


The Dragon's Bride 龙的新娘

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 231,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 七年级。Draco和Hermione在一间麻瓜宾馆的某个房间里醒来，浑身赤裸，余醉未消，身上还多了一个刺青。他们还碰巧，结婚了。于是，两人不惜付出所有代价，只为找到一个能让他们摆脱这个烫手山芋的办法。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. 前言之作者注

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon's Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664174) by Rizzle. 



> 译者注：  
> 正式开始了。这篇作品我非常非常非常喜欢。会尽心尽力、坚持不懈地完成的，不过可能会很慢，请大家多担待了。也是因为真的很喜欢，所以我把所有作者写的有关作品的背景、提示、预警也都译出来了。第一章，明晚发。更新频率不确定。亲测老福特和超话都无法发全文，我就干脆放弃吧。会在老福特和超话发Fan Fiction的链接，或许还会有一些碎碎念。同步在AO3和FF更新。

**[The Dragon’s Bride](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/1/The-Dragon-s-Bride) **

**龙的新娘**

**By** [ **Rizzle** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/767700/Rizzle) **on Fan Fiction**

**Published:** May 29, 2009

 **发表日期：** 2009年5月29日

 **章节数：** 61章

 **原文字数：** 225,164

**作者注（** **Rizzle Fan Fiction** **首页的注释）：**

***** **警告提示** ***** **某些亲密关系情节属于** **dub-con[i]/** **可疑合意的范畴，我理解有些人可能无法接受这种情节。*** **请酌情选择是否阅读***

  * 这个故事是依照某个‘挑战’的要求创作的。所以才有了那些…嗯…‘情节’
  * 我知道这篇作品的格式也有些混乱，许多对话（来自不同角色的）会出现在同一个段落中。斜体、居中以及分节符在作品的某些地方也没有显示出来。我自己也很懊恼…
  * tDB[ii]基本是没有审阅过的，相信大家可以看得出来。对于文中的拼写错误，奇奇怪怪的地方，还有那些OOC[iii]，我表示抱歉。但我不会，也完全不想为Draco的皮裤道歉。
  * 我2003年开始创作tDB，最开始给这个作品取的名字是“Skin Deep”[iv]，我从2004年开始把作品发布在Coloured Grey[v]这个在线档案馆上，直到2009年CG（即Coloured Grey）被关闭了。当时那3000多条评论我再也找不回来了，到今天我一想到这个还是觉得很难过。
  * 我不会以PDF的格式分享这部作品。
  * 这部作品是依照某个‘挑战’的要求以及当时一位Dramione同好‘Piia’设置的‘台词’而创作的。‘Piia’是Yahoo上一个Dramione社区的成员。
  * 挑战中对于故事情节的要求如下：


  1. Draco和Hermione在某个宾馆房间里醒来，发现他们浑身赤裸，而且喝醉了，身上还多了个刺青，而且结婚了
  2. Draco和Hermione可以选择是否让他们的婚姻关系失效
  3. 这个故事必须包含以下台词（文字无需一一对应）



_“Neville! You’re a dead man! That’s my sister!”_

_“Neville_ _！你准备受死吧！那可是我妹妹/_ _姐姐！”_

_“You’re supposed to be sweet and pure!”_

_“你应该是甜美而纯洁的！”_

_“What do you mean only one room and one bed?”_

_“只有一个房间一张床？你什么意思？”_

_“Snape lost it when he heard!”_

_“Snape_ _听到的那一刻就失控了/_ _发疯了！”_

**作者注（tDB** **作品页面的注释）：**

**2013** **年7** **月**

**有关分级、露骨性描写内容和警告提示的 重要声明。请务必仔细阅读。**

**如果dub-con** **或者non-con** **对你来说是雷区的话，请不要阅读本文。对那些没有注意到我在首页警告就直接开始看的人们，我感到抱歉。**

我对这个作品的感情很复杂，可以说是爱恨交织。这是我嗑的第一个圈子，也是我第一次尝试写多个章节的长篇作品。整部作品我差不多花了五年，利用我不同工作地点（甚至真的在存放扫把的储藏室也有过）的午休时间偷偷摸摸一点点写出来的。这篇作品是我为自己、为我的读者而写的，不过我最最希望的是证明自己，证明只要我想写（我不能够自由创作的主要障碍是我个人生活中的那些问题），我是有能力写出同人作品的。

这个故事的大部分章节都是在我人生当中相当黑暗的一段时期里匆匆完成的。大家从作品最后的格式、一部分内容还有人物性格的塑造应该都可以看得出来。现在距离这篇文章的发布已经七年了，重看的时候我对第一章特别不满意，尤其是对于这一章里的非合意性描写。我对于Draco对Hermione的总的态度也不满意。虽然他只有18岁，而且面临着各种人生的挑战，但这些都不是他做出那些选择的借口。我不认同也不支持他的那些做法。我并不是要把他的角色或者这部作品理想化。DB只是一个故事，不是恋爱指南。两年前我曾尝试着重写DB，但是发现自己既没有时间也没有耐心继续下去。或许某天我会重启这个大项目吧！很多人和我说，希望我不要重写，也不要粉饰那些过于露骨的情节，因为写了就是写了，很多读者就是喜欢它原本的样子。我确实想过把这篇文从网络上删除，我知道这有点混蛋，主要也是因为我在上面提到的那些原因。现在这篇文章就是最原始的状态，糟糕的格式，很多拼写错误，第一章也原封不动。DB见证了我个人生活中很重要的一段时期，我想要我的读者们知道，我明白这个故事有它不尽如人意的地方，我也不想推卸自己的责任。至于评级，我把这篇作品定为绝对的R或者NC-17。[vi]

至此我想我可以默认所有人都被告知并预警了。好戏开场。

**推荐背景音乐：** <https://dramione.livejournal.com/2364773.html>

[i] 译者注：Dub-con即dubious consent可疑的合意性关系。这个地方的可疑指的是，双方没有明确表示同意而开展的性关系。

[ii] 译者注：tDB即the Dragon’s Bride首字母缩写。

[iii] 译者注：OOC即out of character，和原著角色性格不符之处。

[iv] 译者注：Skin deep 形容词，一般译为肤浅。这里译者认为作者有反讽和双关两层意思。反讽是，两位主角的感情其实正好是肤浅的反面；双关指的是两位主角的刺青，只有皮肤这一层的深度。

[v] 译者注：Coloured Grey是一个Draco/Hermione同人在线档案馆。贴一个Fanlore的词条链接<https://fanlore.org/wiki/Coloured_Grey>给大家看看吧，好唏嘘啊…德赫这个坑都快20年了。可以说是见证了同人文化的一路发展啊。

[vi] 译者注：R – RESTRICTED Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian，即限制级，17岁以下必须由父母或者监护者陪伴才能观看。NC-17 No Children Under 17 Admitted，即17岁以下不可观看。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第一章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/1/The-Dragon-s-Bride)  
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction  
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰  
> 本章次要角色：Narcissa Malfoy 纳西莎·马尔福  
> 本章译文字数：5119字

_周六清晨_

Draco

[早上7点]

嗷。一声呻吟。又一声嗷。

事实上，又来了一声，连着三声嗷。

我他妈在哪儿，还有为什么我的脑子里像是有两只饥渴的鹰马激烈交配了一整夜一样？

啊…不是吧…还是不要想了，太疼了…最好还是继续睡下去。

又喝醉了。

显然。

[早上8点]

不要！愚蠢的脑子！继续睡！

有光从窗帘缝透出来了。好事。说明我在室内。上次在臭水沟里睡着了。

那味道好几天才洗掉。不好，那次。

超想尿尿。但更想睡觉。

奇怪…怎么这么暖？但很舒服。床单闻起来像是…茶玫瑰，香草…还有什么别的。

好闻。

乖脑子。关灯。

Hermione

[早上8点30]

我的老天爷啊。

好疼。全身都疼。

眼皮完全睁不开。

睡吧睡吧。等下再来分析研究。

啊。乖大脑。

[上午10点30]

水。

有人么？任何人都可以。只要能给我一杯水，要我怎么样都可以。

超级无比疼，酸疼…

甚至那些从没疼过的地方都疼。

天哪。

毕业舞会…

Draco是第一个醒过来的人。

他坐了起来，靠在枕头上，睁开双眼。那双灰色眸子现在一片模糊，布满了血丝。他连着眨了好几下眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇想要让它稍微湿润些，他的两片嘴唇现在干得就像砂纸…从一夜狂欢的宿醉中醒来对他而言算不得什么新鲜事。毕竟他已经十八岁了，长得不赖，也挺受欢迎，更不用说他从来都不缺钱花，基本上全英国所有高档酒吧（法国也有两三家）都常年为他保有席位。因此，他现在体验到的头重脚轻感对他来说毫不陌生。

有三件事几乎同一时间跳进了他脑中。

第一，他现在是在某个宾馆房间里，而且还不是很高档的那种。窗帘——好险是拉起来的——是俗气的青绿色，地毯看上去是某种无法描述的棕色，长绒的。房间里仅有的几件家具不是塑料的，就是廉价的刨花板做的，又或者是这两种材料拼接的，全都丑得不行。

第二，这房间也太乱了吧，乱到连他都无法忽视。角落里有把翻倒的椅子，一条椅腿都快断了。那条椅腿在头顶上那台老旧空调吹出来的满是灰尘的轻风下，醉醺醺地摆动着。

一个空空的Ogdens火焰威士忌酒瓶横躺在柜子上，底下的地毯被酒液浸湿了一大片，到现在还没干。各种衣服被扔在房间的各个角落，就像是刚刚经历了一次疯狂残暴的衣服大屠杀。昨晚他穿的那件巫师袍皱巴巴地缩在角落里，隐隐约约看得到上面绿色银色相间的Slytherin徽章。

还有些衣服——不是他的——Draco挑起了眉毛。一件藏青色的巫师袍，内侧被翻到了外面，挂在床边。还有一件蜜桃色的蕾丝胸衣吊在浴室门把手上。他自己的内裤则是挂在倾斜的灯罩上。

好吧！这么看看情况也不是太糟糕嘛，Draco一边想，一边倒在背后的枕头上。他的头或许感觉像是装满了融化的铅水，又疼又重，但是，嘿，毕竟他爽过了。对于一个健康年轻的男巫而言，有炮可打在任何情况下都是一件值得庆祝的事儿。

直到…他转过头，想要对那位有幸享受他醉后激情的女巫打个招呼时，他意识到了第三件事。

妈的！操！该死！

Hermione Granger，霍格沃茨最正直高尚的女学生会主席，执行过无数次留校处罚，施与过无数次严厉警告，让人战战兢兢、闻风丧胆，世界各地所有受剥削的家养小精灵平等权益的代言人，此刻正蜷着身子躺在他身旁，看上去睡得很熟，身上好像什么都没穿。

这还不是全部。随着理智与情感逐渐，分头，回到他的大脑和身体，Draco发现Granger的手正以一种相当熟悉的姿势环在他同样赤裸的大腿根部。

虽然，Draco认为自己和其他年轻男人一样，也挺享受这种暧昧、调情还有一夜风流，毕竟这些都是很好的课外消遣嘛。但是眼前这一切还是让他惊呆了，整整五分钟。

直到墙上那个浮夸的金色挂钟走到十点四十的时候，Draco才总算接受了他的确是和这位和他一起刚刚毕业的同学发生了性关系这个事实。而且，好像还不是那种循规蹈矩的性爱。从他们现在的状态看，他们似乎彻彻底底地掏空了彼此。

就在这一刻，他的分身总算是苏醒了（同时苏醒的还有他大脑里的逻辑思考能力），但Draco决定暂时不去理会它们，而是开始仔细观察起睡在他身边的这个女孩，他发现自己彻底被她迷住了，而这种着迷让他几乎感到罪恶。

Granger面朝他侧躺着。她的头发长长的，卷卷的，是醇厚的干邑色，几乎把她的脸完全遮住了。被子被她的腿卷起，缠绕在她修长纤细的大腿上。她睡觉的姿势就像是一个在梦中打对抗赛的摔跤手一样。余下的床单被压在她脸颊下当做枕头。看来她把所有被子都抢走了，但Draco占领了枕头。

Merlin涂了指甲油的脚指头啊！他竟然染指了Hogwarts最让人头大的那个麻瓜女巫！这事儿要是传出去，他学院的同学们一定会在他回学校的路上准备好烂水果夹道欢迎他的。要知道，虽然毕业舞会刚刚结束，但离学年正式结束还有整整两个星期。

不过话又说回来，和Granger上床或许也没那么糟糕，Draco想。他可以把整件事美化为他学生时期最后一次不成功便成仁的大冒险，杀杀这位他向来很看不惯的万事通的锐气。爬上她那恢弘洁白的神像底座，凭借他的魅力通过那道守卫森严的天国之门。

但是，该死的，他要是能回忆起这一切到底是如何发生的该有多好。

Draco敢肯定，现在英国的某处天空肯定飘过了一群猪吧！倒不是说Granger有多难看，说实话她还挺有魅力的。任何一个霍格沃茨高年级的男生，只要他不是那种更加喜欢和同寝兄弟在扫把储藏室里玩‘捉迷藏’的男生，在四年级后应该都发现她的魅力了。只是除了Granger很不幸居然生来就是个泥巴种之外，她还碰巧拥有一些你能在人类这个物种上看得到的最烦人的特质。

霍格沃茨是一间男女混合招生制的学校，这也意味着校园中的宿舍里、教室中和走廊上总是充斥着各种青春期的幻想。Draco不否认在过去这几年，他确实有想过在魔药课上把她推倒在坩埚旁，彻底地狠狠地上她，直到自己那根木棍深深埋在她两腿之间，在她体内彻底释放。

不过他从未想过把他的这些幻想付诸实践。Granger就像是一只鹰身女妖[i]，除此之外，他还确信如果他敢在熙熙攘攘的走廊里把自己贴上她的身体，她肯定会毫不犹豫地把他给废了。尽管她确实很好看，但也绝对不值得他去冒 _那种_ 风险。

但是她最终还是和他上床了，不管怎么说。而且看上去她好像是自愿脱下那条几乎是长在她身上的底裤的，如果不是这样的话那昨晚的一切必定涉及到至少一次‘夺魂咒’。Draco大脑的某个部分只想赶紧‘幻影移形’赶紧离开这间他们昨晚最后不知怎么找到的破烂房间，然后把这个羞耻又刺激的小冒险讲给他的同学们听。不过他脑中还有另一个部分，却开始逐渐想起到底发生了什么。

伴随着这些朦胧的记忆而来的，还有他突然苏醒的欲望。排山倒海的欲望。

Draco发现昨晚他毫无节制的狂饮让他到这一刻还是昏昏沉沉的。他决定把这一切都怪罪在那瓶恶魔之酿——火焰威士忌上。他的手触上Granger的肩，想要回忆起昨晚他是怎么抚摸这块浅金色，带有些许雀斑的皮肤的。就在他的手掌接触到她皮肤的那一刻，她往他的方向贴得更紧了些。她双唇微启，贴在他肩窝，在睡梦中发出了一声叹息。就是这一声叹息让Draco已经晕陶陶的大脑瞬间像是坠毁的直升机，疯狂地旋转着坠落下来。他的欲望直挺挺地贴着他下腹，饥渴地跳动着，叫嚣着想要被满足，和大多数清晨没什么两样。

他小心翼翼地抽出自己的手，顺应自己的欲望用手握住他想要到发疼的阴茎。他熟练地撸动了一下，感觉紧绷的欲望得到了释放。可是他的第二次撸动却又让欲望愈发强烈了。他阴茎上的皮肤摸起来就像是烧伤了，有种摩擦过度的肿痛感，没有一寸得以幸免。毫无疑问，他的身体正在告诉他。

他们昨晚绝对上床了，而且肯定不止一次，看来。

感觉到他移开了手，Granger在睡梦中发出了一声抗议，她喃喃地吐出一连串抱怨（这个泥巴种居然睡着了话还这么多），抬起腿压在他身上，让自己的下身完全贴上他的。

任何一个出身优越、教养良好的男巫在此刻应该都会选择做一个绅士，把身边的女孩叫醒。只可惜Draco是个人渣，而且他自己也很认同这一点。越烧越旺的欲望驱使着他把身体往下移了移，拉高她的一条腿放在自己的腰间。这其实是一个有些别扭的姿势，也不是一个让人能够睡得很舒服的姿势，不过她还是继续睡着。尽管她已经开始发出各种小小声的抗议。

她每次开口时呼出的湿润气息都被Draco敏锐地捕捉到了。那一刻他不想去思考他们是谁，他们在哪儿，也不在乎自己对她日复一日持续了七年的厌恶。他只知道Granger就是这个躺在他身旁的柔软、温暖的女孩，他只知道自己男性身体的某个部位正不依不饶地乞求着再次体会那种温暖。他把一只手放在她臀上，把她往自己怀里拉得更紧了些，试探性地把他钝钝的龟头贴上她的小腹。

Granger的皮肤摸起来有些凉，而且是那么的柔软。她在睡梦中皱着眉，微微撅着嘴。她的右手仍然维持着手掌朝上手指蜷曲的样子夹在两人的脸当中。她睡着的样子看上去是那么天真无邪，想到这个，一波全新的欲念席卷上Draco的身体。

不过是个生殖器官而已，Draco这么告诉自己。而从他分身目前的饥渴状况来看，这个‘生殖器官’肯定相当销魂。

他不断用自己的下身摩擦着Granger，动作之间把压在两人身体下皱皱的被单又往下拉了一些，让Draco得以第一次（清醒地）看到她的乳房。不是很大，他一般会偏爱丰满一些的。其实算是比较小的，可惜可惜。

他一直模模糊糊地听到自己大脑深处有一个傲慢的声音在吼叫着，“嘿！你在看的可是Granger的胸！”

欢迎回来，大脑！六小时前你跑哪儿去了？

他决定让自己继续沉醉在欲望之中，伸手握上她右边乳房，收紧手掌捏了捏，饶有兴致地看着顶端那浅粉色乳头迅速挺立起来，颜色也转为更鲜艳的红色。他突然的姿势变化把他的血液猛地带到头部，让他一时有些头晕。Draco尽力压下那股想要呕吐的冲动，但口中那恶心的味道，还有房间里的烟味、地毯的霉味都只是让他更加想要吐出来。他不假思索地闭上双眼，把自己的嘴唇和鼻子贴上Granger的发际线，贪婪地吸入她的味道。不管那味道是什么，只要能够让他忘记胃中那翻滚的恶心感就行。

那种味道又回来了——香草和玫瑰。只不过还有两人的汗，和绝对不可能错认的欢爱麝香味。就像是突然被注入了一剂强心针，Draco提起她的腿让它缠在自己腰上，一只手小心地来到两人身体之间，慢慢引导着他的分身来到她腿间。他的手带给他分身的快感已经极其美妙了，但就在他把自己紧紧贴上她两腿间那潮湿的蜷曲丛林中时，快感急速攀升。

她完全为他准备好了；她体内残留的爱液，Draco猜想这里面也有他本人的一点贡献，让她的甬道又滑又黏。他充分利用这个优势，不费吹灰之力进入了她温热的身体。

而她还是继续睡着。

埋在她身体里的感觉让Draco忍不住眼球后翻着轻声闷哼着。他曾经听到过的用来形容女性性器官的那些愚蠢、俗气的词汇在他脑中响起。Granger完完全全地包裹着他，而且是那么紧，他简直无法用语言形容这种感觉。手套、丝绒、紧致、拉、扯、摩擦、吸吮、小穴。所有这些词语都可以用来形容。

更多回忆的画面在他脑中闪现。他们匆忙从大礼堂里正在举办的庆祝活动中离开，Granger的一边笑一边把头埋在他肩上，两人一起往Hogsmeade走去。Granger说他是个偏执狂，简直是在浪费他与生俱来的魔法天赋，还一把推开了他。然后是一连串模糊扭曲的画面，有索吻被接受的成就感，还有随之而来的期待兴奋感。

幻影移形的‘啪’声。隐约有些危险，但很快又被刺激冲淡了。

又有一份记忆从储藏室里逃了出来，和其他的相比，这一份记忆的画面尤为鲜明。Granger两腿分开坐在那把现在已经坏了的椅子上，卷曲的头发随着他的动作上下起伏着，他的手抓着她的发，还有他缓慢却坚定的动作，他使用她的嘴的方式多了些怜爱，一种他不轻易在床伴面前展现的怜爱。

正是这个画面成功把Draco的大脑和他的身体分离了那么短短的一瞬间，他的下身充分利用这一瞬的机会猛地插入了Granger，他突然的动作把她整个人往上一推。

“嗷…”她沙哑地发出一声轻吟，眉毛微微皱了起来。和几分钟前Draco的动作一样，她也舔了舔唇。她的眼球在紧闭的眼睑下快速地移动着。

他仔仔细细地观察着她的脸，又一次猛地插了进去。

“嗯…”她的眉头皱得更紧了。她正在醒过来。

不知为何，他当时也根本来不及细想，他母亲的声音突然在脑中响起。

“ _你现在遇到的每一个年轻漂亮的女巫和你之间那些调情也好，享乐也罢，都不会长久。_ ”Narcissa Malfoy去年夏天曾经这么和他说。“ _这个阶段终会过去，到那时你一定会找到一个门当户对的体面女巫_ 。”

既然是这样，那就让这个阶段赶紧过去吧，Draco想。他不想理会那越来越沉重的头痛，把Granger翻了过来让她平躺在床上，同时让自己的分身在她体内又深入了一分。

他尽力让自己不要直接瘫倒在她身上，克制自己想要捂住她的嘴在她体内不断进出直到爆发的冲动。

她是那么温暖而甜美，就像是数千根丝线在他敏感的分身周围不断收紧、放松。离开这种温暖简直就是犯罪。彻底撤离完全就是个笑话。他毕竟只是一个男人，正是因为这个，在这古老的求爱仪式中他也不过是个无助的囚徒罢了。

进去了就一定要出来，还有，哦…该死的，干！这感觉太美妙了。

他的下身已经太过疲惫，完全无法继续有节奏的深顶。他的动作毫无技巧，但还是给他带来了极致的欢愉。他只又顶了两次。

Draco重重地咬住自己的下唇，奇迹般地又一次把自己完全释放给了她。

就在这一刻，Hermione Granger睁开了她棕色的眸子。

[i] 译者注：Harpy，哈耳庇厄、鹰身女妖。一种长着女人的头，却有着秃鹫的身体、翅膀和利爪，而且性格残忍、凶恶的女妖。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/2/The-Dragon-s-Bride)  
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction  
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰  
> 本章次要角色：Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Parvati Patil 帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔；Justin Finch-Fletchley 贾斯廷·芬列里；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Padma Patil 帕德玛·佩蒂尔  
> 译文字数：5189

“下去！”Granger尖声说。她大大睁开了双眼，Draco甚至可以看得到她眼底虹膜上那些金色的细小斑点。

“我想我刚才已经‘去’过了。”Draco说，说完又想要为自己的失言给自己一巴掌。他倒不在乎自己是不是有礼貌。礼貌实在太花力气了。

事实是，一阵强烈的‘性交后倦怠感’[i]让他精疲力尽，他的大脑已经无法思考，他的心智也丝毫不想要和愤怒的Hermione Granger继续斗嘴。

也许她会同意继续陪他睡一会儿…嗯…再睡一两个小时？他感觉到身下的她越来越僵硬，就像是躺在六年级魔咒课上用来练习恢复呼吸咒时的黏土假人身上一般。刚才那些诱人的柔软都不见了，但温暖的感觉还在。

而且，她脸上的红晕是那么明显，看上去就像是随时会爆炸。

“快从我身上下去。 _现在！_ ”她又说了一次，这次更加有力。不再是先前那副被石化了的家养小精灵的样子，取而代之的是他再熟悉不过的来自女学生会长的怒视。

Draco叹了口气。我想还是不要了。

她的指甲正深深地扣进他的肩膀。他也许该抗议的，但最后他只皱了皱眉。

这个女孩或许是个泼妇，但她也的确是很棒的床伴。他从来没有在其他人身上体会过这种被掏空的感觉。他的分身现在已经完全软下来了，不过她那些让人抓狂的扭动还在给他制造各种各样甜美的摩擦快感。

他在心里暗暗骂了几句，最后还是移开了自己的身体，重重地躺倒在床上。

他或许应该解释些什么，他想。但问题是，从昨晚他们一起离开毕业派对，到他今早硬得发痛地从宿醉中醒来，这中间到底发生了什么，他毫无头绪。刚才那寥寥几个闪回画面充分证明他肯定享受了一场最极致的性爱，除此之外，每次他试着揭开他记忆罐头的盖子，想要看一看他那被酒精搅得一团糟的大脑时，只看到一片空白。或许是他以前和Goyle他们一起出去搞的那些测试人体酒精耐受极限的荒唐试验最后还是让他的大脑付出了代价。

Draco不喜欢这种记不起来的感觉。这让他很不安。

“Granger，我想你不会…”

他对着空气说。眼角瞥到一条光腿消失在浴室门后，紧接着那扇门被狠狠地关上了，连带着房间另一头的垂帘都跟着摆动了起来。

几秒后，那扇门又打开了，一只手从门后伸了出来抓住门把手上的胸衣。

门再一次猛地关上了。

Draco若无其事地拉起被单盖在腰间，听到浴室的水声响起后闭上了眼睛。

.

.

Hermione尽力让自己不要去注意浴室里粉色的台面，还有那块巨大的心形镜子。莲蓬头被开到了最大，但她并没有立刻走到水花下面。直到整个浴室都被雾气包围了，她伸出一只手，擦掉镜面上凝结的水珠。

她看着镜中的自己。

她的目光冷漠地划过她的黑眼圈，苍白的脸颊和红肿的双唇。她的嘴唇原本就有点像是被蜜蜂蛰过的样子，但那天早上，它们比平常又更肿了一圈。她把下唇含进嘴里，用舌头搜寻着上面那些细小的裂痕。她嘴唇外圈红红肿肿的，就像是长了一圈红色胡须一样[ii]，还有她右耳垂底下也是。她抬起有些发抖的手，摸到脖子上那块红色的印记，拨开被雾气沾湿的头发。她脸上的妆花了，残留的睫毛膏加重了黑眼圈的效果。涂的口红也全没了。好像她还掉了一只珍珠耳钉。

Hermione觉得自己的眼睛比平时更无神了，虽然它们的颜色向来没有什么活力。褐色的眸子还是很实用的，在她看来。和Harry摄人心魄的绿色，Ron如变色龙般的青棕色，或者是Malfoy像手术刀般锋利的银色，完全不同。

 _Malfoy_ 。

Hermione呻吟着把脸埋进手中。他什么都不记得了….她有些不敢相信，不知道自己应该觉得被侮辱了还是如释重负。那个混蛋竟然还有兴致又给自己加了…一发…

啊！！！她甚至都不敢让自己回想，尽管她清晰地记得五六个小时以前，她是如何细致地向他描述她想要他对自己做的事。Malfoy都一一照做了，然后…那些她不知如何命名的肌肉开始在她身体深处颤动起来，就在她完全清醒的这一刻也同时苏醒了。她的下腹隐隐地抽痛着，和她每个月都会体验的痛经有些类似，但又不同。真可惜，她的运气可没那么好，酒精并没有抹去她的记忆。

Hermione不怎么喝酒，总共也没有醉过几次，其中两三次是他们三个人一起的时候，还有一次是和家里的表亲们在跨年的时候。醒来之后都很痛苦。每次和Ron、Harry一起喝光一整瓶Tapatio龙舌兰酒后，她都会吐到不省人事，所幸Ron和Harry向来都很正派。

然而说到记忆，Hermione却没有任何障碍。她是一个善于使用系统思维的人。每当陷入两难困境时，她总会自然而然地在脑中重现问题的起源，然后通过复盘每个步骤来帮助她想出对策。她的大脑正在大声疾呼着，要她赶紧开始解决问题，显然和Draco Malfoy上床绝对是大写加粗的两难-斜杠-困境。

“毕业舞会。”她对着镜中的自己自责地说道。

镜中的那张脸给了自己一个惨兮兮的表情。毕业，酒精，亢奋，交织在一起，终结于一个有史以来最糟糕的判断失误。她记得自己上一次干这种傻事还是在二年级的时候，她把自己变成了Millicent Bulstrode的猫。

这次毕业庆典倒底是怎么做到让她把所有烦恼抛在脑后的，这简直是个迷。其实根本就没有任何值得庆祝的事。Voldemort依旧强大；食死徒还在不断攻击巫师家庭。魔法部正在大量地招收培训新奥罗，安全警戒已经到了历史最高水平。这本该是一次低调的庆祝，而不是昨天发生的那样。

她还记得自己僵硬地套上了正式的巫师袍，在卸任学生会主席之前最后一次履行她的职责。当她到达大礼堂时，派对已经开始了半小时，所有活动都如火如荼地进行着。

欢乐的气氛就像是瘟疫在人群中散播。到处都是情侣，他们笑着、跳着，从他们脸上激动的表情一眼就可以看出他们一定在探讨一些立意深刻的话题。

他们的NEWTS考试[iii]已经结束。再也没有考试，再也无需上课。再也不用在和邪恶又疯狂的巫师战斗后的第二天清晨还得应付数字占卜考试。两周后，她就可以离开这个在过去七年已经成为她第二个家的地方。她也许再也不会回来了。在Hogwarts她学到了、经历了这么多她从未想过会发生在自己身上的事。

但还是有些 _遗憾_ 。具体是什么，她也说不上来。

她曾经想过她会最想念Hogwarts的什么呢。她越是仔细观察周围的同学们，心里越是不安。想到她即将搬出自己最爱的学生会长寝室，这个暑假又要回到父母那座房子里自己的老房间，她突然格外伤感。

也许是因为看到那个漂亮的金发Hufflepuff姑娘对Harry的耳语让他脸上泛起了久违的笑容。又或者是Seamus Finnegan勇敢地冒着惹怒Ron的风险，热烈地和Ginny在横幅下拥吻。Parvati Patil轻快地在大厅里来回穿梭着、舞动着，向每个人展示她刚刚得到的订婚戒指，满脸写着‘欢心雀跃’这四个字。尽管她和Justin Finch-Fletchly在过去一年里里已经分分合合了四次。

甚至连那些Slytherins都一反常态的愉快。Pansy Parkinson大笑着坐在Gregory Goyle的大腿上弹跳着，Blaise Zabini收起了他一贯的学生会长权威面孔，牵起一位喜不自胜的Ravenclaw走进舞池。

Hermione站在人群中，怀旧混杂着忧郁的诡异情绪让她有些头晕。虽然她身边围绕着一百多位同学，但她还是感觉到完全、彻底、不可名状的孤独。

她走向放着潘趣酒的台子，在那儿站了将近两小时。郁郁寡欢，暗自神伤。

三四杯不含酒精的饮料下肚，她的眼神落到了Draco Malfoy身上。

其他级长们都聚集在大礼堂的另一头，就在大门的左边。他正用一种难以捉摸的表情注视着人群，双手交叉抱在胸口。他身上那件做工精细量身订制的纯黑巫师袍把房间里所有烛火发出的光亮都吸到了他身上。

言情小说里或许会写，他们的目光在拥挤的大厅中交汇，他们静静地看着彼此，那是一个意味深长的眼神，饱含着传说中两人之间多年累积的性张力。但这是Draco Malfoy，伤感和浪漫这两种情绪在他身上从来都不存在。他的目光落在人群上，而Hermione的目光则是落在他身上。

她看着他，看了很久。每个人都会想要看Draco Malfoy。他实在是很难让人忽视的一个人。他是一位级长，也是Slytherin魁地奇球队的队长兼找球手。学术上，他位列全校前五，和Ravenclaw的Padma Patil平起平坐，比Hermione本人只低3.5分。

他绝对不是Slytherin学生中最低调的一个。他会大摇大摆地在学校里晃荡着，好像这个世界都欠他什么似的。哦别忘了他恰好还不可救药的是个很招人厌的人。

这些年Draco Malfoy的性格并没有太大变化，但在某些方面他的确是成熟了。

为什么Hermione会选择在那个夜晚，而不是其他任何夜晚，让她那些不甚强烈的对Malfoy肉体的兴趣占了上风，其实并没有一个符合逻辑的理由。毕竟她也只是个女孩，她想，一个青春期的少女，她体内那些与生俱来的荷尔蒙就像是炮火一般指引着她。一般情况下，她都会牢牢管住那些不那么实际的冲动。她对Malfoy的感觉从一开始到现在都没有变过。但是这世上竟然会有一个人让你同时感到吸引和厌烦，这一点总是让她感到惊叹。

她惊奇地发现自己的一条腿迈到了另一条腿的前面，手里拿着两杯潘趣酒，正穿过大礼堂往他的方向走去，心里不禁想问自己这异乎寻常的勇气是从何而来。他是放在左边的，她想，从他裤档三角区的左侧微微凸起可以判断得出来。想到这个她的脸烧了起来，但还好大礼堂只有些微烛火，而且所有人都忙着庆祝，根本无暇顾及她。

突然她无法克制地想要在脑中勾勒出他那里的样子。大概是苍白的吧，就像他身体其他部位一样，但在激情之下会变成粉色。她在想他摸起来是什么感觉。热度和分量，大拇指划过那潮湿、钝木的顶端的感觉。她能想象他会闭上他的眼睛，张开嘴，发出无声的‘啊’。

但不可能，Draco Malfoy怎么可能和我们凡人一样随意流露自己的真实感情呢，就算是在激情时刻也不会。就算是在这么一个欢庆的夜晚也不会。作为级长和女学生会长，她能够进入城堡里所有公共休息室，以及那些偷偷摸摸的学生们最喜欢光顾的角角落落。她总是听到一些压低声音的对话和轻笑。

如果Hogwarts高年级女生中流传的那些夸张传闻是真的话，抛开他不光彩的家庭背景，Draco Malfoy绝对是个抢手货。

她一步步走向他，突然感到口干舌燥，想要知道为什么她的判断力似乎决定要离她远去。她下身的某处仿佛融化了，带来一阵震颤的快感，随之而来的还有一种知道自己即将要开始一段冒险旅程的紧张刺激感，。

他们的目光相遇。他短暂地看了一会儿她的眼睛；视线开始下移，如往常一般无礼地打量着她。

他们交谈了起来。先是几轮看似玩笑实则羞辱的交锋。长达七年的针锋相对让他们的技巧炉火纯青。谈话逐渐转向级长事务。他边说边把玩着手中的魔杖，用他修长的手指转动着。

直到她开始问他毕业后的计划，他才意识到她走过来并不是为了检查他是否有好好履行他作为级长的职责，要知道在这一刻他是仅剩的唯一一位没有烂醉如泥的级长。

他整整呆滞了好几秒，这时Hermione才发现这一切有多荒谬。她的心跳如鼓，每跳动一次她感到自己的信心也消失了一分。

Malfoy盯着她，他灰色的眸子抓取到她身上那些细节，大脑飞速分析起来。他微微皱起眉，半是怀疑半是好奇的表情在他脸上停留了片刻。然后他笑了。不是洋洋得意的笑容，不是邪恶露骨的笑容，也不是幸灾乐祸的笑容，而是一种淡淡的、了然的笑容，一种能够让吸血鬼收起他獠牙的笑容。

他缓缓吸了口气，站直了身子，他已经高出她两个头了。

“你想要去一个不这么…热闹的地方吗？”他问，脸上没有任何表情。他的语气变了，不再傲慢挖苦。她从来没有听Draco在和其他人说话时用过这种语气，显然他很清楚自己的能力，而且十分懂得有选择性的利用这种能力帮助自己达到目的。

Hermione后来回想到那一刻的时候觉得他展现出的 _那种_ 镇静简直就是犯罪。她更加习惯Harry可爱的踏实性格，还有Ron真诚的自然魅力。她的膝盖开始在袍子底下打起架来，感觉自己正站在道德困境的十字路口。

而当时出现在她脑海的，Hermione不禁苦笑着回想到，竟然是下面这段旁白：

_站在一号门后的，Granger_ _小姐，是一个十分安全的咸湿梦境。第二天，你会盖着自己的被子从自己的床上醒来，你的闺蜜会围在床边，因为你曾经试图勾引Draco Malfoy_ _而打趣你。但是站在二号门后的，如果你有足够胆量打开它的话，是一张通往满是岩浆的地狱的单程票。那里炎热吗？当然。会充满惩罚和折磨吗？几乎可以肯定。但是那个魔鬼有着像史前冰川般的眼睛，和你从没在任何人类身上看到过的完美的手。尽管你是那么憎恨他和他象征的一切，今夜你渴望的那些只有他能给你…_

Malfoy，该死的读心者，好像丝毫不在意她的犹豫，静静地等待着，等着她脸上困扰的表情消失，向她伸出自己的手。这个食死徒的儿子从一年级起就是那副傲慢的死样子，到现在也没什么两样。但他比同龄的男孩看上去要成熟许多。Draco是一个极度自我自在的人。

肯定是他的那些衣服。也许把相当于一个月薪水的布料披在身上，就能让一个人所有的跌跌撞撞、坐立不安、结结巴巴都无影无踪吧。

她也许是过去一百年在NEWTS考试中得分最高的女巫，但就在她暂停回忆，抬脚走到这间媚粉色淋浴间莲蓬头喷出的滚烫水幕下时，Hermione Granger觉得自己就是最大的大傻瓜！滚烫的水落到她布满全身的红肿时带来了一阵强烈的刺痛感，让她皱起眉。

她拿起肥皂和毛巾，想要把昨夜在她身上残留的一切都洗掉。

她的手格外用力地擦洗着髋骨上方的一个地方。

但所有努力都是徒劳，显然婚姻刺青是根本洗 _不_ 掉的。

[i] 译者注：post coital lethargy 性交后倦怠感。我本来以为这是Rizzle自创的，后来我在琢磨怎么翻译的时候去做research才发现，医学上是有这么个说法的…不过用词不一定是lethargy，但意思都差不多，就是指在发生性关系之后身体、心理体会到的疲惫、低落的感觉。

[ii] 译者注：whisker burns 胡须样的红肿。我本来以为这也是Rizzle自创的，后来也是我在琢磨怎么翻译的时候去做research才发现，这是一个现在英语社交中比较常用的说法，描述的一个女生被长了胡子的男生长时间亲吻之后，嘴唇周围出现的像胡须一样的红肿。

[iii] 译者注：N.E.W.T.s Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests高级巫师等级考试。


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/3/The-Dragon-s-Bride)  
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction  
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰  
> 本章次要角色：Viktor Krum 威克多尔·克鲁姆；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯  
> 本章译文字数：5057字

当Hermione从浴室里出来时Draco已经完全醒了。他躺在床上，头枕在手上，凝视着天花板那些茅屋芝士样子的霉斑。他后腰下面的床单潮乎乎的，但他实在懒得动。他歪着头，看着她拉紧了身上那件粉红色浴袍上的腰带。

Hermione突然感觉有些难为情，因为自己湿漉漉的头发，红肿的眼睛，还有微微翘起的下唇。她深吸了一口气。不管他说什么都不可能比她刚才在浴室里对自己的那番责骂更糟糕。不过，Malfoy的实力向来不容小觑。

“你会想念它吗？”

“想念什么？”Hermione问道，颈后的汗毛竖了起来。

他的语气里带着些笑意。”昨晚我捅进你身体里的那根棒子。”

她原本打算用一种相对体面的方式把这个爆炸性坏消息告诉他的，但这个念头在这一刻被扔出了窗户。

“你这个可悲又可怜，纯种交配生下来的废物！”她咬着牙对他说。

他一把扯开被子，站了起来。Hermione瞬间意识到自己在他面前根本一点优势都没有。天哪，这个男生真的很高。当你和一个怒气冲冲又尖酸刻薄的高大男人，碰巧他还是某位前食死徒的儿子，共处一室时，你会发现要保持镇定极其困难。

还有，他就非得这么赤裸吗？看在上帝的份上，他们的酒都醒了。而且现在可是…大白天啊…

Hermione做好了迎接他羞辱炮火的准备。但他并没有开火，甚至看都没看她一眼。相反，他把所有注意力都放在了找衣服上。不知为何，这让她更恼火了。

“没必要这么高高在上，Granger，”Malfoy不耐烦地说，找到他的鞋子放在抽屉柜上。“在现实世界里，没错，也包括魔法世界，人都是要做爱的。只有这样我们才能制造出小男巫和小女巫。”

他右侧的头发直直往外戳了出来，角度几乎与地面平行。他一定是朝左睡的，因为他左侧的头发正平平地贴在他头皮上。总之，她从没看过他这么不修边幅的样子，但不知为何，这个样子的他更加令人畏惧。那些纯血族礼仪风度的假象消失了。

剩下的只有Draco Malfoy还有他令人厌恶的性格。

她内心某个部分肯定会很享受把这个消息告诉他。

Hermione盯着地毯上的污渍，深深吸了一口气。她打开浴袍，完完整整地露出她的一条腿，从脚趾到髋骨。

“Malfoy，”她开口说道，声音里充满了紧张，“有件事你需要知道。”

他正一脸嫌弃地看着他那皱巴巴的外袍。”哦？比如？”他问道，总算是注意到了她。当他看到她裸露的腿时，他的眼睛睁大了一些，而当他看到她真正想要他看到的东西时，他的眼睛瞬间眯成了一条缝。

Draco Malfoy的肤色对一个男孩而言已经是非常白的了，但就在这一刻，他的肤色又白了两度。

“哦，见鬼！”他说道，手中的衣服跌落在地。

 _这就对了_ ！Hermione感到一阵报复的快感。 _欢迎来到我的世界。_

她本来打算按照她在洗澡时制定的方案重演一遍的，但她的计划被他瞬间狂暴的状态打断了。Malfoy揪着她浴袍的前襟，猛地把她拉到自己面前，力道之大让她的牙齿痛苦地撞到了一起。她不断咒骂着踢打着，脚趾在离地毯一厘米的空中晃荡。

“怎么会这样？什么时候？”他逼问着，语无伦次的样子让人格外满足。

“放开我，你这个混蛋！”Hermione嘶声回答道。“这不是我，也不是你的主意。离开Hogwarts后，我们去了对角巷的一家酒吧。”

“破釜？”

她‘噗嗤’笑出声来。“对对对，Malfoy。我们去了破釜酒吧，那里的每一个人都认识我们，都过来祝贺我们第一次约会顺利。”

他没有回应她的嘲讽，但他把她放了下来。他脸上的愤怒甚至有些狰狞，连Viktor Krum看到了都会举起双手认输，然后心甘情愿吞下一颗快乐药丸。

“那就是蛇与石了？”

Hermione点点头，揉了揉颈后某个被毛巾擦伤的地方。

“酒吧的二楼有个纹身的地方。你想去看看，我们就进去了。我也不知道这一切是怎么发生的，不过我们最后…”

他怀疑地看了她一眼。”你给我下药了？”

她愤怒的尖叫大概在三个街区外都能听到。她向前跨了一步，脑中只有一个念头——狠狠地给他一巴掌，如果没有扇到他的脸的话，打到他其他地方也行。就在她的手离他的脸只有不到三英寸时，他攥住了她的手腕。

“小的时候那次我就算了。你有种再试一次，Granger，这次我一定会折断你的手指。听懂了吗？”他威胁道。

她完全没有被他吓倒，而是提起一只小脚，用尽全力踢上他右腿。他痛苦地哼了一声，抓起她的手臂扭到背后。前一天晚上让她愉悦到双腿发软的那股力量现在正给她带来不断攀升的恐惧。

她的手臂仍被锁在身后，他把她往床上一推，让她脸朝下趴在床上，掀起浴袍的下摆盖在她头上。她愤怒的尖叫声淹没在床垫里。突然，她感觉到他温暖的手指来到了她髋部，让她瞬间停止了挣扎。他用至少三种不同的语言不停咒骂着。

接下来，Draco陷入了沉默。

她臀上刺了一条龙。不是西方神话中的那种恶龙，而是一条修长蜿蜒的东方巨龙。刺青是用亮银色墨水绘制的，显然，被施了魔法，闪耀着钻石星尘般的光芒。这个刺青一点也不小，也一点不低调。它优雅小巧的头就被刺在她右髋骨的下方，布满鳞片的身体和长长的尾巴环绕着她大腿根部，最后消失在她上半身和大腿交汇的缝隙间。

这刺青看上去就像是那条巨龙正在缓缓爬上她身体一般。

这他妈是个婚姻刺青，只有婚姻刺青是这个样子。这是一种相当罕见的古代习俗，但现如今仍会有一些不满足于仅仅交换婚誓的情侣想要通过这种古老习俗见证彼此的结合。就在她露出刺青的那一刻，他立刻感觉到了那个刺青魔法发出的微弱静电；他的神经末梢拾取了这些触感，沿着他的脊柱，给他背部带来一阵酥麻的针刺感。

实在是太惊艳了。他体内那个最童真的自己此刻正襟危坐着，彻底被魔法的美妙征服。

在 _所有_ 那些醉后能干得出的荒唐事中，他们居然选择了钻进某条脏兮兮小巷中的酒馆兼刺青店里，不仅忍耐了一场简短的婚礼，还有这么长时间的皮肤刺青。

Draco想，天上的神灵们此刻一定站在云上放声嘲笑着他们。

要消除这该死的魔咒看来得花点心思了。他显然不是什么‘超级愚蠢咒语’的专家，但他也知道婚姻刺青是血魔法的一种，也就是臭名昭著最难被消除的一种魔法。

这一点倒是和黑魔印记差不多，Draco叹了口气。曾经有两个食死徒尝试过消除他们的黑魔印记，但只有一个活着把这个故事流传了下来。

他们一定会在任何人发现之前尽最大能力赶紧解除这段婚姻。谁都不会受伤，也不会有人需要恰好被别人从高高的窗口扔出去，让ta彻底封口。哪怕再荒唐愚蠢的错误，也是可以通过一大笔钱和一点点暴力来修整的。就在他分心的这一刻，他身下的Granger趁机抬起手肘想要攻击他的下体。

“哦哦~想都不要想。”他轻声斥责着，发现她的背微微弓了起来，大概是想要缓解自己肌腱上承受的压力。他突然意识到自己可能弄疼她了，立刻放开了她。

让Draco没有想到的是，就算是在这种紧要关头，他竟然还是奇迹般的硬了。他继续仔细端详着她身上的刺青，但这次更多是好奇，而不是惊恐。他的手指顺着刺青的纹路抚上她光滑的皮肤，轻轻划过她大腿根部。她整个背部都裸露在空气中，让那些平时只有借助手镜才能看得清楚的私密部位都毫无遮挡的呈现在他眼前。这纯粹是出于艺术角度的欣赏，他对自己说。Granger的皮肤是粉色的，之前的淋浴让她看上去分外清新，也有些潮湿。她那些女性部位也很美，可能是他见过的女孩中最美的一个。他的权威观点认为她的小穴也挺漂亮。他轻轻抓住她一边臀瓣，手指摩挲着股沟外侧，一路往下来到她大腿内侧。那里有一处难看的伤疤，就在布满尖刺龙尾的顶端的位置。

Draco的大拇指停留在了那个地方。这简直就是绝配。和Granger之间的性是变幻莫测的，不知为何对此他并不感觉意外。他们之间的关系，无论是床上还是床下，从来都和冷静、自如没什么关系。他的指节擦过她两腿之间卷曲的毛发，这个动作让她一惊，扭过头愤怒地瞪着他。她雪白的大腿立刻泛起了红晕，尽管他的触摸非常轻柔，他的手指还是留下了一道浅浅的红痕。

一刹那，他彻底被迷住了。

“你看够了没？”话语中的寒意绝对能在15秒内让一杯热气腾腾的黄油啤酒冷却下来。

 _快了_ ，Draco在心里坚定地回答道。 _现在让我们回到日间剧场，来欣赏这部名为“震惊！我一觉醒来发现自己娶了个泥巴种！还给自己整了个该死的刺青！”的电影。_

突然，他从她身上爬了下来，起身拿起他的外袍和裤子。Granger一动不动地坐在床边。直到他从梳妆台上拿起魔杖，再次朝她的方向走了过来。

她一脸惊恐地往床的另一头挪动着。

看到她的样子Draco翻了个白眼。“我还从来没有使用过杀戮咒呢。如果你觉得我会把第一次给你的话，你也太看得起自己了。”他边说边扣上裤子。

其实她根本不是在看他。她的眼睛正牢牢盯着他身后的镜子。盯了好一会儿后她的目光又回到他脸上。他似乎在她脸上看到了一抹得意的表情，这倒是不怎么符合Granger的性子。

Draco感觉自己手臂上的汗毛竖了起来，好奇地扭头想要看看到底怎么回事。

“该死的！”他低声咒骂着，摸到他背上横跨两边肩膀的那对闪闪发光的炭黑色翅膀。

它们环抱着他。刺青上精美又修长的羽毛停留在他肋骨的两侧。有一边翅膀受了伤，微微折起。它看上去简直就像一件艺术品，如果你不去琢磨它背后那些令人倒胃口的含义的话。

Hermione看着Draco一步步走到镜子前，想要一探究竟，他看上去有些惊恐，也有些着迷。她看到他刺青的第一眼就被它的美丽彻底迷住了。但现在，它却让她只想找个洞把自己的头埋进去放声尖叫，直到她再也发不出任何声音。

但就在这种窘境下，她内心深处的钻研精神还是冒了出来。她不禁在想，为什么Malfoy的刺青是一对翅膀，尽管是受了伤的，但她的是一条巨龙呢。然而她对魔法刺青的一无所知只是让她更加恼火。由于Voldemort的黑魔印记，所有和魔法刺青相关的话题都被束之高阁。任何对于这个领域的研究都会招来外界的怀疑。

“我们得把它消掉，”Draco咽了一口口水。“越快越好。”

她透过镜子用眼神告诉他，他刚才说的是一句显而易见的废话。

“当然，等这一切都搞定了，如果你不想的话，你也可以选择不对自己用‘一忘皆空’咒。我知道，你肯定会想保留一些记忆。”他得意地对她笑了笑。

“也就只有你会有这种幻觉。这对你来说也许是个新闻，但我一直觉得你很恶心，Malfoy。昨晚就是个错误，你和我都心知肚明。”如果她站得足够近的话，她的口水估计都要喷到他脸上了。可惜啊可惜，她没能参加三年级时北塔那场发生在Ron、Harry、Dean Thomas和他之间的吐口水大战。

Malfoy的表情，确切说是他右边太阳穴上暴起的青筋，告诉她，他并不喜欢别人顶嘴。

他牢牢抓住她浴袍的前襟，像母猫叼起任性的小猫那样把她提了起来，放在镜子前。他的一条铁臂缠上她的腰，力道比之前柔和了许多，但Hermione发现自己仍然无法挣脱。

“你说谎的技巧烂透了，Granger，”他贴着她的颈子说道。“还有，我讨厌别人说谎。”他用脚抵住她两边脚踝，直到她的腿完全被打开，他拉开她的浴袍，一只手溜到她的小腹。Hermione用力眨了眨眼睛，希望这样能让她面前的镜子里的画面变得模糊。

这感觉就像是目睹一场车祸，她的恐惧完全来自于眼前惨不忍睹的景象，和她本人置身其中毫无关系。

她完全无法移开自己的视线。

他的两指伸进了她两腿之间，哼了哼，语气中有些赞许的意味。又或者，那不是赞许，其实是报复。只要是和Malfoy有关的，总是那么难以捉摸。

她也不算湿，大部分是刚才淋浴残留在她身上的水。但他的动作还是让她沉默了，她看起来有些难堪。一些性经验比较丰富的人或许还会借着他袍子下显而易见的凸起反击几句，Hermione却一句话也说不出来，眼里满是抵抗和沮丧。

一个猜疑悄悄浮现在Draco的脑海，但他很快就排除了这种猜疑。能像Granger那样口交的人不可能会是个新手。诚然，她的学习能力向来很强，但也没那么强。他不禁想要知道在他之前，她还曾经在谁身上练习过？Potter？不太可能。他可能是巫师魔头毁灭者，但这个男孩要是看到自己勃起阴茎的影子，搞不好会觉得很害怕。Krum？有可能。Weasley，更有可能。Draco也说不上来，但他就是知道那个满脸雀斑、整天傻呵呵的蠢蛋绝不像他看上去那么简单。

“你简直让人厌恶。”Granger选择在这一刻开口，心里暗暗为自己丰富多变的词汇鼓掌。‘恶心’这个词实在是有些被滥用了。

“继续说，我一定会让你知道我可以多让你厌恶。”他威胁道，从她体内抽出自己的手指，故意在她浴袍上擦了擦。

“你不要觉得昨晚那些给你带来了什么优越感。没错，你确实是被我，一个纯血巫师，宠幸了。没错，你也很享受。但是我想告诉你，我完全不想重复昨晚发生的一切。“但就在今天早上，他刚刚‘重复’过一次，他的大脑愉悦地提醒着他。”所以，你完全没有必要抓紧自己的浴袍，好像那是什么贞洁咒语似的。”

无法在语言和逻辑上占上风对她来说是一种莫大的侮辱。Draco知道这两样东西就是她的盔甲，想到这个，他想或许他们也没那么不同。他也会利用语言，而且更擅长。

他匆匆瞥了一眼墙上的钟，发现已经快到中午了。他们已经浪费了太多时间。如果他们想要找到一个足够私密、有效，同时很有可能也是个极其昂贵的方法来消除这个棘手的刺青魔咒，他们一定需要帮助。

也就是说，是时候召唤大魔杖了。

他松开了她。”穿好衣服。我们要走了。”

她的表情充满了怀疑，但也带着些希望。”为什么？我们要去哪里？”

Draco看着她的眼神就像是恐惧的无限次方。”去见我父亲。”


	5. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第四章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/4/The-Dragon-s-Bride)  
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction  
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰  
> 本章次要角色：Madam Pomfrey 庞弗雷夫人；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Alice Crowley 爱丽丝·克罗利；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Susan Bones 苏珊·博恩斯；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯；Tim Gaggleby 蒂姆·嘉格比；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授； Filch 费尔奇；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Professor Sprout 斯普劳特教授；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Cornelius Fudge康奈利·福吉；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Cedric Diggory 塞德里克·迪戈里；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔  
> 本章译文字数：10355

七年级的期末派对后的那个周六的早晨，气氛有些压抑。和往年一样，Madam Pomfrey再一次满腹牢骚地看着医务室外那些缓慢移动着排队领取头疼药水的孩子们。

许多六年级和七年级学生为了多睡几个小时而放弃了早餐。而那些早起洗漱穿衣，也就是那些还算有些自我管理能力的学生们正聚集在大礼堂里，一边按摩着自己发胀的头和翻滚的胃，一边吃着早餐。

Ron Weasley压根就没合过眼。他喝了超多黑咖啡，剂量估计是能让一个成年人致死的两倍。结果就是，他的眼睛完全突了出来，话也超级多，一边喋喋不休地说着一边把一片吐司塞进嘴里。

“勃起问题，性表现焦虑，或者是你的小鸡鸡怯场了——有很多不同的解释，Harry。真的，你没必要这么在意。这是所有男人都时不时会遇到的问题。”

Harry Potter往桌子上一趴，把头枕在弯起的手臂上。他的头发像是被人刻意弄乱了，看上去和他本人一样，也有些疲惫沉默。乍一看他好像睡着了，除了偶尔听到的几声嘟囔。这一刻他真的没有心情回应Ron那些不那么巧妙的调侃。

“当然，喝酒也没啥用”，Ron边说边把一大勺蓝莓酱抹在面包上。“什么每半个小时就要跑一次厕所啦，需要它上场的时候它给你装睡啦，还有，必须给点额外的刺激才能让那个老斗牛士重返竞技场啦，尽管它看上去有点，你懂的，下垂…”

“Ron，如果你真的要这么早就开始讲这些恶心的东西，至少考虑用纸条，行吗？”Ginny咕哝着，放下手中的粥抬起头来。Ginny通常奶油蜜桃色的皮肤现在看起来和她的早餐一样苍白，连带着她的雀斑都显得黯淡了许多。她时不时抬起手盖在嘴上，遮住自己的哈欠，眼神有些呆滞涣散。

“对不起。”Ron感觉到他妹妹的不自在，咧嘴一笑，从书包里掏出一根羽毛笔，又在桌上找到一张餐巾，用了两分钟在那上面兴奋地写了些什么。”请递给Harry。”

Ginny从她哥哥手里夺过餐巾，用力摔在Harry面前。

“振作点，Harry，”Ron说，一边把面包对折起来。“我相信Alice Crowley一定是个善解人意的姑娘。”

“我再也不喝酒了，”Harry说道，一脸沮丧地捏起那张餐巾。“ _再也_ ，不喝了。”

在场所有听到他话的人都严肃地点了点头。Ginny甚至安慰地拍了拍Harry的肩膀，但没有人真心相信他作出的这一番宣誓。Ginny，一个在昨晚派对上第一次体会到了香槟鸡尾酒罪恶魅力的人，就在短短几分钟前也做出了同样的宣誓。

这套话术简直是一夜狂欢清醒后的标配。

“我觉得Alice根本不会注意到这个，”Ron安慰道。”Harry，能把鸡蛋递给我吗？不，不是这盘，是另一盘！我喜欢流黄的。”

金妮大声把粥吞了下去，放下了勺子。

哈利心不在焉地把那盘煎蛋摆在朋友面前。”哦。她绝对注意到了，好吗？我都已经做好了不惜一切代价补救的准备，她却突然变得…和我很熟的样子。天哪，估计整个Hufflepuff都知道了…”

罗恩正准备开口继续安慰他，却被Seamus Finnegan的到来打断了。

“早上好！”Seamus低沉的声音传了过来，他猛地推开大礼堂的门，走了过来坐到他同学们身边。这位Gryffindor七年级生的脸有些橙色，这说明他刚刚服用了一剂Pomfrey夫人专属的治头疼药水。这自然也说明了他的情绪为什么如此高昂。为了保证最好的治疗效果，在给出这份药水的时候治疗师往往会搭配使用一个欢欣咒。

他的声音让Ginny不自在地扭了扭，嘴里低声咕哝着‘该死的又吵闹的爱尔兰人’之类的话语。不过，看到她这位‘传说中’的男友，她还是显得开心了那么一点点。

“今天是个好日子！”Seamus大声宣布着，从坐在一旁那些四年级生那里抢来一盘吐司，挤到Ginny和Ron中间坐了下来。他看了看身边那些死气沉沉的脸。“即将毕业的好心情都去哪儿了？”他问道，继续哼着校歌把培根、鸡蛋、熏鱼和吐司往他盘子上堆。

“好心情？在我毕业那天到来之前，它会一直处于休眠状态。”Ginny对他说。“继续唱吧Finnegan。我向Merlin发誓，我绝不会对我接下来要对你做的事负责。”她举起黄油刀，一脸想要致他于死地的表情。

Seamus的笑容戛然而止。这时他才发现Neville坐在离Harry几个座位的地方，正在默默地吃着麦片粥，试图把自己藏在一大碗水果后头。

“昨晚上你做的那件事，太劲爆了，Longbottom。”

Neville看上去很不自在。“Seamus，那纯属意外，你知道的。”

“你们在说什么？”Ron问道，先是看了看Seamus不以为然的表情，又看了看Neville涨得通红的脸。

Seamus两手交叉抱在胸前说道。“我们亲爱的Neville昨晚上在Ginny和Susan Bones面前把他的裤子给脱了。”

Harry立刻抬起头，瞬间忘记了自己的屈辱。“Neville干嘛了？”

Neville摇了摇头。“我不是故意的。当时情况很紧急。我实在太想尿尿了，周围也没有人，所以我走到灌木丛旁。我们都多多少少干过这种事，对吧？”他向其他男孩们投去了充满希望的目光。“我以为我已经看清楚了，后来…才发现…”

Harry大笑了起来，而Ron则是在同情和愤怒间反复挣扎着。”Neville！你死定了！那可是我妹妹！”

Ginny翻了个白眼。“你真是太虚伪了，Ron。我有六个哥哥，好吗，搞得我好像从没见过似的…”

Ron立刻抬起手捂住他妹妹的嘴。“你只能是甜美又单纯的。不然老妈一定会杀了我。所以你绝对 _不_ 可能看过这种东西，”他一字一句地说道，好像这么说就会让这句话变成事实一样。“在三十岁之前，你绝对不可能看到过…呃…那个…”

Ginny用力推开她哥哥的手，Ron继续紧紧盯着Neville。就在这一刻Harry发现自己笑了，这是他今天第一次露出发自内心的笑容。“原来我并不是今早唯一一个感到困扰的人，这实在是太棒了。”

他话音刚落，餐桌上片刻的平静被瞬间打破。

“伟大的英雄Potter万岁！”Dean Thomas一边走进大礼堂一边大叫了起来。和Seamus一样，他皮肤也呈现出淡淡的橙色。

Ron用力摇了摇头。

“横幅都拉起来！他勇敢地潜入了Hufflepuff学院，偷走了他们珍贵的花朵！”

Ginny朝着她面前的果汁翻了个白眼。

“高举着旗帜，向深处冲刺！”

Neville难堪地呻吟着。

Harry的脸涨成了猪肝色。”闭嘴THOMAS！没有什么高举的旗帜！他妈的这旗帜根本就没举起来！”

其他桌上正在用早餐的学生们都抬起了头。Dean愣了一会儿，然后咧嘴一笑。“咋回事儿啊哥们儿？”

Harry叹了口气说。“我想你很快就会从别人那儿听到这个故事了。”

所有的朋友们一起转过头看向Hufflepuff的桌子，Harry昨晚的舞伴，迷人的Alice Crowley正在对着Susan Bones的耳朵激动地说些什么。另外还有至少六个Hufflepuff的男生此刻正用眼神谋杀Harry和Neville。

“这真是太棒了，”Neville说。在被Snape的魔药课折磨了整整七个年头，现在的他对任何打击都能坦然接受了。“如果我们到下周一早上眼睛没有被人揍得青一块紫一块，说真的，我完全不知道为什么。”

Ginny笑了。“Hermione会保护你的，Neville。这就是认识学生会主席的好处了。”

“说到Hermione，她去哪儿了？”Harry问着，目光扫过整个礼堂。当然，Hermione缺席早餐也不是什么怪事。那个女孩向来比大部分学生都早起一小时，而且往往是一边巡逻一边把早饭吃了。但今天是周末，Hermione总是会尽力和她同院的朋友们一起吃早餐的。

Ron一鼓脑儿地把两个热乎乎的玛德琳小蛋糕塞进嘴里。”她周末回她爸妈家惹…她的信就是债你萌下楼前送到的。”Ron从盘子底下拿出一封折得好好的信递给Harry。“这下没人能保护你了。”Ginny 说道，饶有兴致地看着Tim Gaggleby，Hufflepuf魁地奇院队的击球手，朝着Neville的方向眯缝起眼睛，慢慢地把他强壮的手掌握成拳头。

“得了吧，你们这些人，”Ron感叹道，把空空的盘子推到一旁，大声打了个长长的哈欠。“有必要这么丧吗？学期都结束了。除了Voldemort还有烦人的青春痘，生活还是很美好的。”

.

.

生活总是会在你最意想不到的时候扔一个难缠的麻烦给你。

就在一年前，她还在快乐地和邪恶巫师作斗争，同时应付着NEWTS考试，享受着朋友们的陪伴，承担着学生会长带来的各种责任。

就在一天前，她还觉得挺开心的，也没什么烦恼，最重要的是，还是个单身的自由人。

就在一小时前，她还觉得自己应该能熬过今天。

但现在，Hermione不那么确定了。

好奇心或许会杀死传说中的那只猫，但她可不会像那只猫一样，毫无反抗地束手就擒。

此刻，她就坐在Draco对面，让这架无马马车带着他们从Thimble Creek这个小小的魔法村落去往Malfoy庄园。整段车程大概会持续十五分钟。他们从伦敦那间肮脏的麻瓜宾馆里出来后，一路平静，毫无波澜。一开始她还觉得他们之间这种一言不发的沉默挺不错的。但现在，她只觉得这沉默让气氛愈发紧张了。

天哪，简直一触即发。

他们在对角巷的邮局逗留了一会儿，Hermione在那里花了将近20分钟写信，那简直是糟糕透顶的20分钟。一封是寄给Ron和Harry的（‘今天我会待在我妈妈那儿…’），另一封是寄给McGonagall教授的（‘周末我将和家人在一起。很抱歉这么晚才告知您…’）。

她不是很擅长撒谎，虽然照理由讲，她这几年和那两个男生的经历应该早就让她成为了能够完美调配真相、谎言的大师。Ron和Harry善于通过装傻来掩饰，Hermione则往往先摆出一副困惑的表情，伴随着一长串错综复杂的学术分析，紧接着通过转换话题彻底搞晕那个倒霉催的提问者。

这种战术在某些情况下（比如被Filch逮住的时候）效果很好，但在另外一些情况下（比如被Snape逮住的时候），效果就差得多。

Harry现在大概正和其他人一起躺在湖边，懒洋洋地享受着午后的阳光。他们或许在玩噼啪爆炸牌，又或者在下棋，也有可能去看Hagrid了。Ginny会忙于假装被超级有耐心的Seamus Finnegan迷倒，同时躲开Harry时不时望向她的那些痛苦眼神。

Neville也许在帮着Sprout教授为他接下来的草药学徒培训做准备。Blaise Zabini，这个相当有能力的Hogwarts学生会长，肯定注意到了她的缺席，主动顶了上来安排其他级长有序地开展各项任务。

按照Hermione估计，他们现在的位置离Hogwarts还不足四百英里。这个距离对于一个已经获得幻影移形执照的巫师来说不过是小菜一碟。但她却总觉得自己是被抛到了世界的另一头。

她从未对任何地方感到像现在这么陌生过。

显然对于她当下的不安，那个和她同乘一个车厢的身材高大又喜怒无常的男巫需要付很大一部分责任。自从他们爬上车厢后，她就一直有意识地不让自己往Malfoy那里看。但她的座位朝向和马车行进的方向正好相反，窗外的乡村风光正在以很快的速度往后倒退着，让她感到一阵阵头晕。

他们刚才在对角巷的短暂逗留还是挺有意思的。Hermione发现自己竟然在这种情况下还是能够注意到一些相当有喜剧色彩的小细节，这让她挺庆幸的，这说明她还没有绝望到恐慌的地步。从头到尾Malfoy都和她保持了五步的距离，一直走在她前头。他拉低了自己斗篷的帽子，遮住他苍白的脸，以免有路人注意到一个衣衫不整的Hogwarts女学生会长正和他走在一起。

或者更确切地说，是跟在他身后。这个毫无绅士风度的混蛋。

就在走去邮局的短短一段路上，她竟然跟丢了他，两次。而他也折返到她面前，两次，一脸不高兴的样子，直接拽着她的手肘把她往前拖，但没过多久他又一个人走到前面去了。Malfoy对她就像是对待某个染上了瘟疫病入膏肓的人。她简直就想从脚边捡起一颗鹅卵石直接往他金色的后脑勺上砸，为了克制内心这种强烈的冲动，她只得把捏紧的拳头藏进口袋里。

他粗暴地把她扔进邮局，往她手里塞了几块锡可，叫她‘动作快一点’。Hermione给了他一个眼神，希望他能够看得出她对他几乎致命的鄙视。她把钱往那个粗鲁的人身上一扔，转头开始悠哉悠哉地在纸上写下那些谎言。

她从邮局出来的时候发现Malfoy已经朝着三把扫帚酒馆旁公共飞路那个方向走了很远。她咬紧牙关追了上去，就像一只被不情愿的牧羊人牵着的愤怒小羊一样。接下来他们要从那里去往Malfoy庄园南面的小村落Thimble Creek。

Hermione一直对欧洲这些古老巫师庄园周边村落的悠久历史很感兴趣。她想或许这是因为她出身自麻瓜家庭，每次在书本里读到这些至少有千年历史的古老世家时，她总会有种来到了新世界的感觉。

Hermione不禁想，一直可以在各种魔法历史典籍中看到自己祖宅，肯定会对一个人如何看待自己产生很深远的影响。不仅仅是庄园本身有着丰富多彩的传奇，庄园周边的村落也是一样。

比如Thimble Creek，在过去的四百年里，这个魔法村落里的居民们一直受雇于Malfoy家族的巫师领主们，帮助他们维护这巨大的庄园——打理马厩、花园、庭院、果园和葡萄园——村里所有人都是自愿为Malfoy家族的领主们提供这些有偿服务的。

唉，但当她和Malfoy从村里酒馆那个被煤灰堵住的壁炉里走出来的时候，她却发现这个曾经住满了勤劳人民的小村庄如今已经被废弃了。酒馆里坐着几位年长的男巫，此刻他们的目光正越过酒杯的边缘落到了他们身上。他们望向Draco的眼神一点也不友善，有那么一瞬间Hermione甚至觉得他们马上会向Draco扔一大堆腐烂的水果，或者…更糟糕的，毒咒。

但村民们并没有任何表示，她和Draco最后顺利地登上了去Malfoy庄园的马车。如果这种冷遇有对Draco产生任何影响的话，他也完全没有表现出来。

她心里有好多好多问题，这是她的天性，但似乎没有一个问题值得让她终止两人之间这片刻的和平。至少现在，没有。

过去的一年里，很多事情都变了。针对食死徒的调查就是原因之一。在Lucius的食死徒身份被公开后，Malfoy家族的命运急转直下。

就在Cornelius Fudge被强行撤职后不久，魔法部长这个苦差事就落到了Arthur Weasley的头上。这个职位根本没有提名；毕竟大多数头脑健全的候选人都更加珍视自己的生命，巴不得自己不要当选。其实早在刻着Arthur这个名字的铜牌被钉上魔法部长办公室的门之前，他就已经批准了无数次突袭行动，还开启了为期整整两个月的全面戒严。

因此，想要去Malfoy庄园，唯一可行的交通方式只有马车。根据新的魔法部规定，也就是被巫师们亲切地叫做‘亚瑟法令’的一系列规定，通过飞路和‘幻影移形’抵达庄园都被禁止了。

基于这些新规定，同时考虑到Lucius Malfoy提供的‘有关敏感’情报成功协助魔法部逮捕了数十名食死徒以及Voldemort的支持者，Lucius Malfoy最终被判处了16年的软禁。没有魔杖，没有魔法，没有朋友，他唯一拥有的，是一个相当恐怖的咒语惩罚，如果他试着把自己那有着闪亮金发的头伸出窗外，去欣赏他花园里日渐枯萎的海棠的话。

还有很多前食死徒也通过提供情报来换取阿兹卡班监狱减刑。很多政府高层曾质疑亚瑟法令的有效性，但事实是阿兹卡班监狱现在人满为患。然而自从摄魂怪被撤走，监狱的管理也不如以前那么严格。部里正在筹建第二座监狱，但目前的财政状况正处于历史最低水平。除此以外，麻瓜英国的首相也越来越关注巫师社区一系列动向，注意到越来越多麻瓜巫师出于对Voldemort的恐惧开始逃回麻瓜社区。

尽管有不少年轻人想报名加入部长新组建的保卫队（或者是被Ron戏称为‘低配版奥罗’的队伍），但部里许多职能部门仍然存在着严重的人员短缺问题。日益缩减的财政部资金中的每一分每一毫都被花在了保卫、安全和奥罗情报。在这种局势下，钱更应该花在预警，而不是惩治上。

所以Lucius就这么被囚禁在他自己这个金笼子里。Hermione猜想Harry在一定在裁决Lucius的过程中起了很大的作用。但其实，Harry真正在意的是，当所有审判结束，他还能够回到学校，不用再担心死亡亦步亦趋地跟随着自己。

由于丈夫所有财产被冻结，Narcissa Black-Malfoy在Lucius的判决通过两周内就打包前往她某个位于瑞士的表亲家里了。在此之前，人们对Narcissa的私生活知之甚少。报纸把她描写为一个失败的女人，或许还有些糊涂，但不可否认她相当善于伪装。她最后一次被报刊拍到的时候，还是那个Malfoy家族最完美的女主人的模样，虽然已经年过四十，但仍然光彩照人。

她离开的时候，几乎把所有通过‘缩小咒’可以打包的东西都带走了，但她却选择把她唯一的孩子留给了那个被许多人称为恶魔的男人。

Hermione几乎要为Malfoy感到难过。当然，如果他在学校里不总是那副趾高气扬，默默用眼神杀死那些胆敢在他面前提到他家庭状况的人的死样子，他或许能在她这儿获得更多同情。其实就在五年级期末他和Harry之间那次格外激烈的冲突后，他就再也没有在铁三角面前提到过Lucius。

一开始Hermione根本不敢相信Draco竟然会提议去见他父亲。毕竟，正是这个巫师一手制造了Hogwarts麻瓜学生的惨剧，Ginny也几乎因他而丧命。

也正是这个巫师，一直站在Voldemort身后，亲眼目睹这位黑魔王干掉了Cedric Diggory，再一步步试图除掉十四岁的Harry。

同样是这个巫师，间接谋划了那场几乎让她丧生的魔法部大脑室事件。

Hermione只想从Lucius Malfoy那儿得到一样东西，那就是写着他本人姓名的葬礼请柬。等到那一天她一定会挽着Ginny Weasley的手在那个魔头冰冷、荒凉的坟墓上大跳吉格舞，就算别人骂她疯疯癫癫她也无所谓。

她鄙夷Draco，嘲讽Draco，但最后她沉默了。理智最后不情不愿地回到了她脑中。

他的确有道理。

如果他们想要一个快速有效没有后顾之忧的解决办法，确实只有Draco那位卑鄙虚伪却人脉极广的父亲能帮忙。Hermione不是没有犹豫过，也不是傻到什么预防措施都不做就孤身一人和Draco来到这里。要知道她和Ron、Harry 在过去七年那么多冒险中总能全身而退，仅凭运气是绝对做不到的。Malfoy老爷虽然大势已去，但仍然是个威胁。

Draco并不知道——其实那个蠢蛋只要愿意在邮局多等她一会儿就可以轻易发现——她其实还写了第三封信，并且特意关照邮政局长如果她三天内没有回到对角巷的话，就请他把这封信交给Dumbledore本人。

当然，三天可能会发生很多事情。Hermione想，一开始她给Draco的信任还只局限在和他一起离开学校，但现在这信任已经扩大到陪他一起回家了。他其实有很多机会可以把她除掉，但Hermione相信，Draco虽然是个不折不扣的蠢蛋，但他绝没有疯狂到失去理智的地步。

事实上，他的父亲也一样。Lucius是一个阴谋家、机会主义者，毫无道德感，让人难以捉摸。可靠这两个字和Malfoys家族完全不沾边，这也是为什么Hermione会如此不安。

像Crabbe和Goyle这样的男生，Ron的一句辱骂一定会得到他们明显的肢体反击。但如果对Draco做出类似的举动，往往好几个星期后大家才会怀疑，Ron身上那些莫名出现的咯咯笑痘是不是和一个月前他和Draco的短暂口角有关。

Hermione觉得自己对Draco的厌恶正在指数性的往上涨。她双手交叉，狠狠地盯着他。

他两条腿交叉着，手拘谨地放在膝上。这个姿势要是放在任何其他男生身上都会看上去很娘，但在Draco身上，你只会觉得他很严肃。

肉瘤，Hermione一边想一边在心里点了点头。要是他没那么好看的话，她就更能够心安理得地厌恶他了。他需要的就是几个肉瘤，长在特定部位的肉瘤。一边高一边低的眉毛和像一坨土豆一样的塌鼻头也能解决问题。

但当然，Malfoy没有肉瘤，没有雀斑，没有暗痕，没有任何外观上的缺陷。她之所以这么清楚是因为她刚才一直都在观察他的身体。他身高6尺2，拥有一身在火光下有如奶油色丝绸般的光滑白皙皮肤。简直就像是女生的皮肤，唯一的区别就在他的皮肤是紧紧包裹在他瘦削又极其阳刚的男性肌肉上的。

就在去年的某个时间点，Draco Malfoy不可避免地完成了从男孩到男人的转变。但如果你细心观察的话，还是能在他身上找到一丝男孩的气息。比如，让人看着很不爽的翘起的嘴唇，还有他用力的时候微微泛红的脸颊。和大部分浅色头发男生不同，他的发色并没有因为年龄的增长而变深，仍然是闪亮的接近白金的金色。Hermione想这大概和后天发育没什么关系，纯粹是先天的禀赋。

他身体的其他部分都已经完全是男人的样子了。他在床上的表现让Hermione有些吃惊，尽管她其实对他早有预期，尽管他只有18岁。Malfoy的一切都和平凡两个字没有半点关系，也正是他的不平凡让她后悔莫及，犯下了这个在她还不算长的人生中最操蛋的错误。

车厢里的安静开始让人感到不适。Hermione觉得如果她再在座位上这么扭下去的话，她的屁股都要起茧子了。

自从坐上车Malfoy就没怎么动过。他大概是用花岗岩雕出来的，所以才能这么一动不动。路上他们经过一个特别深的坑，撞得她好疼，从那之后她就坐得更直了。现在她感到很热，浑身黏糊糊的，整个人随时都可能被引爆。

不行。再这么沉默下去一点帮助都没有。

“你上一次回家是什么时候？”还没来得及细想她的问题是不是会让他想太多，这些话就已经从她口中冒了出来。

一开始他好像想要继续忽略她，过了好一会儿他才开口。“万圣节。”他说道，眼睛继续盯着窗外。

“快8个月了。”

“泥巴种竟然会算数。世上看来真的有奇迹。”

Hermione不知道到底哪一个让她更加感觉侮辱，是他用的那个可恨的词，还是他丝毫不在意的态度。说实话，他已经好几年没有用那个词侮辱过她了。和Ron不同，她对这个词没有太多反应。而Malfoy从来都不做无用之事。

她叹了口气。“我刚刚还在想，什么时候能再听到这个词。”

“如果你不想听，就不要给我说出这个词的理由。”他对她说道。“既然说到这个，我想提醒你，在见我父亲的时候管好你的嘴巴。把说话的事交给我。只有当有人和你说话的时候再开口。尽量不要看他的眼睛。我知道这对你来说就像是要杀了你那么难受，不过，不要问任何问题。事实上，什么话都不要说。只要你尊重这一点，我们就不会有什么麻烦。”

Hermione哼了一声。 _这_ ，才是真的侮辱。“我还以为教皇住在梵蒂冈呢。”

他终于把目光放到了她的脸上。微风从敞开的窗户钻了进来，吹动他一缕碎发遮住了他的额头，他不耐烦地把那缕头发拨开。“你刚才说什么？”他眯起眼睛问她。

“没什么。说了你也听不懂。”她心不在焉地咕哝着。

“我知道他妈的梵蒂冈是什么，”他厉声说，表情瞬间由冷漠变为愤怒。

Hermione有些吃惊。就在他用浅色的眸子紧紧盯住她时，Hermione感到愈发不安了。紧张，加上极度口渴，她舔了舔嘴唇。他的眼睛在她唇上停留了片刻，又重新往上回到她的眼睛。

“都已经这样了，有必要让彼此更加不爽吗？”她轻声问他。

“这一切还会变得更加糟糕，然后才会慢慢变好。我建议你还是早点适应这种不爽的感觉吧。”他说道，相当嘲讽地把重音放在了‘不爽’这两个字上。

“你真的觉得你父亲认识能够逆转咒语的人？”她还不如问，城堡是用石头造出来的吗，或者Quidditch是不是使用扫帚的一种运动。”怎么可能，Granger。我们只是要去看望看望我的父亲，然后陪他喝喝茶，吃吃点心。这段时间他被软禁在自己的家里，根本没有什么其他的消遣。”

Hermione愤怒地瞪了他一眼。“我只是想知道，为什么你会觉得把这件事告诉你父亲是个好主意！”

“哦，我也不知道，”Malfoy不耐烦地说道。“或许是因为，我父亲大概是除了Voldemort本人以外，所有在世巫师中最了解黑暗魔法内在秘密的人吧。又或者是因为他那张又臭又长的联系人名单，所以尽管他作为Voldemort曾经的二把手干出了数不清的肮脏勾当，他居然还是通过那些人脉和魔法部达成了协议，让他的灵魂不用被吸出自己的躯体。”

“但是， _我们俩_ 也不是白痴，好吗？”Hermione反驳道，她的话让Malfoy对她翻了个白眼。

这可能是有史以来她第一次（而且很可能是唯一一次）肯定他。

“所以你觉得，在学校里晃来晃去，去读那些‘如何去除非法魔法刺青’的书籍就是好主意了？”他眯眼看着她。“不过我确实怀疑，你这样的人是不是有一些我们其他人没有的特权。”

Hermione沮丧地哼了哼。“行行行，我懂你意思了。我也不是那么一清二白的。行了吧。”

“我就和你不一样了。过去两年我不遗余力地试着说服所有认识我的人，我憎恨我的父亲，还有他代表的一切。”

这是真的。不管别人怎么议论Draco Malfoy，这件事是真的，自从他父亲和魔法部达成交易，他就和Voldemort撇清了关系。但很多人都认为这不过是他用来确保自己能够继承Malfoy产业的手段罢了，而且是唯一一个说得通的手段。

魔法部可能已经用战争赔款的形式从Malfoy家族获得了一大笔资金和产业，但Malfoy仍握有一份相当庞大的信托基金，好几处用于度假的房产，以及来自他母亲和祖父的触手可及的遗产。当然，还有Malfoy庄园…

Hermione后知后觉地意识到自己真的不能再看《女巫周刊》上的那些八卦了。

Malfoy说的没错。他们必须小心谨慎地把这件事解决掉。在任何情形下，她都不觉得他们能在Hogwarts找到解决办法。反向咒语很可能是需要自制的，而且是非法的。

“看来我看不到什么父子重聚的温馨场景了？不陪着老父亲在童年记忆中的池塘边看着小鸭子游水一起吃个午餐吗？”

她根本不在乎Draco和他家庭的那些问题。但有关他父亲的话题向来都可以让他格外痛苦。Hermione觉得自己有必要回敬他几句。

他的表情立刻变得很愤怒。他分开两腿往前倾，伸出一只手指头威胁地指着她说。“闭上你的嘴，Granger，不然，我会仔仔细细地告诉你，你这张一本正经的小嘴除了说这种垃圾话，还能用来干什么。”

她一直对他瞬间情绪转变的能力感到惊讶，明明上一秒他还是冷静冷漠的，下一秒就突然变得特别可怕。Hermione默默地压下心中的怒火。 _没有人_ 对她说过那种话。就算是Slytherin也不敢公然挑衅学生会主席。但毕竟，他们现在可不是在Hogwarts，她身边也没有那些一听到她的叫声就会跑过来帮忙的朋友们。尽管Malfoy对她的态度堪称残忍，Hermione还是忍不住怀疑，他这些负面的情绪其实是因为面对他自己的父亲，他比她更感到害怕。

于是她决定管好自己的舌头。

马车缓慢地往前走，直到Malfoy庄园的灰色石墙终于出现在树丛中。Hermione重重地吐了一口气，甚至没有意识到自己竟然一直在憋气，这一刻她发现自己几乎无法放开紧紧攥在座位边缘的手。

她当然看过庄园的照片。每个人都看过。就在食死徒调查刚刚开始的那段时间，报纸每周都会花上整整三页篇幅来介绍某个据称被食死徒征用作为驻地的房产。

有关Malfoy庄园的那一篇特别有趣，因为它是全英第二古老的巫师宅邸。庄园还拥有整个欧洲最丰富的黑魔法文物收藏，所有文物都被记录在册。有些特别可疑的文物已经被销毁，而最最危险的那些则是被保存在魔法部的金库中，因为目前还没有人知道应该如何安全地销毁它们。Hogwarts现有的高级黑魔法防御课程中就有一节课是去这个金库参观，学生们可以一一查看从各个巫师家庭中收缴的黑魔法物品。这节课非常实用，学生们可以通过参观了解到敌人们极其扭曲堕落的思想。

随着他们的马车离庄园越来越近，Hermione才发现Lucius的软禁给庄园带来的那些巨大改变。失去了魔法的维护让这座庄园里的植物们野蛮地生长着。曾经用来装饰的藤蔓已经爬满了整个外墙，一层厚重的绿色常春藤夺走了建筑的呼吸。前院地上布满了枯萎腐烂的落叶。曾经茂密翠绿的草坪如今也变得枯黄，死气沉沉。有些地方的草甚至高到能够遮住一个小孩。

庄园弥漫着阴郁又腐朽的哥特气息，但Hermione还是认为它很美。这里让她想起了去年和父母书架时参观过的新奥尔良的那些古老种植庄园。Draco的祖宅离真正破败大概还需要20年的时间，不过就算真的到了那一天，Hermione相信它依旧会有它独特的魅力。不难想象Lucius，Narcissa和Draco住在这里的样子。自然，能够住在这种地方的男巫女巫绝不可能是普普通通平平无奇的。

Hermione心里默默发出一阵神经质的笑声，想象着那扇门在她面前打开，先是把她迎进去，然后立刻又把长着深色卷发、血统不纯的她吐出门外，让她摔倒在门口的砂石地上。

好奇、恐惧，还有让她手心出汗的期待感仿佛是天然的舌头润滑剂，让她忘了之前Malfoy给她做出的沉默指令，Hermione转过身，想要对他说些什么。

他微微皱着眉头。之前交叠着放在膝上的手现在正不安地拨弄着他夏装斗篷上的铜扣子。他看上去很焦虑，那焦虑让Hermione本就过于发达的想象力完全脱缰了。她的心跳不断加快。

银色的眸子对上棕色的眸子，眼神静静地短暂相遇，分享着两人共同的命运。瞬间她一句话都说不出来。

他还真是个毫无悔意的混蛋，Hermione想着。这一刻，马车在庄园门前停了下来，扬起一阵灰尘。

或许，她应该握住他的手。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第五章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/5/The-Dragon-s-Bride)  
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Argus Filch 阿格斯·费尔奇；Toolip 图丽普；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Julius Malfoy 朱利叶斯·马尔福；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Cadmus Avery 卡德摩斯·艾弗里
> 
> 本章译文字数：10678

给他寄一堆喷着巴波块茎脓水的吼叫信。把他扔进爬满狂暴炸尾螺的陷阱里。让他和一只暴脾气又极其钟爱烧烤纯血巫师的罗马尼亚脊背龙决斗。该死的，哪怕把他变成Neville Longbottom的奴隶整整伺候两周，都可以。

就是不要让他回家。

**_但是现在才改变主意有点晚了，不是吗？_ **

确实，Draco对着内心那个挑衅的声音默默点了点头，太晚了。更别提这一刻他已经和Granger一起站在了Malfoy庄园门前的台阶上，在郁闷的寂静中等待着。

Draco的脚不安地摩擦着地面，汗湿的手插在口袋里。有那么一瞬间，他甚至有种按下门铃立刻狂奔回那架已经快开到庄园大门的马车，把Granger一个人留在台阶上的冲动。

他感觉到Granger好像是看透了他的心思似的，她那颗长满卷发的头慢慢转了过来，警觉地瞪着他，然后往他的方向靠近了难以察觉的那么一点点。

如果她很害怕的话，她也实在隐藏得太好了。她绞紧的双手暴露了她的内心，他知道每次她紧张的时候都会这么做，除此之外，她看起来十分平静。

他们去对角巷的一路上毫无波澜。她应对整件事的态度比他预计的要好得多。Draco本以为她会痛哭流涕，这也是为什么他刻意和她（还有她似乎永无止境又持续不断的问题）保持着距离。

Merlin，她的问题也太多了吧。

他一度想用她那套蜜桃色丝缎内衣把她的嘴给塞住。他后来在酒店房间的枕头底下找到了她的内衣，但他故意没有告诉她，而是眼睁睁看着她花了整整三十分钟翻遍房间各个角落。其实她只要开口承认她在找什么，他就一定会亲手把内衣交到她手里。

他们‘幻影移形’到对角巷的时候已经接近午餐时间了。一般来说，只有少数几个Slytherin学院的人会注意到Draco没有到大礼堂吃早餐，但如果Granger长时间不出现，很有可能引发轻度恐慌。正是因为这个，Draco才会提议让她给那两个她称之为朋友的大惊小怪无脑软体动物，还有McGonagall教授各写一封信。

哪怕是有那么一丁点迹象暗示着Hermione，这位Hogwarts副校长最最珍视的女学生会长，可能深陷危机，都会瞬间让McGonagall教授失去理智。

Draco想，他的床应该也能算作某种“危机”吧。

一到邮局，他一句话都没有说直接塞给了Granger几块锡可让她作为邮费。他本以为自己的举动还挺慷慨的。但这个不知好歹、满头乱发、自以为无所不知的女人对他这番善举的回应竟是一个让他差点汗毛直立的表情。她轻蔑地哼了一声，把钱扔回他脸上，气冲冲地走进邮局，恰好错过了他兴味十足的笑容。

这个女孩很有种，是个不折不扣的Gryffindor，这点他必须承认。他站在邮局外监视着她的一举一动，以免她做出什么傻事，比如，突然在这些悠闲享受周末时光的人们面前放声大哭。面对他的时候，她从来都是怒气冲冲眉头紧锁的，目光带着死神般的寒意。但面对柜台后面那个发福秃顶又和善的邮政局长，Granger却是满脸笑容，时不时还会开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。

至少她还有各种丰富的情绪，Draco想。不像Ron Weasley，他的‘好心’简直让人无法容忍。

Draco看到她咬住自己粉色的舌尖思考着应该写些什么。室内空气有些闷热，Granger把斗篷的帽子拉了下来，不小心带到了她头发上别的珍珠发夹，发夹被拽了下来落到她肩上。她不以为意地把满头卷发拨到一侧肩膀，一边继续写着，一边用某只指甲被咬得乱七八糟的手指心不在焉地卷着头发。

她显然丝毫不在意自己的穿着，但Draco竟意外地发现Granger相当女性化。其实很难察觉她那些轻盈的脚步，还有她娇小臀部微微摆动的样子，在学校的时候她总是急匆匆的，身形往往被她胸前那一沓书，或者是她从不离身的学生会长文件夹挡住。

真的，她应该穿些更好的衣服。她私底下穿的那些衣服简直就像是用麻布袋剪出来的——粗糙、无趣、毫无款式、一成不变。Draco对服饰相当有研究。他还有个不为人知的癖好——草本香氛洗发水（他这个月最钟爱的香氛是“迷迭香和海薇芬娜”），这是遗传自他母亲的一个特点。他的目光漫不经心地扫过Granger，在脑中为她穿上一件深褐色天鹅绒袍子。低胸剪裁，露出她小巧双乳间光滑的皮肤。

事实上，他想，眨着眼睛在脑海中把那些衣服尽数除去，只留下一双高跟鞋和她左脚踝上戴着的银链，这样更好看。把所有衣服去掉，这个女孩儿立刻好看了许多。事实上，Granger身上的衣服越多，他就越受不了她。

或许是因为她穿得越少，他越无法集中精神。

没错。应该就是这样。

他在想他们共度的那一夜是不是多多少少动摇了她的少女自持。她显然是个热情如火的女孩，如果她最后又回到以前那种禁欲的生活，实在是太可惜了。

无需借助水晶球Granger就能看到她的未来，只要看看她的院长她就可以找到答案。Minerva McGonagall是一名杰出的教师，也是令人敬畏的副校长，但她的性吸引力大概只能帮她招来弗洛伯毛虫。这实在是很不幸，通常女巫的寿命都比男巫长，但她们性能力的鼎盛时期却往往比男巫要来得晚。

如果Granger愿意把自己的注意力放在下届级长候选人名单之外的事情上的话，她可能会发现，比起作为一个更好看也更好闻版本的Argus Filch来回在走廊巡逻以外，Hogwarts还有其他消遣方式能给她带来更多快乐。

也许她已经发现自己这些年都错过了些什么。这大概能解释她为什么会在毕业舞会上突然对他的“服务”产生了兴趣。

这是个很有趣的想法。也许Gryffindor的黄金女孩也不是那么不容亵渎的。也许，他只要再轻轻地推一下，就可以…

“呃，Malfoy。”就在这一刻Granger轻声开口，打断了Draco的思绪。

站在庄园门前的台阶上，他挺直了身子，居高临下地看着她。“好像没有人来开门。”她伸手刚准备再拉拉面前的银制绞花门铃，他却举起手示意她停下动作。

就在这时，这扇雕花橡木门的另一头响起了一阵轻柔的门栓被移开的声响，接着门被打开了，一位年纪很大的家养小精灵出现在他们面前，佝偻着身子，穿着一件粉色的拼布茶壶套。

这位小精灵惊呼了一声，水雾迷蒙地看了看Draco，立刻扑了上来。“Draco少爷回来了！哦！Toolip太高兴了！”

Draco的脸扭在了一起，（带着挂在他身上的家养小精灵）迎上前去。

“能再次见到你，我很高兴，Toolip。”Draco说，语气中没有一丝不悦。他拍了拍她海藻色的头，眼睛迅速扫过空空的大厅。

庄园里有些凉，很暗，到处都是灰尘，和Draco记忆中一模一样。阳光不依不饶地穿过布满污垢的窗户，只有几束黯淡的光线最终落到了黑色大理石地板上，像是微型聚光灯，可以看到空气中飘浮着的尘埃。大厅里没有任何家具，除了曲折楼梯上那些空木箱。

“而且Draco少爷还带了一位年轻的小姐！”家养小精灵Toolip转身和Granger打了个招呼，而Granger只顾着目瞪口呆地看着空荡荡的大厅。小精灵弯下腰，深深地对着Granger鞠了个躬，她的姿态极其完美，仿佛她那些老旧关节的疼痛都瞬间消失了。“小姐，欢迎您来到Malfoy庄园。”

Granger眨着眼，低头看着这位笑脸盈盈的小精灵。

Draco颇为不耐地翻了个白眼。她要是能快点合上嘴，把眼球塞回眼眶里，他们才能赶紧去找Lucius商量真正重要的问题。

“这座宅子又不吃人。”Draco说道，一边把斗篷脱了下来递给Toolip。

过了好一会儿Hermione才回过神来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“但它有可能会把你吐出去。”他又补了一句，一本正经地哼了哼。

听到这个，她一脸惊恐地看了看他，但还是提起脚跨过门槛踏上大厅冰凉的大理石地板。

“父亲在哪里？”Draco问Toolip。这位家养小精灵正一脸不悦地看着被Draco弄皱了的袍子。

“Lucius老爷在书房里。”Toolip回答说，声音比之前更尖锐了些。“您现在想要见他吗？”

“嗯，没必要再做无谓的拖延了，对吗？”Draco看着Hermione的笑容充满嘲讽，他冲着她伸出自己的手臂，毫不意外的，这个动作被她无视了。

Toolip走在前面引路，Draco紧跟其后，发现这一次Hermione竟然好像并不介意跟在他身后。

.

.

巫师界已经不再制造像Lucius这样的纯血巫师了。

倒不是因为巫师血统一直在被稀释，更多是因为那些传统的做派逐渐被抛弃了。曾几何时，鞭笞是纯血家族最常见的惩戒手段，所有纯血后代都必须牢记他们的家规。那些冗长的家规告诉他们该以怎样的姿势坐在马上，还有如何安抚情妇的埋怨。

那位年长的Malfoy有种内在的优雅，那是一种Draco深知自己还没有完全具备的优雅。在这一点上Lucius和Snape很像。在所有可以用来形容他们这位魔药教授的话语中，有一句是每个人都会同意的——那个男人的动作就像是墨水溶解在清水中一样。

Lucius也很相似，只不过他的动作往往更加强势有力。这当然是因为Snape的动机经常是难以捉摸的，而整个世界都知道Lucius Malfoy是个人渣，而且是最坏的那种。尽管一位魔杖被没收的巫师的社会地位和翻倒巷里的妓女差不多，但Lucius仍然是不容轻视的。

而Hermione Granger，她嫁入Malfoy家族这件事在Lucius眼中绝对是最严重的轻视，尤其是如果她还带着用取消婚姻来换取财富这种动机的话。不过Draco实在太了解她了，知道她绝不会有这种想法。

Granger对钱毫无兴趣。她就是这么一个奇怪的人。

过去的三年中，Malfoy庄园的各种开销都是由Draco的个人财产承担的。Lucius或许已经一文不名了，但他的儿子却是完全不同的光景。Draco每个月都能从他的祖父Julius留给他的丰厚遗产中拿到一大笔钱。除此之外，他的母亲还给了他一笔一次性的赡养费，作为她无法履行母亲职责的补偿。

钱根本不是问题。问题在于施加在整座庄园的禁用魔法规定，还有随之而来的（也是可以理解的）仆佣的离职，因为没有仆佣愿意在没有魔杖的情况下承担劳力工作。在这些重重限制下，想要维护这间祖宅，Draco能做的十分有限。

尽管他有一位极度忠诚，但也过于年迈的家养小精灵的帮忙，但仅仅凭借劳力，要打理这三百公顷的产业简直是天方夜谭。

Draco不认为他父亲会因为他犯下的错误而责怪他。但憎恨，就是另外一回事了。Lucius并不是一个失去了理智的疯子，但是过去这三年的绝望、悲伤，还有极其昂贵的白兰地带出了他最坏的一面。

他的确有那么一点点担心，这个有关婚姻的消息会被Lucius作为用来寻求最终解脱的借口。如果Lucius真的这么做了，他也不是唯一一个走上这条不归路的巫师。就在一个月前，Cadmus Avery在他自己的房子里做出了一件近乎自杀式的暴行，他用一把古董武士刀把三个家养小精灵的头砍了。没过多久一群奥罗就冲到了Avery的祖宅里，当场用咒语把他击昏了。

Malfoy庄园也有类似的警报系统，每块石头每块砖都被施了各种咒语和防御魔法。不管多微不足道的黑魔法都会立刻召来一群奥罗。如果他的父亲决定拿起他书桌上那块沉重的黑曜石镇纸直接抡向Granger的头，问题或许就迎刃而解了。但那根本不现实。赤裸裸的谋杀不是他父亲的风格。而且，只要一想到他珍爱的那块奥比松地毯会被Granger的血染污，Lucius也会立刻打消这个念头。

Draco现在就站在那块地毯上，把他最新的刺青以及和他身旁这位麻瓜Gryffindor女巫的婚姻告知了他父亲。如果情况真的失控的话，那很有可能它会在接下来这几分钟内发生。

乍一看，他父亲对于他们醉后蠢事的反应比他们预想的要好很多。不过在Lucius这里，第一印象往往是不作数的。

“怎么会？”Lucius问道，轻轻松松用短短三个字表达了他的鄙夷、厌恶以及沁入骨髓的愤怒。

那位年长的巫师站在书房的中央，身上仍然穿着那件血红色丝绸晨袍，尽管现在已经是下午三点了。书桌上放着一个已经空了的水晶酒瓶，还有半杯干邑白兰地。他的头发没有束起来而是自然地垂着，一条青筋在他左边太阳穴的位置跳动着。这可不是好兆头，Draco想，但现在不管做什么都于事无补了。

Draco必须得夸夸Granger，在他遵照父亲陛下的指令一板一眼地清晰复述他记忆中的事情经过时，她完全没有表现出一丝不安。她内心或许正在叫嚣着想要说出自己的想法，但她忍住了，虽然他们没有事先讨论该如何面对Lucius的质疑，但她也认为最好的战略就是用尽量低调、简洁的方式把一切告诉Lucius。

Draco从他们是如何离开毕业派对开始，接着说到了他们怎么到了蛇与石酒吧，一笔带过了刺青店的经历和紧接着的婚礼仪式，直到最后他们从伦敦那家邋遢的麻瓜酒店醒来。

毫不意外的，他的父亲根本没有看她，从Toolip把他们带进书房，到Draco开始描述他们的刺青，一眼都没有。Lucius对她的态度就仿佛她隐形了一般。

Draco说完后，书房陷入了一阵可怕又漫长的沉默。

唯一能听到的只有院子里地上那些枯叶被风吹过的声音，还有Toolip担忧的喃喃自语。Lucius还是没有开口。带着和书房里一触即发的紧张氛围毫不相符的缓慢节奏，Lucius先是把一缕散落的银色发丝拨到脑后，然后缓缓啜了一口白兰地。

“那个咒语，如果我没有搞错的话，叫做Fida Mia[i]。”Lucius解释道，声音特别轻。如果不是房间里所有人这一刻都屏住呼吸的话，Draco甚至都没有听到他开口。

然而Granger的质疑欲望竟然选择在这一刻冒头，一句‘但是’脱口而出。“但是Fida Mia在英国不是已经被禁用了吗？”这位堪称Hogwarts大脑的女巫说道，“就是因为这个咒语是完全无法逆转才被禁用的不是吗？我记得，这个咒语最开始是那些封建巫师领主用在他们的帮佣奴仆身上的，通过烙印和刺青让他们的奴隶无法逃走。”

Draco向壁炉对面墙壁那一排书架走去。“哦，有反向咒语的，这一点你要相信我，”他说。“事实上这里就有一本关于古老…”

Lucius的动作有如冰面上的闪电一般。Hermione都没来得及惊呼出声，Draco就被他父亲用力往后一拉，那力道之大让他猛地撞到一张放着精美瓷器和原封不动午餐的茶几上。

Toolip尖叫着用手捂住自己的脸，持续不断地嘟哝着，声音越来越尖，语速越来越快。出于直觉，Hermione冲向前想要接住Draco，或者至少改变他跌落的方向。但她的动作不够快，他的身子瞬间落到了那张精致的铸铁茶几上，茶几上的瓷器在他的重压之下裂成了碎片，银器也掉到了地上。

Hermione一脸惊恐地弯下身子扶起Draco，和Lucius对刚才的暴行毫不在意的表情形成了鲜明对比。

“不要。”Draco嘶声说，躲开她的帮助。突然不知道该说什么，Hermione放开手，转身看了看Lucius，眼中满是厌恶。

“你觉得我的忍耐是没有极限的吗？”Lucius愤怒地对他儿子说。

“忍耐是美德，不是吗，父亲？”Draco还嘴道。他凭借自己的力量站了起来，用手指压了压脸颊上被碎瓷片划开的浅浅伤口。“我想这个道理还是您教给我的。”

房间里的敌意浓到简直触手可及。憎恨就像是浓浊厚重的熏木味一般弥漫在空气中。

Lucius打破了沉默。“Toolip，你把我儿子送回他的卧房。我想和Granger小姐单独聊聊。”

“不要。”Draco说道。

“好。”Hermione几乎同时开口。

Draco转过身怒气冲冲地看着她。Hermione的脸色苍白到她鼻尖的那几颗小雀斑都显得格外鲜明。他用一种她不知该如何解读的表情看了看Lucius，接着他用力一摔门，和Toolip一起离开了书房。

.

.

Lucius坐在书桌旁，迅速在一张厚厚的羊皮纸上写了些什么。那张纸大概比Hermione用过的任何东西都要贵。

“Granger小姐，今天下午我可以给你十五分钟时间，之后你会被带到一间客房。在明天你出发去Hogwarts之前，我会提供你一个对策，解决我们这个小小的…问题。这个对策最终是否能被审慎地执行，将取决于你和我的儿子。”

他停下笔，注意到她愤怒的眼神和颤抖的双手。

“看来你不是很赞成我的管教方法？”他不以为意地问道，好像是在和她闲聊一般。他的话语有些微含糊。不知为何，这让她更加厌恶他了。这个男人醉了。

但这也不能作为他的借口。她向上帝祈祷，希望他在没那么醉的时候会是个更称职的父亲。

“作为一名父亲，您失职了。您的做法不仅对您本人是一种侮辱，对您的儿子和您家族的名声也是。不过，最后这一点现在已经没有多大意义了，不是吗？”

“我已经没有什么可以失去的了，Granger小姐。”

他和Draco长得实在太像了，难以置信的相似。但他比Draco更好看一些，如果存在这种可能的话。Lucius就像一幅Goya[ii]的画，Hermione心想，画的主题很扭曲，但呈现的方式却极其精美。那是一种尖锐又冲突的美感。Draco的长相则更有男性阳刚的特点。

他那些强烈的色彩是遗传自他父亲，但他同时也具有Black家族标志性的骨骼结构。修长的线条，微微翘起的嘴角，还有和Sirius很相似的宽阔的肩膀。

Hermione心里某处想要提起她那两条正在打颤的腿，赶紧逃离这座宅子。但她心底另一个不那么明智的地方却想要坐下来，直直盯着Lucius，像是观察动物园里凶猛的美洲豹一般。只是，在这个场景中，把她和猛兽隔开的是那张樱桃木书桌。

上帝，那种反胃的感觉又回来了。

“我犯下的错误由我自己来承担，”Hermione冷静地对他说。“就算我告诉我的父母，他们也不会对我动一根手指头。”

“我的儿子又不是捡来的，Granger小姐。我对他那些风流韵事没有任何兴趣。但如果他让自己娶了某个战利品，那么…”Lucius紧紧瞪着她。“我就有资格表达我作为父亲的不满。还是回到正事吧。你显然是个聪明的女孩，那有些问题我就不得不问了。”他双手交叉。“多少？”

“Draco吗？”Hermione问道，感到不可置信，又觉得被侮辱了。“你可以用一块巧克力蛙来交换他。如果你没有的话，那…用传说中被你藏起来的那本非法又无价的埃及咒语典籍来换也不是不可以。”她用一种夸张的欢快语气提议道。“哦不对，我刚刚记起来。你的所有东西都被魔法部收缴了，是吗？看来我只能接受巧克力蛙了。”

很好。她这段即兴发挥还真不赖。如果Ron在场的话，他一定会激动得一边打着呼哨一边拍自己的大腿。Lucius居然以为她是那种管不住自己裤裆的掘金女郎，这简直就是奇耻大辱。

然而真相比他以为的更不堪。在Draco面前，她纯粹就是管不住自己的裤裆罢了，句号。

Lucius面无表情的脸上有一条肌肉正暗暗抽动着。如果眼神可以转化为‘不可饶恕’咒语的话，Hermione想她现在早就躺倒在地，深受剧痛折磨，在他还没有使出Avada Kedavra咒之前，就死了。

“不要挑战我的耐心，女孩，”Lucius身体前倾嗤笑着说，用一种近乎野兽的姿态对她露出他上排牙齿。“让我提醒提醒你，没人知道你在这里。”

这可不是很明智。Hermione感到很失望。她对他期望很高的呢。“我不想要你的钱。我想要解除这段婚姻。如果你能早点帮助我们，我就能早点离开这里。”

Lucius沉默了一会儿，观察着她，修长的手指敲打着桌面。“很好，我会提供一个十分有用的联系人。他能帮你们找到一位专家，确切说，是一个能够帮助你们解除Fida Mia的人。由于我本人无法离开这幢建筑，你和我的儿子将负责确保这段婚姻尽快被解除。”

.

.

不需要花太多心思就可以猜到，在她和Lucius讨论那些细节的时候，Draco会在书房外等着她。

等到Lucius结束谈话，Hermione离开房间把房门紧紧关上，重重地靠在光滑的红木门上。就在这一刻，Draco抓住了她的手臂，把她往走廊深处带去，她几乎无法把自己的心跳控制在一个正常水平。

看起来他刚刚用最快的速度洗了个澡还换了身衣服。他的头发滴着水，一点点渗到他白色长袖纯棉衬衫上。他换了一条牛仔裤，一脸困扰的表情。

奇怪的是，尽管和他同学了近七年，除了学校制服、Quidditch装备和其他功能性巫师袍之外，Hermione不记得看过他穿其他衣服的样子。他竟然也有牛仔裤，而且会穿牛仔裤，和其他同龄人一样，这让她感到有些困惑。

“他和你说了什么？”Draco逼问道。

他的湿发散发出迷迭香的味道。是他的洗发水。Hermione注意到他衬衫最底下的两颗纽扣扣错了。

“嗯？”没有得到她立刻的回复，他的语气显得有些不耐。

Hermione叹了口气，用手轻轻揉着太阳穴，想要缓解预感中马上要袭来的头痛。她现在只想捧着一杯热茶，一个人静静地思考一会儿，最好是在Hogwarts自己的房间里。过去这些年里，她好些绝妙的主意都是在一大杯过浓的加糖红茶逸出的蒸汽中一点点成形的。

没有了这些熟悉的安宁，她只好退而求其次——继续激怒那个已经十分恼怒的Draco Malfoy。

“你父亲想要用一只青蛙和一本诅咒手册来交换你。看来在这场交易里，我要占上风了。”

显然她和他在一起的时间太长了。他的牙尖嘴利开始传染给她了。

他的表情看上去有些呆滞，但只有短短一瞬，接下来他猝不及防地攥紧她的肩膀，把她往那条挂满肖像画的走廊墙壁上一推。

“嘿！”旁边一幅画里一位睡眼惺忪戴着拉夫领的男巫喃喃抱怨道。“没必要吧。”

Hermione吃痛地眨着眼，后脑勺撞上身后的镀金画框。与此同时，一种奇异的针刺快感袭上她大腿根部和髋部的皮肤，然后一路向下流过她的腿直到她脚跟的神经末端。要么是她的腿麻了，要么就是她髋部的那条银龙在那一刻活了起来。

后者听起来实在太令人毛骨悚然了，尤其是现在也没有一整座图书馆让她能够找到合理解释。

“不用这种摔跤姿势把我固定住，你就不会正常说话了是吗？”她愤怒地对他说道，指甲深深抠进他的手臂。

Draco攫住她的下巴，逼着她的眼睛对上他的。从他们今早在酒店房间里的近身肉搏后，他们就再也没有靠得这么近过。突然Hermione意识到自己正直直看着他的双眼，那双有如山间清泉般澄澈的眼睛此刻正对她喷着毒液。

“给我听好，你这个愚蠢的骚货，”他开口道，显然对她轻佻的态度十分不满，“两周后，我祖父留给我的遗产就足够让我永远不需要再回到这里了。我承认，这个灾难并不是你一个人的错，但如果你让我无法得到我应得的东西的话，我会让你后悔的。”

这倒是新闻。Hermione瞪着他，大脑转动着，试着解读这条新信息。“我的天，你真的和其他人一样恨Lucius Malfoy。”

他的眉毛扭在了一起，那一秒他看上去甚至有些慌张。“你根本不知道恨是什么，Granger。真正的仇恨会让你热血沸腾，让你看到自己施的AK咒[iii]的青烟。”

“我恨你。”她说道，意识到自己这句话是认真的，这让她有些吃惊。Draco歪着头，认真地端详着她。“不，”他轻蔑地摇着头，回应道。“你不是真的恨我。”然后他笑了，那是一个类似柴郡猫[iv]的咧嘴笑容，嘴角完全扯开，露出一排白白的牙齿，让你看不透背后的含义。

就在她接受他的请求，答应和他一起离开毕业派对的那一刻，她也看到了同样的笑容。Hermione立刻警觉起来。

那感觉就像是置身寒风之中，凛冽又出其不意，但也并不让人难受。尤其是对于一个偏好寒冷天气的人来说。

但是，接下来的发生的一切就有些古怪了。他的目光开始不再冰冻，随着他身上薄薄布料透出的热度渐渐融化。他眼中的暖意是她从未在他身上见过的，一种全新的体验。

她完全魔怔了，带着极大的好奇心她伸出手抚上他脸颊上那道浅浅的红痕。她皱着眉，拇指触上那条小而清晰的伤口，抬起头看着他，不知为何她的眼睛竟然急切地想要为他的受伤流露出歉意。

他睫毛微微低垂，感觉他每次吸气比呼气都要用力许多。他的手从她下巴往上移，指节滑过她的脸颊。两人之间似乎已经不能更近了，但他还是进一步缩短了两人间的距离。

现在是夏天，天气很热，这是自然。不过就在这一刻，两人身体之间的热度突破了极限。他衬衫的上半部被他的湿发浸湿，紧紧贴在他身上。布料看上去近乎透明，能看得到他锁骨的线条，和他胸前肌肉形成的淡淡阴影。

Hermione心猛烈地跳动着，有如战鼓。她看到他受伤的嘴角微微分开，离她的唇只有几厘米。

显然，不管接下来会发生什么，他们都一定会后悔。更不用提那个近在咫尺的极度愤怒又捉摸不透的Lucius Malfoy。她如果稍稍动一动头，或者是轻轻推推他的胸口，又或者吐出一句辛辣的反击，都有可能阻止他缓缓下落的嘴。

“Draco少爷，”Toolip微颤的声音响起。那个家养小精灵就站在离他们不过两英尺的地方。“我想要带小姐去她的房间。”

Draco靠着她的身体僵住了。那一瞬间Hermione觉得他好像不准备放开她。不过他还是点头了。那个小小的动作明显标志着他们这段怪异插曲的终结。

“你真是个恶棍。”她对他说，挑衅地对他抬起下巴。

“这世上有很多种不同的恶棍，Granger。我亲爱的父亲恰好是最坏的那一种。所以我想提醒你，我们回到学校后你最好管住你的舌头。”他对她摇了摇手指，好像她是个任性的小孩一样。“我可不会说第二次哦。”

Hermione一下瘫坐在走廊的地板上，直到Draco敲了敲他父亲的书房门，再次消失在门后。

哦…Draco Malfoy绝对算得上是一个恶棍，但他的话不禁让Hermione猜想，他又算是哪种恶棍呢？

.

.

接下来Toolip护送Hermione来到一间位于宅子东翼的客房，在第二天他们动身回到Hogwarts前她可以住在那个房间里。那个年迈的小精灵一路上指引着方向，不时介绍着她可能会需要用到的房间和有关宅子的历史，Hermione木木地跟着她，沉浸在自己的思绪中，完全没有注意到她说的一切。

那间客房竟然只有几样简单的家具，但对于Hermione简朴的标准来说，还是太奢华了。她看了看房间里的的柚木家具，还有各种天鹅绒、缎面、织锦和丝绸装饰。

看来这是一间专为女宾设置的客房，Hermione想，房间的色调大多是粉色和奶油色。男宾客房估计会用更加阳刚的色调，比如棕色、酒红和大地色，大概墙上还挂着鹰马兽头标本，衣橱里还备有一套铁镣铐，提供给那些想要在这个食死徒曾经彻夜狂欢，沉湎于酷刑折磨的地方寻求些刺激的客人们。

“您还需要些什么吗，小姐？”Toolip问道，打断了Hermione阴郁的思绪。

她摇了摇头，在床边坐了下来。这一刻她才发现茶几上放着一个锡制杯子，里面盛着些热气腾腾的液体。

“那是什么？”Hermione一边问一边走近那杯液体仔细观察起来。

Toolip正在把两个带有巨大皱褶花边的枕头从床脚的储物箱里拿出来。

“您必须在晚餐前把那杯药喝了。”那位小精灵解释道。

“哦。但那是什么呢？”

“是为了事后的，小姐。”Toolip说道。

Hermione皱了皱眉，又看了看那杯东西，凑上前一脸怀疑地闻了闻。Lucius大概觉得她是傻子吧，她怎么可能会喝他制作的任何魔药。“事后？”她问Toolip。“我不明白。”

“您和Draco少爷做过那件事了，是吗？”Toolip问道，语气相当轻柔，但她的话瞬间让Hermione从头到脚凉透了。

那位年迈的小精灵走到她面前，轻轻拍了拍她的手臂。“最好今天喝掉。如果您今天不喝，明天那一份会更难喝的。”Toolip皱了皱她弯曲的鼻子。

Hermione还是充满怀疑地看了看那杯魔药，液体表面不断破裂的气泡就像是在和她热情地打着招呼。

Toolip啧啧地说。“这杯药水绝对没有问题。是我亲手熬制的。您看！”那位小精灵冲向前拿起杯子喝了一口。“喝起来有点灰尘的味道，当然，不过厨子已经为您加了些蜂蜜了。”

飞路粉，莲花根，香锦葵茎和番泄树的花，再加上些调味用的蜂蜜。这就是标准的，‘老派’的，避孕药水配方。每个五年级学生都知道如何炮制。尽管现如今大部分男巫女巫都会直接使用咒语，但Hermione几乎可以肯定，她和Draco当时都忘了应该施用‘避孕咒语’这回事。

她呻吟了起来。她到底是怎么了？居然都没有想到避孕？天哪，她绝对，再也不会喝酒了。酒精是魔鬼。它能够扭曲意志，磨灭道德。虽然她的例假马上就要来了，这意味着Draco让她受孕的几率其实很低，但这份药水确实能够让人心安，尤其是让Lucius。就从早些时候书房里那惨烈的一幕来看，让Lucius心安对Draco的安全也很重要。

Hermione在心里默默感谢着Toolip，端起那杯药水。

“你在这里工作很久了吗？”她问道，那位小精灵持续的母亲般的关心让她有些不安。毫无疑问Lucius特意关照过，让她必须确保Hermione一滴不剩地把药水喝光。

“哦是的，”Toolip点了点头。“在成为Draco少爷的奶妈前，我已经在这里工作了很长时间了。”

Hermione被第二口药水呛住。“他的奶妈？我的意思是，你现在 ** _还是_** 他的奶妈？”

Toolip耸了耸肩，她浑浊的眼睛闪着调皮的光芒。“他已经不需要奶妈了，当然，但我还是按照以前的方法对待他。”

“当然。”Hermione对她淡淡一笑。

Toolip拿起空空的杯子，离开了房间。Hermione从床边站了起来，开始踱起步子。接下来的四十分钟，她不断地起身、踱步、坐下。终于，几颗沉默的泪珠掉了下来。

又过了三个小时，她总算是再也无法抗拒那些柔软丝被的吸引力，她脑后那个声音仍在不依不饶地轰炸着，因为她接受了Lucius Malfoy提供的舒适而斥责着她，但她决定把那个声音先放到一旁。

睡眠或许能让她短暂地从现实生活中那些窘境里逃脱出来，但Hermione仍然痛苦地意识到，接下来的两周将会格外漫长。

尤其是如果她把一切告诉那两个男孩的话。

[i] Fida Mia 译者注：这个应该是作者自创的咒语。可能是取自意大利语，mia – my, fida – faithful。Fida Mia大概就是my faithful的意思。这是一个宣誓忠诚的咒语。

[ii] Goya 译者注：一位西班牙浪漫主义画派画家，全名为Francisco José de Goya y Lucientes。注解取自百度百科：[弗朗西斯科·何塞·德·戈雅·卢西恩特斯](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%BC%97%E6%9C%97%E8%A5%BF%E6%96%AF%E7%A7%91%C2%B7%E4%BD%95%E5%A1%9E%C2%B7%E5%BE%B7%C2%B7%E6%88%88%E9%9B%85%C2%B7%E5%8D%A2%E8%A5%BF%E6%81%A9%E7%89%B9%E6%96%AF/184664?fr=aladdin)

[iii] AK green 译者注：AK即Avada Kedavra，阿瓦达索命咒

[iv] Cheshire cat grin 译者注：柴郡猫是Lewis Carroll创作的爱丽丝梦游仙境中的一个虚构角色。这只猫咪标志性的调皮笑容让Cheshire cat grin成为流行文化中一个广受认可的用来形容类似笑容表情的词汇。


	7. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第六章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/6/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福
> 
> 本章译文字数：6375

Severus Snape长期失眠。就在他屈指可数的成功止住脑中无休无止轰鸣声的那几次，他的睡眠也很短暂，而且充斥着能让普通人醒后连续几小时都紧张脱序的梦魇。

沉静的睡眠是他长久以来最渴望的东西。说来有些讽刺，作为一位魔药大师，他竟然无法，其实是不愿，为自己炮制一份让他能够获得几小时无忧无虑解脱的药剂。

哦，当然有这种魔药；那是一种墨色的，微沸的邪恶药剂，能够攫获他所有意识，时效由他自己决定。但他从来没有熬制过这种药剂，确切说是从来没有为自己熬制过。这大概是因为他内心深处的自虐倾向吧，他想。

这个星球上大概只有寥寥几个人真正需要那样的睡眠，而他很肯定自己并不是其中之一。尽管他知道这可能是徒劳，Snape那天晚上还是早早上了床，决心忽略那厚厚一叠被学生们滥竽充数当做作业提交的鬼画符。

这几年，他感到时光流逝的脚步追上了他。每当他像以前一样一大早起来立刻提笔开始工作时，他都感到疲乏不可避免地袭上他的身体。

和以前相比，地窖的寒意也越来越容易沁入他的骨髓。而地窖确实很冷，一直以来就是这样。就好像城堡里所有的愉悦心情、温暖念头、甜蜜善意都像暖空气一般飘浮在城堡上空，爱抚拥抱着住在城堡上层的人们，让他们沉浸在宁静的睡眠中。他愿意用他的一只手和一条腿来换取一名Hufflepuff一年级生的睡眠。

卧房外壁炉的轻响让Snape立刻从床上坐了起来。他皱了皱眉，撩起厚重的被子，从床头柜上拿起魔杖，施了一个‘Lumos’。午夜已过，从壁炉的声音判断，这是一次飞路传输。

等到Snape走进书房，他看到这位深夜访客已经在壁炉里等着了，头悬在冷冷的绿色火焰中。

Lucius Malfoy水银般的眼睛上下打量着Snape，从他脚上穿的天鹅绒拖鞋，到他的睡袍，再到他那头有些乱的油亮长发。

“你一般不会这么快出现。”Lucius说道，算是和他打了个招呼。

Snape抿了抿唇，恐惧的苦味包裹着他的舌头。看来。今晚也会像 ** _那些_** 夜晚一样。

“除了要管教那帮初级魔药课程里让人厌烦的酒囊饭袋，我昨天下午还帮Lupin代了一节课。”Snape回答道。他选择向现实低头，准备给自己煮一杯浓浓的黑咖啡。看来今晚的睡眠终究是个奢望了。

“啊…”Lucius笑了笑，头转向一侧，像是冲着身边的窗户往外张望着。“我都不知道那个狼人居然浪子回头了。今晚是满月？”Lucius闲聊般地问道。“我都没有发现。”

Snape走到厨房那块尚未被他日益扩张的实验室蚕食的小小区域，忙碌了起来。他喜欢浓烈的咖啡，最好是能把石头烧穿那种。而且他煮咖啡的时候从来不使用魔法。

“昨晚是满月。他今天就恢复人形了。”

“你的状态简直糟透了，Severus。”

“谢了，Lucius。”Snape揉了揉下巴。每次他尝试入睡的时候，都会习惯性地磨牙。“看来软禁并没有改善你的礼仪。”

Lucius挑起他一边白金色眉毛。如果不仔细看的话，很容易把Lucius错认为他的儿子。Snape曾多次在Draco脸上看到类似的表情。他们父子俩的相似程度，向来，十分诡异。“应该吗？”

“不应该。我并不觉得软禁会有什么改善，”Snape叹了口气。“随意的玩笑从来不是你的长项，Lucius。我想你打断我的休息是为了什么要紧事吧。你这一周的飞路限额只有一个小时，我建议你赶紧告诉我你到底想干嘛。”

曾几何时Snape这种尖锐的语言总是会让Lucius向他投来一个足以让花瓣凋零的冷冽目光。但那都是过去的事了。尽管那些已经成为历史，却显然没有被遗忘，Lucius眼中隐藏的恨意就是最好的说明。

现在的Lucius Malfoy就是一个被困在密封铁盒中的飓风。那位曾经让人闻风丧胆的男巫正在慢慢失去他往日的威风。因果报应夺走了他的魔杖，消磨了他的意志。失去了这两样东西的Lucius，只剩下他这个名字了。

Snape 或许会认为Lucius的命运就是个玩笑，甚至是他罪有应得，但他们两人之间的过往交织得是如此紧密，以至于他根本无法站在道德高地审判他。

更不用说某些留下了永恒印记的回忆。

Lucius英俊的头颅在火光中抬高了一些，似乎在斟酌着该如何开口。Snape的好奇心立刻被吊了起来。那位Malfoy老爷几乎从未对任何事感到不确定过，哪怕是对那些他明显错了的事情。这也是造就他极其强大性格众多因素中的一个。不是每个人都能拥有坚定不移的信念，尽管那些信念彻底错付了。

而且，只有Lucius可以让明目张胆的不公看上去那么冠冕堂皇。

“是Draco，”Lucius平淡地说。

“哦…”Snape严肃地回答道，懒洋洋的语气颇有些欺骗性。“我想你最好说得更明确些。”

Luciu抬起手把一只修长的手指放到自己耳旁。他的意思再明确不过了。这是一段只能被Snape一个人听到的话。他的这个请求本该是无法实现的，Lucius的所有飞路通讯都被魔法部严密监控着。但是，总是有方法可以保证他们对话的私密性。Snape只需要第二天早上向Dumbledore提供一份报告就可以了。这就是双面间谍这个特殊身份带来的好处了——他可以自由切换自己的角色。

Snape举起魔杖，施了一个特殊的咒语。

“他告诉你这周末他回来看我了吗？”Lucius继续说道，语气和之前相比明显果断了许多。

Snape点了点头，表情有些无可奈何。“你儿子回到学校后才告诉我他周末回家了。那个死孩子好几天都没有出现，他的几个同学很担心，甚至还跑来敲我的门了，他们说你儿子肯定是在毕业庆典上喝醉然后掉进城堡里某个未被发现的避难所里了。”

“我才发现，他已经长这么高了。”

Lucius听上去十分伤感，这可不常见。Snape太了解Lucius了，知道他声音里那几不可察的含糊代表了什么。看来又是在冥想盆里度过的一个夜晚，Snape想，捏了捏自己的眉头。

“如果你能赶紧把话说完，我会很感激你的。我可没有心情三更半夜和一个已经伏法又醉醺醺的食死徒闲聊。这对我的名声不好，你懂的。”

Lucius的眼睛射出一道冷光。“你真是个混蛋。”

面对Lucius强烈的不悦，Snape竟然羞耻地感到了一股强烈的快感。但他仍然是一副不为所动的表情。“知我莫若你。”

“我们出了个状况，可能需要你帮忙，”Lucius一语带过，口气开始有些不耐烦。“Draco遇上麻烦了。”

Snape嗤笑着回答道。“你那个烦人的胯下产物有不遇上麻烦的时候吗？”他啜了一口杯中的咖啡，在一张表面皮革已经裂开的扶手椅上坐了下来。这张椅子曾经属于Dumbledore，离它最佳使用期限应该已经过去了八十年。

Lucius眯缝起双眼。“是那种只有Emmanuel Borgin才能搞定的麻烦，你这个自命不凡的混球。”

这句话彻底得到了Snape所有注意力。他猛地放下杯子，站了起来，脸上的表情足以让那些一年级生躲到药釜后。

“Lucius，你到底干了什么？”

Lucius看上去像是受了莫大的侮辱。“不是 ** _我_** 干了什么。”

“那为什么我那个杀千刀的教子会需要那个别有用心的Borgin帮忙呢？”

不知为何，这个问题让Lucius脸上浮现了一抹耐人寻味的表情。“因为Hermione Granger，显然…”

Snape眨了眨眼。“你再说一遍？”

“他们结婚了！这两个人上周末的时候完成了Fida Mia。Draco带那个女孩回到家里把这个消息告诉了我。现在想想我当时可以处理得更好些的。”Lucius叹了口气，眼睛盯着Snape壁炉前那块破破烂烂的地毯。

Lucius没说错。看来这次他们确实是遇上一个可以被看作小型灾难的麻烦了。“这两个小蠢货…”Snape咬着牙说。“在所有蠢事当中，他们竟然…”

他尽力让自己不要问Lucius到底对那个男孩做了什么。Snape在脑中搜寻着Draco从Malfoy庄园回到学校那一天的记忆。那个孩子到他办公室来找他，看上去有些疲惫，但除此之外并无异常。

“这是一次严重的判断错误，但马上就会被纠正的。”Lucius向他保证。

Snape深吸了口气。Lucius根本不知道Draco这段时间的改变，他也根本没有意识到自己对儿子深沉的爱。看起来只有一个原因能够解释为何Draco没有来找他的院长，而是冒着惹怒Lucius的风险直接去找了他的父亲。

如果Draco是想要利用他闯的祸获取他父亲完完整整毫不动摇的关注的话，他绝对成功了。

而且他居然还这么不明智地带上了Hermione Granger。

**_傻小子，你到底做了什么？_ **

“Lucius，这可不只是判断错误。Fida Mia是不可逆的！你居然愿意让他们去找Emmanuel Borgin这种人来解除这个咒语？”

“恰恰相反[i]，亲爱的Sev。”Lucius双手交叉，优雅的脸上显出尖刻的表情。“的确有方法，而且还有其他的 ** _手段_** 。”

Snape的眉毛拧到了一起。“黑暗魔法？”他嗤笑着说。“我很怀疑Granger会同意你的做法。”

Lucius仍是信心十足的样子。“我已经和那个女孩说过了。只要能够修正这个巨大的错误，她愿意采取非常手段，这当然是需要付出些代价的，Borgin会帮他们。”

“两件事…”Snape开始在他书房里踱起步子。

Lucius做了一个‘继续说’的手势。

“严格说， ** _或许_** 能找到一个可以抵消Fida Mia的咒语，但要让这个咒语起效，双方必须充分同意解除婚姻关系。鉴于整件事的复杂程度和…”Snape顿了顿，一丝疲惫浮现在他脸上，“...本身仪式的亲密程度，我想，Draco和Granger小姐都不是在魔杖的胁迫下接受这个刺青的吧？”

“你的意思是？”Lucius不耐烦地说，他的语气说明他其实早就知道Snape想要说些什么。

“Draco并不讨厌那个女孩，”Snape说，不理睬Lucius故作夸张的愤怒表情。“如果他们真的要解除这个咒语的话，最好是在他彻底接受这个事实前赶紧完成。”

Lucius看起来很痛苦。“嗯，我也注意到了。他好像担心我会把她给解决了。”

Snape去拿咖啡杯的手停在了半空中。“他的担忧是合理的吗？”

“这么说吧，如果我没有把她解决掉，肯定不是因为我没有尝试，而是其他原因。”Lucius耸了耸肩，语气颇为云淡风轻，好像他们正在讨论的不是要干掉某个烦人的孩子，而是诸如天气这种无聊话题。

“无法理解你的幽默感。”Snape警告他。“你最好告诉他，你那些随心所欲处理无辜麻瓜出身巫师的日子早就成为历史了。”

Lucius笑了，摊开手一副无可奈何的样子。他看着Snape的表情充分说明了这只是恶作剧。还是原来那个Lucius，荒谬又迷人。

“你肯定看出来了，亲爱的Severus，我或许不缺乏动机，但作案方法就是问题所在了。你另一个担忧是什么？”

或许把这个消息告诉他并不明智，Snape想，但事已至此。“凤凰社得到了可靠的消息，Voldemort的手下又来到Hogwarts开始招募新人了。”Snape透露。

这个黑暗的信息带来了长时间的沉默。Lucius的表情让人难以捉摸，Snape的也是。这两个男人都陷入了沉思，也都意识到了这一点。Snape刻意喝了一大口杯子里浑浊的液体。

“Draco既不是领导者，也不是追随者。”Lucius非常谨慎地说。

“他不会加入，他也毫无兴趣。”Snape肯定地说，Lucius对这件事的态度让他在这一瞬间感到满足。“但这次招新会让目前的麻烦更加复杂。你儿子是一枚非常重要的棋子。但是，那小子对于黑魔王使命反复无常的愚蠢态度，让某些…人士很不爽。或许会有些反弹，尤其是如果他和Granger结婚的事被曝光的话。”

Lucius眯起眼睛。“那就绝不能让它被曝光。”

“这件事对于他们来说会是个挑战。”Snape继续说道。“而且来得非常及时。如果Draco和Granger被这件事拖住的话，负责招募的人或许会放过他。眼不见，心不烦，就像老话说的。那个小子天生对所有事都有强烈的好奇心，这也给他带来了数不清的麻烦。我想要你记住，对我来说，要说出接下来这番话并不容易，但就他们两人对待彼此的态度而言，Granger或许能在和Draco相处的过程中给他带来一些正面的影响。”

“正面影响？”Lucius轻蔑地说。“那个女孩的确很勇敢，我承认，但她实在太天真了，简直无可救药。她总是在最不恰当的时机说出自己真实的想法。”

Snape的嘴角微微翘了起来。“你会感到意外的，一旦你开始诚实，你会上瘾的。”

“啊…那现在轮到 ** _你_** 说出你真正想要说话了。”

Snape从善如流地说。“你准备什么时候把他母亲的事告诉他？”他轻声问道。

“你觉得我应该怎么和Draco说？说我不愿意放弃他把他交给Narcissa？还是说那个虚荣的女人为了打击我，居然自作主张做出了那种愚蠢至极的事？”Lucius咬着牙说。

“老天爷，Lucius！”Snape反驳道。“他的母亲不只是为了不再承受流放的耻辱而寻求解脱。那个女人服用了足以杀死一头半人马兽的鸦片。她已经死了好几个月了。你 ** _必须_** 告诉他！”

Lucius的回答轻如蚊蚋。“他现在还不需要知道。”

“Draco不傻。如果他试着追溯Narcissa打到他古灵阁账户里那些所谓的赡养费的话，他马上就会发现那些钱其实都是我打的。他的母亲已经死了，Lucius。虽然这件事还没什么人知道，但他迟早还是会知道的。你必须告诉那个孩子，不然他仅剩的那些对你的爱，也总是会被消耗殆尽的。”

“而那会是一件恐怖的事？”Lucius逼问道。“对他而言？”

Snape觉得他没有必要粉饰自己的语言。“不，”他承认。“他根本不会想念你。还有Lucius，你真应该感谢那些你时不时亵渎的神明，你儿子比你强多了。但同时，他和你又那么不同。”

Lucius移开了他的视线，Snape 惊奇地发现他的身子晃了晃，看来他已经精疲力尽了。“他应该是我们的孩子，Sev。你和我的…”

Snape笑了，笑声有些干涩，完全没有笑意。“就算现代魔法真的发明了一种可以规避生育生理学的方法，他也会被所有人当做怪物。你应该感到庆幸，至少他还从Narcissa那儿遗传了一些优雅。”

“嗯，”Lucius点头，目光软化了一些。“你一直都是个彻头彻尾的大蠢蛋。”

他们以前经常这么互相打嘴仗，但他们已经多年没有这样了。要知道和年轻的Snape相比，现如今的Snape要自如得多，也更加一丝不苟，而这也让他们这一刻的斗嘴显得格外幼稚滑稽。

Snape看着Lucius那双被酒精侵蚀后略显呆滞的眼睛，在那儿他还是能依稀看到二十多年前他义无反顾追随的那个年轻男人的影子。有时候看到Draco坐在教室里，全神贯注地看着他演示的样子，又或者是出神地望着某处发呆，那张少年脸庞浮现Lucius标志性冷笑的样子，他总是会感到不安。

太像他父亲了，Snape想。这个念头让他忧心。还好，对于Draco来说极其幸运的是，那几乎毁了Lucius的野心被Narcissa毫无追求的个性冲淡了。

Draco绝对是狡猾的，有时甚至有些恶毒。但这个孩子绝不会让自己沦为他人的匕首。这一点很像他母亲，他太会保护自己了。

对于盲目追随某个人这件事，就是那种毫不质疑、毫无理智的追随，Snape其实并不陌生。他十七岁的时候，因为受到他前辈学长——像迷一般的Lucius——的鼓动，也加入了支持黑魔王的阵营。几年后，他站在人群中参加了Lucius的婚礼，亲眼看着Lucius亲吻Narcissa Black那双冰冷鲜红的嘴唇。他就那么静静地看着他，直到那双灰色眸子在人群中找到他，向他投来了一抹笑容，那笑容虽然短暂，却带着只有两人能够领会的意味。

“我突然有种杀戮的冲动。”Lucius说。那一刻他的样子和他这四十一年来的每一天并无二致。但同时，他也像是个为孩子担忧的父亲。

“你提醒我了，Lucius，”Snape天鹅绒般的声线突然变得有些强硬，“你如果再伤害你的儿子，不管什么方式，以后你就只能隔着Azakaban监狱的铁栏杆和他相见了。我只不过是出于善意才会帮你，你不要会错意。”

Lucius的笑容看起来有些狰狞。“啊Severus，我不会那么做的。没有下一次了。”

Snape根本不需要看他的怀表就知道他们飞路通讯的时间到了。那团绿色火焰现在只剩下了烟雾。

Lucius也注意到了。“我相信你会及时告诉我最新进展的，是吗？要从Draco那儿获得点消息简直就像在水底用‘荧光闪烁’咒…”

Snape当然知道，这一刻他突然庆幸自己不是一个父亲。Draco基本上就是“守口如瓶”这个成语的最佳注解。

“对我来说，照顾我的教子是头等大事，但我会告知你有关进展的。”

“非常感谢，Severus。”

“哦还有Lucius，还有一件事。”

“嗯？”

“就算是为了满足我病态的好奇心吧，你能回答我一个问题吗？”

Lucius盯着他。

“如果你有机会重获自由，你会做什么？”Snape问。

Lucius的回答不带任何犹豫，也完全没有一丝诡计，这一点和他的回答一样让Snape心神不宁。

“带着我的儿子，不管他愿不愿意，远走高飞。”那个前食死徒这么说道。

“你真的要让他受这种苦吗？”Snape质问道。“丢下所有他认识的人，流离失所，躲躲藏藏？”火焰已经完全熄灭了，壁炉里只留下一丝青烟，Lucius的脸开始变得模糊。

“我会，”Lucius的回答听起来就像回声。“毫不犹豫。”

就像是烛火被掐熄般，这段飞路传输戛然而止。

只有火焰带来的类似煤灰、铜锈的气味证明这段对话曾经发生过。同样能证明的还有Snape，这一刻他睡意全无，万分清醒，尽管他十分不愿意承认，但他确实有些震惊。

他走到书桌旁坐了下来。那是一张十分精美的书桌，一张黄檀木镶嵌母贝的爪足书桌，这张书桌在他的家族里已经传了三代了。这也是他生命中为数不多他怀有特殊感情的物件之一。

不熟悉的人只会注意到这张桌子有四个带着黄铜把手的大抽屉，书桌的左右两端各有两个。但就在Snape用魔杖轻轻敲了敲桌子的中间，念出一个简短咒语后，一个比其他抽屉小得多的第五个抽屉出现了。

那个隐藏的抽屉弹了出来，露出一个小小的绿色天鹅绒包裹。Snape看了看那个包裹，把结打开。他的手有些颤抖，但作为魔药大师，他的专业不容许他在任何情况下展露自己的脆弱。

他小心翼翼地揭开布料。一把闪亮的金钥匙躺在布料中央。

[i] 译者注：Au contraire 法语，相当于英文的‘quite the contrary’ 中文的‘恰恰相反’


	8. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第七章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/7/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Madam Pince 平斯夫人；Tallowstub 塔罗斯塔卜；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Cora Dodd 柯拉·多德；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Aunt Gerty 歌蒂姨妈；Professor Binns 宾斯教授；Lars Hendricks 拉尔斯·亨德里克斯；Aberforth Dumbledore 阿不福思·邓布利多；Professor Vector 维克特教授；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Percy Weasley 珀西·韦斯莱；Dennis Creevey 丹尼斯·克里维；Roberta Carstairs 萝贝塔·卡斯泰尔；Vincent Crabbe文森特·克拉布；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Molly Weasley 莫丽·韦斯莱；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱
> 
> 本章译文字数：8864字

Hermione的大拇指摩挲着一张泛黄书页的边缘，看着这本她从Hogwarts图书馆古代罕见魔法区翻出来的书的前言，皱了皱眉。这块区域很大，几乎占据了图书馆西翼三分之一的面积。尽管如此，经验却让她知道这个区域的书籍一向十分抢手，经常有长长的等待名单。

 ** _古代罕见魔法_** ，她思索着。高年级学生在做自选课题研究的时候，总是会选择一些刁钻的咒语。毕竟，和平平无奇的‘清理一新’咒相比，‘剥皮巴伐利亚’咒（最早是用于处理禽肉的）研究起来要有趣得多。

“Granger小姐，如果你不需要我其他协助的话，我就回办公室喝茶了。”Pince夫人对她说。她已经来回跑了好几趟，在Hermione浏览又放回不同书本的同时，不断给她带来其他书本。

她们俩都费了不少力气才从书架上找到那本有关Fida Mia的日记。据Pince夫人说，Tallowstub的这本日记是过去300年间唯一一本得以出版的有关这个话题的书籍。然而让Hermione感到沮丧的是，这本书更加像是民间传闻以及未经验证的观察的汇编，而不是严谨的学术研究。

从这小小书本紫色皮面上厚厚的一层灰尘看，显然和那些更为恐怖的古老咒语相比，学生对这个课题的积极性要低得多。

“我自己就可以了，谢谢。”Hermione抬起头对着那位图书馆管理员笑了笑。一条肥肥的书虫正试图从这本古书的书脊上逃跑。Hermione用手轻轻拂过桌面，把那只书虫拍走，静静地看着Pince夫人用她那双朴素高跟鞋的方跟迅速把它踩扁。Pince夫人简短地‘嗯’了一声作为结语，回到了她的办公室。

Pince 夫人大概是整座城堡里除了Dumbledore，或许还有Remus Lupin以外，唯一一位略微知晓Hermione、Ron和Harry过往冒险经历的教职员工。

事实上，这位Hogwarts图书馆管理员可以说是掌握了金三角过去几年丰富多彩课外成就的关键证据。总是试图阻挠他们的Snape教授其实只需要看一看Hermione的图书借阅记录，就可以找到他们那些可疑课外活动的罪证。

这份记录中包括了复杂魔药的制作方法，还有一些被限制使用的、近乎犯罪的咒语研究。Ron和Harry的借阅记录则截然不同，没有任何可疑的痕迹。Hermione向来不愿意让他们用自己的名义借阅那些禁书。对于一位喜欢追根摸底的老师来说，如果ta发现Harry的借阅记录中有一本由Cora Dodd撰写的名为《如何修理维护隐身斗篷》的书，ta一定会起疑心。

所幸Pince夫人还是很遵守图书馆管理员职业操守的，尤其是那一条有关“不可以将学生的借阅记录透露给任何教职员工，除非火冒三丈的魔药教授明确要求你提供”的规定。她或许会因为某位学生弄坏书而把ta的皮剥了，但经过这么多年的合作，Pince和Hermione已经达成了一种让彼此都很舒服的合作联盟。

或者这位看似严肃的图书馆管理员其实一直在秘密研究Hermione日常学习研究之余和其他两位铁三角成员都在搞什么鬼。又或者Pince夫人是在通过这种方式体验一种不一样的人生。后者让Hermione不禁微笑了起来。

不管是哪种情况，Hermione都对这位女士‘从不多问’的作风感到很感激。当她提出希望Pince夫人帮她寻找有关Fida Mia书籍时，她得到的不过是一个微微皱眉的表情，再无其他。

Hermione动了动她有些僵硬的肩膀，往图书馆四周看了看。从午餐开始到结束，这本书就一直保持着摊开的状态摆在她面前。仅仅是看到它都让她紧张得手心发汗，胃里翻江倒海。

图书馆的某个角落里有两位Ravenclaws三年级生正伏在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书，除此之外，只有Hermione一个人。她安全地窝在一处小小的带有窗户的壁凹下，这里简直已经成为Hogwarts校园里她专属的自留地了。

这里是她在图书馆里专属的角落，也是她一直用来思考秘密计划的避风港。她已经记不清有多少次和Ron、Harry或Ginny坐在这里，桌上摆着厚厚一叠书，互相轻声交谈着…

Hermione摇了摇头，像是把淋湿的外套上的水甩掉那样，把脑中突然浮现的毕业怀旧情绪抛在脑后，让自己的注意力回到她眼前的任务上，继续阅读起来。

**_第三章：起源_ **

Hermione奇怪地发现原来Fida Mia最开始是领主用来让封臣宣誓忠诚的一个咒语。

一个可以被我的Gerty 姨妈用来表彰她茶巾的魔咒，Hermione在脑中嗤笑着。

这个咒语的命运相当跌宕起伏。就像那些古老的中国传说一样，Fida Mia也曾经历无数曲解、谣传，被巫师们一次又一次重塑、改编，不断发掘新的用途。就像Binns教授经常教导他们的，这是很多魔咒都曾经历过的命运。

尽管巫师世界总的来说既狭隘又落后，魔法本身在过去这几个世纪却演化发展了不少。现在仍在使用的大多数魔咒几乎都和他们最开始的用途大相径庭。

Hermione一边浏览着Tallowstub这段冗长又有些啰嗦的有关Fida Mia在中世纪用途的介绍，一边快速做着笔记。没过多久，她那本用了很久页角都已经折起的笔记本中的好几页就被她的字迹填满了。

她停下笔，又读了一遍自己刚刚写下的内容。

  * **_Fida Mida_** ** _咒语需要两位参与者，又称两位‘发起者’。通常一方为‘主导者’（领主），另一方为‘服从者’（臣仆）。_**
  * **_发起者将自愿接受标记，标记的图案可以是代表‘主导者’的符号或徽章（如刺青或烙印）。_**
  * **_尽管许多家族都有其特有的家徽，该咒语的两位发起者都无法在施咒前挑选标记的图案。事实上，咒语会自行‘选择’一个能够代表对方的标记，并通过刺青这种媒介体现在某位‘发起者’身上。_**



**_这整件事看起来让人感到费解，居然有人会心甘情愿接受魔法烙印，并且让另一个人拥有自己。但是这本书里那些花里胡哨的插图证明这的确是事实。那些插图描绘着，丰满的侍女跪在她们仁慈的主人面前，满心欢喜地看着那些黑暗扭曲的图案在咒语的作用下附着在她们的手腕、肩膀、小腿，还有617_ ** **_页那张图里画的，臀部上。_ **

Hermione一脸厌恶地用力翻过书页，翻页的时候动作过猛导致书页一角从书脊上撕了下来。她抬起头，担心Pince夫人听到了这亵渎书籍的声音会从她办公室里冲出来，还好那位图书馆管理员并没有出现。

虽然这个咒语隐含着一些‘浪漫’的意味（但说真的，会觉得Fida Mia浪漫的那些人大概都是头被游走球撞傻了吧），Fida Mia其实是个挺不光彩的咒语。尽管它没有 ‘不可饶恕’咒语那么恶毒，但它还是有黑暗魔法的特点。在这个咒语最开始被缔造的年代，黑暗魔法和光明魔法之间的界限还不是很明晰。

Hermione猜想这个咒语里肯定有一丝‘夺魂咒’的影子，或许还带了点‘锁心术’在里面。这是非常老派的魔法，透过微妙的心灵感应达到读心的目的。

这样就能保证‘主人’时时刻刻都对他们仆人的行踪了如指掌，也让另一方几乎完全不可能逃跑。

当然，前提是有人真的想要逃跑。617页上那位一脸茫然的少女看起来丝毫没有逃跑的企图。

  * **_从17_** ** _世纪中期开始，Fida Mia_** ** _的用途逐渐改变，不再是为了控制仆佣。这一现象与家养小精灵的兴起并逐渐取代人类仆佣同时出现。_**
  * **_丹麦籍魔咒专家及著名的一夫多妻制拥护者——Lars Hendricks_** ** _，在魔法部正式禁止他同时与他的五位情人缔结婚姻关系后，_** ** _自行创造了一套其个人专有的婚姻仪式。Fida Mia_** ** _被他用作这整套魔法的基础咒语。值得注意的是：Lars_** ** _后来因为其对一只山羊不恰当地‘使用’魔法而被当地政府制裁惩罚了。给自己的注解：寻找其与‘Aberforth Dumbledore_** ** _’之间是否有关联。_**
  * **_1800_** ** _年。Fida Mia_** ** _被Hendricks_** ** _家族（共计约36_** ** _名成员）改进，并被作为一项不同于传统守旧婚礼宣誓的新式婚礼风俗而流行。不到100_** ** _年后，这个咒语在英国被认定为违法而禁用了，但在东欧某些地区仍有使用_** _。_



Hermione皱了皱眉，一边阅读一边快速记着笔记，翻到下一章。

**_第四章：效力_ **

  * **_部分Fida Mia_** ** _发起者会体验到短暂的情欲…_**



情欲？！Hermione哼了一声，但她愉悦地发现自己的心情还不错，竟然还能在下笔的时候意识到自己犯了一个典型的‘弗洛伊德错误’[i]，她的笔不知不觉透露了内心的秘密。她拿起鹅毛笔沾了沾墨水，继续写了下去，修正这个错误。

  * **_情欲快感，尤其是在标记完成后那段时间。这种状态或许会持续几小时，也有可能是几个星期。_**



基于她已经获得的信息，从刺青师的针头第一次接触到她和Draco的皮肤开始，咒语就开始起效了。不管他们是一时失足为了寻求刺激，还是其实他们是诚心诚意地选择Fida Mia，这个咒语一旦开始，就即刻起效，再也回不了头了。

Draco的刺青图案，在他们两人之间，显然是更加复杂的那一个。在过去三天中，Hermione曾经两次尝试着想要把它描出来，但每次最后她都挫败地把速写纸扔到一旁。

让她沮丧的倒不是她的绘画才能。而是画在纸上的那种感觉，Draco那对翅膀看上去总是不够真实。不管她用炭笔怎么增加阴影、强调轮廓都没有用。那对墨黑色的翅膀在纸上显得格外扁平，毫无生机，就是怎么都…不对。

也许是她脑中那些细节不够精确吧。

她还记得Draco是如何趴在刺青师的台子上，身上只穿着他那条做工精细的正装裤。那条裤子的颜色极深，深得就像是要把那间小房间里仅有的微弱灯光都吸走似的，和他苍白的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。

他一路上一直喝着一瓶Ogden，在走进这间简陋的刺青作坊后，他颇为大度地把酒瓶递给了Hermione，一边还叮嘱她在轮到她被针扎以前至少要喝掉三分之一瓶。

“致痛苦。”他大剌剌地说道，语气中的期待让人感到有些不安。

尽管那一刻的他已经醉到稀里糊涂，他那张嘴还是和往常一样刻薄。看到这间作坊内部毫不‘卫生’的状况时，他做了个鬼脸，质疑那些器材是不是消过毒，还别有用意地说那张他即将躺上去的粗糙木质台子肯定会划伤他的皮肤。

那位佝偻着背的年迈刺青师在他说这些话的时候一言不发，但当Draco把他钱袋里的东西倒到那个女人捧起的掌心时，她突然咧嘴一笑，没有露出任何牙齿，让人感觉毛骨悚然。

后来他们才发现，她完全不会说英语。也不会说法语、德语、拉丁语、意大利语、西班牙语或者是鸟语，不管他们用哪种语言和她说话，她都没有任何反应。但显然，金加隆叮叮当当的清脆响声能够逾越一切沟通障碍。

那位老妇人没有牙齿的样子还是那么吓人，她冲着Hermione指了指房间角落里的一张破旧沙发，回过头继续兴致高涨地在Draco背上描绘起来。看来她并不经常有机会看到这种美景，一位出身高贵、出手阔绰的纯血肉体横陈在她这张老朽破烂的刺青台上。

接下来发生的一切都有些模糊。Hermione依稀记得自己靠在那张散发着异味的沙发上睡着了。她醒来后放下手中那瓶Ogden，小心翼翼地走到房间另一头，查看Draco刺青的进度。刺青师时不时擦掉Draco背上的鲜血，那景象，还有刺青最后的尺寸本该让她感到可怕的。

但Hermione觉得那个画面，细小的暗红色血珠从他背上冒出来的样子，让她格外兴奋。她屏息凝视着，不想要这个极其特别的仪式被她无意打断或玷污了。

“我的威士忌呢？”Draco的声音很轻，有些沙哑。他似乎不需要睁开眼就知道她站在他身旁。

“全喝光了。”她扯了个谎，觉得自己特别搞笑。Draco好像也觉得她很搞笑。他睁开双眼，给了她一个让她神魂颠倒的笑容，一个有点傻傻的笑容。然后他把手指埋进她的长发中，把她拉到他面前，侧着头给了她一个湿湿的吻。

Hermione从未想过他竟然可以这样吻一个人，她只需要看他一眼就知道他做不到，更不用说她是这么了解他。这个吻简直就是他的反面。温暖、热情、真挚，极致温柔。

是那种能让女孩在接下来的几小时膝盖发软，让她所有逻辑、才智瞬间消失的吻。

那间邋遢的刺青作坊正在一点点融化，角落里那支缓缓燃烧的熏香给房间蒙上了一层让人飘飘欲仙的烟雾。房间里浓浊的空气里弥漫着的，除了这对少男少女一时鲁莽酒醉后的情欲，还有些其他的东西。

Hermione怀疑这个咒语把她和Draco之间那微弱的吸引力放大了十倍，导致那一刻他们两人除了那不断勃发的原始欲望之外，眼里再没有别的。

他们的欲望是那么有生命力。Hermione的所有感官都处于高度兴奋的状态。她触碰到的和她见到的一切都让她感到惊奇，而这当中最让她感到惊奇的就是Draco。在那位老妇人飞快移动的双手下，可以看得到刺青的雏形逐渐显现。Hermione渴望着能够潜入他皮肤下，体会他正在体会的这一切。她想要把他修长的身体从台子上拉下来，亲手抚摸他那些高高低低的线条。

“甜。”他对她耳语道，大拇指摩挲着她的脸颊。

在刺青的过程中，他的尖牙利嘴仿佛失灵，彻底被刺青带来的纯粹冲击磨平。那个吻确实很甜。那么甜美，那么汹涌，让他们迫不及待地住进了路上看到的第一间旅馆，做了他们当时觉得再自然不过的事——合二为一。

做了好几次。

在那个老妇人精心在他皮肤上绘制刺青时，Draco渐渐失去了自我，Hermione也是。和Tallowstub在他书中描述的一样——在某段时间内会经历一种能够改变人心智的极度兴奋情绪，这种情绪会让人的思考能力大大下降，进入类似发情的兔子的状态。

在那个古老咒语的诱导下，他们沉浸在那一刻的欢愉中。然而真正麻烦的是，那些欢愉的片刻并不是彼此孤立的。每个片刻都是息息相关、密不可分的。

这也是为什么几天后她会坐在这里，试着理解这个咒语可能给她带来的伤害。Hermione对自己感到有些恶心，叹了口气，迅速翻到最后一章。

**_第六章：处理_ **

十分钟后，她写下了几句话用来概括这个极其简短章节，而她的笔记完全无法让她安心。

  * **_除非某一发起方死亡，或切除被标记的皮肤或相应身体部位，该咒语在大多数情况下是无法逆转的。_**
  * **_请咨询当地专家获取更多建议。_**



很好。简直太棒了。

Hermione在那张坚硬的直背椅上动了动，痛苦地发现自己脸上泛起了红潮，手心开始微微发热，还有她硬挺的校服衬衫，以及她外袍衣领那粗糙的布料正摩擦着她颈后细致的皮肤。

她不禁想要知道Draco是不是也正在经历类似的副作用。如果他也是的话，那个混蛋还挺会伪装的。他和以前一样，大摇大摆地在学校走廊里晃荡着，毫不在意世界上正在发生的一切。每次他走进大礼堂时，Slytherin的学弟学妹们还是会主动为他让道。他仍然履行着他作为级长的职责，好像一切如常。

而每一次他尖锐的目光穿过拥挤的礼堂来到她脸上时，又或者他突然站起身好像要朝她走来时，Hermione总是用借口搪塞她的朋友们，然后急匆匆离开。

当然，作为学生会长还有一个很大的好处——可以通过级长通告板这个美妙的途径给级长布置各种任务，命令他们去某个地方履行一些特定的职责。

想到这个Hermione的脸上露出了一抹笑容。就在上周她刚刚命令Draco监督一些四年级生的留校察看，这是一项被所有级长深恶痛绝的任务。简而言之，自从他们回到学校后，她就一直很成功地逃过了所有和他相处的机会。这一周的头几天他们的课也完全没有重合，除了周一早上的高级数字占卜课。不过Vector教授十分善解人意地允许像她这样的即将毕业的学生们提前休假。

在得到了McGonagall教授的允许后，Hermione赶紧去了一趟对角巷的邮局，截获了那封如果她在Malfoy庄园遭遇任何不测就会被寄给Dumbledore的信件。

她几乎能感觉到她这种持续躲着他的行为已经让Draco的愤怒几近沸腾。

这其实也是这个咒语多个烦人副作用中的一个。Hermione心想自己最好和他保持些距离，越远越好。尤其是照Tallowstub的话说，如果两个发起方就在彼此附近的话，Fida Mia的效果会更加明显。

一开始，她唯一留意到的效果是她皮肤上持续不断的针刺感。那感觉倒也不至于让人觉得不舒服。事实上，那有点像有人在对她的髋部和大腿内侧轻轻吹气的感觉。

但除此之外，还出现了一些新‘发现’，一些她非常不喜欢的‘发现’。

比如昨天早上把她叫醒的，一种她从来没有体会过的怪异感觉。直到她的手笨拙地一路往下来到她的小腹，溜到她底裤的松紧带下搜寻那个明显 ** _不在_** 那里的东西时，她才突然获得了这个小小的却令人恐惧的顿悟。

她竟然经历了一次假‘晨勃’，比这个更糟糕的是，那种感觉相当痛苦。Hermione不知道哪种情况让她更加受伤，是不得不冲个凉来逼退自己那种‘特殊状况’，还是知道就在几层楼下，Draco的手在他自己的内裤里或许会有更好的运气。

这足以让任何女人惊慌失措了吧。

还有其他杂七杂八的感觉，也同样让人不安；她时不时会感到愤怒、恼火，这一点不符合她的性子。她吼了Neville，就在Neville又一次把自己的脚卡在五楼的活动楼梯间，把一大群不耐烦的学生堵在身后的时候；她还打了Lavender，就在Lavender靠近她的肩膀想要看她的报纸的时候。

Hermione不喜欢有人凑过来和她一起看书，主要是因为她看书的速度非常快，不得不出于礼节等一分钟才能翻页让她感觉很烦。一般来说她都能够容忍这些小事，但那天早上她却完全无法控制自己的怒火。还好，这种无礼的反应还不足以影响到Lavender，她只是对Hermione投来了一个古怪的眼神，就把注意力放回她的早餐上了。

说真的，这简直比死亡更糟糕。她竟然染上了Draco Malfoy那些讨厌的性格。

除此之外，还有Ron和Harry，再加上一个程度稍微轻一些的，Ginny。他们都完全没有注意到，她的态度从周日开始就变得有些冷淡。毫无疑问，他们肯定觉得是学业即将结束带来的焦虑，大多毕业生都会经历这种情绪。这对她来说倒是好事，空气中低落的情绪仿佛有了传染性，使得她那些躁郁的举动也并不那么反常了。

她 ** _超级想_** 把一切告诉Ron和Harry。

一天中午她做了一个梦，梦到她跪在地上，羞愧难当地嚎啕大哭着，乞求着他们的原谅。

但那是不可能发生的。至少现在还不是时候，而且不管怎么说 ** _那种_** 情形都不可能发生。

羞愧、悔恨这个部分她完全能理解。对自己的失望，则是一种全新的体验。她发现这种感觉就像是吞下了一颗巨大的锯齿状的药片。事实是——她上个周末总算是意识到了——在这整件丑事发生前，她一向自命清高。

就像是泡沫破裂般，她突然发现自己，Hermione Granger，和其他人也没有什么不同，也不过是个凡人。

哦，看看吧，圣人都是如何堕落的。

Hermione突然感到一阵前所未有的沮丧，垂下头，把脸埋在自己圈起的双臂间，重重地叹了一口气，笔记本的一页差点被她吹翻了过去。当然她不可能一辈子躲着Draco。他们迟早要再见面，她还得给他看看她给Lucius提供的联系人写的信。

但在那天到来之前，他们也真的没有必要让大家看到他们之间超出以往的交集。以往他们的交集主要就是级长会议中激烈交锋的五分钟，或是在走廊碰上时一段诡异又短暂的唇枪舌剑。

这是 ** _她的_** 学校，去他的！她现在还是学生会主席，她才不想在每次看到那个浮夸的金发混蛋走进门时都不得不躲到角落里。天晓得怎么会有那么多不知廉耻的女生总是跟在他身后咯咯傻笑。

如果他们有更多时间。如果他同意在毕业后再来解决这个问题。如果他不是那么天杀的好看。如果…

“不管你现在正在想什么，你脸上的杀气看上去就像是准备好了今晚替我监督六年级生的留校察看似的。”一个柔和略带戏谑的男性声音说道。

Blaise Zabini 站在她身后。他那双杏核般的深色眸子饶有兴致地看着她。别在他胸前的‘学生会主席’胸章在她身后铅光窗里透进来的阳光下闪闪发光。

Hermione不由得想，他会不会像Percy Weasley曾经那样也时常擦拭他的胸章。

她眨了眨眼抬头看着他，立刻看似随意地合上了她的书。“你在那儿站多久了？”

“要看…”他回答道，一抹笑容在他脸上显现。“你已经狠狠盯着那本书多久了？”

“我看所有书都是这个样子。”Hermione不耐烦地说，帮他抽出一把椅子。“你怎么没去吃中饭？”

Blaise没有选择坐下来而是坐在了桌子边上，脚踝交叠，舒展着双腿，看着Hermione收起她的笔记。“我想在课前找你。你忘了在下周执勤时间表上签字了。我吃中饭的时候问Weasley你去哪儿了，他非常好心地大吼着把你可能在的地方告诉了我。看来我不是唯一一个不知道你在哪里的人。”

“该死。”Hermione拍了拍额头惩罚自己，从Blaise手中接过表格签上自己的名字。“对不起，我彻底忘了。如果你今晚有更重要的事的话，留校察看就交给我吧。”

Blaise用纸吸干她签名上多余的墨渍，用灵活的手指折起表格放进口袋里。“我能撑过去的。尽管比起目睹Dennis Creevey含情脉脉地看着Roberta Carstairs来说，总是能找到些更重要的事。还有，你也该喘口气了，Granger。毕竟我们马上就要毕业了。”

Hermione用眼角的余光观察着他，暗自思考着，是不是所有Slytherin男生生来‘优雅基因’就是过剩的，又或者他们成长的某个阶段都被安排了一位专门的导师，教导他们各种言谈举止的规范。

不过，这种可能性不高。Vincent Crabbe和Gregory Goyle就不符合这个规律——四肢发达，头脑简单，和八面玲珑、随机应变可完全相反。

Blaise和她的身形相似，或许比她高那么一点点，处事圆滑，充满活力。和Draco有些类似，Hermione心想，不过Draco感觉更像是一头黑豹，而不是一匹赛马。

过去一年的相处让她对Blaise有了更多了解。他们合作无间，老师们也注意到了这一点。他们刚刚上任三个月就获得了McGonagall教授的认可，说他们是自Molly和Arthur Weasley以来，最高效的一对学生会长搭档。

Blaise其实长得不错，Hermione必须承认。他从他母亲那儿遗传了她温暖的肤色，和幽暗的带有些异国风情的眸子。在这个满是盎格鲁-撒克逊[ii]学生的校园里，他的相貌注定会惹来很多爱慕的目光。

女生们看着Blaise的眼神往往是热切带着欣赏的，她们在看到Draco的时候却带着些敬畏。难怪那个家伙那么自大，都是被周围的人惯出来的。

除了上面那些优点，尽管他们所属的学院向来水火不容，对她而言Blaise虽然算不上朋友，但确实是十分值得信赖的搭档。如果她非得喝醉了爬上某个迷人的Slytherin的床的话，其实Blaise Zabini是个不赖的选择。前提是她没有搞砸…

不过…唉…她真的搞砸了…

“现在是Lupin的防御课了，”Blaise提醒她。“本来这节课是自由活动的，不过Snape不让他放过我们。”他的语气有些不悦。

这丝毫不奇怪。尽管大部分老师对于七年级生的课程都采取了一种宽松的态度，Snape却坚持要让这些即将毕业的高年级学生们“物尽其用”。

Hermione翻了个白眼。“放过我们？拜托…自从Voldemort的进展停滞后，Lupin的课业比以前多了一倍。”

Hogwarts这位令人闻风丧胆的魔药教授有很多让人讨厌的地方，但Hermione一直对于Snape明目张胆的对Slytherins的偏爱感到格外不爽，更不用说他几乎毫不掩饰的对Remus Lupin的鄙夷。这是她体内自带的‘不公现象探测器’，就像Ron常说的那样。问题就是Snape把他这种让人怀疑的人设经营得实在太好了。Hermione能理解他双面间谍的身份一定给他带来了许多压力，不过说真的，这个男人就非得这么难相处吗？

最奇怪的是，整个学校里唯一一个能够毫无怨言忍耐Snape的人，竟然是Harry。

他们五年级快结束那段时间发生的一连串事件在他们每个人身上都留下了不可磨灭的印记，特别是Harry。出于一些微妙的原因，Lupin并不想取代Sirius曾经在Harry生命中扮演的那个角色。而出于Dumbledore自己的一些考量，他也没有强迫Lupin。

于是Dumbledore劝说Harry继续在Snape那儿学习锁心术。除了时不时的争吵，这两个人倒是一直坚持了下来，每周四小时的课程，持续了一年半。

对于这个课程，Harry一直不怎么提及，但Ron和Hermione在某种程度上都能感觉到，Harry是很受用的。至少在和他父亲同辈的这些人中，有那么一个人，不管是被善意胁迫还是其他情形，愿意和他的人生多发生些交集。想到Snape竟然在扮演着类似父亲的角色让她感觉很奇怪，不过Harry似乎不在意。

Blaise用手指敲了敲桌子。“让我回忆一下，他好像是这么和Lupin形容我们的，‘衣来伸手饭来张口娇生惯养的无用之辈’。我们今天下午要干些体力活了，”那个学生会主席说道，语气中的不屑让Hermione笑了出来。“已经一年了，我还是没法习惯Lupin是狼人这个事实。时代真的变了。”

“在往好的方向发展。”Hermione肯定地说，接过Blaise手中递给她的书包。

好吧。周三下午要和Slytherins一起上黑魔法防御术课。是时候直面她的心魔了。或者，更准确点说，是那个高大、金发、灰眸，能够摧毁她名声的恶魔。

一并摧毁的，还有她的廉耻。

[i] 译者注：Freudian Slip 弗洛伊德口误，意思就是下意识把心里话说出来了

[ii] 译者注：Anglo Saxon 盎格鲁-撒克逊人，通俗意义上说被认为是白种人的祖先。


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第八章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/8/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Ron Weasley罗恩·韦斯莱；Ginny Weasley金妮·韦斯莱；Argus Filch 阿格斯·费尔奇；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Edward Knox爱德华·诺克斯；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金； Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；August Winthrops 奥古斯特·温斯若普；Karpal Singh 卡帕尔·辛；Professor Flitwick弗利维教授；Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦； Enrod Higgs 恩罗德·希格斯； Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：5192

Hermione Granger是个聪明又狡猾的小女人。

当然，这对于Draco来说也算不上什么新闻，但过去的这三天让他彻底领教了这个头发蓬松的Gryffindor可以狡猾到什么地步。

学生会长和级长向来都是很忙碌的。尤其在这个学期即将结束、Hogwarts马上要迎来暑假的当口，各种事情层出不穷。

拿男生学生会长Blaise Zabini说吧，你几乎只能看到他不停在大礼堂和Slytherin公共休息室之间来回穿梭，后面总是跟着几个级长，看上去就像是一道黑色的阴影。他总是Slytherin学院里最早起来的那个，也是除了Snape教授外，最晚上床休息的那个。

但是这个校园也没有大到让两个学生完全找不到私下交谈机会的这个地步，城堡里有数不清的阴暗角落可供他们选择。话虽这么说，Draco却没有找到任何靠近Granger的机会，哪怕只是一句挑衅，都没有。

说真的，那个女生简直太难抓了，就像每次晚餐菠菜咸派被端上来的时候突然消失的Crabbe和Goyle，无处可寻。

在过去的三天里，Granger要么是在她自己房间里吃饭，要么就是在去往某个地方的路上。Draco之所以这么清楚是因为他特意跑到厨房去问了家养小精灵。

而当他好不容易有机会看到她的时候，她身边也总是有其他人。如果Potter或Weasley没有陪着她走去或者离开教室的话，那么Ginny Weasley一定会陪着她。从她朋友们脸上无忧无虑的表情来看，Draco可以肯定，这些人对上周末发生的那一切毫不知情。

嗯，非常好。

Draco现在最不需要的就是面对那个气得满脸发紫的Ron Weasley提出的决斗挑战，同时不可避免地开启Potter最黑暗恐怖的那一面，让他们在全校师生面前把他变成一堆骨灰。

那场面一定很有趣，这是毫无疑问的，Draco想。Snape绝对会杀了Potter，然后第一时间被押往Azkaban。Weasley一定会欣喜若狂地安抚变成寡妇的Granger，然后Filch会被叫过来清理Draco烧焦后炭黑色的残骸。

Draco很怀疑她到底打不打算把这件事告诉她的朋友们。或许她不会吧。毋庸置疑，她认为自己是美德的化身。如果这件事泄露出去的话，她白玉无瑕的名声就全毁了。

永远都是那些不爱声张的人，就像Pansy常说的。像Granger这样的女生，她们的衣橱里往往藏着几具骸骨。Draco也不知道为什么，但一想到自己也不过只是那几架'骸骨'之一，他就感觉很不爽。

在他看来，他道德败坏的程度绝对能给他赢得真·衣橱恶魔的头衔，这是最低的要求。

等到整件事彻底被解决，他想要Granger **记住** 。当她年岁渐长，身体发福，身边围绕着爱她的丈夫和三个熊孩子的时候，他希望她会半夜惊醒，突然记起她曾经嫁给过他，Draco Malfoy，尽管只有短短两周。

这大概是他心底那个虐待狂在作祟，他想。他早就已经接受这个事实了，他内心有个魔鬼。这几乎是不可避免的，是他作为Malfoy家族一员的宿命。

他们离开庄园回到校园后，她看起来和以往并没有什么不同。苍白，有那么一点，但她的笑容却实在过于灿烂了。她的衣着还是一如既往的糟糕，不过这也不是和他相处个周末就能改变的。显然，耳濡目染对穿衣品味无效。

除了每次吃饭的时候她都不见踪影，没有人会猜得到究竟发生了什么。

昨天他差一点就抓到她了。

那是在午餐快结束的时候，和他预料的一样，她并没有坐在疤头和他众多愚蠢喽啰的身边。但是Draco却注意到Ginny Weasley在走进大礼堂的时候手上拿着两个空盘子。

啊哈！

Edward Knox，一个Slytherin六年级生，在Draco追出大礼堂去找Granger的时候拦住了他。这就叫屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

"Malfoy，我能借一下你六年级时候的魔咒作业吗？"

"可以。如果你爸爸新给你买的扫帚护理套装不知不觉跑到我房间的话。"

"啊！我刚刚拿到手的！"

"我那份作业拿了120分，Knox。"Draco提醒他。

" **好吧。** "

今天天气不错。就是稍微有点热，不过还好他没有花太多时间就找到了她。Granger正躺在湖边某张石制长凳上。显然花岗岩彻底消纳了午后阳光的暑气。

她的脸被一本翻开的书，高级魔咒手册，遮住了，阳光被隔绝在外。从她的呼吸声判断，她要么处于极度放松的状态，要么就是马上要睡着了。

他知道当她拿开书看向他的时候，他会在她脸上看到什么。她的眼睛下肯定会有深深的黑眼圈，还有她脸上白皙皮肤下细小的蓝色血管。她那有如丘比特弯弓般的小嘴既没有噘着，也没有被咬着。如果他现在把她叫醒，她一定会眯起眼睛，在看到他的时候困惑地眨着眼。

也许，她还会舔舔她的嘴唇。

Draco叹了口气。

他知道缺乏睡眠的滋味，也知道白天这一小段不被打扰的休息对她而言有多么可贵。Hogwarts所有学生中有一半都是缺乏睡眠的。

他张开嘴，然后又合上了，沮丧地抬头看了看天空，转头往城堡的方向走了回去，心情比刚才离开城堡的时候更加糟糕。

他真正想要做的是把她摇醒，然后好好计划什么时候去见那个Emmanuel Borgin。Borgin是个大忙人，如果要见他，至少要提前好几天和他约好时间。

其实当Lucius提出要他们去找Borgin来解决这件事情时，他有些意外。Borgin的人脉是如此之广，对于那些非法黑市交易又是那么了如指掌，魔法部向来把他视为眼中钉。

再说Draco也没有那么多时间可以陪着Granger瞎耗。Slytherin学院现在的状况十分糟糕，他、Blaise和Pansy都在尽自己最大努力，规劝学弟学妹们用一种更加负责任的态度对待自己的学业和人生。公共休息室污秽不堪，学生们明目张胆地把各种违禁品带到城堡里来。更加让Slytherin学院蒙羞的是，这个学期已经有七位Slytherins因为非法使用魔咒决斗被记过了。

从上个周末开始，Draco把恐吓学弟学妹之余的时间都花在了偷偷研究Fida Mia上。在发泄完怒火后，Lucius—那位Malfoy老爷—总算是恢复了理智，从书架上找到Malfoy家藏的那本《Fida Mia：彰显荣誉的魔法》交给了Draco。

只可惜一切都是白费，因为那本书简直就是浪费时间。据作者的研究，根本没有对策。没有补救手段。也没有提供任何现存的抵消咒语。

不过那本书上的插图倒是挺有趣的，特别是第六百一十七页上的那幅…

有关'效力'那一章 **还算** 提供了一些信息。如果Draco不是那么肯定他的所有个人物品每周都至少会被人翻看一遍的话，他一定会把自己这些亲身体验记录下来。

比如，不管走到哪儿都能闻到的Granger那该死的香味。最开始他还傻傻地以为是Pansy或者Millicent，又或者是其他Slytherin女生用的香水。Pansy永远都在尝试最新的各种难闻香水。

最后他实在没忍住，在某次早餐后问了她。

"玫瑰？"Pansy答道。"这就是为什么你整个早上都在闻空气，好像有人扔了粪弹一样？"

"对，玫瑰。茶树玫瑰，我想应该是。我希望你最好不要用这个香味的沐浴露洗澡。城堡里到处都是明火，Panse。出了意外的话，我们大家一定会很想念你的。"

Pansy给了他一个不悦的表情。"我只能告诉你那不是 **我的** 香水。茶树玫瑰对我来说太老派了。"她说，语气相当不客气，甚至让他觉得有点不像她。

"好吧，"Draco点了点头。"或许是Millicent。"

"不可能，Millicent最近一直在用August Winthrops那瓶恶心的古龙水。他们俩现在在约会。说真的Draco，对于城堡里这些八卦，你太落伍了。"

那个味道当然是Granger的，在清晨的时候最为浓烈。Draco猜想或许通常她都是在那个时候使用带有那个香味的产品。

除此之外还时不时有那种，他也无法解释的，蠢事…

天哪，他连在脑子里说出这个词都做不到。

**善意。**

对。简直太痛苦了。

第一次，是在湖边，他本来有这么一个绝佳的机会可以把Granger摇醒，看到她气得牙齿打架的样子。还有一次，就在第二天早上，一位Gryffindor的一年级生在二楼楼梯上摔了一跤，她哭的声音大到连皮皮鬼都会绕道而行。

自然，她的膝盖伤得挺严重的。这种事情要是发生在以前，他会直接从她身上跨过去，走到最上面一级楼梯正在用麻瓜记号笔在墙上乱涂乱画的Hufflepuff四年级生旁边，狠狠给他一记爆栗。

"我想你是没法停下你那难听的噪音了？"他突然冲着那个女生开口道。

十分钟后，他把她送到了医务室。

他甚至再也没法用他专利的'压头韵'修辞手法尽情羞辱别人了。他把她叫做鼻涕脸，还说她哭哭啼啼，但是这些侮辱的词语根本就没有出现在同一个句子里，所以不算。

Granger就像是他大脑里的某个囊肿，而且她居然有脸对他不理不睬。

他们必须要面对面商量这件事的，这是迟早的事。如果他要等到学期结束才能把这件事解决的话，他就真的完蛋了。他的父亲实在太难以捉摸了，Draco可不愿意因为他那个小'老婆'不愿意接受现实就赌上他好不容易和魔法部达成的协议。

压死他的最后一根稻草出现在他昨晚睡前查看级长告示板的时候。他发现自己，Draco Malfoy，竟然被安排监督四年级生的留校察看！

这真是闻所未闻。七年级级长 **从来** 没有负责过四年级生的留校察看。当然啦，也不是不可以，如果这些四年级生没那么烦人的话。

一年级到三年级的学生往往还很畏惧学校的管理系统，每次被勒令留校察看他们都是很惶恐的，而且非常配合。你都不怎么需要管他们，只要时不时过来看一眼就可以了。比如说，Filch，就特别喜欢罚低年级学生留校察看，总是会冷着脸命令这些孩子们做各种刷洗、擦拭。

对于五年级以上的学生们，大部分被罚留校察看的都忙于学业，根本不会把时间浪费在和师长斗智斗勇上。老师们倾向于亲自负责这部分学生的留校察看，这样学生们有时间可以完成作业，老师们也能换来一些归档、整理教案的时间。

但四年级生就不一样了。所有最让人头疼的调皮蛋都是四年级生。今天他要负责的就是两个Ravenclaw的男生和一个Slytherin的女生。这两个男生被抓到在教室里打架（肉搏，竟然是），为了那个Slytherin的女生。显然这次斗殴就是她挑唆的。

Draco坐在二楼某间教室的讲台旁，脚搭在桌子上，看着一本他从某个课桌里搜刮出来的过时麻瓜男性杂志。

那两个男生正在给课桌刷油，而那个女生则是在清理教室后面黑板上的告示。那天下午特别热，就连Draco特意使用的清凉咒都失去了效果。

"Singh，帮忙开下那扇窗户，好吗？"

被叫到的那个男生抬起头，满脸不高兴。他一把将浸满油的抹布扔到地上，嘴里嘟囔着些脏话，按照Draco的指令打开了窗户。

"我们还要在这里做多久啊？"另一个男生抱怨道。Draco不记得他叫什么名字了。Winston？还是Wimple？还是什么别的名字。

"只要我没有说可以，你们就得一直擦这些桌子。如果桌子擦完了还有时间，你们再把柜子也擦了。"

"你不能逼我们做这些，"Singh说道，语气预示着接下来的反抗。他站起身。"Flitwick教授说我们 **只** 需要把桌子擦了。"

"我想做什么就做什么。继续干活，不然我就把你变成一只蟾蜍。"

这个不大可能兑现的威胁换来了Singh狐疑的表情，但反抗似乎暂时被成功镇压了。

Draco往教室后面瞥了一眼。"非常好，Carmen。你可以停下来了。"

另外那个男孩大声抗议道。"什么？她根本什么都没干！而且她还迟到了！"

"我向来比较偏袒女生，你们没发现吗？Slytherin女生，尤其是。而且她之所以会被罚留校察看也是因为你们两个蠢货，居然在Flitwick抓到你们的时候提到了她的名字。"

"你知道吗？我真的很想知道，她放假的时候到底去谁家，Singh还是我？我们已经等了好几个月了。我必须得提前通知我爸妈，不然我们整个暑假都没法安排。"Winston/Wimple抱怨道。

啊…原来是因为这个。

这个男孩说得有道理，Draco想。"很好。Carmen，你放假的时候要去谁家？"

Carmen仔细地思索了一会儿。"Karpal，"她最后说道，对Singh投去了一个轻佻的笑容。

Singh满脸笑容地看着他怒气冲冲的同学。Draco刚刚享受了几分钟不被打扰的阅读时光，Carmen就走了过来，坐在书桌上。

"你在看什么？"她歪着头问道，冲着Draco挺了挺她几乎不存在的胸部，猛烈地扑闪着她的睫毛，睫毛的动作扇起了一阵微风。

"麻瓜黄书，Carmen。你不会感兴趣的。"

她点了点头。几乎没有什么能够让Slytherin女生感到吃惊。"我哥哥以前也看过这种书。我妈妈说这也很正常，要他把书全扔了。"

"我认识你哥哥。我猜他床底下应该藏了更多。"

"大家说的是真的吗？"Carmen继续问道，放低了声音，"你可以在你父亲在世的时候继承所有家产？Millicent Bulstrode和Pansy Parkinson聊天的时候我听到的。"

Draco必须承认，他很欣赏她的大胆。"那两个人就是长舌妇。如果我是你，她们说的话大半我都不会信。"

"不管怎么说，你总是需要为庄园找位女主人吧。帮你打理一切。基本上所有巫师庄园主都在30岁之前结婚了。当然了，除了Enrod Higgs。"Carmen看起来有些严肃。

"他…"

"五岁开始就特别钟爱带有paisley花纹的衣服，每隔一周的周六都会准时出现在对角巷的Maurice发廊？"

她咯咯笑了起来。

"娶妻的事情可以再等等，我想，"Draco说，Carmen不拐弯抹角的作风让他感到很新鲜。"至于打理庄园，如果你仔细盘算盘算的话，请专人打理比娶个妻子还便宜些。"

"那，等到你父亲刑期结束，他会去哪儿呢？我听说他性格挺暴躁的。"

Draco的眼神逐渐冷硬。"你太爱管闲事了，Carmen。"

她耸了耸肩，意识到自己的失言显得有些羞愧。"我喜欢掌握所有人的动向。而且，你知道的，你走了，Hogwarts都会不一样了。"

Singh在过去两分钟里用了各种方法试着获得Draco的注意力。不过那个男生一直都在叫他的名字，而不是Draco一开始就以死亡做威胁要他们叫的'Malfoy先生'，Draco决定忽略他。

"Malfoy先生，"Singh最后改口道，紧紧捏着拳头。"铃声已经响了。我们可以走了吗？"

"可以啊，不过先告诉我你们今天都学到了什么？"

他眨了眨眼。"在学校打架斗殴是不对的。"

Draco叹了口气。"Carmen，你呢，学到了什么？"

这位年轻的Slytherin没有让他失望。"在学校打架斗殴被 **抓到** ，是不对的。"

Draco笑了。"很好。 **现在** 你们可以走了。"

等到Draco在他们的留校察看单子上签好字，那两个男生就好像是被黑魔王亲自追杀那样，拔腿跑走了。Carmen挡在门口，看着Draco签好字，从包里掏出一颗闪亮的青苹果递给他。

"给你，"她说。"你为了看着我们错过了午餐。"

Draco很喜欢青苹果，接了过来放进口袋里，然后立刻小跑起来。那天下午四点他要和Lupin教授的粉丝后援会一起在温室上防御课，Draco听说这节课会在室外进行。

Granger一定会在那儿，她最好对于他要对她说的话已经做好了准备。


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第九章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/9/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼； Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Emma Snotscotter 艾玛·斯诺特斯科特；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Professor Sprout 斯普劳特教授；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Olympe Maxime 奥利姆·马克西姆；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森
> 
> 本章译文字数：5107字

当Blaise和Hermione从图书馆赶到温室的时候，门口已经聚集了一大群学生。

那天的天气其实并不适合户外活动，不过学生们在此聚集的目的正是下午的户外活动。从早上开始空气就格外潮湿，那团阴暗的灰蓝色云朵到现在还挂在城堡上空，迟迟没有化成雨水降落下来。空气有些凝滞沉闷，没有一丝风，环绕在禁林周围的那些树上的叶子一动也不动。

而那片通常很惬意的微波粼粼的湖面，现在变成了阴郁的靛蓝色，平静得像是一块玻璃。龙萤火虫、墨水虫和沙蚊在大汗淋漓、暴躁不安的学生中聒噪地嗡鸣着。让人受不了的还有湖边那有如泥浆蛋糕般的湿地，和它散发出的恶心味道。那只巨型章鱼看来不愿继续躺在清凉的湖水中等待暑热散去，而是爬到了泥泞的浅滩上享受着阳光的炙烤，噗嗤噗嗤地扭动着自己的肢体。

和往常一样，学生们不由自主地分为两个小团体。尽管天气很热，但Gryffindor的同学们还是紧紧聚在了一起。很容易就可以从这两个团体中把Gryffindor的同学们分辨出来，除了亲昵的交谈，还可以发现大多数同学脱掉了他们的外套，而这种举止也确实有可能得到McGonagall教授的许可（如果她恰好经过的话），袖子也被卷了起来，衬衫最顶上的几颗扣子也是解开的。

而Slytherins呢，则是无一例外地衣着严谨，沉默无言，除了偶尔几声奇怪的或许是由热感冒引起的抽鼻子声。

“她来了。”Harry边说，边用头指了指Hermione走过来的方向。Harry那天的心情不错，早上的Quidditch训练很顺利。作为Gryffindor魁地奇队的队长，Harry在卸任前最大的心愿就是，球队的优秀传统在他毕业后还能得以延续。

最近几次的训练他不断重申着他特有的Potter战术，还有他富有激情的赛前训话——‘每次都必须给我赢，不然我一定会回来狠狠教训你们一顿’。球队还在培训新的追球手，一位很不幸名字居然叫Emma Snotscotter的五年级生。不过她的击球技术可算是继Weasley双胞胎，大家看到过的最好的了。

带着一脸灿烂的笑容，Harry从他和Ron现在正站着的一小块树荫下冲Hermione招了招手。

“你又错过午餐了。我们正想叫人去找你。”Harry直勾勾地盯着Seamus，而Seamus正双臂交叉瞪着Ron。

显然Seamus和Ron又起冲突了。自从Seamus对Ginny的心意成为众人皆知的新闻后，Ron和Seamus之间的冲突就越来越频繁。“他们说的找，是要我在城堡里边跑边叫你的名字，”Seamus听起来很生气。“在这种大热天。”他又补充道。

Ron抬起手拍走一只沙蚊。“如果你用点脑子话，Finnegan，你应该想得到从图书馆开始。但显然你没有。”

“今天太闷了。”Lavender Brown打圆场式地附和道。

Ron转过头看了看她，她校服衬衫顶上的两颗纽扣都被解开了，正在用Parvati那本荧光粉笔记本给自己扇着风。

“也是有点好处的。”Ron说道，眼睛盯着Lavender被汗水浸湿的衬衫下透出的胸衣上的黄色花纹。

Lavender一脸厌恶地哼了一声，圈起手臂遮住胸口。

Harry和Hermione交换了一个眼神。Hermione花了不少时间才让自己适应Ron的转变，从以前忠诚可靠的朋友，变成了现在欲求不满的Ron。倒不是他不再忠诚可靠了，而是只要是和女性同学身体相关的——注意，这里就是字面上的意思——他的注意力会立刻转移。

Dean Thomas皱起眉看了看天空。“看上去好像要下雨了。如果Lupin教授再不赶紧的话，我看课还没上完我们就会被淋成落汤鸡了。”

Lupin正试图拉开锈迹斑斑的温室门。最近潮湿的天气让木质门框胀了开来，看来要想把大家带进这间废弃的阴凉温室里并不是件容易的事。

“有点卡住了。”他解释道，又用力拉了一下，但没有什么效果。

Harry轻咳了一声，在场有好几位Slytherins也开始低声抱怨起来。自从他恢复黑魔法防御术老师这一教职，Remus Lupin的狼人身份就成为了公开的信息。尽管他是狼人，他却不愿意在学生面前展现他那些令人咋舌的能力。

Dean和Seamus却不以为意地大叫起来：“掰弯这个，教授！”，还有“你能把那个扔多远？”

自从她加入凤凰社，Hermione只在一次近身对抗中见识过Remus Lupin的能力。诚然，看到一个成年食死徒被整个举起然后扔出窗户的确让她叹为观止，但她真的不想再次目睹类似场景。

尽管Lupin让人感觉像是来自另一个世界，他却是很受学生欢迎的一位教授，而且他的受欢迎也不是毫无由来的。他有一种独特的被Dumbledore称之为‘金手指’的教学方法。甚至连Slytherin的学生们也都相当尊敬他，要知道这种殊荣一向是Snape独享的。

和Snape不同，Lupin可不是通过每周威胁学生如果他们不能在规定时间熬制合格的解药就会被毒死做到这一点的。

随着一阵木头摩擦的吱丫声，温室的门最后还是被拉开了。Lupin用手帕擦了擦额头上的汗，吩咐学生们往里面走。

“好了，”他带着歉意看了看同学们。“我知道今天下午很热，但是Sprout教授前几天和我说了个事，我相信我的这些七年级学生一定会自告奋勇帮忙解决的。”

Lupin褐色的眸子愉悦地扫过在座的学生，最后停在了Harry身上，Harry身体前后摇摆着也对Lupin笑了笑。

“还有谁没来吗？”

事实上，有三位同学缺席了。Neville，他陪着Sprout教授为了准备他即将开始的学徒项目去采买原料了；Vincent Crabbe，他在考完他仅有的一场NEWTS科目考试后，就被他的父母带走了；还有Draco，尽管Hermione发现他没来大大松了口气，但他是这三个人中唯一一个没有缺席理由的人。

“没事。我们应该能在课内完成任务。”Lupin闻了闻周围的空气。“只要五分钟后不会突然下雨…”

Lupin从温室一角拖来了一只大木箱坐了上去，拿出笔记开始解释起来。“现在的情况是，上周Sprout教授本该收到一批热带缠结草树苗的，但是，负责运输的鸟在城堡西南面的某个地方遇到了一些…小意外，包裹弄丢了。从我们目前收集到的信息看，由于最近湿热的天气，那些缠结草开始沿着禁林森林的边缘疯长。已经有好几位Hogsmeade居民投诉他们被蛰咬了。”

“那些负责运输的鸟怎么了，老师？”Dean Thomas冷不丁地问道，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

每个人，显然，都已经知道那些从缅甸飞过来的可怜货运金刚鹦鹉最后发生了什么。在学校的最后这一年除了应付各种NEWTS考试，根本没有什么事情可以供大家消遣，所有学生都盼望着发生些什么能让他们暂时忘记考试的压力。

在过去的两个月，Hagrid为了给和他交往了两年的情人Olympe Maxime夫人做一件蝠皮斗篷，一直在捕猎寄生吸血蝙蝠。

考虑到这位Beauxbaton女校长的身材，可以想见这件斗篷需要多少蝙蝠。于是，在某次打猎的时候，Hagrid失了准头。

Lupin继续面无表情地回答道。“它死了，Dean。”

“它是怎么死的，老师？”Gregory Goyle问道。

看来，也不是所有人都知道了。

“它是怎么死的并不重要，”Lupin强调说。“重要的是我们怎么解决缠结草的问题，这也是我们今天下午要解决的问题。”他从木箱上跳了下来，揭开上面的木板。

所有学生围拢了过来。

十七位青少年，还有一位成年狼人产生的热量相当惊人。Harry用他那只汗涔涔的手擦了擦额头，又用袖子擦掉镜片上的雾气。他头顶的一绺黑发翘了起来，形成了一个完美的等边三角形。Hermione宠溺地对Harry笑了笑，伸出手帮他抚平那绺叛逆的头发。就在木板被打开的那一瞬间，所有人都跳了起来。

Harry立刻对于接下来他们要做的事情丧失了兴趣。要知道就在三年级的时候他把整个暑假都花在了给女贞路14号那所房子修剪灌木上，他实在太清楚木箱里那些工具是用来干什么的。

“呃…你要让我们除草？”看到箱子里那些手套和抹刀他不安地问道。“这个和黑魔法防御有关系吗？”

“也许那些是带有黑魔法的杂草，”Lavender说道。“你懂的，就像魔鬼网那种。”

“缠结草其实不是草，”Blaise说道，向Lavender投去一个让她格外无地自容的表情，这是他尤为擅长的一个表情。“那是一种看上去像是植物的动物，因为它缺乏一般动物普遍具有的感知能力所以被错误地分类为植物了。”

Lupin点了点头。“很好，Blaise。说得完全正确。在我们正式开始前，我想要让每个人找到一位搭档，然后每组过来取一副手套、一把抹刀和一个桶。”

每到这个时候都可以看得出Lupin高超的交际手腕。全班同学几乎毫无疑义地按照他的原则两两结成了对子。在人数允许的情况下，总是女生搭档男生，Slytherin搭档Gryffindor。

促进学院团结是Dumbledore一贯的治学原则，Lupin的做法得到了Dumbledore的热烈支持。但是Snape教授和McGonagall教授对此却不以为然，他们都坚信这种做法只会导致更多争吵，分散学生们的精力。

Hermione，尽管有些内疚，倒是觉得这种安排也挺不错的，总算可以不用‘帮扶’Neville了。当然了，如果她的搭档Crabbe爱干净的程度和他的击球技术一样高的话，Hermione或许会更加喜欢上防御课。

Neville，应该也有类似的感觉，毕竟Malfoy也不算太差的搭档。除了时不时对Neville的打压，对于作业Malfoy还是保持了相当专业负责的态度，这也是为什么Lupin非常明智地选择以小组为单位，而不是个人为单位，给出分数。

Neville和Draco的双双缺席，加上Crabbe的退学，让Hermione没有了搭档。她走到正在清点手套数目的Lupin面前，他停下手上的动作对她笑了笑，不过那抹笑容似乎在出现之前就消失了。他眨了眨眼，也许是她的幻觉吧，不过她可以发誓，他是在…闻她的味道。

“教授？”

“Hermione，”他回应道，摇了摇头好像是要把那片刻的走神甩开。突然他眼中露出一抹了然的表情，继续看着她。“啊，对了！我忘记Crabbe已经退学了。那这节课你就和我搭档吧。”

Hermione觉得这个想法实在太棒了。她刚准备从这位老师手中接过手套，就感觉到温室的气温瞬间下降，让她身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

在她真正看到Malfoy之前的一毫秒，她已经提前 ** _感应_** 到了他。

自从周日下午他和她在城堡门口的台阶上分开之后，她就再也没有和他靠得这么近过。猝不及防地，她开始感应到他的 ** _一切_** 。

就好像是在那几秒钟里，她走进了他的身体，四处打量了一会儿又迅速退了出来。Malfoy，毫不意外的，非常热，出了很多汗，又饿又累。但除了这些，她还感受到了一丝触手可及的期待，就隐藏在水面之下。

Hermione没有让自己多想，立刻换上一副平静的表情，把注意力放在自己交叠的手臂上。

“不好意思，”Draco喘着气对Lupin说道。“实在没办法，被一些级长任务拖住了。”

“没事，Draco，”Lupin看了看班级里其他同学。“我来看看…”

Hermione咬紧牙关。不要。求求你，千万不要… ** _谁_** 都可以，就是他不行。“对了！Hermione还缺一个搭档！”

Draco连瞟都没有瞟她一眼。“至少比Longbottom好多了，”他说着把书包挎在肩上朝她走了过去。“我们今天要做什么？”Draco询问道。

“我们要除草。”Lupin回答，向来中立的语气中掺杂了一丝挑战。

Draco叹了口气。“当然，除草。”

“开始前，我想我们最好先了解一下缠结草的特性。是的，Blaise，我知道我们去年已经学过了，但是复习一下也没坏处。如果不幸被它们的刺扎到的话还是很疼的。”

全班同学看着Lupin从木箱里拿出一幅卷起的图表。他用魔杖敲了敲，图表立刻舒展开来，一幅动画出现在大家眼前，动画里有一株热带缠结草，一位男巫站在这株巨大的生物旁，对它挥动着斧头。

“这是等比例的吗？”Ron立刻问。

这是个很好的问题。动画里缠结草的高度至少是那个男巫的两倍。

“是等比例的。不过我们今天要除掉的那些不过几天大，它们的个头应该和卷心菜差不多。只要动作快一点，力气大一点就能把它们拔出来。只是要特别小心它们的倒刺，”Lupin补充道。“最好偷偷接近它们。这些生物白天大部分时间都在睡觉，一旦醒来它们就会变得特别有攻击性。缠结草是一种非常迷人的生物。”他总结道，看着动画里的那个怪物先是用一只触手击昏那位男巫，再抓着那位男巫的脚踝把他吊了起来，点了点头。

课堂里的其他人显然无法理解Lupin的热情。Millicent从木箱里捏起一副发霉的手套，发出很大一声‘呃’，把手套扔回了箱子。

“Weasley，”她边说边把他往前推，“你来负责把它们拔出来。”Ron翻了个白眼，往木箱的方向走了过去准备去取他们的装备。他一边走，一边极度担忧地看了看Hermione。

“Hermione，如果你需要一个神秘又非常可疑的意外降临到你新搭档头上的话，你只需要和我说一声就行。”Ron提议道，显然这句话是冲着Draco去的，而Draco正瞪着Ron，仿佛Ron是他袖口粘着的脏东西一般。

“真可惜啊，你只不过是迟到了。我之前还期待你缺席这一整周的课程呢，看来这注定是奢望了。”过了一会儿，在Lupin回答同学们其他问题的时候，Hermione对她的搭档低声说。

“四年级生。”Draco只说了这么几个字。

Hermione一副假装不知道他在说什么的样子。

他从木箱里取出一副手套和一把抹刀。“你竟然安排我今天中午陪那些小杂碎关禁闭。”

她给了他一个炫目的微笑。“没错。”

“还有，你一直在躲着我。”Draco压低了声音，直直看着她的眼睛。和之前一样，Hermione瞬间觉得自己的冷静开始消失。

“你刚刚才发现吗？我已经躲了你好几年了，Malfoy。”

“的确，”Draco低声承认道，跟着其他学生走出温室。“作为一位学生会长，你还真是很难接近啊，尤其是你不想被找到的时候。我本来应该生气的，你居然给我安排那种连低年级级长都不屑做的差事。但我倒是发现了一些意想不到的惊喜。”

“比如？”Hermione发现自己竟然问起问题来了，这可有违她向来自豪的判断力。

“Carmen Meliflua，”Draco解释道，露出一个色眯眯的笑容。“一个很调皮，又相当有野心的四年级Slytherin。很像我，她这个年纪时候的我。”

Hermione感到恶心透了，刚准备开口却被Lupin抢在了前面。“Draco，少说话，多说事，可以吗？”

Lupin正忙于向Pansy解释，仅凭她母亲的一封信，哪怕这封信到得再快，也不能作为她下午缺课的理由。

“当然，教授。”Draco说着，脸上带着和二手魔杖推销员一样真诚的笑容。他低头看了看手里拿着的那副脏兮兮布满霉点的手套，仿佛刚刚意识到拿着它们的居然是自己。

他脸上的表情简直可以称得上滑稽。“Granger，我想还是 ** _你_** 来拔吧。”


	11. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/10/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Rubeus Hagrid鲁伯·海格；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Toolip 图丽普；Parvati Patil 帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼
> 
> 本章译文字数：7407字

他们被分配到了城堡北面的那片森林，和Ron和Millicent一起。Draco和Millicent并排走着，一路上聊着天。Hermione隐约听到了几个词，‘最新季的服装’、‘去St Barthelemy度假’，还有一些有关Millicent糟糕的挑选男友眼光的评价。

“真是让人惊奇，他们竟然能够说这么多话，但同时他们表达的东西又是那么少。”Ron嘟囔道。

“这是天赋。”Hermione赞同地说。

“你还好吧？”他问道，转过脸给了她一个古怪的表情。

Hermione点了点头。“挺好的啊。怎么了？”

“嗯，首先，你已经很久没和大家一起吃饭了。Lavender也说你昨天火气有点大。Harry说大概是因为天气太热了。或者是‘女性问题’。Ginny每次遇到‘女性问题’的时候，都比平常更加烦人…”

“是因为天气热，Ron，”Hermione不耐烦地回应道。“我没事，真的。只是有点累。”

他们走到了森林边缘一条通往森林深处的步道入口。与其说是步道，不如说是被Hagrid和牙牙每次进出森林踩出来的一道土路。事实上，Hagrid击落那只货运金刚鹦鹉的地方就离他们现在站的位置不远。

“我们分头行动。你们俩去上面那条岔路，Weasley和我就待在下面这条岔路，”Millicent大声嚷嚷着。“有人反对吗？”听起来她好像也没给他们什么选择。

没有人反对。Ron放心地看了Hermione一眼，她和Malfoy继续向前走去。

她花了十分钟就找到了第一株缠结草。Malfoy静静地走在她身边，显然是想等到他们走到一个没有任何人能够听到他们说什么的地方。他们已经走到森林中比较深的地方了，比大多数学生在课上会走到的地方都要深。

如果走运的话，或许会有一只女半人马兽从林间跑出来，发现Malfoy实在是太秀色可餐了，于是停下脚步把他带走。Hermione幻想着，觉得自己这个想法还挺搞笑的，不禁憋笑了起来。Malfoy听到她的声音转过头怀疑地看了她一眼。

她不想理睬他。眼前对她来说，缠结草才是她最关心的。

尽管缠结草比较喜欢温暖的气候，这种生物却不大喜欢阳光。它们肥厚多汁的触手就隐藏在森林地面那些貌似平静的杂草灌木底下。不过就在Hermione靠近的那一刻，它们立刻嘶地挥舞到空中，看来是被她脚步的震动惊醒了。

这种生物看上去有点像仙人掌，但颜色却是某种很漂亮的紫罗兰色，带有长长的深紫色的，冒着白色浆液的倒刺。

这是一株年幼的缠结草，Hermione不费吹灰之力就把它制服了，连根拔起。这株缠结草在她戴了手套的手中用力地扭动着，让她不安地皱起了脸。

“你写信给Borgin了吗？”Malfoy终于开口了。他斜倚在一棵树旁，一脸事不关己高高挂起的表情，看着那株濒死的缠结草做最后的挣扎。

**_开始了。_ **

“我会写的，快了。我只是…我只是想先规划规划。我最近在看和这个有关的书籍。”就连她自己的耳朵都觉得她的声音太小太微弱了。

Malfoy装模作样地发出一个恼怒的声音。

“什么？”她厉声说道。

“把那个该死的联系方式给我，我自己安排。我们只需要见他一面，花平常价格的一半，就能把这个咒语解除了。”

“我不会把地址交给你的，Malfoy。你父亲之所以选择交给我，大概就是因为他觉得你一定会把这次碰面搞砸。”那株缠结草总算是放弃了挣扎，Hermione愉快地把它扔进桶里。

Malfoy似乎突然找到了他以前从未在自己内心发现的耐心。他接下来那句话其实听上去还挺有礼貌的。

“其实是因为我父亲知道Slytherins都很喜欢翻别人的东西。勒索是最古老的骗术了。就连一年级新生都懂得这个道理。我现在的处境已经够危险了，没有必要让某些心怀不轨的同学抓住我的小辫子，然后散播谣言。”

Hermione第一万次感谢上帝，感谢ta把她分到了Gryffindor，这个学院里的一年级新生最在乎的如何找到一个最好的放置粪弹的地方，以确保它们能够发挥最强的效果；而不是那个醉心于勾心斗角的学院。

“我打了个草稿。”她最后说道。事实上，她已经写了十几版草稿了，不过他不需要知道这些。

他用手捂住胸口，一副很惊讶的表情。Hermione发现他并没有戴上Lupin提供的手套。大概是因为他压根就不打算干活吧，这个混蛋。

“老天啊，草稿！你是不是做什么都要先详尽规划一番啊？”

“滚开，Malfoy。”

他的笑容消失了，看起来像是在思索着什么，这比嘲讽更糟糕。“你诚实点告诉我，Granger。对于发生的一切你真的后悔吗？”他眼中闪着的光毫不遮掩地告诉她，他其实是在给她下套。

Hermione感觉自己头皮瞬间烧了起来。她的窘迫在某种程度上被她感知到的他灼烧的焦虑感缓解了。那种焦虑感潜伏在他心底，躲在他巨大的自尊心背后。她想要重重地敲打他的头，只有这样她才能甩开自己内心那些礼貌和怜悯。

说真的，他正在把她变成一个暴力又极端的人——前一分钟她还是疲惫又沉默的，下一分钟就突然变得愤怒又好斗。

“非常后悔。”她回答道，想起来他刚才问了自己一个问题。

“我说了，诚实点。”

“很诚实！这整件事的每一分每一秒都让我觉得恶心，想吐，让我极度后悔！”她本来不想吼出来的。

出于某种难以解释的理由，看到她的怒火他似乎挺愉悦。他点了点头。“把你写的草稿给我。我的猫头鹰比学校其他的猫头鹰都要飞得快，能更早送到Borgin手上，而且我的猫头鹰也更安全。”

“那好吧。不过如果风声走漏然后见报了，我肯定会想办法实施我的报复，Malfoy。”

“别这样，不是所有一切都那么糟糕，对不对？你那些学术研究精神到哪儿去了，Granger。这难道不也是一种体验吗？”他暗示地挑起他金色的眉毛。这个动作本来应该是很迷人的，不过Hermione可没那么容易被他诱惑。

“先是和你疯狂的父亲谈判，后来又在黑暗的走廊里被你用武力胁迫，哪有时间体验。”她反击道。

Malfoy装作一脸无辜的样子。“我的刺青一直都在做一些很好玩的事情。”他坐在一根布满青苔的树干上边说边从书包里拿出一颗闪闪发亮的青苹果。Hermione突然想起来，他肯定是因为禁闭才错过了午餐。

“怎么个好玩法？”她带着怀疑又好奇的语气问道。

他的姿势就好像是在为肖像画摆姿势一般——‘一位刻薄、邪恶、残忍的，正在吃苹果的混蛋’。

Hermione无法克制自己。她太累了，心情也很糟糕，而她的视线简直顽固到她完全无法控制。她的眼睛落到了他的脸颊，之前他嘴角那道可怕的裂痕已经愈合了。他柔软、诱人的嘴唇还是似笑非笑的那个老样子。他重重地咬了一口苹果，露出一排整齐洁白的牙齿。一些苹果汁从他嘴角流了出来，被他用舌头舔走了。

**_别看了，你这个傻瓜。_ **

她一瞬间有些后悔，四年级生的禁闭害得他错过午餐了。谁能想得到呢，Draco Malfoy吃水果的样子居然这么秀色可餐？她或许都可以卖门票了。Lavender和Parvati会要他拿一根巨大的棒棒糖也试试看。他一定会喜欢这种被人关注的感觉，坐在那儿，带着一抹笑容，用他强壮的粉色舌头攻击那根倒霉，又无助的，糖果。

**_哦_ ** **_…_ **

“再做一次。”他要求道。她根本都没有意识到，就在她盯着他看的同时，他也在盯着她看，这实在太古怪了。

Hermione眨了眨眼。“做什么？”

“看我的嘴。你经常看我的嘴。”

她发出一阵气急败坏的声音。那一刻她甚至有些庆幸，还好天气很热，所以她的脸一直有些红。

“你疯了吧！我才没有看你那该死的嘴，Malfoy。我们现在在上课，如果你忘记了的话。管好你自己。到时候要是有人开始怀疑你怎么放下了整整七年的偏见和恶意，突然开始和我交流起来了，不要怪我没有事先提醒你。”

该死的眼睛，好像每次只要有他在，她这双眼睛就仿佛有了自己的意志。她的双眼又一次溜到了他的嘴唇。如果这时候一大块苹果，或者其他什么东西，突然卡在他牙齿里就好了。可惜，这是不可能发生的。他的笑容无懈可击。

同时也让人讨厌，千万别忘了‘讨厌’这一点。她立刻把他从视野中移了出去。

“唔，”他沉吟着，“左边的翅膀刚才动了一下。”他的语气更像是在探究着什么，而不是戏谑。如果他手上有笔记本的话，Hermione觉得他搞不好会把这个记在本子上。

这就是Draco学霸的那一面了，Hermione想。虽然她不是很情愿，但也必须承认，这个Draco比那个高高在上的混蛋Draco要好相处得多。他其实有时候也挺搞笑的，不过要她在他面前承认这一点，她宁愿把她学生会长的胸章给吞了。

“你的意思是，你的翅膀…会动？”她有些惊恐地问道。

“其实更像是一种动的感觉。就像是一阵微弱刺激的电流，”他推测道。“挺舒服的，其实。”

Hermione翻了个白眼。“我就知道你会从这件事上获得某种病态的快感。”

他完全没有理会她的嘲讽。“还有，我正好是左撇子。”他补充道，动了动他的左手。

这实在太嘲讽了，他的手怎么能这么好看。Hermione看着他把手肘撑在膝盖上，默默想着。他的指尖就悬在他胯下那块三角区域上方。她那双该死的眼睛，又一次有了自己的意志，往 ** _那里_** 溜了过去。

这下完全暴露了，Hermione绝望地想，我彻底扔掉了自己的剧本。

“喔~~~”他猛地叫起来，手指着她面前某个地方。

她有些惊慌地顺着他手指的方向看了过去。一株看起来很凶的缠结草就在他们说话的当口站了起来，朝着他们发出威胁的嘶声。

“这一株很大，”Malfoy说道。“干掉它。我可不想输给Millicent和Weasley。”

实话说，她也不想。Hermione叹了口气提起水桶。这一株缠结草看上去很强壮。她蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，猛地抓住最粗壮的那只触手，用自己最大的力气拔了出来。

那感觉有点像抡锤子。比她预想的轻松，这株缠结草的根轻轻松松就被拔出来了，过程中带出了一大坨泥巴，直接飞到了Malfoy和他那颗愚蠢的青苹果上。

之前他那得意洋洋的表情消失无踪。

Hermione幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。这大概是他们回到Hogwarts后她第一次露出如此真心的笑容。

他看起来也并不恼，脸上的表情和Ron或Harry每次追着她想要做些调皮捣蛋的事，比如往她头发上抹蜂蜜之类的，很像。想到Draco Malfoy也会做这种事，她就觉得滑稽得不得了。

但是她也不想碰运气。她咽下自己的笑容，提起水桶和抹刀，沿着这条小径继续往前走去。

Malfoy没有立刻跟上来，Hermione想趁着这难得平静的几分钟再找到一些缠结草。但她什么都没发现。她抬头看了看了头顶的树叶。这个地方的落叶厚多了。那些被击落的树苗不大可能蔓延到这么深的地方。

于是她开始往回走，这时她发现右边出现了一块奇怪的空地。空地上有一整簇蘑菇长在一些腐烂的树桩和枯叶旁，而在那中央，躺着一堆沉睡的成年缠结草。

她突然有种中奖的感觉，往这堆她认为是整座森林里最大的缠结草集群走去，弯下腰从底部下手开始拔。Hermione没过多久就略带惊恐地发现，这并不是由一群小植株构成的，而是一棵完整的、高大粗壮的缠结草。而这株缠结草此刻正冲着她厉声嘶叫着，把周围树木上盘踞着的护树罗锅都吓跑了。

Hermione用力跺了跺脚，把脚跟踩进泥土中稳住重心，坚定了决心：不管它是什么魔法植物，也不管它是不是被分错类别了，今天别想从她手下逃走。她的左手仍旧牢牢抓紧这株缠结草，Hermione想要从自己口袋里取出魔杖，心想一个‘障碍重重’应该就能够制服它了。

就在这时，它的一只触手突然挥舞了起来，缠上了她的右手，把她的园艺手套扯了下来。另一只触手也紧接着缠了上来。这次没有了手套的屏障，棘刺嵌入她手腕细嫩的皮肤。她本能的抽出自己的右手，那些棘刺跟着她的动作被从触手上带了下来，埋在她皮肤里。

感觉就像是十几只蜜蜂突然往同一个地方叮了上来。Hermione尖叫着，一边跺脚一边咒骂着。那株缠结草看上去也很狼狈，不断用它粗壮的触手拍打着地面，继续释放着威胁的信号。

焦灼的僵持只持续了短短几秒。

Draco发现了这边的骚动，漫不经心地沿着小路走了过来，手里提着至少四株缠结草，全部都被连根拔起了。他没有戴手套，但他手里，Hermione注意到，拿着他的魔杖。明显他是属于‘精于智取，而非苦功’那个思想流派的。巧了，Ron也是那个流派的信徒。

“好了好了，放轻松。”他朝她走去，脸上有些不耐烦。“这就是你一个人跑开的下场。”

其实也没那么糟糕。她被棘刺戳伤的皮肤上出现了一圈小孔，除此之外还有两处较深的伤口正在渗着毒液。她的皮肤已经开始红肿了起来。

Malfoy把手上的东西一把扔到地面，捏住她的手腕凑近仔细观察着。

“你的血要是滴在我身上的话，Granger，你会后悔的。”

Hermione可以闻到他呼吸间青苹果的香气。她皱着眉，看着自己小小的粉色的手，被握在他大大的苍白的手中。他的皮肤在她腕上鲜红色的血的衬托下，显得格外惨白。她右手食指上戴着一只渐变紫色人造水晶戒指。这是她最小的表妹几个月前送给她的，本来是她特别钟爱的一个饰品，但不知为何，这一刻她竟然觉得有些难为情。除了那个戒指之外，还有她沾着墨迹、被咬得坑坑洼洼的指甲。

她立刻为自己这些自卑的念头感到有些恼火。

“这些手套一点用都没有。你也许会想，董事们给学校捐了那么多钱，用来买一些更好的器材还是绰绰有余的吧。”Malfoy一边说，一边把嵌在她皮肤里的棘刺拔了出，完全没有理会她吃痛的表情。

当她再次抬起头看着他时，他正在看着她，就好像她是某个特别有趣的魔药实验，而且他刚刚发现实验结果让他非常满意。他的脸颊，还有鼻梁上还残留着些泥土，但那完全没有影响到他的优雅。恰恰相反，那些瑕疵更凸显了他精致的容貌，还有他如冰川般澄澈的眼眸。Hermione克制着内心那股想要用自己的拇指帮他拨掉泥土的冲动。

这种冲动和她之前想要抚平Harry头发的感觉类似。唯一的区别是，Harry不会让她有那种下腹住了一窝狐媚子的感觉。

“好些了吗？”Malfoy轻柔地问道。他和她靠得是那么近，她甚至能数清他虹膜上有多少蓝色斑点。

“嗯。”Hermione抽回自己的手。还是有些疼。

现在他的眼神又变了，变得充满了渴望，好像他面前放着一道他从未尝过，而他迫不及待地想要品尝的美食。这一刻和他们在庄园的那个小插曲很像，只不过他看着她的目光有了更多企图。而且这一次，Toolip不会突然出现，把她解救出来。

哦不要，不可以再来一次。

“不行。”Hermione立刻说道，往后退了一步，自己也不确定到底在拒绝他什么，但还是觉得自己必须表达不管他想要做什么她都不愿意配合的想法。

“Malfoy。”她继续说道。这一次他摇了摇头，好像是不相信她的话。她发出一声抗议，音量比她对自己期望的小得多。

他用力把她拉到自己面前，她感觉自己就像是被压在了一堵水泥墙上。“就当做是一个小小的提醒吧。”他的声音很低，带着些诱哄。Hermione不知道他的这个请求是对她，而是对他自己。

老天爷。他在吻她。那是一个深深的彻底的吻。仿佛他想要把大脑深处那些模糊的记忆、朦胧的感觉都扯到大脑前部，这样他才能更好地控制那些记忆和感觉。

他非常讨厌记不起来的感觉。这一点Hermione非常清楚。

她感觉自己很笨拙，手脚都不知该往哪里摆。他的鼻尖擦过她的，他的舌刷过她紧闭的双唇。他闻起来就像是书本、青苹果和燃烧着的木头的味道。

他那双之前牢牢钳在她后腰的手臂现在放松了一些，往上来到她脑后马尾辫的正下方。他停下了这个吻，让他们能够稍微喘口气。他的唇往下来到她的下巴，沿着她的下颌线一路找到她耳朵下面那个最柔软、最敏感的地方。

快点大叫！她的大脑催促着她。把他推开赶紧跑回温室！她的耳朵听到一阵持续的嗡嗡声，她猜这大概是血液冲向大脑的声音。她沾满泥土的双手紧紧抓着他的背。

突然，他停了下来，抽开自己的身体。他的瞳孔放大，深邃幽暗得有如横亘在他们上空的乌云一般。Hermione感觉有些晕眩，随着他的动作往前一倾，感觉膝盖不再能支撑自己的身体。他看着的她的眼神是不安又炽热的。还有愤怒。有那么短短的一瞬，他抱着她，她的前额埋在他肩上，两个人都试着找回自己的呼吸。

Malfoy在微微发抖，她发现。Hermione被这个咒语对于他们两人神经系统造成的巨大影响彻底震慑了。

这一次他往后退了一步，她没有跟上前去。

“Granger，你可能是Hogwarts隐藏得最好的秘密。”他平静地说，语气中有些不经意的残忍，彻底戳破了他们那个吻带来的强烈晕眩感。他调整了一下裤子的裆部，眼睛继续紧紧盯着她，挑衅着她，看看她会不会难为情。

她迎上他的目光，让恨意渗透她的双眼。他的每一个动作都是经过深思熟虑的。那些充满欺骗的善意，还有紧接着的那个吻，都只是实验而已，不过是他乏味生活中的一个小消遣。Hermione很肯定，哪怕她用未来十年的时间专门研究有关Draco Malfoy的一切，他还是有本事让她感到惊奇。

他们一句话都没有说，静静地走回城堡，让这一路显得格外漫长，似乎永远不会终结。她有些好奇，为什么他放弃了这么完美的继续挑衅她的机会，但当她转头看他的时候，他脸上阴沉的表情让她收起了所有念头。

和他们心情如出一辙的乌云，终于化为细雨落了下来。空气充斥着臭氧的气味，等到他们回到出发的地点，比原先更加邋遢的Ron，和Millicent一起，提着他们收获的一小堆缠结草，已经站在那儿等着他们了。

突如其来的雨似乎让Ron十分惊喜，总算是逃脱了那令人窒息的闷热。他对她咧嘴一笑，抬头迎上从天而降的豆大雨珠。他的快乐是那么有感染力。

但就在Hermione向他招手那一刻，Ron的脸却突然失去了所有颜色，他惊恐万分地看着他们身后的树顶。Hermione隐约听到了Millicent的尖叫声，看到她飞快地冲向城堡。

Hermione感到自己颈后的汗毛完全竖了起来，她转过头刚想看看到底发生了什么，Malfoy猛地抓住了她，让她差点呼吸不过来。似乎同时被他抓住的，还有Ron。他拽着他们俩一路往前走。

“Malfoy，你在——”

“Granger，闭嘴，继续往前走！”Draco吼道。他的脸色和Ron一样惨白。

原因立刻揭晓了。就在他们身后的树林间，一个黑魔标记正在不断升起，越变越大。

Hermione感觉自己的血液冻成了冰。

那个标记在树林上空闪烁着，发出诡异的银色光芒。烟雾状的巨蛇从骷髅那张大的口中吐着信子爬了出来，缠绕在骷髅上，让画面显得格外栩栩如生。那个标记像是在不断震动着、哼鸣着，给周围的空气注满了电流。

他们绝不是仅有的注意到标记的几个人。那个标记高高地挂在空中，所有Hogwarts的人和至少一半Hogsmeade的村民都能看见。

Hermione看见Lupin站在温室那个方向，正在大声命令着。学生们都在用最快的速度跑回城堡。Lupin带着一小部分学生朝他们站的方向赶了过来。

等到Lupin和他们汇合时，他的魔杖顶端仍然闪着红色火光。显然他刚才用魔杖对城堡其他地方发出了警告。“大家都没事吧？”他问道，眼睛迅速瞟过Draco、Hermione和Ron。

“我们没事，”Hermione上气不接下气地回答道。“其他人都被通知到了吗？”她立刻反问道，学生会长的警觉回到了她脑中。

“嗯。你、Draco、Ron和Millicent是最后返回的一组。”Lupin告诉她，一边带着这一小群学生渐渐远离禁林，一边留意观察着Harry。Harry似乎决意要待在他现在的位置。Ron也坚定地站在他身旁。

Lupin看起来有些发怒。“每个人赶紧回大礼堂集合，向你们的院长报到，违反命令的话，就不要怪我不客气了。听明白了吗？Harry！”

Harry紧紧盯着Hermione。“你刚才有看到什么吗？任何东西？”他问她。她只能摇摇头。

“哦！看！”Parvati指着标记叫道。

那个标记改变了形状。骷髅原先的浅银色闪光逐渐黯淡，转为明亮的绿色，缠绕在上头的巨蛇也越来越大，长出了鳞片和弯曲的爪子。巨蛇圆钝的头拉长变成了口鼻的样子。分岔的信子还是和以前一样，在骷髅上方不停舞动着，在空中留下一抹银色尾烟。

那条蛇变成了一条 ** _龙_** 。

Hermione瞬间感到Malfoy胸口涌起一股剧烈又痛苦的恐慌。感觉像是被人在肚子上踹了一脚。她无法控制地抱住自己的肚子，如果不是Malfoy握住她的肩膀稳住她的话，她肯定会倒在Ron身上。

“它又开始了。”Blaise轻轻地说，他深色的眸子盯着天空。雨越下越大，让标记越来越模糊。看起来就像是泛起的涟漪。

Lavender两手紧紧攥着Parvati的手臂。“Lupin教授，发生什么了？”她低声说。

Harry回答了她，表情有如石刻般凝重。

“那是Malfoy的家徽！Lucius Malfoy肯定逃出来了！”


	12. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十一章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/11/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Molly Weasley 莫丽·韦斯莱；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Xavier 泽维尔；Catherine 凯瑟琳；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授； Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Ernie McMillan 厄尼·麦克米兰；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Argus Filch 阿格斯·费尔奇 ；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Kingsley Shacklebolt 金斯莱·沙克尔；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Alastor Moody 阿拉斯托·穆迪；Horatio Coon 霍雷肖·库恩
> 
> 本章译文字数：5489字

只花了二十分钟，全校师生就全部被聚集到了大礼堂，这就是教师和级长分头通知、高效合作的结果。在魔法部长的命令下，学校在过去两年做了很多次演习，正是这些演习让学生们在遇到这种情形时早已知道该如何应对。

“突袭演习”，Arthur Weasley是这么命名的，尽管Molly坚持认为这个说法只会让孩子们恐慌，起不了任何实际作用。

大礼堂上空被施了魔法的天花板倒映着礼堂里人们有些恐慌的情绪，城堡外恶劣的天气也一目了然。现在雨就像是直接从天上倒下来一般越来越大，噼里啪啦地，仿佛有一千只小精灵正在屋檐上跳着踢打舞。每个人都在大声吼着，只有这样对方才能听得到，而吼得最凶的要数各个学院的院长。

除了还没有赶到礼堂的Snape教授，其他几位院长都在忙着清点学院的学生，确保没有学生被留在了浴室里，或是被遗忘在禁闭中。

Slytherin学院的清点工作自然而然地落到了Blaise Zabini身上。他看起来十分不耐，不停咆哮着吼出学生的名字。几分钟后，Snape飞快地跑进大礼堂，黑色的袍子在他身后高高扬起，一脸不悦的表情比平时更甚。他黑色的眼睛迅速搜寻着，立刻在人群中发现了Draco金色的脑袋。站在礼堂的另一端，Harry在看到这位Slytherin院长的那一刻微微偏了偏头；就是这么一个让人几乎无法察觉的举动，却没有逃过Draco的眼睛。Draco耸了耸肩无视Pansy Parkinson无休无止的问题，径直朝院长走去。

“你觉得Malfoy会怎样？”Ron低声问着Harry。McGonagall教授刚从名单上把他们两人的名字划掉，接着叫出了“Xavier，Catherine！”两位同学的名字。

“如果Lucius成功从软禁中逃脱的话，我猜想魔法部一定会认为Draco知道一些内情。”Harry猜测着，为自己语气中的笃定感到有些惊讶。他的手掌还是凉凉的，带着些冷汗。能够如此近距离地目睹黑魔印记可不是什么稀松平常的体验。三年里遇到两次已经足够了，谢天谢地。

Ron朝Malfoy瞥了一眼。“他看上去就像是刚刚生吞了一品脱蓖麻油。”

“你怎么知道？”Seamus问道，也朝Malfoy的方向看了过去。“他一直都这么惨白。”

“嗯，说的也有道理…”

Hermione推开一群紧紧抱在一起正努力听清Flitwick教授在说些什么的Ravenclaw一年级生，身后紧跟着Lupin教授。

“Ron，”她朝着他的方向走了过去，“Dumbledore和你父亲想要见我们！”大礼堂里实在太吵了，她几乎是用吼的说出这句话。

“我爸爸已经到了？”Ron一脸惊奇地问道。

Harry把他的学习用品一股脑儿地塞到Seamus手里。“好。我也一起过去。”

“你就待在这儿别动，”Lupin突然打断了他们，一脸不容反驳的表情。“你们俩，赶紧去Dumbledore的办公室。”他对Ron和Hermione说。“到了那边你们先等一会儿，叫你们进去的时候再进去。我要告诉Snape教授，要他把Millicent也一起带过去。”

“如果Dumbledore需要目击证人的话，我也看到印记了，我也应该过去。”Harry坚持道。

“你就待在这儿。目前还与你无关，Harry。”

显然这句话大错特错了。这句话让Harry的情绪从担忧瞬间转为了愤怒。他立刻反驳道。

“这当然和我有关！任何牵扯到Voldemort的事都和我有关，你难道还没有意识到吗？五年级的时候我就全都经历过了。你究竟是为了什么才会在这里？如果不是为了打败Voldemort，我们当中会有人选择回到这里吗？”

“我回到这儿是为了照顾你，Harry，”Lupin那双湛蓝的眸子扫过他们。“你们每一个人。”

Harry回给他一个强硬的表情。Hermione无可奈何地发现，最近这一年，这个表情出现在他脸上的频率高到让人不安。“是吗？照顾我？你确定？自从五年级末发生的那件事后，Snape给我的帮助都比你大。每个人都知道，这个学年你之所以会过来教书是因为除了你，根本没人想碰这个职位，而且你也根本找不到其他工作！”

“Harry！”Hermione叫道，对他的无礼感到震惊。和她一样，Ron也是目瞪口呆。听到他们的声音，Snape和McGonagall同时停了下来，转头朝他们的方向看了过去。直到这一刻Harry才后知后觉地发现礼堂里之前嘈杂的声音消失了，只剩下几声刻意的咳嗽声。外面的狂风暴雨似乎也暂停了。

每个人都盯着Harry和Lupin。

“不要在这里讨论这些，现在也不是时候，”Hermione对Harry嘶声说。“快点Ron，我们要赶紧走了。”

Lupin点了点头，仿佛Hermione的话不止是说给Harry，其实也是说给他听的。他带着一脸痛苦的表情，继续说道。“我们以后再谈这件事。你必须待在大礼堂里，如果违反的话，我会扣Gryffindor 30分。我不是在开玩笑，Harry。”这是他们从Lupin那儿听到的最严厉的一次惩罚。

说完这句话，Lupin就转头继续和Snape交谈起来了。

没过多久，Ginny找到了Seamus和Harry。三个人面面相觑，气氛有些尴尬。Snape和Lupin迅速商量好之后，一起陪着Draco和脸色苍白的Millicent Bulstrode走出了礼堂。

“有人能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？我们刚才在上魔咒课，突然Ernie McMillan冲了进来，说什么Lucius Malfoy在禁林里攻击了Draco，”Ginny上气不接下气地说道。“如果当时冲进来的不是Ernie的话，我肯定会担心…”

Harry没有回答，而是怒气冲冲地跺着脚朝着礼堂大门的方向走了过去，最后消失在门后。

拿着一堆Harry的东西的Seamus痛苦地看了Ginny一眼，重重地坐在Gryffindor学院的餐桌旁，皱着眉长叹了一口气。

.

.

Snape并没有立即给出任何信息，不过Draco也没有试着套他的话。正如他常和Draco说的，整个Hogwarts只有三个地方是足够安全让他们能够随心所欲讨论任何事情的。一个是Dumbledore的办公室，一个是Snape个人的住所，最后一个是有求必应屋。

但这位魔药大师，此刻，正和Draco一起站在二楼Dumbledore办公室门外等待着。Hermione、Ron和Millicent已经被叫进去问话了。

看到学校的走廊在白天如此空无一人，Draco感到很诡异。他已经在Hogwarts待了七年，早已习惯学校里熙熙攘攘的样子；习惯了各种嘈杂，交谈声，衣服摩擦的声音还有脚步声。远处大礼堂里的动静透过城堡古老的石块传到了这里，听起来就像是有人在嘟囔低语着什么，仿佛这些石头活了过来，正窃窃私语议论着最近发生的这些事。

Filch正在巡视着城堡底下这几层，想要找到那些还没有接到集合通知的同学们，恰好从他们身边经过。他对Snape点了点头，又轻蔑地看了Draco一眼，不过实话说他那个表情也不见得是针对Draco的，毕竟Filch向来就没有什么好脸色。

这位看门人对他的厌恶也并不是什么新鲜事。Draco早就习惯了人们那些对他不甚友善的态度。就像他常常和Crabbe、Goyle说的，他从不在乎别人怎么看他，只要那些人不要管他的闲事就行。成为级长还是有些好处的，比如——有自己专属的房间，还有，关禁闭的权力，尤其是对那些不知天高地厚让他不爽的小朋友们。

然而眼下，这些自从Lucius被判软禁后他遭到的怀疑和反感不过是印证了其实从五年级开始，他在学校的处境就相当岌岌可危了。他哪里还有什么名声需要维护，更多的是让自己不必受那些‘坏名声’所累吧。

他突然感到有些恶心，迟钝地发现刚才在禁林里他经历的‘要么打要么跑’应激反应总算是从他体内消失了，但恐惧还是留下了一丝苦涩又冰冷的余味。

他瞥了一眼站在身旁的院长，Snape仍是一脸不悦的表情，但还算沉得住气。一切如常。Draco相信，如果连Snape都开始惊慌失措，那肯定意味着世界末日即将到来。

但Draco知道，自己的害怕是有道理的。黑魔印记并不是儿戏。以前黑魔印记是非常罕见的，它被当做黑魔王的名片，用来激发恐惧，用来宣告Voldemort所犯下的那些险恶罪行。这个印记的潜台词往往是： ** _某位食死徒曾来过此地：赶紧吓尿裤子吧_** _。_

然而最近黑魔印记却经常在袭击过程中出现，看来这个用来营造神秘感、制造恐惧的战术——其实这就是黑魔王最初发射黑魔印记的目的——已经逐渐沦为稀松平常的食死徒广告了。

显然Voldemort的公关效果已大不如前。一些年轻的Slytherin甚至敢大声说出那个杂种的名字。和Draco这一辈的经历完全不同了，那个时候的他们不得不以“不能说出名字的人”作为化名来称呼他。

Hermione常常念叨的那句话是怎么说的来着？“对某种称谓的恐惧将会滋生对这个事物本身的恐惧”，或者类似的废话？

那个该死的女孩。绝对是他这一周、这一个月遇到的最大的麻烦！而且就目前的事态发展，很可能会延伸到这一整年。

在禁林里看到黑魔印记变作Malfoy家徽的那一刻，他的第一反应是立刻掉头逃回城堡，这自然是出于他足以媲美Millicent的自保本能。

但Draco深知不管他内心怎么想，那都不是事实。事实是，他的第一反应是牵起Granger。而正是这个认知把他带到了一条他并不想踏足的荆棘密布的道路上。他真的不觉得自己的生活还能比目前的情况更加复杂了。

他在想，树丛里或许埋伏着食死徒的精锐刺杀小队，时刻准备着地对这个Harry Potter像亲妹妹般疼爱的女孩念出一连串不可饶恕咒语，又或者，更棒的是，与此同时他们还能收获另一个惊喜，也就是那个最臭名昭著的食死徒叛徒的亲儿子，而这个男孩恰好刚刚和那个Harry Potter像亲妹妹般疼爱的女孩上过床。

这显然不是什么英雄主义。他大概是Granger在这世上能够想到的最后一个会舍己救人的人。

还有，对了！Weasley可真是个绝佳的英雄跟班。如果有人要为“傻站在一旁目瞪口呆杰出贡献奖”颁奖的话，Weasley一定能够拔得头筹。

有一个场景一直他脑中回荡着，迟迟无法散去。这都得怪他那毫无逻辑的想象力。他费了好大劲才把那些他假想出来的画面甩出大脑。画面中Granger纤细的身体躺在潮湿的草地上，大大的褐色眸子已经空洞无神，Avada Kedavra取走了她的生命。她看起来像是被蜜蜂蛰过的丰满嘴唇变成了青紫色，而她受了伤的手松松垮垮地瘫在她身体两旁。再也看不到她脸上最具有标志性的“不要因为我懂得多就讨厌我”的骄傲表情。取而代之的是一张冻结的控诉脸孔。

**_你本来可以救我的_ ** **_…_ **

Draco腹部沉重的铅块似乎还在往下坠，手不自觉地把弄着已经被他弄皱的校服领带。他继续在石像鬼雕塑前踱起步子，又过了几分钟，他看了一眼他的教父，眼神中混合着愤怒、期待还有一丝绝望。如果那个男人还不打算开口说些什么的话，Draco发誓自己会把他掐死。

“不是你父亲干的。” 大概是感应到了Draco的困惑，Snape终于开了金口。他黑色的眼睛扫过他教子脸颊上仍然清晰可见的泥点，从袍子里抽出一条干净的白色手帕递给Draco。

“把脸擦干净。”Snape说，锐利的眼神落在那道污渍上。

Draco停止了踱步，身子往后一倒靠在了墙壁上。心里那道大坝被冲破了，让他顿时轻松了许多。他心不在焉地擦着脸。“那Dumbledore办公室里还有谁？我还没有听到Weasley的声音，那我猜刚才听到的那位男中音另有其人…”

Snape点了点头。“Kingsley Shacklebolt刚才在这儿。我相信Nymphadora Tonks，Arthur Weasley，Alastor Moody和Horatio Coon都还在这里。”

Draco抬起头，听到最后一个名字的时候他那双银色的眸子一闪，仿佛明白了些什么。“Coon是起草了我和魔法部协议的那位法律顾问。”

“把那份合同称作协议实在是太客气了，”Snape反驳道，语气中流淌着怨恨。“就算他们要拿走你第一个孩子都不会让我感到这么吃惊。”

“用来换取我的封位和领地吗？我搞不好也会答应。”Draco答道，脸上挂着一个毫无笑意的笑容。表面看他好像是在自嘲，但Snape能够看得到笑容底下那摇摇欲坠的根基。

事实上Draco是在拿自己十六年的生命作为交换，让他的父亲能够被软禁在Malfoy庄园里。除此之外，尽管一般来说被判为食死徒的罪犯名下的财产都会被没收，但魔法部同意允许Draco在他父亲服刑结束后合法继承Malfoy家族的所有财产。这份合同是在Draco十六岁那年起草的，依照英国巫师界之前的法律，这份合同本该是无效的，但在Arthur法律框架里却不是这样。

这份合同就是一份虚伪又漏洞百出的流水账。尽管盖章批准它的这位魔法部长的心是正直的，但他脑子里却充斥着一堆由一群老不死巫师组成的战争委员会发出的纯属泄愤的言论。

魔法部，不管是过去的还是现在的，都称不上平等主义楷模。然而，打着正义的旗号欺骗成年巫师是一回事，用同样的伎俩诓骗未成年人，而且恬不知耻地把自己的行为标榜为‘法律’又是另外一回事了。

尤其现在的魔法部长最最重视的政策就是促进魔法社区中不同族群的融合，但是Arthur的做法却是在把Draco Malfoy这样一个有着无限未来的年轻人日益边缘化，与此同时还让他不得不服从于一个情绪十分不稳定的罪犯的管教，这实在是太虚伪了。

如果得到正确的引导的话，这个男孩未来一定大有作为。

“这也太久了。”Draco嘟囔道。他们其实，才等了七分钟而已，但感觉却像是一个小时。

“你知道刚才发生了什么，对不对？”Draco轻声问道。他早就习惯了Snape的无所不知。只是Snape一般不会把他所知道的信息分享出来。Draco并不傻。他懂，有时候‘不知道’恰恰代表着他是被人保护着的。

Snape没有回应，但是他微微眯起的双眼代替他给出了回答。废话我当然知道，你这个放肆的死孩子，但我知道不代表我要告诉你。

所有Slytherin都很清楚他们的院长在魔法社区中的名声有些毁誉参半。虽然他不像Minerva McGonagall或是Filius Flitwick那样有着完美无瑕的形象，但他性格当中阴暗强势那一面却弥补了相当一部分。他的方法从来都是离经叛道的，但每次有学生带着很严重的问题去寻求Snape的帮助时，他总是能够解决那些问题。

“那你至少和我解释一下，从魔法的角度，为什么‘尸骨再现’会突然变成了Malfoy家族的龙？”Draco不依不饶地问道。

很不幸，他只能继续猜测他的教父是否知晓个中原委了，因为就在这一刻Ron和Hermione总算是从Dumbledore的办公室里走了出来。Lupin就跟在他们身后，扶着正在发抖的Millicent。

Millicent看了一眼Draco，立刻大声哭了起来。

“Mill…”Draco斥责道。这位女孩已经失去了自己的一位姨妈、一位叔叔，还有两个表姐妹，他们都是在去年某次失败的食死徒追捕行动中丧生的。在那以后，她就再也没有找回她曾经坚如铸铁的稳重作风。

“我来带Millicent下去吧，Severus，”Lupin轻声说。“你陪Draco进去，他们在找他了。”

此时此刻，Granger似乎完全没有发现自己的注视在外人看来或许有些鲁莽。Draco特意让自己的目光直直穿过她乱糟糟的头发。

**_我可不是你走失了的小鸭子。想演妈妈的话你还是去找_ ** **_Weasley_ ** **_吧。_ **

她继续看着他，两道眉毛之间的皱褶越来越深。Draco低头瞥了一眼她受伤的手，发现有人已经帮她包扎好了。大概是Lupin。或者Dumbledore。不大可能是Weasley，他或许压根儿没注意到她受了伤。

Weasley抓住她的手臂，把她拖走了。显然他巴不得赶紧离开这里。Draco觉得也不能怪他。

“快点，Hermione。”他边说边急匆匆地拽着她。Draco想Granger应该不喜欢被当成一只慢吞吞的骡子被人拽来拽去，但她还是让Ron牵着她离开了。

或许这又是他的想象吧，Draco觉得他似乎在Weasley的眼睛里看到了一些不一样的东西，就在那个Gryffindor蠢蛋看他的时候，他眼里似乎有一些Draco从未看到过的情绪。自然有憎恨和怀疑。这并不新鲜。每次Weasley看他的眼神都好像财富和完美的餐桌礼仪是某种能够传染的致命疾病一般。

但今天，除了那些还有恐惧。

Draco惊奇地发现，自己丝毫不在乎。


	13. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十二章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/12/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Fawkes 福克斯；Phineas Black 菲尼亚斯·布莱克；Alastor Moody 阿拉斯托·穆迪；Horatio Coon 霍雷肖·库恩；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授； Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Andromeda Tonks 安朵米达·唐克斯；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Dolores Umbridge 多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇；Percy Weasley 珀西·韦斯莱
> 
> 本章译文字数：5028字

Dumbledore那间巨大的圆形办公室和上次Draco来的时候没什么变化。还是和以前一样东西堆得到处都是，但Draco一直挺喜欢这种乱中有序的感觉。

从内饰就能看出房间的主人是一位有着各种丰富经历的长者；他陈列在办公室里的琳琅满目的物件，还有他特意保存着时不时拿出来修修补补的小玩意儿，都代表着一些他希望自己可以一直保留在他庞大记忆库中的特殊时刻。

看来那只凤凰Fawkes此刻不在办公室里，大概是帮Dumbledore送私人信件去了。分院帽就待在Dumbledore那张爪足书桌后的书架上，看上去愁眉苦脸的。Draco左手边的墙上挂着Phineas Black的画像，此刻正目光灼灼地看着他。

“长得越来越像你父亲了，孩子。”那位前任校长在肖像画里这么评价道。

“谢谢。”Draco轻声回应道，对于这种评论早已见怪不怪。

有五个人正一脸严肃地看着他。Dumbledore看起来不如平日那么轻松愉快，但还是安抚地对他笑了笑。Alastor Moody和Horatio Coon似乎在争执着什么。而Arthur Weasley似乎消瘦了不少，看上去很疲惫。

还有一位年轻的女士，应该是奥罗，Draco猜想，因为她和魔法部里那些忙于摆弄文件的人不同，脸色没有那么苍白、蜡黄。在这群人中她格外显眼，不只是因为她是唯一的女性，还因为她留有一头及腰的蓝莓色长发。Draco记得Snape好像和他提到过她的名字，现在他有些后悔当时自己为什么没有留心。

“坐下来说吧，Draco，Severus。”Dumbledore温和地说道。那位校长从书桌底下拉出一个抽屉，拿出一个没有盖子的大罐子。“要不要来颗太妃糖？”他询问着在座的各位。

每个人都礼貌地拒绝了，除了那位女士。她从罐子里挑出一颗特别大的，感激地笑了笑，随即安静地吃了起来。

“我想你也有些想要问的问题吧，Draco。但我们最好先把流程走完，大家都同意吗？”Dumbledore提议道，伸手戴上自己的眼镜。

Moody拿出一支鹅毛笔还有一本破烂不堪的笔记本，开始了他的质询。“Granger和我们说，那个标记被发射在空中的时候，你和她大概是离标记最近的两个人。时间差不多是今天下午午餐后Lupin教授那节防御课快结束的时候，是吗？”

Draco尽量不让自己唐突地盯着Moody那只正在从下到上打量他的带有魔法的眼球。“是的。”

“Granger和Weasley在地图上指出了当时你们目睹标记的大致方位。”Moody把地图摊开在Dumbledore的书桌上。“这个信息准确吗？”

Draco身体前倾看了地图一眼，Moody那件长外套上强烈的霉味和樟脑丸的味道让他眨了眨眼。Granger不单单标出了他们当时的位置，这位从小就习惯超额完成任务的学霸居然把他们走过的路线也完整地画下来了，从他们进入禁林的入口到他们看到标记的地方。

“准确。”他确认道。

Moody满意地往后退了一步。Coon取代了他的位置。“你在禁林里的时候有没有看到或听到任何奇怪的东西？”

“除了同学们在做的那些护林任务吗？没有。”Draco回答，语气和刚才对Moody的有些不同，变得有些轻慢。

“你最好注意一下说话的态度，Malfoy。”Coon警告地说。

面前这位秃顶又油腻的矮子和Draco上次见到的没怎么变。显然他在部里的职位被提升了，都开始陪同部长一起出行了。Lucius一直说，必须得学会和部里这些马屁精打交道，在一些特定情况下他们还是很有用处的。只是看到Arthur对这一位特别器重还是让他感到担忧。

“轻松点儿，Coon。你知道他向来是这个样子。”那位蓝发女士开口道。

Draco看着她皱了皱眉。“不好意思，请问你是 ** _哪位_** ？”

她笑了起来。在这个充满火药味的房间里，她的笑显得尤为不合时宜。“我的名字叫Tonks。Nymphadora Tonks，如果你一定要知道的话，说真的，我宁愿你不知道。就叫我Tonks吧。我们是表亲，Draco。你母亲那边的。”

老天。她是Andromeda的女儿。那个古怪的Andromeda姨妈，那个一直让她妹妹Narcissa感到可怕的女人，那个在她们父亲有机会给自己这位最年长也最任性的女儿找到一个体面的丈夫前，就和一个麻瓜巫师私奔而且私定终身的Andromeda姨妈。Lucius只在他面前提到过这个女人的名字一两次，Draco记得每次他提到这个名字，总是伴随着一连串恶毒的言语，以及对她“可疑的丈夫”的各种恶意揣测。

Draco再一次饶有兴致地观察起他这位Tonks表姐起来。她把两只手指伸进嘴里，先是把卡在牙缝里的太妃糖拔下来，然后又把糖塞进了嘴里。

好吧。家人毕竟是家人。

“幸会。”Draco说。

“我也是。”Tonks答道。“我们能回到正题了吗？”Coon打断了他们。

Snape清了清喉咙。“没错。我想你们先前答应会给Malfoy先生一些答案。或许你们可以先解释解释，为什么黑魔印记会出现在Hogsmeade？”

Coon配合地回答道。“不用担心，Draco，你父亲现在还好好地被软禁在Malfoy庄园里。上周末有人闯入了魔法部的金库。有两个证物储存仓库失窃了。一些魔法部收缴的门钥匙，还有几样黑魔法物品和一根魔杖都被盗走了。”Coon顿了顿。“确切说是你父亲的魔杖。我们相信你今天下午不幸看到的‘尸骨再现’咒语就是用这个魔杖发出的。”

“那我的家徽呢？是怎么回事？”Draco继续问道。“为什么它会出现在黑魔印记后？我不得不说，那真的对我个人形象特别有帮助…”

Snape翻了个白眼。

Dumbledore走了过来。“我想Alastor是最适合把这一切解释给你的人，毕竟那个咒语是他的杰作。”

Coon发出一声抗议。“校长，恕我直言，那是高度机密的信息。这个男孩毫无权限——”

“这次会议结束后他就有权限了，”Dumbledore说着平静地看了Coon一眼。“不管怎么样，我愿意授权。”

他温和的语气中带了些不容反驳的力量，就像是柔软的钢铁般。“Arthur，你反对吗？”

魔法部长摇了摇头。

Moody看上去颇有些不耐烦。“Flitwick告诉我你非常擅长魔咒，那我就不赘述了，孩子。”

“谢谢。”Draco干巴巴地回应道。

“你肯定很清楚，要让一个普通的追踪咒盯住某个特定的对象这几乎是不可能的。针对具体的、没有生命的事物，比如衣物或其他个人物品还行，但人的身体就不同了。”Moody摸了摸下巴。“这个咒语对湿的东西不是很灵，你懂的。”

Draco不懂。“‘湿’的？”

“水，孩子。水。人的身体含有大量水分。就目前我们能用的追踪咒而言，如果用它来追踪一颗萝卜的话精度太低了，对人来说也是一样。”

“所以你找到了一种能够追踪魔杖的方法，是这样吗？”Draco立刻产生了浓厚的兴趣。

他七年级时做的高级魔咒项目研究的就是魔法感应咒语的潜力这个课题。虽然当时老师要求他们关注的是被用来监控魔法生育记录的一系列感应咒语，但事实上那些咒语和Moody的咒语在理念上是相通的。

Moody哼了一声。“其实是让我们能够追踪某个被标记的魔杖发出的特定咒语。科研部门那群书呆子告诉我，某些咒语会留下更深刻的印记，使得它们更容易被识别出来。越是复杂的咒语，留下的印记就越明显。对于一些常用的咒语，比如‘荧光闪闪’或是‘阿拉霍洞开’，这个标记是没有多大用处的。但对于另外一些，比如不可饶恕咒语，记忆修复咒语，或者——”

“尸骨再现。”Draco补充道。

“没错，”Moody点了点头。“我提议用你父亲的魔杖作为原型。毕竟我们都知道，这根魔杖曾经发出过许多威力强大的咒语。当时我们需要一个图案让我们能够测试这个咒语，Malfoy家徽是个再自然不过的选择了，毕竟我们在用的就是Lucius的魔杖。但是偷走魔杖的这个人就很不幸了，这根魔杖被偷走的时候那个标记咒语还没失效。”

“你可以用任何你想要的图案吗？”Draco问道。

Moody点了点头。“任何我们想要的图案。”他摸了摸下巴。“我想过要用一个大红色的X作为Voldemort的标记，指示任何看到标记的人随意开火。”他咯咯笑了起来。不过除了他以外，只有Tonks附和着笑了笑。

“所以得有个人接近Voldemort标记他的魔杖？”Draco总结道。一个沉重的球即将坠地，他猜想。

Moody哼了一声，往前走了一步坐在Dumbledore书桌的边缘。“孩子，但凡有一位称职的奥罗能够成功接近他，他绝对不会仅仅标记那个杂碎的魔杖而已。在我们标记某个人魔杖之前，我们其实并不需要知道这根魔杖是属于谁的。我们只需要足够靠近…”

Draco皱起眉。“我不明白？你们想要标记Voldemort的魔杖？”

“Voldemort的行踪向来都很隐秘，我们在想是不是能够通过一些间接的渠道找到他。”Coon补充道。

Snape似乎明白了。那位Slytherin院长马上站了起来，动作带起了一阵风。“不行，绝对不可以！”

“什么不可以？”Draco问道，也站起身来。Snape一把把他又推回了椅子上。

“别这样，教授。我和那个…那个组织叫什么来着？‘调查行动组’？和那个组织的长官也是差不多的角色。”Coon尖锐地看了看Draco。“你当时可是非常服从Dolores Umbridge的命令啊。”

Draco决定听从他那位明显已经火冒三丈的院长的暗示。“那些命令都很容易执行。对于我来说，威胁学生并不新鲜，也不是什么难事。而且我们都很清楚，她对Hogwarts的接管只是暂时的。”

“所以对于最后一个学期你那些行为举止你完全没有悔意对吗？我听说你甚至在Umbridge的指示下惩戒过其他同学。”

Draco露出一个甜腻的微笑。“Coon先生，如果我真的做过这种事的话，我也不会告诉你啊。”

Tonks嗤笑了起来。

“我们不是要你充当我们的间谍，Draco。”Arthur Weasley觉得自己有必要澄清。

“那你们到底是想要我干嘛？”Draco反问道。

在场的似乎没有人觉得奇怪，居然是Snape解答了他的疑惑。他一边说一边紧紧盯着Arthur Weasley。“我的确觉得很奇怪，部长先生本人怎么会从他繁忙的日程中拨冗出席这么一个，大概会被奥罗部门归类为例行质询的行程呢。”Snape面露凶光地说。“他们并不是来询问你今天Hogsmeade发生了什么，Draco。基于一些我认为非常片面又过时的情报，我想他们是觉得如果需要一个人来帮助他们‘标记’那些最有可能加入Voldemort阵营的同学，你是最理想的人选。”

“哦。”Draco一时语塞。突如其来的愤怒席卷上他。

Arthur露出了同情的神色。“年轻人，我知道目前你们家族和魔法部的关系非常紧张，但我们想要给你一次机会。”

“什么机会？重新证明自己？”Draco打断了他的话，语气中满是嘲讽。“你的意思是，保住Malfoy的名声，让它不再蒙羞？”他眯起双眼，声音越来越低，听起来有些苦涩。他盯着Arthur。“你是不是觉得有人也会给你的儿子提供同样的机会？”

突然提到Percy让Arthur有些猝不及防，之前脸上那副‘我是为你好’的长辈表情消失了。他清了清喉咙。

“你说话注意点，小子。”Moody低吼道。

“我真的觉得他很不理智。”Coon对Dumbledore嘟囔道。

这句话让Snape挑起眉毛。“你们在魔法部里抓到了穿着整套食死徒服饰的Lucius Malfoy，还有其他八位整个英国巫师界都在通缉的巫师，然后你们把他关进Azkaban待了两个月，接着你们把他送到哪儿去了？ ** _回家_** ！你们居然还有脸在这儿质疑Draco的判断力。”

“为什么不去问Potter？”Draco提议道，“他已经六个月没有救过也没有杀过任何人了。最近都没有什么死亡，也没有什么恐慌。现在又有了一个扮演英雄的机会，他应该求之不得吧。”

“你怎么敢和Harry Potter比？”Coon斥责道。

“我可不想和他比，他的心理年龄和一只乌龟差不多。”Draco不耐烦地说道。“说句不好听的，站在善良和光明那一边并没有让Harry Potter更幸福，也没有让他更舒服。你们这些魔法部的人总是喜欢把英雄毁了。”Draco觉得也许是他自己的幻觉吧，不过他发现就在他说出这番话的时候，Dumbledore的眼睛朝着Snape的方向瞥了一眼。

Coon的脸涨成了紫红色。“你父亲绝不会这么轻易拒绝魔法部如此慷慨的好意！”

我受够了，Draco想，捏紧了拳头。他要一拳打上这个谄媚矮蟾蜍的嘴。不管那么多了。

“够了。”Dumbledore咬着牙轻声说。他的声音虽然很低，却带着有如雷电的力道。

Arthur Weasley一脸惨白不悦的表情，但他的眼神却冷冷地充满决心。“对不起Albus，但是所有其他人都同意了。”

这时Draco才意识到Dumbledore刚才或许为了保护他而拒绝了这个提议。只是好像通常这是他会为Potter做的事。

“还有，你们到底希望他能在使用咒语之前获得什么信息？”Snape轻蔑地问道，无视这一刻部长和校长之间那些沉重的眼神交流。“你们是要他挨个 ** _问_** 他的同学们近期有没有投靠Voldemort的打算吗？”

“做我们在Slytherin学生中的耳目，”Coon回答道。“我们想要的就这么简单。在学期结束前最后这段时间，还有更重要的，接下来的这个暑假，如果有任何风吹草动，都要第一时间通知我们。”

Snape并不打算善罢甘休。“现在的Slytherin学院和学院里的学生们都大不如前了。一盘散沙，各自为政。所谓的结盟和友谊大多都是权宜之计。你们想要这个孩子达成的任务简直是不可能的。”

“我的回报是什么？”Draco极小声地问道，一时间Coon甚至怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“你的父亲会被转移到另外一个地方完成他接下来的服刑，那么Malfoy庄园就是你一个人的了。之前你和魔法部达成的协议依旧有效。下个星期你正式从Hogwarts毕业后，你父亲的封位就会转交给你，你也就能继承你祖父留给你的那些遗产了。”

Draco有些怀疑。“估计还没等到你们把我父亲转回Azkaban，他就已经死了。如果我没记错的话，正是为了避免这种情况发生，他才会和你们签下那份协议。”

“我们不会把他转移回Azkaban，”Coon解释道。“我们会在英国以外找一个安全舒适的地方，现在已经在安排了。”

哦，Lucius肯定会喜欢这种安排。

“他只能使用一些最基本的魔法设施，不过我敢保证他的生活条件一定会大大改善。我想你一定希望为你父亲创造最好的条件，对吧。”

“没错，那是当然，”Draco赞同道。“绝对是最好的。”

接下来是一阵长长的沉默，房间里只能听得到Dumbledore那些奇特魔法物件运转的嗡嗡声。

“你刚才说，英国以外的某个地方？”Draco最后问了一句。

Snape瞪着他，觉得他一定是疯了。


	14. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十三章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/13/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Cornelius Fudge 康奈利·福吉； Sirius Black 小天狼星布莱克；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Tandish Dodders 谭迪许·多德斯；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Professor Sprout斯普劳特教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：7149字

直到 Hermione 跌跌撞撞地走出 Gryffindor 宿舍的肖像门，又差点被不平的地毯扭到脚踝那一刻，她才意识到自从被任命为学生会主席后，她就失去了在城堡里开展任何秘密行动的能力了。

首先，不管她如何克制自己的荧光闪烁咒语，每次她施用这个咒语时都还是会照亮她面前至少五平米的楼梯。 Harry 上学期的时候也提到了同样的问题，他说到这个的时候一脸逆来顺受无可奈何的表情。

那个必须要花点心思和练习才能施出一个不会在几分钟内就熄灭的荧光闪烁咒的日子，一去不复返了。

但是在黑暗中行动确实容易了很多，毕竟现在每个人对城堡的内部地形都了如指掌。盔甲在左手边，发霉的旧壁画在右手边，接下来是约十六米畅通无阻的楼梯。不过某个小机灵鬼居然把一双魁地奇靴子留在了第十级阶梯上。

还好，一轮满月的月光从上层走廊那些高大窗户里透了进来，所以 Hermione 十分幸运地没有被那双挡路的靴子绊倒。她抓着栏杆，深吸了几口气让自己镇定下来，想象着——带着些自嘲——如果自己被绊倒的话，第二天早上同学们看到她的场景。 Hufflepuff 的一年级新生顶着一头乱发和肿肿的眼泡从宿舍里走出来，尖叫着发现他们的学生会主席粉身碎骨地躺在阶梯下的平台上，粉红的拖鞋歪歪斜斜地躺在她身体旁 …

或许，还有她宽松又老旧的科米蛙 T 恤，还有那条原本属于他父亲的破破烂烂又过长的睡裤。这些行头绝不是理想的‘夜行’装备。那件 T 恤时不时会被墙上某块突出的石头勾住，她还不得不把裤脚卷起来，不然分分钟会被自己绊倒。

还有她一路上发出的声响，随时可能被这一刻正在 Hogwarts 校园里巡逻的奥罗们发现。事实上校园里总共有六位奥罗。还有三位被安排驻扎在 Hogsmeade ，他们将一直待在那儿直到学期结束。

就在 Dumbledore 办公室里紧张的问话结束后， Hermione 、 Ron 和 Millicent 被 Lupin 教授护送回到了大礼堂。他们回到大礼堂的时候，所有同学都等在那里，等着 Dumbledore 给大家做全校通报。

Hermione 发现同学们并没有太恐慌，这让她感到很欣慰；但她转念一想，大家相对镇定的反应其实是因为大多数人都有过类似经历，也早已体会过这种不安了。谢天谢地，食死徒其实很少露面，但每一次食死徒出现的情况都会被详细记录在册，不会漏过任何一个细枝末节。 Arthur Weasley 致力于让自己的政策尽量背离 Fudge 的‘别声张，事情总会过去’这一误导性政策。报纸什么都报。大概三分之一都是夸大其词，但在 Hermione 看来，最重要的是，一切都被报道了。就算是小小孩都知道遇到最坏的情形应该怎么做——能跑就跑，如果跑不了，就躲。

他们都在学习， Hermione 想， Dumbledore 也是一样。

自然，那位老者身上还是有足够多的秘密，能让学究们再钻研几个世纪，但他已经不再贯彻 Harry 在 Hogwarts 前几年那些‘有限知情权’规定。 Harry 尊重他的决定，但是 Hermione 其实很清楚，盲目信任再也行不通了。特别是 Sirius 死了以后。

就在那个不幸的周三下午，大礼堂里的一千名好奇的学生专注地听着 Dumbledore 把禁林里发生那些事情的真相解释给所有人听。

有关这次的黑魔印记事件，餐桌上已经有了将近五十个不同的版本，每一个都和下一个一样荒诞。但真相和这些揣测相比，丝毫不逊色。一时间所有学生都开始猜测 Lucius Malfoy 这根（现在已经臭名昭著的）被偷走的魔杖现在到底在谁手里。

Dumbledore 讲话结束后，不少人，其中也包括一些老师，知道目前 Hogwarts 还是只有一位 Malfoy ，而且感谢上帝不是叫 Lucius 的那一位，都感到如释重负。

那一天所有余下的课程和课外活动都被取消了。直到第二天晚上 Hermione 才又一次见到 Draco 。他正准备走进大礼堂吃晚餐。他看起来一切如常。完全没有压力很大或是很焦虑的感觉。他那颗金色头颅上的每一根发丝似乎都在它们应有的位置。和平常一样的冷淡表情也在那儿，只是似乎多了些锐利。那个表情和五年级 Lucius 刚被监禁之后那几周他脸上挂着的挑衅表情一样。

他的同学们都很热情，但也有些克制。这对 Slytherin 来说也不算反常。 Gregory Goyle 的那条在前一周魁地奇训练中被任性的游走球击碎的腿似乎好了大半，他已经能够恢复日常活动，重新回到餐桌旁和同院同学们一起进餐。

只有 Goyle 在看到 Draco 时露出了毫不掩饰的开心，用力拍了拍他的背。 Goyle 的热情立刻感染了同桌的其他同学们。 Pansy Parkinson 紧绷的笑容松弛了一些。在几轮问候之后，余下的 Slytherins 把注意力放回了晚餐上。 Blaise Zabini 的怒视扫过整个礼堂，仿佛是在是无声地命令所有人‘管好自己就行’。

事实上其他人的确是这么做的，而且是满腔热情地这么做了。毕竟晚餐已经被推迟了将近一小时了，每个人都又热又渴，又累又饿。

吃饭的时候 Draco 看都没有看她一眼， Hermione 觉得这样也挺好。她还有其他需要关注的事情，晚餐却不是其中之一。自周末起她的胃口就失踪了，她注意到自己校服裙的腰围已经有些松了，无精打采成为了她的常态。

她的注意力也很难集中。晚餐的时候她一直在盘子里拨弄着一片烤土豆，把它围着一堆豆子推来推去，完全没有注意到旁边某位 Gryffindor 正大声呵斥着 Harry ，指责他昨天下午违抗 Lupin 的命令害得 Gryffindor 被扣了三十分。

最让人感到奇怪的是，居然是 Lavender 出声制止了他们。

“我想比起学院得分而言，我们还有更重要的事情需要担心。” Lavender 抱怨着，语气就像是个真正的成年人。

晚餐结束的时候大家都安静了下来，也都显得有些困倦。在这种高度戒备的时期，所有学生在课堂和寝室之间的往返都需要老师或是高年级级长的陪同护送。学生们被夹在 Hermione 和 Blaise 之间慢吞吞地朝着礼堂门口移动着脚步。 Draco 跟在他们后面，比他身前这些四年级生高出了两个头。

Goyle （明显一瘸一拐的）走在 Draco 前面，他巨大的身形在他们朝门口移动的过程中造成了一个小小的瓶颈。那些低年级生们纷纷打着哈欠推着搡着，晚餐被推迟让他们都迫不及待地想要回到寝室里自己的床上。 Hermione 隐隐约约听到 Blaise 厉声命令着大家不要拥挤。

返回寝室队伍的尾端突然完全停了下来， Draco 恰好就站在她身边。这片刻的耽搁让他懊恼地叹了口气。

Hermione 感到一阵不可抑止的烦躁感。就在这一刻，她敏锐地察觉到他的存在；他的身高，他的身体，还有 Draco 身上特有的干净、清爽的男性气味。和上一次在禁林里 Fida Mia 那邪恶副作用第一次冒头的感觉一模一样。

她不禁咒骂起来。每次 Draco Malfoy 出现在她周围，她都发现自己根本无法正常思考，也做不到举止如常，就和她突然获得和 Harry 般近乎超自然的魁地奇天赋一样完全不可能。

考虑到他们之间关系的新转折（虽然不是什么好事），尤其是前天和他一起在禁林里目睹了那一切后， Hermione 觉得自己有必要说些什么，给予一些安慰之类的。她想起自己有时候会握住 Ron 或 Harry 的手臂，让他们知道她会陪着他们，一切都会没事的。想到每次 Harry 深陷险境她担惊受怕时， Ginny 总会用手揽住她的肩膀。

这就是朋友会对彼此做的事情。但对 Draco ，不可能。哦想都不要想。他绝对不会接受的。她做出的任何支持举动，不管那些举动有多么柏拉图，或是多真诚，都只会换来同一种眼神——那种早就看透她又不堪其扰的眼神。

他总是过度解读一切。 Hermione 不禁觉得这真是讽刺极了，过去这么多年她总是对身边那些男生的粗神经感到极其失望，现在她终于遇到一个把直觉当做武器的男生了。

“再踩一次我的脚， Dodders ，我会让你尝尝我拳头的力道。” Draco 扭头对他身后某位个子小小的 Slytherin 三年级生一脸疲惫地说道。 Hermione 瞪了他一眼。如果 Malfoy 没有让至少一个低年级生因为尴尬或愤怒而脸红的话，只能说这一天太反常了。

他和她擦肩而过，就在那一刻她感觉到他把什么东西——一张纸条——塞进她掌心。她立刻下意识地捏紧了拳头，希望自己没有露出惊讶的表情。那暂时的瓶颈停滞期过去了，队伍又开始向前移动起来。

Hermione 最后又和 McGonagall 、 Blaise 说了两句，赶忙回到自己的房间打开那张纸条读了起来。她立刻认出了他的笔迹，而这似乎并不让她感到奇怪。过去这七年时间里，她已经在课堂的黑板上多次看到过他那大胆的，略微有些倾斜的字体了。

他的笔迹就像是女生的，她禁不住这么想着，脸上露出一抹得意的笑容。

**_ 我们今晚把信送出去。第二轮巡逻开始后猫头鹰舍见。 _ ** ****

**_ 记得带猫头鹰零食。 _ ** ****

还真是言简意赅。

他如此执着于快速解决这次 Fida Mia 惨剧让她对他颇有些刮目相看。只有老天爷知道他眼前已经有够多烦心事了。

当奥罗第一轮巡逻结束进入第二轮，差不多是周五凌晨两点钟。 Hermione 起身离开了 Gryffindor 塔楼。过了十分钟，在惊险避开台阶上的灾难后，她来到了西塔楼顶层的猫头鹰舍。

通往猫头鹰舍的门已经被打开了，那两扇高大的已有些腐朽的木门之间有条窄窄的缝。带着些不安， Hermione 推了推那两扇门，心里默默做好了迎接年久失修严重锈蚀的铰链发出的尖锐声响的准备。相当走运的是，门的底部被卡在了地面的稻草和其他有机物的残骸上，没有发出太大的噪音。

Hermione 一走进去，一股熟悉的鸟粪味以及一种不那么新鲜的猎物散发出的湿臭味迎面而来。她每两个星期都会到猫头鹰舍用 Hedwig 或是某只学校的猫头鹰给自己父母寄一封家书，除此之外，她几乎不会来这里。 Harry 和 Ron 基本上每隔两天就会过来看看自己的猫头鹰。

黑暗意味着 Hermione 几乎完全不知道自己脚下踩着的到底是什么，她一步步朝着那个没有屋顶的大露台走去。脚下时不时会有松松脆脆嘎吱嘎吱的感觉，她很庆幸自己早就把睡裤边卷起来了。

“呃 … ”踩到某个湿湿的糊状物体让她叫了起来。

“从走廊一路过来你发出的噪音已经够多了。不过没关系，请继续。” Draco 对她嘶声说。

该死的他。他几乎是从阴影里突然出现的。 Hermione 没忍住自己的惊呼，周围的两三只猫头鹰被她吓得惊慌地扑打着翅膀。

“嘘！”他责备道，看上去像是想要用手捂住她的嘴。

她立刻警觉地往后退了一步。“你偷偷接近别人的时候，别人就是会这样。”

“怕黑？都这么大了还怕黑。”他懒洋洋地说道。

事实上，猫头鹰舍里比外面更亮。没有天花板，月光直接照射在这间圆形房间里。 Hermione 看到此刻正有数百双充满好奇的猫头鹰眼睛从它们站着的地方看着他们。

什么样的品种（甚至还有几个颇为大胆的杂交品种）都有：仓鸮、雪鸮、红角鸮、灰林鸮、角鸮还有雕鸮。猫头鹰是夜行动物，很多鸟儿们都在飞来飞去，发出各种声响，这种背景噪音让他们能够用正常音量交谈。

她立刻发现了 Hedwig 。 Harry 那只聪明的雪鸮正在炫耀着，爪子里似乎扣着一只（刚刚抓到的）毛茸茸的森林小动物。但她没有发现情绪总是很激动的 Pigwidgeon ，不过一想到那只小小猫头鹰向来特别擅长制造噪音和混乱， Hermione 感到很庆幸。

“你带零食了吗？”

“嗯。”她回答道，拍了拍口袋里那一小包看上去像是饼干的东西。这是 Lavender 的。包装上的标签写着“芝士老鼠口味”，还有一个看上去是结合了芝士和老鼠的丑陋品牌标志。

Draco 穿着校服袍，这有些奇怪，毕竟早已过了应该睡觉的时间。 Hermione 把这个归结于 Slytherins 一贯的晚睡作风。又或者，他睡觉的时候不喜欢穿睡衣，还有 …

**_ 还有什么？ _ ** 她的大脑烦人又神经质地逼问着。“唔？”她的想象力非常愿意飘到那里，但她在那个念头具象化之前把那些朦胧的画面拍散了。

现在可不是思春的时候。

她把零食递给 Draco ，看着他戴上一只硬皮质的防护手套。就连在黑暗中她都能看到皮面上那些撕裂的口子和深深的坑洞。她也亲眼看过，知道 Hedwig 绝对有能力在 Harry 身上留下恐怖的抓痕。

接下来 Draco 打了一个轻柔的三音呼哨，然后伸出他的手臂。从最高的那层猫头鹰架，大约是 Hedwig 栖息的那一层再往上三四层的地方， Draco 的猫头鹰飞了下来。

Hermione 见过这只鸟，当然，在早餐时间它给 Draco 寄送信件和‘预言家日报’的时候。但是她发现近距离看， Draco 的这只雕鸮真的不是一只平凡的鸟。

它体型巨大，看上去很有雄性气魄。它是一只大角雕鸮，带着弯弯的尖锐的喙，看起来完全可以把 Draco 的手啄穿，哪怕他戴着手套也不成问题。它的样子十分威武，那是自然，有着猛禽所有那些令人恐惧的特色。

“ Pete 。” Draco 一边叫着它的名字一边抚摸着它漂亮的脑袋。

那只猫头鹰也充满感情地回应着。“咕 ~~ ”

老天。这只鸟竟然是中低音。

Hermione 默默地注视着，往后退了一步。“你叫你的猫头鹰 Pete ？”

他继续抚摸着那只猫头鹰。“宠物都需要有个名字， Granger 。”

嗯，没错。只是她以为这个名字应该至少有四个音节，还得顺便缅怀一下他们家族里某位早已死去的纯种巫师兼英雄兼古老神秘人物。

Draco 的目光沿着他的鼻子落到她脸上。他显然是想要看透她的心思。“是‘ Pietro ’的简称，如果你非要知道的话。”

“咕 ~ ” Pete 听到他的名字叫着回应道。

“不要理她，” Draco 一边挠着 Pete 优雅的脑袋，一边说道。“她居然宁愿去养一只罗圈腿的又脏又老的毛球，也不愿意养猫头鹰。”

Hermione 皱起眉。“ Crookshanks 才不是又脏又老的毛球。他很棒。”

“但他的腿就和 Anne 女王时代的梳妆台腿一样弯，” Draco 添油加醋地说道，不过语气却是打趣且善意的。但他立刻想起他们可不是来寻开心的，不管哪种形式的开心都不可以。这是很严肃，甚至可以说是性命攸关的事情。“把信给我。”他决定回到之前无礼的态度。

Hermione 对于他突如其来的态度转变感到由衷的欣喜。她把那张小小的信纸递给他。他拿着那封写给 Borgin 的信走到一束月光下，迅速浏览着，接着让她惊讶的是，他把那张纸撕成了碎片。

“用化名是没有意义的， Borgin 认识 Pete 。”他解释道。

她恼怒地看了他一眼。“好吧，那你带了多余的纸笔吗，再写一封？”

“这个应该就可以，”他说着拿出了他自己写的给 Borgin 的信。 Hermione 只想告诉他，如果他竟然也拨冗写了封愚蠢的信的话，他真的没有必要和她约在午夜秘密碰面，对不对？

那，她 ** _来_** 这儿干嘛？ Hermione 好奇地看了看他。

“我不明白为什么不直接用学校的猫头鹰就好了，一只不那么——”她盯着 Draco 那只长着锋利爪子的猛禽，“——显眼的鸟？”

他给她的眼神写满了‘你是不是傻？’这几个字。 Hermione 再清楚不过了。他特别擅长给出‘我没有时间解释’，‘你还真是很 Gryffindor ’还有‘滚开不然我就对你施咒了’这三种眼神。

“ Pete 是非常安全的猫头鹰信使。他受过专门的训练。学校的鸟很可靠，但太容易被锁定为目标。他们很容易被射下来，或是被截获引诱。 Pete 就不会。”他语气中满是骄傲。

好可怜。 Hermione 禁不住在想。她猜最简单的截获信息或是物品的方法就是把信使射下来（唉 …Sprout 教授不幸的送货金刚鹦鹉就是这样遇难的）。尽管她完全不记得上一次听到一只猫头鹰遭遇这种恐怖经历是什么时候。如果她在帮助 Dumbledore 赢得这场战争，以及毕业后寻找一份工作，还有终结和 Malfoy 这场意外婚姻外还有多余时间的话， Hermione 想她或许可以发起一项旨在鼓励对所有宠物使用更加人道管理方法的公益行动。

Draco 温柔地把信件通过一个小小的金属环扣挂在 Pete 的脚上，又喂给他一些小零食。 Pete 一口吞下了三块。

“一路平安。”他轻声对那只鸟说着，把他送上天空。

那只猫头鹰的翼展宽度令人赞叹。还有他美丽的姿态。他冲向天空，在猫头鹰舍上空划了一个完美的圆圈，立刻无声地消失在他们视线中。他们静静站了一会儿，聆听着夜晚的各种声音，还有夜风拂过猫头鹰舍顶棚发出的微弱呼啸声。

“那是什么意思，‘彩虹连接’？” Draco 一边收起自己的手套，一边问着。他伸出一只手指划过她 T 恤上那已掉色的彩虹色字迹，若有若无地隔着布料拂过她的肚脐。

Hermione 这才意识到自己正站在他刚才读信的那同一束月光下。他用一种半是戏谑半是困惑的表情看着， Kermit[[i]](https://beyondmeat-my.sharepoint.com/personal/nren_beyondmeat_com/Documents/Translation/Dragon's%20Bride/20200906_%E9%BE%99%E7%9A%84%E6%96%B0%E5%A8%98_Ch.%2013_TBR.docx#_edn1) 。那只让人尊敬的青蛙先生就坐在刚才提到的彩虹下的一片荷叶上。

Hermione 被他的问题弄得有些猝不及防。怎么和一位男巫解释科米蛙呢？答案似乎很简单。不要解释就好啦。

“是个麻瓜世界的东西。”她最后这么解释道，感觉有些奇怪。只有疯子，她认为，才会试着向 Draco Malfoy 解释木偶戏还有芝麻街，更不用提现在可是凌晨两点半，他们还得时刻提防着学校里的奥罗们，不然那十位奥罗很有可能会在他们问出任何问题前把他们石化了。

“所以呢，你就不屑于向一个不是麻瓜的人解释了对吗？” Draco 挑起一边眉毛，语气有些生气。

“我没有 … 不是！”

“这就和上次去见我父亲的那架马车上你提到的教皇那件事一样。”他嘟囔着。

她想她肯定是听错了。“教皇那件事？”

“你提到了教皇，但当我问你那句讽刺我父亲的话是什么意思的时候，你却直接认定我根本不知道教皇是什么。”

Hermione 不敢相信他们的对话竟然会往这个方向发展。这甚至让她联想到她和 Harry 的某些争执，尤其是 Harry 特别执拗的那几次。但 Harry 的反驳从来都不会让她觉得痛苦。

“你不喜欢被糊弄，是不是？”

“非常好，”他对她说道，差点伸手摸上她的头。“是你自己想出来的吗？”

她懊恼地嘤咛着。“天哪，你简直没法相处。”

他圈起手臂瞪着她。“怎么？你刚才是想要试着和我相处？”

这是个圈套。他特别擅长这种诱导性的问题。还有战略性地转移话题。好吧，有来有往这个游戏才好玩嘛。她静静等了十秒。

“你知道吗，我很高兴昨天 Dumbledore 把事情真实的经过告诉全校所有人了。”

“是吗？”他的语气平淡无波。而且他的声音非常轻。

Hermione 这一刻才意识到自己居然没有发现他们靠得那么近。他用手把停在她锁骨上的一根白色羽毛拨开，她的心跳开始加速。她大腿上刺的那条龙似乎也有了感应，开始在她身上缓缓蜿蜒起来。这种感觉实在太过怪异了，虽然她在过去这一周时不时会体会这种感觉，但她还是有点不习惯。

“如果他什么都没有说的话，如果你没有亲眼看到那一切的话，你会觉得空中那个印记是我发出来的吗？”他的问题背后还隐藏着另一个问题，而那个问题让他用一种‘他是海盗而她是他掠夺来的宝藏’一般的眼神看着她。

“不会。我不会擅自乱下定论。”她答道，在说出最后一个词的时候有些犹疑。该死的黑暗，她根本看不清他的表情。他或许正在用他那个‘你还真是很 Gryffindor ’的眼神看着她。

“ Gryffindors 或许擅长扮演英雄，但实在很不会撒谎。你们的眼睛透露太多了。”

“我很怀疑你能在黑暗中看到我的眼睛， Malfoy 。”

“太糟糕了，”他回应道。 Hermione 发现她根本无需看到他的脸都知道他现在正在笑。从他的声音就能听得出来。“只是因为每次你生气的时候，眼睛都会变成一种迷人的深褐色，而我发现当你在我身边时，它们似乎经常是这个颜色。”他有些难为情地补充道。

Hermione 心不在焉地想象着在地狱里打雪仗会是什么样子。看来那个画面也不是那么难以想象了，毕竟 Draco Malfoy 刚才都夸奖了她。

“我们该走了。”她急匆匆地说，突然想起他们这一刻面临的风险，而且这些风险可不只是在宵禁时间私会而已。“奥罗在巡逻的时候也会到猫头鹰舍来。”

Hermione 马上把剩余的零食倒在猫头鹰舍中间的公共食槽里。一对和 Hedwig 有点像的漂亮雪鸮立刻飞了下来，看了看这些食物。

Draco 在一旁等着，嘴里嘟囔着什么。肯定不是什么好话，但她没有听清楚。走到门口他们就分道扬镳了。“回去的路上千万不要被抓到。我可不想因为你没法安安静静地爬楼梯，害得我也被发现。”

Hermione 想，虽然不是‘晚安’、‘好运’，但这也算一种告别了吧。

  


* * *

[[i]](https://beyondmeat-my.sharepoint.com/personal/nren_beyondmeat_com/Documents/Translation/Dragon's%20Bride/20200906_%E9%BE%99%E7%9A%84%E6%96%B0%E5%A8%98_Ch.%2013_TBR.docx#_ednref1) 译者注：Kermit the Frog 著名欧美儿童节目Sesame Street芝麻街里的一个角色科米蛙


	15. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十四章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/14/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Peter Pettigrew / Wormtail 小矮星彼得 / 虫尾巴；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Garrick Ollivander 加里克·奥利凡德；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福
> 
> 本章译文字数：4145字

Peter Pettigrew并不是一个热爱大自然的人。他多年阿尼玛格斯的经历让他清晰地认识到这一点。这真是遗憾，Peter想，那种兴奋、惊奇和敬畏，那种想和一切有生命的事物贴得更近的渴望，都在他被迫以啮齿动物形态苟活了超过十年后，消失殆尽。

他受够了贴着地面生活，受够了躲躲藏藏，受够了碎步小跑，也受够了为了生存而不得不以用这种不堪又无可奈何的鼠辈方式过活。这段时间，他不管去哪里都喜欢走过去。‘碎步小跑’对他来说，一直都是一句用来辱骂的脏话。

所有只要有机会他都会用走的。他的步子从来都不是匆匆忙忙的，而是信步闲庭般的，在Peter看来，这几乎是作为一个人类必须有的态度。但是不管他有多失望，他也必须承认，某些老鼠的特点似乎已经成为他永恒的一部分了。他的肩膀越来越塌，还有每次紧张时都会不由自主抽动的鼻子，还有他的指甲，永远都是土黄色的，看上去就像是爪子。

这些他都能够忍受。

让他感到心惊的是，现在他只要看到Hogwarts城堡，就会不自觉地佝偻着身子，不住地发抖，还有，最让他沮丧的， ** _碎步小跑_** 。

旧习难改，很显然这所学校承载了太多回忆。Peter发现他那双相比老鼠腿而言要笨拙得多的腿正在禁林外围狂奔着。变形成老鼠会让事情顺利、简单得多，但那天晚上的他非常固执。

他被一根裸露的树根绊倒了。这简直是不可避免的，尤其考虑到他是在几乎完全黑暗的森林中穿梭。他不会用魔杖来照亮道路，除非他能完全确认周围没有任何人类栖息的痕迹。Peter那些向来游离在他惯有的（往往也是更加愚钝的）人类直觉周围的鼠类直觉这一刻冒了头。他的鼻子拾取到遥远的某处人们烧烤的味道，他那好几天都没有吃过正经食物的肚子开始咕噜噜地叫了起来。

约定的会面地点还是Peter记忆中几年前的那个样子。那是一棵年轻的红楸树，开着一束束漂亮的白花，结着些颜色比凝固血液略浅些的红色莓果。对于不知情的人来说，这只是森林里再平常不过、毫不起眼的一个成员罢了。

但Peter可不是什么不知情的人，他知道这棵树比它看起来要特别得多。这棵红楸树是Tom Riddle很早期的试验品之一。这自然是一棵有魔法的树。Peter的鼠类直觉敏锐地探测到了它散发的绝不可错认的腐坏气息，就像一缕看不见的烟雾般在空气中盘旋上升，让森林中那些毛茸茸的小动物们不敢靠近。这不是黑暗魔法，也不是光明魔法，光明魔法往往会给他的鼻子带来一种寡淡的金属气味。这是一种甜腻的气味，来自某种古老的魔法，很难用语言形容。

长成了这棵树的种子是在Tom Riddle三年级时运气特别好的一段时间里种下的。他使用了一些占卜，参考了大量星象，还有一些基础的数字占卜，来帮助他在禁林里选择最佳的地点和日子。如果这棵飞快长大的小树苗是他草药课项目的话，Riddle肯定会拿满分，或许还不只是满分。

只是这个项目没过多久就往厄运的方向越走越远，就在Riddle开始时不时把自己的鲜血滴到树下的泥土中，用它来滋养这棵小树后。还有魔咒，一层又一层简单却强大的魔咒，就像是陈年佳酿般随着时光的流逝变得愈发醇厚。

从某种角度看，这棵红楸树和Peter一样，也是Riddle个人的造物。

多年后，他们花了不少苦心才把这棵树重新启用，就连Voldemort本人也无法确保这棵树是否还有用。这棵树已经魔法休眠了超过四十年，而就在它的主人决定重操他年少时的旧业——使用鲜血献祭后，它已经榨干了三个成年男巫的血。自那以后，这棵树就开始在这个距离城堡两英里的僻静树荫里，开开心心地履行起自己的职责。

到目前为止还没有人发现这个秘密。

任何带有黑魔印记的人只要走到这棵树的树荫下，都会被隐藏起来，没人有能够发现。就算有一队奥罗在大白天经过这里，他们能够发现的唯一疑点，或许也只有这棵在满是古树的森林中显得格外年轻的树而已。

然而最最关键的，自然是，如何神不知鬼不觉地进入Hogwarts。这棵树或许离Quidditch球场有十分钟步行距离，但对于一位格外勤勉的奥罗来说这里也还是在ta的巡逻范围里。

终于抵达了目的地，Peter总算是放下了心里的戒备，稍稍点亮了他魔杖的顶端。他惊奇地发现那位负责征兵的人已经到了。

那个混蛋，事实上，正在爱抚着那棵树。这到底是他病态的想象？还是那棵树真的朝着那个孩子的方向微微倾斜了一些，还愉悦地发出了诡异的类似木头在呻吟的嘎吱声，好像是在回应他的爱抚一般？

“你迟到了，虫尾巴。”那个年轻人说道，他的面容在月光下清晰可见。

Peter的心在看到面前那张让他既熟悉又心惊的Harry Potter的脸时，跳得越来越快。他绿色的眼睛在Peter魔杖顶端的黄色微光照耀下显得格外吊诡。那头乱七八糟的黑发和往常一样任性。而那双由于常年Quidditch训练而变得粗糙的手，此刻正爱抚着那棵红楸树的树干，仿佛它是一匹心爱的小马一般。那双手倒是比Peter记忆中的大了许多，也显得更为有力。

“我想你离开城堡的这一路上没有被任何人发现？”Peter问道。这种类型的会议都是有一套必要流程的，不管这个孩子想不想记得。

“过去这一年我有遇到过任何麻烦吗？我当然没有被发现。”他的语气里有些恼怒。

Peter的怒火立刻被点燃。他极度憎恨这个叫Potter的男孩，也很讨厌被人提醒自己讨厌Potter这个事实。还有，经过这么多年在Weasley家各个孩子间的辗转，他也不大喜欢青少年。特别是Potter，这个男孩代表了一切Peter在他也还是个男孩的年纪渴望成为的一切。憎恨和嫉妒往往是如影随形的，Peter意识到。

“对于禁林里发生的不幸事件，黑魔王想要我转告你他感到很遗憾，”Peter依照他主人的指示重复着他的话。那个混蛋嗤笑了一声。“他确实该遗憾。居然给我用有问题的魔杖！那个把这根被标记的魔杖偷回来的人难道不应该受惩罚吗？我不明白我们的主人怎么会宽恕这种事情。怎么能够容忍黑魔印记被Malfoy懦夫的家徽玷污…”

“和这件事有关的人已经被责罚了，是的。”Peter回答道，也认为那两个偷窃了魔杖的食死徒实在是蠢到了极点。这两个蠢货的存在也正说明Voldemort的军团急需新鲜血液。

这两个食死徒的任务是获取无人使用的魔杖，不管用什么方法都可以。而昏暗的魔法部仓库，对于任何一个有点脑子的人来说，都应该是个很容易得手的目标。Ollivander居然选择这个时候，好死不死地失踪了，这让他们很困扰。要想找到无主的魔杖十分困难。

有关二手魔杖交易的监管前所未有的严格，比起伪造一堆文件来说，直接偷一根魔杖要简单得多。由于现任魔法部长允许在特定情况下使用‘闪回咒’，巫师们在用魔杖施咒时越发小心谨慎了。

不管怎么说，他们还是很幸运的，毕竟对于魔杖制作咒语奥罗知道的并不比黑暗魔王更多。奥罗也只是做到了能让被盗的魔杖在每次使用黑暗咒语时自动发布自己所在的位置而已。

出问题的魔杖居然是Lucius Malfoy的，这简直是大写的‘讽刺’。他们很清楚这意味着什么。不是讽刺，就是命运。然而不会有任何人，只要这个人还想保住自己的舌头，会在Voldemort面前说出后面那个词。

如果Malfoy知道这件事的话，那位叛徒一定会笑得前仰后合。

到目前为止，他们这位年轻的招兵使者把黑魔印记出现后现场的那些不小心留下的痕迹全部抹去了。他们可不能再出任何差错。毕竟对于这一批新鲜食死徒候选人来说，他们只剩下最后一周的时间了。过了这一周，他们就不再在他能够影响的范围之内了。

“一切还是照原计划进行对吗？”那个混蛋问道，继续套着Potter那副皮囊。“我猜想这就是为什么我们的主人安排了我和你的这次会面？”

Peter没有回避这个话题。“有人很担忧，担心你无法完成任务，在这种…整座城堡都在奥罗严密监视的情况下。”

那双绿色的眸子眯了起来。“黑魔印记变成了Lucius该死的龙形家徽对我们来说是件好事，Pettigrew。它不仅仅对学校的师生们产生了我们想要的效果，而且现在所有人的注意力都被放在了Draco身上。”那个孩子给了他一个猫科动物般的笑容。“至少有一半的人觉得他和这件事有关。另一半则是觉得他可怜。”

“一次对我们很有利的障眼，”Peter说道，“但我还是被派过来了，确保你没有受到任何怀疑。如果你的身份暴露的话，我们为招募付出的所有努力都会付诸流水。”那个孩子咧嘴一笑。“怎么虫尾巴，我还不知道你原来这么关心我。你放心，我们主人的招募计划会顺利进行的。告诉他无需担忧。毕竟他有我，你和我都心知肚明，我才是他最大的财富。”

这话也不能算错。他们这一边的确需要更多像Peter面前这位一样有恶魔潜质的人。

还有一点，易容马格斯是 ** _无价之宝_** 。

Peter把一个小布袋子递给那个混蛋。“门钥匙都在这里，已经安排好了。总共有三把，都是从部里偷出来的。”听到这些也是魔法部的失窃物品，那个孩子的表情十分不安，Peter立刻安慰道。

“这些都被再三仔细检查过了。所有门钥匙都没有被做过任何标记。”

这一下那个混蛋的表情愉快了许多，他伸手继续在袋子里翻找着。“太好了！我喜欢你给我带新的玩具，虫尾巴。”

“这些是死亡之门。就是悬在龙血里这个。”看到那个混蛋洋洋得意地把一个死亡之门抛向空中又接住它，Peter的脸显得有些扭曲。

“你应该不需要我提醒你，这些东西需要非常小心地对待！”

那个混蛋只是笑了笑，把那个死亡之门举了起来放在月光下。那是一个和橙子差不多大小的水晶球。一种幽暗又粘稠的液体——龙血，在球里晃来晃去。一枚银色钱币就悬在里面。

他轻轻发出一声赞叹。“真美。我们只在书里看到过这个。把它真真切切的握在手里这种感觉，实在难以形容…”

“还有一件事，”Peter补充道。看到这位年轻的同伴总算是把这致命的门钥匙安全地放回了袋子里，他松了口气。

“嗯？”

“我们的主人想要一份礼物，如果你能办到的话。如果你能把Lucius的儿子活着带到我们面前的话，你在新军团的未来将不可限量。”

Peter被他突如其来的愤怒弄得有些措手不及。“没有什么， ** _没有任何事_** ，是Draco Malfoy能为我们的主人做到，而我做不到的！只要是那个叛徒的孬种会的，我也 ** _可以_** ，而且会做得更好。我们的主人不可能还想要把他招至麾下！”

“我们主人的意图轮不到你管。如果他想要让你知道的话，你自然会知道。”Peter忍不住有些得意。Voldemort竟然把招募这么重要的任务交给一个不到他一半年龄的毛头小子让他感到很屈辱。而这种屈辱在这一刻稍微得到了一些平衡。

他嫉妒这个孩子，不过只有一点点。

那个混蛋看上去还是很怀疑。“为什么不是Potter？我可以接近他试试看。”Harry Potter的那张棱角分明的脸开始闪耀着泛起波纹，就像是被激起涟漪的池塘一般，接着那张脸被一个心形的，有着浓密睫毛和微微翘起的玫瑰花瓣嘴唇的脸取代。

Peter看着Hermione Granger，意识到Potter不是唯一一个在过去两年里突然长大的孩子。

“你可以不用管Potter。对他我们另有安排。”

那个孩子点了点头。“我喜欢这个全新的、改良版的黑魔王。过去那种一定要‘找到Potter’的执念已经没什么吸引力了。这个世界又不是只有这一个男孩。”

巧了，对于这一点Peter完全赞同。


	16. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十五章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/15/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Ernie McMillan 厄尼·麦克米兰；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Padma Patil 帕德玛·佩蒂尔；Parvati Patil帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Luna Lovegood 卢娜·洛夫古德；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Lisa Turpin 莉莎·杜平；Zacharias Smith 扎卡赖斯·史密斯；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Henry Williamson 亨利·威廉姆森；Beth Pennywise 贝丝·佩妮怀思；Poppy Pomfrey / Madam Pomfrey 波比·庞弗雷 / 庞弗雷夫人；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福
> 
> 本章译文字数：5464字

**_周六早晨_ **

“那个你还要吃吗？”

Hermione完全没有注意到Ginny是在和自己讲话，直到那个年轻女孩轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊。“你还好吧？”

 ** _好问题_** ，Hermione想。“对不起，Ginny。我走神了。”

Ginny温柔地笑了笑。“你不是唯一一个走神的人。看看周围吧。每个人好像都有些心不在焉。”

这倒是真的。大部分学生看起来就好像是凉透了的粥，毫无生气。不过Hufflepuff的某些高年级学生看起来很没有精神，因为他们昨晚违规在公共休息室里办了一个派对，一直闹到了凌晨四点。

这种活动是被严格禁止的，除非事先得到院长的许可。但Blaise和Hermione决定睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为Ernie McMillan向他们保证会履行级长的职责，不会出岔子。除了一把坏了的椅子和一个长出浣熊尾巴需要赶紧就医的四年级男生，其他学生表现得都还不错。

“什么时候开始在不是重大节庆的周末早餐也供应松饼了？”Ginny嘀咕着。

“从来没有过，”Hermione回答道，心里为自己竟然无法享受她的早餐而叹了口气。她一直很喜欢吃松饼。“肯定是为了学年结束的抑郁期特别提供的吧。”她把自己的餐盘移到Ginny面前，兴致勃勃地看着其他女生们大快朵颐地享用着堆得高高的松饼。

“你真的不想吃吗？”Ginny问道。

Hermione摇了摇头。“你吃吧。说实话，我觉得今天早上我的眼睛比我的肚子要饿。”

也许她是着凉了。最近城堡里有某种病毒在流行。Ron这几天都在抽鼻子，Ginny前几天也觉得喉咙有点疼，但在好转了。咳嗽、感冒，再加上一整个无聊的学期最终却以一种惊恐的方式结束，都让城堡里的氛围变得有些难以定义。

三分之一的学生已经回家了，倒不是因为流感。有些家长，尤其是巫师家庭的家长，认为在这种动荡时期和自己的孩子分离是没有任何意义的。事实上这种动荡从他们五年级就开始了。不过与此同时，其他家长愿意尽量让孩子在Hogwarts多待一会儿，这些家长明智地意识到只要Albus Dumbledore还是这里的校长，那么对于孩子来说Hogwarts大概就是最安全的地方。

Hermione看了看Gryffindor这张长桌。和往常一样，Parvati和她被分到Ravenclaw的双胞胎姐妹已经离开了。Lavender无精打采地对着面前那本最新一期的女巫周刊打着哈欠。其他的七年级生还有Seamus、Dean、Neville、Ron、Harry和她自己。自五年级发生的那些事后，Harry和Seamus的关系就一直没有恢复，但至少这段时间，这两个男生会看在Ginny的面子上维持表面的和平。Ginny甚至说了，如果Seamus不和Harry冰释前嫌的话，她不会考虑Seamus的追求。而让Ron特别感到失望的是，Seamus居然按照Ginny说的做了。

对于Ginny的追求者Ron向来是看不上的。Ron一直秉持着大多数男人，也包括他自己，都是变态猥琐男，这种观点。

再往前坐着Luna，她这次又是和Gryffindor坐在一起。她正和一脸愁容的Neville激动地说着什么。Hermione隐约听到‘只有在晚上’还有‘千万不要饱着肚子’这些语句。

上帝保佑Luna，Hermione心想，脸上带着淡淡的笑容。那个女孩一直在询问下一次DA[i]会议的时间，尽管这个计划已经被无限期搁置了。

事实上，感觉很多事情在五年级后都被无限期搁置了。

每个月凤凰社会在Grimmauld广场召开会议，而这个月的例会被取消了。Dumbledore重新恢复了他在Wizengamot的职位，再加上被Arthur Weasley提前的好几个魔法部会议，校长变得尤为忙碌。那天早上他不在学校，和他一样不在学校的还有Lupin教授。只不过全校都知道Lupin教授的缺席是因为就在几天前的周四晚上，新一轮的满月周期又开始了。

“我知道你在想什么，因为我和你想的一样。”Ron嘴里塞满了松饼，轻声对Hermione说。他们俩正面对面坐着。

“嗯，”Hermione回应道。她看了看Harry，满意地看到他正在和Ginny兴致勃勃地讨论去年魁地奇比赛的亮点，完全没有注意到她和Ron的对话，于是她继续说道。“但是我们不能说出来，Ronald。只是想想就够糟糕的了。”

“Harry肯定也在想同样的事情，我猜，”Ron坚称，眉毛纠结地拧到一起。“你发现了吗？禁林上空出现黑魔印记的时候，就连老师们都被吓到了。我告诉你我在想什么：不管Voldemort在谋划着什么邪恶计划，那个计划马上就要被付诸实践了。从我们开始在Hogwarts上学起，今年是第一年Harry还没有…嗯，你懂的。”

“和邪恶巫师战斗？”Hermione面无表情地说道。

“是啊。”

“这是好事，Ron。”她看着他往面前那座松饼堡垒上倒了更多糖浆。

“平淡无趣就是我最喜欢的。这意味着我不用为你们担惊受怕。Harry也该好好享受平和安静的生活了，我敢肯定Dumbledore对这个肯定也没有意见。”

“不管怎么样，我觉得今天一定会发生一些有趣的事情。”Ron分析道，眼睛越过Hermione的肩膀往前方看去。

“你为什么这么说？”

他冲着Slytherin的桌子点了点头。“你自己看吧，Malfoy走过来了。”

的确。他正朝着他们的方向，朝着她的方向，当着所有人的面，走了过来。他在玩什么把戏？她或许该把自己全部注意力放在她的早餐上，只可惜她刚刚把早餐给了Ginny。

“哈喽，”Draco用一种亲切愉悦的口吻说道，Hermione立刻疑心了起来。他站在她身后，注意力放在Harry身上。“Potter，我在想我们俩能不能聊一聊。”

绝对有鬼。就在这一刻Hermione注意到Ravenclaw的魁地奇队长Lisa Turpin，和Hufflepuff的队长Zacharias Smith就站在大礼堂的门口，两个人都一脸期待地往Harry这里看。两个人都看起来很兴奋。

Draco坐了下来。Harry显然认为这个举动对于Draco来说很古怪。他正准备把一满勺早餐送进嘴里的那只手停了下来。

“这种情况下一般，”Draco用手指一下下敲着自己的手臂，说道。“要么是‘好，聊什么Malfoy’，要么就是要我‘滚远点’。”

“滚开，Malfoy。”Harry顺着他的话说道，嘴里塞满了松饼。

Draco却非常坚持。就在他等待着Harry把嘴里的食物咽下去时，他转头瞥了Hermione一眼。“Granger你今早看上去格外狂野。梳子又罢工了吗？”

“现在就开始用毒咒攻击别人是不是太早了点，你觉得呢？”Ginny冷不丁地插了进来，但这个问题却没有明确的指向性。她说着停下了正在搅咖啡的手，转动手腕拿起了她的魔杖。

“啊，小Weasley，”Draco斜睨了她一眼。“你就不一样了，你倒是挺养眼的。我必须承认，每天早上我的队员都会在你围着球场慢跑的时候欣赏你的身影。这是唯一能让那群懒蛋在周末七点就爬起来的理由，你懂的。”

毫不意外地，Ron的脸唰地红了。这就是他一直在提醒Ginny的‘变态猥琐’行为。“Malfoy，如果你停下来不继续看我妹妹的话，我就砸烂你的脸。”

“你的意思是，如果我 ** _不_** 停下来的话 _，_ 你就砸烂我的脸吧。”Draco好心地提醒道，

“不不不，我就是刚才那个意思。”Ron反驳道。

Hermione翻了个白眼。每次只要和Malfoy有关，事态总是会一发不可收拾。其他的学生已经注意到了他们。“Ron，闭嘴。Malfoy，如果你有话要对Harry说就赶紧说。还有，回答你刚才的问题Ginny，不，我不觉得太早，事实上如果那个人自讨苦吃的话，我觉得再早都没关系。”

Draco对他们所有人露出了一个淡淡的笑容。“我是来问Harry，他和他魁地奇球队里那些蠢家伙是不是有兴趣打一场友谊赛。”

“和谁打？”Harry问道，他的好奇心让他愿意忽略Draco话中的‘蠢家伙’三个字。“赛季已经结束了。”

“在学校里驻扎的奥罗啊，”Draco回答道，显然对自己这个提议非常满意。桌上那些坐在偷听半径的人们立刻兴奋地窃窃私语起来。“我今天早上已经告诉Turpin和Smith了。Hooch说如果所有队长都同意的话，下周三下午我们可以来一场非正式的比赛。”Draco看了看被糖浆弄得黏糊糊的桌子，露出嫌弃的表情，立刻把自己搁在桌面上的手肘抬了起来。“显然，学期最后这几天太压抑了，老师们都觉得学生应该有一些轻松的消遣…”

“完全同意。”Neville突然插了进来。

Draco漫不经心地朝Neville坐的地方瞥了一眼，表情就像是看到一只新的弗洛伯毛虫正从一大堆弗洛伯毛虫粪便中冒出来，而Gryffindor桌上其他人就是那一大堆粪便。

“早餐结束后我们在Hooch的办公室开会，”Draco告诉Harry。“记得带上名单。”

他站起身准备离开，装模作样地掸了掸袍子前襟的灰尘，与此同时他迅速把一个又小又圆又轻的东西留在了Hermione的大腿上。

她吓了一大跳，差点扔了手中的茶杯。

幸好，桌上其他人的注意力都被即将举行的和奥罗的魁地奇比赛吸引了，完全没有发现Draco再一次在所有人眼皮底下，成功给Hermione递了一张纸条。

.

.

友谊和魁地奇这两个词可能真的无法出现在同一个句子里。

早餐结束后按约定聚集在Hooch夫人发霉的办公室里的那四位魁地奇队长都清醒地认识到了这个现实。这场比赛更多是为了娱乐，而不是竞技。但是奥罗队里的每一位成员都曾经是Hogwarts魁地奇队员，所有同学们都期待着看到一场关乎荣耀的战斗。

“太激动人心了！”Lisa Turpin说道。

的确是很激动人心。也很 ** _快乐_** 。Draco这一刻才意识到，自己都快忘记这些词的意思了。

Turpin和Smith正拿着Hooch夫人刚才发给他们的奥罗队名单认真严肃地分析着。

“上面写Henry Williamson是击球手。我姐姐到现在还会和我们说他以前在学校魁地奇球队的事情，说每年都至少会有一位守门员的鼻子被他折断…”Turpin告诉大家，听起来很是担忧。

Smith一脸不满地说。“我的守门员和候补守门员都不在学校。”

Hooch夫人坚持认为Hogwarts所有现役队员都应该获得平等的参赛资格。他们决定用抽签的方法决定参赛队员名单。理论上说，如果把候补席位也考虑进去的话，每个位置都有三位候选队员。但现实是，不少队员已经提前回家了。

“Lisa，Beth Pennywise生病了对不对？所以我想追球手的备选名单里就不把她的名字放进去了吧。”Hooch问道。

Turpin点了点头。“她很沮丧，不过Pomfrey夫人坚持说这个周末她都必须卧床休息。”

Goyle也是同样的情况，没法参加比赛。他那条断了的腿恢复得还不错，但是离比赛只有四天时间了，他可没法在这么短的时间达到能够上场的状态。

“那好吧，”Hooch叹了口气。“我们备选名单里的人数一下子又少了很多…来吧，你们四个把名字放进帽子里，我们就可以开始抽签了。”

Smith是追球手，Turpin是击球手，巧的是，Draco和Harry正好是同一个位置的。

“比赛只需要一名找球手啊。”Turpin说道，感觉到冲突一触即发。

“谢谢你啊Lisa。练习魁地奇六年，担当魁地奇球队队长两年，从三岁开始就对这项运动痴迷直到今天的我，居然不知怎么的忘了这个重要的事实。”Draco轻描淡写地说道。

Turpin眯起双眼，嘴里嘟囔着几句辱骂。Harry也发出一声嗤笑表示赞同。但是他知道Draco和Turpin之间并没有真正的恶意，因为他们在学期刚开始那段时间曾经短暂交往过。

尽管她来自Ravenclaw，Draco却发现她的智商和一袋燕麦片一样乏善可陈，但是他也必须承认，她或许是他交往过的女生中，在生理上最有创意的一位。

就在那一瞬，Draco向来无比专注尤其是在讨论和魁地奇有关事情时的注意力，飘走了。直到Harry开始抱怨起什么，Draco才勉强把注意力放回讨论中，毕竟Harry的抱怨不管什么时候都是很有娱乐性的。

“Hooch夫人，不要。 ** _求求你_** 不要说出来。”

Hooch一脸同情地看着他。“很抱歉Harry，但是你被禁止参与任何与魁地奇有关的运动了。”

“什么！”Harry大吼着说。

“说话可以，不要喷口水好吗…”Turpin嘟囔着用手背擦了擦自己的脸。

“被谁禁止的？”Draco兴致勃勃地问Hooch。

“Snape教授提议的。我想校长也同意了。”

Harry开始在这间小小的办公室里踱起步来。“我简直不敢相信！你难道没有意识到这段时间的日子有多无聊吗？这场比赛一定会很精彩的，但是我却不能参加！如果真的有任何危险的话，那都是Snape想象出来的。”

“Snape ** _教授_** 。”Draco纠正他说，感觉这是他今天遇到的最让他开心的事。

“呃，”Smith插嘴道。“Harry，禁林里那件Lucius Malfoy魔杖的事。Dumbledore教授说那根魔杖很有可能是被食死徒偷走的，谁知道是出于什么险恶的目的。”

“没错，但是我没有任何危险！”Harry对Zacharias说，表情有些狰狞。“我整个学年都没有出过任何岔子！”

Draco也同意他的话。“Hooch夫人，我倒也不是抱怨，不过如果你这么担心Potter会被人在空中射下来的话，那我们其他人呢，都无关紧要就对了？”

“说得对！”Harry说，现在他把怒火转到了Draco身上。“同样是在空中，你这个目标可比我明显多了，Malfoy。你就像是一个巨大的、金色的、讨人厌的…”他思考着该把他比作什么。“鸽子！那玩意连飞都飞不直。”

Draco愤怒地瞪着他。或许很少人知道，不过如果有人想要激怒他的话，最简单的办法就是侮辱他的魁地奇能力。他的瞳孔颜色瞬间变成深灰色。

“如果有任何人是该死的鸽子，那也应该是 ** _你_** ，Potter。”

Harry用一种类似Snape的让人毛骨悚然地方式讥笑道。“哦，不错的反击，Malfoy。”

“是吗？你觉得你那个‘鸽子’比喻就很高明吗？”Draco不屑地回应道。

“孩子们，帮帮忙！”Hooch夫人试图和他们讲道理。“你们这样根本毫无帮助。”

Harry还想继续据理力争。“说真的，和那个黑魔印记纠缠不清的‘蛇啊啥的’又不是我的家族。如果要禁止，也该是禁止他！”

Draco下颚的某根肌肉开始跳动起来。“那是 ** _龙_** ，不是‘蛇啊啥的’，你这个什么都不懂的蠢货。还有，你是不是忘了星期三Dumbledore做的全校通报？整件事 **他妈的根本不是我的错** ！”

Hooch夫人卷起手中握着的球员名单，重重敲上Draco的手臂，发出一声巨响。如果他们不是在讨论魁地奇这么严肃的事情的话，这个场面还挺搞笑的。“Malfoy先生！使用不文明的语言，扣十五分！”

“滚远点，去死吧。”Harry用蛇佬腔对Draco嘶声说道。这句话立刻改变了房间里的氛围。Turpin和Smith显得十分不安。Hooch夫人则是彻底发怒了。她虽然完全不懂Harry刚才说了什么，但是猜也能猜得出来。

“你先开始的，疤头。”Draco用精灵语反击道。只可惜这种听起来有些搞笑的胡话没有起到类似的邪恶效果。

“Gryffindor也扣十五分，Potter先生。”Hooch夫人责罚道，极其失望地看着这两个男孩。她对她这些魁地奇队长向来很宽容，不过对于激烈赛场之外的这些不当语言，她却从不姑息。

“如果你们不为自己刚才的作为对彼此道歉的话，马上扣分会变成二十。说真的，已经七年了，我还以为你们至少能装作和平共处。”

Harry看上去宁愿生吞碎玻璃，但他最终还是含含糊糊地说了出来。“对不起。”

“抱歉，Hooch夫人。”Draco接着说道，听起来丝毫没有悔意。

Turpin感到这次会议并没有得到什么进展，露出了不耐烦的表情。“我们就不能直接抽签决定找球手吗，Hooch夫人？Harry也只有七分之一的机会被选中啊，不是吗？”她问道。“抽了再说不行吗？”

Hooch夫人已经被搞得心烦意乱，索性答应了下来。她深吸一口气，把手伸进那顶旧礼帽里，抽出了一个名字。

“我们的找球手是——”四位队长静静等待着，看着她打开那张纸。看到纸上那个名字，她脸上露出了只能被形容为‘苦不堪言’的表情。

“Draco Malfoy。”

展现赢家风度从来不是Slytherin的专长，这一刻Draco脸上那志得意满的表情就是最好的证明。

[i] 译者注：DA Dumbledore’s Army 邓布利多军，防御协会


	17. 第十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十六章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/16/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Professor Flores 弗洛丝教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦；Tandish Dodders 谭迪许·多德斯；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Elena Longerbridge 伊莉娜·隆格布里吉；Alex Montague 亚历克斯·蒙塔格；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱
> 
> 本章译文字数：5077字

Draco Malfoy是个很奇怪的男孩。他好像送了她一颗核桃。

在安静的高级如尼文课堂里，Hermione坐在课桌前一脸怀疑地盯着这颗坚果，忽地意识到——在意识到的那一刹觉得自己傻透了——这其实是用一封信变出来的。

 ** _哈，没想到吧！_** ** _Granger_** ** _！_** 她甚至想象得出Draco一边翻白眼一边说出这句话的样子。

Flores教授刚刚给她这些七年级Gryffindor和Slytherin学生们发了最新一期《如尼文每月精选》上刊登的测验，让他们在课上试着完成。Hermione很快就完成了，对自己只用了半节课时间就破解了所有符文感到很满意。

她看了看四周，其他同学还在专注地解谜，于是她悄悄拿出核桃放在大腿上，把它变回了原始的状态。

那封来自Malfoy的信是这么写着的：

 ** _Pete_** ** _今晨返回了，从我们的联系人那里带回了一条回复。看来_** ** _London_** ** _今天下雨。那只愚蠢的鸟不喜欢这种糟糕的天气，还咬了_** ** _YEOH_** ** _的手指。感谢_** ** _Pete_** ** _口下留情，没有出血，不过淋浴的时候还是很疼。_** YEOH？皱了皱眉，Hermione又读了一遍，想确认自己没有看错。‘YEOH’到底是什么啊？

**_我们的联系人希望我们下周六和他在_ ** **_London_ ** **_碰面，届时他会为我们引荐一位能帮助我们解决那个小问题的专家。一位要价不菲的专家，这是自然。不过不用担心。我会准备足够资金。_ **

这个不可一世的混蛋，他真的觉得她是个乞丐吗？

**_等到会议日期临近我会再联系你。_ **

**_真诚的，_ **

**_你永远忠诚的丈夫。_ ** **_[i]_ **

她的嘴角牵起一抹笑容。哦，原来是这个意思——‘Y.E.O.H’。

文末还有一条附言。

**_P.S._ **

**_Weasley_ ** **_又在看你的胸了。_ **

Hermione不得不忍住自己的笑容。这个看胸的问题并不是新鲜事。最近Ron在和女生们说话时，他的关注点确实更多地放到了这些女生的胸部，而不是她们本人上。但是Hermione觉得这对于十七岁的男生来说实在是再正常不过了。

正常是好事。让人感觉安心。

Malfoy，则完全相反，他可 ** _不是_** 正常的男生。在某些时候他简直就是古怪至极。不过，想到连Draco都注意到了Ron这段时间的失态，她还是多多少少有些难堪的。她真的要和她这位朋友找个时间好好聊聊了。

坐在Hermione前面的Blaise转过身，一脸沉思地看了看她。“你都解出来了吗？”他问道。他的课桌上到处是写满了草稿的纸，但他那本如尼文字典仍然静静地待在他的书包里。和Hermione一样，不到万不得已他也不会求助于字典。

“嗯。”她很了解他，不会问他是不是需要帮助。Blaise从不接受任何人的帮助，实话说，他也不需要。“我讨厌古弗萨克文[ii]，”他抱怨道。“这些神秘谜语要把我弄疯了。”

“我喜欢谜语。”Hermione耸了耸肩。她从来不觉得需要为自己的聪明才智感到抱歉，她也不打算改变这一点。

Blaise哼了哼。“你喜欢问题，Granger。任何以疑问号结尾的东西都会让你兴致勃勃。”

这还真是个有趣的观察。尤其是这句话又让Hermione立刻想起了Malfoy。怎么说呢，她有时候真的‘搞不懂’他。就拿他刚刚给她的纸条来说吧。正如所有人期待的，Malfoy能够轻松驾驭残忍和狡猾这两种能力。但除了这些以外，他身上还有一种智慧，和一种带有毁灭性又让人嫉妒的迷人傲慢。然而最让人感到惊喜的，毫无疑问是他那种高级的幽默感。

但这并不代表他就是个好人了，Hermione提醒着自己。也不能抵消他过去犯下的错误，哪怕是一点点都不能够。

.

.

周六晚上的Slytherin公共休息室非常热闹，不仅仅是因为一对调皮捣蛋的一年级生成功把一盒Wheezes牌美味奶油软糖苍蝇[iii]悄悄带了进来，之前有关魁地奇友谊赛的消息也让同学们十分欣喜。

大家已经开始对最终的赢家、比分、受伤的程度和犯规次数下赌注了。而且，一位Ravenclaw的四年级生更是给主场球队获胜押下了破纪录的六十金加隆赌注。

Draco两腿交叠坐在壁炉旁的地毯上，脸藏在预言家日报后。就在某条从匈牙利运货的商船被大胆洗劫后，龙血的价格又上涨了。他发现自己很难继续把注意力放在第二十二版的金融新闻上，因为Pansy一直在拍着他的腿，要求他把那个现在被大家戏称为‘Harry Potter的公开宫刑’的故事再讲一遍。

低年级的同学们围了过来，时不时有人往赌池里扔进两个铜纳特。只有两个人对魁地奇讨论没有什么兴趣——Blaise，和一脸不高兴的Goyle，他对于自己还没有完全恢复所以无法参赛感到极其失望。这两个人坐在休息室的某个角落里，专心地彼此交谈着。

“宫刑这个说法有点残忍，对不对？”Carmen Meliflua说道。“其实更像是Potter的翅膀被剪掉了。”Dodders，一个个子矮矮、眼睛有点凸的三年级男生，反应很快地回答道。他正在迅速消灭一罐饼干。“但是，在这么一场比赛中只能坐冷板凳…我是说，就算是好几年前发生密室那件事的时候，学校也都允许他，还有其他人参加魁地奇比赛了。”

“你怎么会知道当时发生了什么，蝌蚪？”Carmen冷冰冰地反问他。一般来说她对任何比她矮的人都没什么好感。除此之外还有一点，那就是Tandish Dodders很不幸地在他Hogwarts的第一周就被Draco钦点为欺负取笑的对象了。Dodders去年曾经当面对质Draco，他就是一根筋地想要搞清楚为什么这位学长如此讨厌他。

Draco，用他特有的Draco腔调告诉他，“因为你长得和青蛙的幼仔异常相似。”

不到一天，‘蝌蚪’这个绰号就传遍了整个学院。

“我的名字，”Dodders对Carmen大声吼道，喷出一股带着湿气的饼干渣，落到了Draco和他手里的报纸上，“叫TANDISH！”

Draco心不在焉地抬起头。“老天，蝌蚪，你要是再把饼干渣喷到我身上，我一定会抓着你的脚拎起来，把你的头塞进最近的抽水马桶里。”

接下来的一幕却让每个人都惊呆了。Dodders，在场的所有人中，居然是Dodders。那个男孩眨了眨眼，慢慢站起身。这个星期他已经被Draco在大礼堂里吼过一次了，经历了整整三年的取笑，他显然不想再忍耐。

他伸出一支胖乎乎的手指指着Draco。“你吓不了我，Malfoy。再也做不到了。我不在乎你是谁。其实你级长的位子也坐不了几天了。为什么你不能滚远点，让我们过几天清净日子！”他一脸骄傲地擦过目瞪口呆的Carmen，消失在了男生寝室。

“好吧，”Carmen看着寝室的门砰地被关上，说道。“ ** _他的_** 生命倒计时正式开始。”

公共休息室里鸦雀无声，甚至能隐约听到隔了几层的楼上Hufflepuff学生准备就寝的声响。

Draco合起报纸，思索着刚才到底发生了什么。一个三年级学生突然不再害怕他了？这种事是不可能发生的吧？

在Slytherin学院里长大的感觉和在狼群里很像。什么是好，什么是坏，哪些行为能够被集体接受，而哪些绝对不会被允许，都是由领头的雄性来制定的。任何一个称职的Slytherin都知道这些规矩。对于Draco而言，他家族的财富帮助他赢得了这个地位，他的相貌一向是锦上添花，他的头脑是至关重要的因素。但归根结底，为他保住了狼群里的头狼这个位置的还是他的姓氏。

如今Lucius就像是一双不成对的袜子，完全得不到任何人的敬畏，任何软弱的迹象都会被某些野心勃勃的狼崽子作为契机，他们会毫不犹豫地用一根滚烫的拨火棍穿透他的身体，然后站在他冰冷又美丽的尸体上。

而这种结局，在Lucius被囚禁的时候，险些发生了。

他花了好几个月才重新夺回自己的地位。恰如其分的歹毒，再搭配上Crabbe和Goyle，自然是非常有效的。还有Pansy Parkinson也很有帮助。Pansy知道几乎所有人的绯闻。她知道Blaise父亲喜欢那种不比Blaise大多少的男孩子；知道五年级的Elena Longerbridge右脚有六个脚趾（这也是为什么她从来不穿露趾的鞋子，哪怕夏天也不会）；她还知道已经毕业了的Alex Montague的祖父是个贪污腐败的官员，而现在每个曾和他祖父所在部门有过瓜葛的人都在勒索他。

最后是Pansy终结了那天晚上的沉默。她说话的声音有些紧绷。“你们这群人，全给我上床。 ** _马上_** 。”

“什么？连我也是吗？”Blaise问道。他和Goyle正一起坐在房间里某个最不起眼的角落。

“没错，你也一样，学生会长，”Pansy命令道，这一次的语气多了些请求。“你需要睡美容觉。”

他们纷纷拖沓着脚步，有些好奇但还是乖乖散去了。等到最后一个学生关上门，Pansy走到Draco身边，在地板上坐了下来。

他看起来非常困惑。

“你是怎么回事？”她厉声说道。“如果一个月前Dodders那样对你说话，你肯定会把他的鞋子塞到他嘴里。”

Draco弯起膝盖把头埋在膝间。他那头细软的金发在他黑色羊毛校裤的衬托下显得格外耀眼。他说话的声音有些模糊。“我只是累了，Pansy。我的年纪也不小了。不再是十五岁了，你知道吗。我马上就满十八岁了，离二十岁不远了。等到我满了二十一岁，我就要开始走下坡路了，长双下巴什么的…”

“哦，你快闭嘴吧，”她不悦地说道。“最近是不是发生了什么事，你没告诉我？”

Draco发现自己是那么渴望把这一切都说出来。

**_是啊，确实是有那么几件事。从哪儿说起呢？我父亲一个人住在我们那座庞大又日益腐朽的庄园里，精神渐渐失常，我觉得他马上就要彻底丧失理智了。我现在每天都在担心，不知道哪一天就会在报纸上读到有关他试图杀死我们仅剩的那位年迈家养小精灵的新闻，或许还会提到他是如何颇有创意地使用蜗牛夹和毛线团完成了这次谋杀。还有，似乎现在有一位疯狂又快乐的_ ** **_Voldemort_ ** **_支持者正在_ ** **_Hogwarts_ ** **_周围游荡着，决心要在学年结束前招募新的一批蠢货。正是因为这个，魔法部想要我来监视我自己那些朋友们的一举一动，以此换回我与生俱来的权利。哦，如果这些还不足以让你感到胆战心惊的话，亲爱的_ ** **_Pansy_ ** **_，我上周末还娶了并且上了_ ** **_Hermione Granger_ ** **_，现在那个女孩真的就是字面意义上的，存在于我皮肤之下了，不过最近我更加希望她是在我的裤裆里。是的，_ ** **_Pansy_ ** **_！我就是魔法、命运和荷尔蒙三者强强联合下最倒霉的受害者！我根本无法让自己不去想那个有着蓬松卷发的女妖。我想和她说话，想触碰她，想看她鼻尖的雀斑在阳光下的样子。我想抚摸她的猫，我想要让她笑、让她脸红，看着她把浸满糖浆的松饼在盘子上拨来拨去_ ** **_…_ **

“什么都没发生。”Draco的回答有些迟缓。Pansy冲着他眯起自己蓝色的眼睛。

她用手理了理她完美的波波头，这个动作往往说明她很沮丧。“好吧，继续守着你那些秘密吧，Malfoy。你知道我迟早会知道的，通过各种方法。”

Draco哼了哼。“是啊。不如你来告诉我一些我 ** _不知道_** 的事情吧。”他爬到旁边的一张长沙发，扯开领带躺了下去，用报纸盖住自己的脸。报纸的头版报道了对角巷某间野生动物商店水管爆裂的新闻。那位心烦意乱的店主正忙于把雪貂、袋狸、一条巨蚺，还有停在他肩上的一群猫头鹰从淹水的店铺里往外搬。

“好吧。我从二年级才开始疯狂地爱上你。”Pansy不以为意地回答他。

这次，沉默足足持续了两分钟，最后是Draco先开口。“好吧，该死…”

Pansy翻了个白眼。“还好我从不期待从你嘴里听到什么煽情的表白…”

“你不会想要我的，Pansy。我会背着你偷腥。我会恶毒又卑鄙，让你一辈子都恨我。”他的话似乎并不让她感到奇怪，她也丝毫不慌张。“我知道。只是因为你不爱我罢了。不是我对你的那种爱。”

“你和我，我们不适合那种关系。我们这种人只能通过契约绑定在一起，而不是那些永远相爱的誓言。我欣赏你，但我会把你那颗贪婪的小心脏踩碎的。”他对她说。

她抬起下巴。Draco不禁注意到这个姿势让她的鼻子显得更短了。“谁说我贪婪了？”

他抬起一边漂亮的金色眉毛作为回答。

“ ** _好吧_** 。”Pansy吸了吸鼻子。

“我现在没有办法给任何人承诺。”他郑重其事地补充道。“从我们的父亲选择了食死徒这条道路开始，我们就开始走下坡路了。如果我们有了孩子，他们不得不活在一个充斥着怀疑、恐惧和不信任的世界。他让我们失望了，Pansy，就在他宏大愿景被他亲手毁灭的那一刻，Voldemort就辜负了我们。他已经再也无法东山再起了。我为自己能够及时认清这一点感到很幸运，不然我迟早会沦落到我父亲现在的境地…被放逐、疯疯癫癫，不过他穿着丝质晨袍的样子居然还是那么要命的性感。”Draco语气里有一丝嘲讽。

“是，但是 ** _你_** 最终总会拿回你的领地和爵位！”Pansy不依不饶地说道。“我的家族呢，几乎所有对我们来说有价值的东西都被夺走了。看在Merlin的份上，我们现在居然要住在租来的房子里！Parkinson家族变成了贱民。我已经没有什么能失去的了，除了你，Draco，但其实——”她跪坐在他身旁，让他能够看到她的脸。“——我从来就没有拥有过你。”

“Pansy…”

她抬起手打断他的话。“我不是在向你提出婚约。我不是一个喜欢改变的人。我喜欢我们刚刚进入校园时的那种生活。那个时候我有各种漂亮的东西，我有钱，我的家族是有着赫赫声名的巫师世家，我喜欢那种感觉。我也喜欢那个时候的你。”

Draco看她的眼神有些不悦。“别胡闹。我还是以前那个我。”

“Tandish Dodders能作证是吗？”她尖锐地反讽道。

“你总不能让我还和刚刚到这儿的时候一样那么讨厌吧！我长大了，也变好了，我告诉你。不管怎么样，我也不能回到过去了！”

“没错，你的确不能。”她也同意。她开心地笑了笑，吻了吻他的脸颊，站了起来。这个动作在Pansy的字典里代表着谈话结束。“我好期待周三的比赛。你一定要抓到金色飞贼，Draco。我讨厌那些奥罗。如果能看到那群魔法部的蠢材垂头丧气地离开球场，那会是最后这一周最让我开心的事。”

Draco看着Pansy拿起书包回到她自己的房间，心里十分困惑。他银色的眸子就像那一周肆虐苏格兰的雨云一样阴暗。这是周三Dumbledore办公室会议后他第一次切身体会到他和Arthur Weasley之间这场交易的分量。

“为了这个爱我的女孩，要我做什么都可以。”他自言自语地说，突然感觉很孤独，他不算长的生命中从未像这一刻这么孤独。

[i] 译者注：此处原文为Your Ever Obedient Husband，首字母缩写YEOH

[ii] 译者注：此处原文为Elder Futhark，是《魔戒》中使用的如尼文

[iii] 译者注：此处原文为Wheezes Fabulous Fudge Flies。Fudge Flies是原文中出现过的一种糖果，苍蝇（fly）形状的奶油软糖（fudge）


	18. 第十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十七章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/17/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Horace Sommerby 霍瑞斯·萨莫比；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Sharon Pucey 沙朗·普西；Anne Takamara 安·加藤；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Madam Pomfrey 庞弗雷夫人；Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Astrid Huggins 阿思翠·哈金斯；Rufus Quartermaine 鲁弗斯·克沃特梅恩；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱
> 
> 本章译文字数：4051字

**_星期三_ **

Ginny Weasley很确定这世上没有任何法律体系——不管是麻瓜世界还是魔法世界——会要求她为用钝器攻击Draco Malfoy的头部承担法律责任。

他就是 ** _这么_** 气人。

那天下午是她有生以来和他相处时间最长的一次。那位金发殿下（Ron给他取过很多外号，而这是最新的一个）毛遂自荐，任命自己为Hogwarts队的队长。

显然，他是队里唯一一位担任过学院魁地奇队伍队长的人，但这也并不代表他就有权力把Hufflepuff的击球手Horace Sommerby形容为‘飞在空中的一只就算被系在巨大指南针上还是分不清东南西北的肥袋熊’。

练习才刚刚开始十分钟而已。

老师们允许参加比赛的同学下午不上课，这样他们就可以聚在一起商量比赛的战术。奥罗队就没有这种奢侈了，他们必须继续巡逻执勤，直到下一次换班，也就是比赛快开始的时候。但这种安排似乎完全没有动摇‘奥罗队’的镇定。他们看上去十分平静，哪怕是那些兴奋激动的一年级孩子跑过来问他们要签名的时候也是一样。Tonks显然觉得这一切都有趣极了，不停开着她的同事们的玩笑。

学校的其他同学，很不幸，还得继续上课。每个人都觉得很热，身上汗涔涔的，时不时往教室外张望着，一看就是很长时间。特别是Harry。在上变形课的时候他选择了一个靠窗的座位，对McGonagall教授给出的如何在这个学术领域继续深造（这是Hermione问的）的建议充耳不闻。

不过实话说，这位Gryffindor学院的院长，似乎也因为外面正在发生的那些事情有些心不在焉。她只责骂了Harry一次，而且大家都看得出她的责骂也不是太认真。

训练开始前，这只神圣的‘Hogwarts队’围坐在更衣室，认真探讨着他们该如何打这场比赛。Ginny带了一瓶防晒霜和一根香蕉，她早有预感今天她肯定没办法吃中饭。

Malfoy带来了一些‘武器’：一块小黑板、粉笔、一本魁地奇动作图集还有一条有些旧的龙皮魁地奇训练裤。那条裤子非常贴身，某些部位已经被磨薄了。每次Malfoy在黑板上夸张地边比划边写的时候，都让这条裤子离Slytherin的追球手Sharon Pucey的脸只有几厘米。而这条裤子似乎就是有种诡异的魔力，每次都会让Sharon Pucey紧紧盯着自己的鞋子。

紧张的氛围在队员们踏上球场、呼吸到新鲜空气、坐上自己的扫帚的那一刻得到了纾解。被选为守门员让Ron焦虑到几乎失控，就在刚刚他们讨论比赛关键战术的时候他差点和Malfoy打了起来。

最后交际手腕战胜了武力冲突，队员们一致认为奥罗队很有可能觉得Hogwarts队会采用防御战术，而正是因为这个，他们决定比赛哨声一响，他们就会立刻开始积极进攻。

Sharon Pucey带着击球手和Ron做了一些常规的扔球—躲球训练，Ginny和Malfoy则是绕着球场外延盘旋着开始热身。

“我们这种纯进攻的战术要持续多久？” Ginny不得不容忍Malfoy冲着Ravenclaw的Anne Takamara的怒吼，听他说完什么女人没法成为好击球手之类的鬼话，才开口问道。

Anne的体型是Malfoy的两倍还有余，听到Draco的话，她用力一挥，把那颗游走球‘咻’地往他耳边送了过去。

他才懒得理会这次明显的谋杀，停在了Ginny身旁。

“正如你哥哥刚才那个非常实用的提议，他们一定认为我们会怕他们，我们也确实要让他们这么认为，”Draco解释道。“这是一场友谊赛，所以他们很有可能一开始会对我们比较温柔。等到他们反应过来，说不定我们已经进了一两个球了。然后永不了多久他们就会明白，为什么Hogwarts一直是全欧洲魁地奇校队受伤人数的纪录保持者。”

“我们真的是纪录保持者？”Ron问道。每一次Malfoy才不过和Ginny说了几个字，Ron都能非常诡异地凭空出现。

Draco露出一个可怕的笑容。“我们的鼻骨骨折次数比Durmstrang多六个，股骨骨折多两个，还有一个Goyle的断腿。”

“嗷…”Ginny皱起了脸。“我不知道自己是应该觉得骄傲还是害怕。”

Malfoy提起右脚踩在扫帚上，伸手系紧右边魁地奇靴子上的鞋带，整个过程中完美地维持着平衡。之前的训练让他的脸颊微微泛红。他的头发被整齐地梳到脑后。

头顶的天空被乌云覆盖，那些阴影的移动轨迹似乎也投射在他清澈的灰色眸中。

他飞的样子很像Harry，Ginny发现，其实这也很正常，尤其是考虑到这两个男生都是找球手，而且身型也很相近。他们最大的区别是，Harry总是用心打比赛，利用直觉来完成那些高难度的动作。而Malfoy则是用他的大脑。他冷静，也善于分析利弊。

练习过程中有两次他俯冲向地面去追金色飞贼，但都在半当中把自己拉了回来，因为根据他的估计，如果要抓到那个小小的金色猎物，绝对会撞到地面。Harry一定会选择奋力一搏。就算俯冲的最后一刻摔碎肩膀或锁骨又怎样。

“漂亮！”Ron突然说道，指着圆环赞赏地打了个呼哨。Sharon Pucey使出了威力强大的一击，鬼飞球旋转着以微小的弧度飞进中间那个圆环。

“乌干达旋转击球，”Ron没有认错。这确实是守门员应该了解的一个动作。“必须承认Slytherin很会玩这一招。我倒是想看看我能不能接住这个。”他立刻飞到Sharon身边，要和她来一场抛接练习。

“我记忆中你们Slytherin和我们对战的时候，那一招好像没什么用，Malfoy，”Ginny得意洋洋地补充道。Malfoy显然激发出了她最坏的那一面。她不禁在想，他是不是对所有人都有同样的效果。

Malfoy回给她的眼神有三分邪恶，七分戏谑。“那是因为Potter作弊了。”

“Harry ** _没有_** 作弊！”

“哦~有，他作弊了。”Draco回答说。“我想你一定会震惊的，如果他告诉你Sharon向来精确的准心在那天之所以发挥失常了，是因为就在她击飞游走球的那一刻，Potter用他该死的扫帚把捅了她的肋骨。而且我说的可不是Sharon，上帝保佑她污浊的心脏，会喜欢的那种捅法。”

“哦闭嘴吧，Malfoy。那是个意外。”

“嗯，那我就是处男。”

Ginny的脸微微一红。“听起来好像你从没在球场上犯过错似的。”她发现Malfoy正专注地看着Ron为了接到Sharon击出的球做出的那个漂亮的后空翻。

“恰恰相反，小Weasley，我一直都会犯错。”

“比如？”Ginny立刻问道。

Draco看着她的眼神带了些怀疑。“鉴于你们这些Gryffindor今年已经拿到了该死的魁地奇奖杯，我想告诉你也无妨，如果金色飞贼是在我左前方的话，我一般都抓不到它。”

Ginny眯起双眼。“别装傻了。我肯定看你这么抓到过。”

Draco的笑容有些神秘。“你见到的，小Weasley，是我飞到金色飞贼的左边，用右手抓到的。”他给她演示了一遍。

“你为什么没法用左手抓到？”Ginny问道。她必须承认他把这个其实相当严重的缺陷隐藏得挺好。其他队伍或许愿意为刚才这个小小的信息付出不少钱财。

他回答她问题的时候仍然继续关注着其他人的练习。“因为我左边肩膀大概已经脱臼过十六次了。”

Ginny的脸扭了起来。“太惨了！怎么会这样？”

“我第一任女友有一半巨人的血统，”Draco阴郁地说道。“和Hagrid一样。事实上我和她是一脱臼钟情。”

“非常搞笑，”Ginny手臂交叉抱在胸口。“说真的，那一定不是什么稀松平常的问题，不然Pomfrey夫人肯定早就治好了。”

“我现在可不打算说给你听，小Weasley，”他靠了过来煞有介事地说。Ginny恼火地发现，就算距离这么近他的皮肤看起来还是那么细致，和从远处看没什么两样。“你能把前面这部分信息从我嘴里套出来，主要是因为你比你哥哥，那只橙色的大猿猴，好看多了。”

Ginny叹了口气。如果他的调情有那么一点点真诚的话，她或许都不会这么生气。至少那能让她自我感觉好一些。男孩子们在她身边的时候总是会无法集中注意力，她早就习惯这一点了。但Draco好像只是装装样子，目的不过是想要激怒她。他的注意力一直都牢牢放在即将开始的比赛上，当然这是好事。

停在圆环上空的Sharon Pucey正在试图引起Draco的注意力。她用手指着地面。“好像有人找你！”

Draco往底下一瞥，看到Carmen Meliflua正在向他招手。这个时候，学校其他学生的课程都结束了，开始往看台上涌了过来。Carmen Meliflua手里拿着笔记本，急切地跳着。Draco要她和Pansy，透过百试不爽的拍马屁这一招，去挖一挖对手的黑料。

“来的正是时候。”Draco说。

他叫上了所有队员，把大家召集到更衣室。他们更衣准备的时间只剩下最后不到十五分钟。Ron猜想Draco大概派这个女生去收集绝密魁地奇信息了。

Draco迅速浏览了一遍笔记。“我们搞到了一些非常棒的信息，马上就能派上用场…”

Ron马上发现他的话并不完全准确。

“显然这个叫Huggins的女人一直暗恋你的某位哥哥，Weasley。没错，我知道什么样的歪瓜裂枣都会有人爱，不过如果你发现她想要躲过你的防守，我不知道…”

Draco思考了片刻。“抛个媚眼之类的，你懂吗？只是，不要在她第一次击球的时候就用这一招，不然她会对你免疫。”Draco点了点头，似乎对自己的妙招很是满意。

房间陷入一阵短暂的沉默，而Ron的嘴在这几秒钟里一直保持着微微张开的状态。

“还有，不要老是一脸困惑的样子。这让你看起来很蠢。”Draco不耐烦地补充道。

Ginny和Anne Takamara不得不拽住Ron才让他没法继续往Malofy身上扑，不过Malfoy似乎完全没有注意到。

这位金发殿下正全情投入在他队长的角色中。

“还有一个叫Rufus Quartermaine的家伙是他们的守门员。你们可能有印象，他就是上周在一楼城堡入口处检查的那个人。不是很聪明，这个家伙。我们学院的一个二年级生居然在他眼皮子底下把一袋粪便带进来了，和他说这是肥料…”

Sharon窃笑了几声。“啊。他是不是就是昨天在禁书区发生了意外的人？”

Draco点了点头。“据我们亲爱的Carmen的线报，Quartermaine先生成功让他的右手被Hagrid的妖怪们的妖怪书给咬伤了。”

“那本书 ** _还_** 在那儿？”Ginny问道。“从我二年级起，那本书就不知逃到哪里去了。”

“嗯，严格说，去年它被Hufflepuff某位高年级生在大冒险里抓到了。”Anne Takamara更正道。

Draco嗤笑着说。“那个愚蠢的男孩在抓它的过程中失去了半根手指，而且被敲昏了。如果这也算抓到的话，那好吧。 ** _他抓到了那本书_** 。”

“守门员身上带着伤，这对我们来说是好消息。如果Quartermaine右手有问题，那我们的追球手应该多多瞄准右边的圆环。”Sharon分析道，她对Draco的赛前战略分析已经很熟悉了。

“等等—”Draco又看了看Carmen的笔记。“他能左右开弓？”他看着一脸期待地站在门口的Carmen，询问道。

“没错。”她点了点头。

“糟糕。”

Carmen迫不及待地想要取悦Draco。“恰好他们的击球手Bligh和这位Astrid Huggins刚刚开始交往。也许这会对我们有利？”

Draco转身面对队里的女性球员，眼睛里闪着光。Sharon Pucey或许会称之为灵感。Ginny则会称之为不择手段。

“我不知道，”他思索着。“你们这些姑娘们愿意给点甜头吗？”

Anne Takamara发出了一声‘呕’，拿起扫帚直接往球场走去。

“ ** _这_** 就是你接下来的战术？”Ron不可置信地问。

Harry用过的最阴损的招数，也不过是要求Gryffindor队员在和对手对抗的时候背对太阳，这样刺眼的阳光就可以混淆对手。不过如果参考Weasley双胞胎的标准，那根本算不上真正的阴招。

Draco把手套塞进裤腰里，抵住更衣室的门让队员们一个个走出去。观众们的欢呼声，其中也包括Hogsmeade村民和来学校探望学生的家长们，越来越高。

他扯出一个像狼一般的笑容。“没错，Weasley。除了那个还有， ** _赢_** 。”


	19. 第十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十八章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/18/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Sharon Pucey 沙朗·普西；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Astrid Huggins 阿思翠·哈金斯；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Guy Tanner 盖伊·谭纳；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Madam Pomfrey 庞弗雷夫人；Luna Lovegood 卢娜·洛夫古德；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Anne Takamara 安·加藤；Tallowstub 塔罗斯塔卜；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼
> 
> 本章译文字数：3484字

比赛开始十分钟的时候突然下起了雨。雨下得不大，更像是从云中飘下来的太阳雨。但这并没有淋湿观众们的热情。大家早已习惯苏格兰变幻莫测的天气，而且都备好了伞、透明雨布、雨衣。那些高年级的学生则准备了各种各样成功率参差不齐的防水咒语。

三十分钟过去了，比分停在了六十比五十，奥罗领先。不过奥罗队现在已经意识到Hogwarts队明显是想决一死战，于是也放弃了任何‘友谊’的假象。

起初一眼就看得出两边队伍的所有队员都没有合作过，于是才有了一开始的各种小摩擦，比如丢了鬼飞球，错过游走球，还有，Sharon Pucey，时不时会忘记Ginny和她是同一边的。

但Ginny相当有气度地冲着一脸惊恐的Sharon竖了竖自己的大拇指，告诉对方她前额的小擦伤没什么大不了。与此同时，在奥罗追球手狂轰乱炸般的进攻下，Ron的表现也相当出色。

对方追球手Astrid的某次近距离进攻失败后，他甚至对她抛去了一个兴高采烈的笑容，还附赠了一句：“哎哟不错哦~”。就在这一幕发生后，奥罗队的击球手Donald Bligh开始出于某些微妙的原因疯狂地把游走球往Ron的方向打了过来。不过Draco这边所有队员对于这个情况都不觉得很奇怪。

比赛进行到第四十五分钟的时候，金色飞贼仍然没有出现。由于Draco和对手球队的找球手Guy Tanner的一次‘冲突’，比赛被暂停了。

“这简直是折磨。”Harry嘟囔着说。他正在用Neville的魁地奇望远镜看着比赛，彻底忘记了他本该和Neville轮着用的。

Hooch夫人正在和一脸不服气的Malfoy激烈讨论着什么，而Pomfrey夫人则是冲着一脸茫然的Tanner不停打着响指。

“你是在说Luna的点评吗？”Lavender问道。她总算是找到一个能显摆她新买的粉色雨衣的机会了，在过去的十分钟里她几乎告诉了每一个人。

“她的点评怎么了？”Hermione反问道。她和Neville正勉为其难地躲在一把早就过了它最美好年华（大概在七十年代）的黑色雨伞下，伞把折坏了，上面锈迹斑斑。“有一半观众是冲着Luna才来看比赛的。”

这倒是实话。除了见怪不怪的流血负伤，和魁地奇自带的紧张刺激，让人们万分期待的还有Luna近乎疯癫的点评。校长就是她的忠实粉丝。

Lavender平淡地看了她一眼。“你居然把指甲从Harry的手臂上抠出来了，而且时间竟然久到你留意到了点评，真是让我惊奇。”

“哦，”Hermione也被自己吓了一跳，低头看了看Harry的左臂，看到几个明显是被她指甲抠出来的弯月形凹痕。“对不起，Harry。”

Harry根本无暇顾及。自从他的手脱离了Hermione的死亡钳制，他就立刻往前倾焦急地靠在看台边缘。Hermione刚准备开口叫他不要这么焦虑坐回座位上，却被Dean抢了先。那个男生紧紧拽住Harry衬衫的后襟，扯出一个笑容。

Hermione本来还想感谢Dean的，不过就在他刚才那个看似关心的举动后他却紧接着说道。“Harry，如果我们把你再放低一点，你觉得你能听清楚Hooch在说什么吗？”

“听不清，”Harry心不在焉地说道。“我很忙。”他的注意力似乎全都放在了禁林那边，而不是球场上。

雨已经停了，能见度恢复到了正常水平。这正是那种会让人觉得彩虹随时会出现的天气。不过如果真的出现彩虹也挺奇怪的；想象一下就在观众的欢呼声、球员的辱骂声、流着血的鼻子、淤青和中指间突然出现了彩虹这种纯洁无邪的奇景。

“Harry，拜托你了，你能坐下来吗？你让我很紧张。”Hermione说道。

“你到底在看什么啊？比赛在 ** _那儿_** 。”Lavender提醒着Harry，手指向天空。Hooch夫人刚刚再次吹响了口哨，比赛重新开始。Tanner看来已经恢复了意识，似乎也没有其他不良反应。

“我在收集证据，用来证明Snape疯了的证据，他一定是疯了才会觉得我如果参加比赛会有危险。”Harry这么回答道。

“好吧，不过你不是唯一一个对这场比赛表现得格外焦虑的人。Hermione和你一样糟糕。”Lavender宣称。

Dean打了个呼哨。“某人今天起床的时候摔下来咯~”

“哦，少说两句吧，Dean。”

那天下午她的状态本该让她担忧，不过Hermione发现自己根本不在乎。这已经是既定事实了；Malfoy腐蚀了她。她现在也变得邪恶了。确诊通知书估计已经在寄出来的路上了。

Lavender倒也没说错。她的确和Harry一样焦虑。其实比他更甚，而这不仅仅是因为无处不在的危险。她有些发抖，不过这个她还能通过锁紧自己双腿来掩盖。尽管看台上时不时有舒适的清风拂过，她的手还是汗涔涔的。她校服衬衫的后面完全被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在她皮肤上。

Hermione感觉想吐，仿佛再次经历NEWTS考试一般。引起她这些不适反应的原因十分诡异。她胃里的东西，尽管只有那么一点点，似乎神奇地和Malfoy在扫帚上的动作连结在了一起。他俯冲的时候，她也在俯冲。而当他冲向天空时，她也和他一起飞到了那里。当他为了躲开Anne Takamara一意孤行对游走球的报复追踪而突然使出一记单脚旋转时，Hermione感觉自己也随着他的动作旋转了起来。

这种每次进球都在生死之间的体验对她来说既新奇又有趣。

所以 ** _这_** 就是Harry一直想要向她描述的感觉。可惜Harry实在太不善言辞，他那些‘魁地奇就是生命’的推销在她这儿就没有成功过。

“就像是每两分钟就要吐出来，但是你并不在意。”她回忆起某次Harry这么说的时候脸上痴迷的表情。

她当时的回应好像是。“呕…”

真的，如果Malfoy能好好在空中待一会儿，哪怕只有几秒，她都会感觉好很多。不过Hermione想，那样就不是魁地奇了，对吧？

说来挺搞笑的，这些独特的副作用完全没有被Tallowstub那本书提及。Hermione很生气，或许她应该在‘效力’这一章贴上一张便利贴，写上这么几句话，‘ ** _在_** ** _Fida Mida_** ** _的效力影响下，一方可能会体验到其咒语伴侣做出的一切愚蠢、疯狂、自杀式、脑子进水的魁地奇动作_** ’，这样比较妥当。

Malfoy并不是一个鲁莽的飞行者，Hermione必须承认。这么多年来她已经看他飞过很多次了，她深知他非常擅长飞行。

上帝，她真的很讨厌飞。她对飞的毫不擅长甚至都不是她讨厌飞的决定性因素。嗯，好吧， ** _有_** 那么——一点点关系。这都要从他们第一学年第一天的扫帚实践课程说起。

她亲眼看到Harry的扫帚就像是一只热情的小狗看到宠爱它的主人一般，飞快地跳进他掌中。Ron的扫帚技能虽然迟了那么一点，但最后还是出现了。意识到这世上竟有她无法驾驭的东西，不管她花多少时间研究都没有效果，她感到很难为情。

Hermione常常想，这会不会和她的麻瓜出身有关。不过如果真的是这样的话，那Harry和他过人的扫帚天赋又怎么解释呢？

她的自尊倾向于忽略Harry的情况，毕竟Harry的天赋异禀是事实，所以他不应该被考虑在内。

最简单的从A点到达B点的方法，Hermione认为，是通过步行。如果步行无法实现，总归有自行车吧。如果你真的想要很严谨的话，那还有公交车、火车、有轨电车、出租车，更不用提还有飞路和幻影移形。为什么一定要用扫帚飞行呢，大家明明可以选择好好 ** _活着_** 啊？

“要来点蜂蜜烤腰果吗？”Neville一边用一个棕色纸袋碰了碰她的手臂，一边问道。Hermione转身对他眨了眨眼。他温暖又亲切的笑容似乎让她紧绷的神经放松了一些。“我奶奶亲手烤的。”

她说了声谢谢，抓了一把放在手里。这些腰果给了她一个让她的手忙碌起来的理由。

还好，每个人都彻底沉浸在比赛中，没有注意到在几乎三分之一的比赛时间里，Hermione的双眼都是紧闭着的。

.

.

对于把那天下午配合Luna点评魁地奇比赛的职责丢给Blaise Zabibi，McGonagall教授并不感到很内疚。虽然观众们非常喜欢Luna Lovegood的点评，但确实有必要安排另外一位评论员协助她，尤其是当她过于激动的时候。

通常负责偷偷用手肘戳她肋骨让她回到正题的人都是McGonagall，但考虑到这是一场友谊赛——不过你可以试试看和队员们这么说——她就把这个任务交给了Zabini，他对魁地奇的热情和球员们一样高。

可惜校长因为一些魔法部的事务去了伦敦，不然他肯定会亲临现场。就在这一刻，McGonagall发现这位一向冷静的男学生会长看起来分分钟想掐死Lovegood小姐。

“Ginny Weasley又进了一球！她绕过了那个块头很大、头发不多、腿像树桩一样粗的球员。Hogwarts队已经拿到六十分了。我必须要说，在压力这么大，这么刺激的情况下，Ronald Weasley的表现实在是太棒了。他脸上完全看不到任何紧张、想吐或不适的痕迹。喔！Hogwarts球队里我们的Sharon Pustly刚刚玩出了一个旋转小花招！她完成得真不错，对不对？”

“Pucey，”Blaise带着巨大的耐心纠正道。“Sharon **_Pucey_** 。那个叫乌干达旋转击球。”

“呜——干达旋转击球，女士们先生们，我那位无所不知的合作评论员，Zabini先生，刚刚告诉我。他看上去真不赖，他身上那件带有Slytherin纹章的黑雨衣和他的发色和瞳色超级搭。”

离评论员席位最近的Hufflepuff看台上，几个高年级的男孩开始冲着他们发出了嘘声。Blaise拿出他最冰川的表情，向那些人投去一个死神般的致命目光。

“不过还是没有金色飞贼的影子。Malfoy和Tanner都时刻关注着。我猜它马上就会现身了。哦看啊！Neville Longbottom正在向我招手。他带来了一些美味的腰果，比赛开始前我尝了一颗，真的非常好吃。 **谢谢你的坚果，** **NEVILLE** ！”Luna也招手回应。

人群里响起了一阵窃笑。Hermione看到Neville紧紧抓住腰果一脸想要藏到自己椅子下面的样子，安慰地拍了拍他的手。

就在这时，奥罗队又发起了一次进球，Ron为了扑开球差点从他的扫帚上摔了下来。

Blaise咬牙切齿地说。“Lovegood，我发誓——”

Luna继续回到了她的本职工作。“Weasley把球扑飞了！”

“他！没！有！”Blaise极其愤怒地打断道。“你能不能认真点！”

接着评论席爆发了一些骚动，直到McGonagall教授一脸恼怒地出现才停了下来。


	20. 第十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第十九章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/19/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Sharon Pucey 沙朗·普西；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Astrid Huggins 阿思翠·哈金斯；Guy Tanner 盖伊·谭纳；Rufus Quartermaine 鲁弗斯·克沃特梅恩；Horace Sommerby 霍瑞斯·萨莫比；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人； Molly Weasley 莫丽·韦斯莱；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Poppy / Madam Pomfrey 波比 / 庞弗雷夫人；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：6923字

Draco必须好好夸夸他的队员们。他们配合得非常好，尤其考虑到这是他们第一次以团队形式打比赛。

Ginny和Sharon正疯狂地来回抛接着鬼飞球，找机会为Hogwarts队争取第七个进球。Draco在Hogwarts半场那头的圆环上空盘旋着，想要和前一秒被游走球打到腿的Ron说上两句。

“金色飞贼最好赶紧给我现身，”Ron一边按摩着腿一边发着牢骚。“Bligh大概是想要杀了我。”

“这和击球手的领地意识有关，Weasley。你应该见识过Crabbe和Goyle吧？”Draco冷淡地说。话音刚落他就看到Astrid Huggins差点截下了Sharon给Ginny的一个远距离传球，咬牙倒吸了一口凉气。

“话虽这么说，不过我总觉得他们两个是对所有Gryffindor无差别的厌恶。但Bligh的那些反应像是在针对我个人。”

Draco这次转过头对上Ron的目光，脸上露出一丝嘲讽的笑容。“魁地奇一直都很个人。”

Ron不屑地挥了挥手。“反正赶紧抓到金色飞贼，行吗？我不知道自己还能撑多久。守门员向来只需要看好鬼飞球，而不是那些该死的、想要杀人的游走球。还有，那边的找球手，是叫Tanner对吧？继续玩点假动作，我打赌他肯定会跟着你。如果你有仔细观察的话，应该会发现他不是那种兢兢业业型的找球手。”Ron建议道。

Draco确实注意到了。找球手和守门员由于时间和距离的优势，往往有更多机会注意到这些细节。Tanner似乎打定注意要模仿Draco的一举一动，这也是为何他高高停在球场上空以便他更清楚地观察Draco。Draco觉得他是一个很怪异的找球手人选。那个男人的身材感觉更适合做击球手，不过他的速度的确非常快。

“假动作会分散我对大奖的注意力。风险太大了。那个男人只是懒，并不瞎。”

“为什么风险太大？因为你左手的残疾吗？”Ron问道，那张惹人厌的雀斑脸堪称‘无辜学’的最佳研究范本。

“我知道了，她和你说了。”

“哈！我妹妹什么都和我说。”

Draco不禁咧嘴一笑。“Weasley，你还真是个可怜又天真的家伙。”

Ron瞪了他一眼。“你相信我说的有关Tanner的那些话。他要是觉得你已经发现了金色飞贼，一定会像连体婴一样跟着你。如果你真的比他先找到金色飞贼，一定要先把他引到相反的方向。”

“如果你说错了，Weasley，我晚上一定会溜进你房间取走一颗你的蛋蛋。”

“这就是魁地奇，”Ron笑着用之前Draco的语气说道。“一切都是公平的。”

就在这一刻，观众席上突然爆发了一阵喝倒彩的声音，原来Sharon在把鬼飞球扔进奥罗那边中间的圆环时，被Huggins从旁边擦了一下。Quartermaine利用机会轻松打偏了这颗任性的球，比分被维持在了平局。

“好运。”Draco说着往高处飞去。

“你也是！”Ron回应道。

没过多久，那个行踪不定的金色飞贼就出现了。就在所有人都在专注地看着Ron再次击退对方的进攻时，Draco终于发现了它，在他脚下十米的地方嗡嗡地飞着。

他迅速瞥了一眼Tanner，发现这位奥罗找球手还毫不知情。Draco装模作样地突然看了自己身后一眼，紧接着提起扫帚准备加速。

观众们当然注意到了他的动作，几乎同一时间发出一阵惊呼，数百双眼睛齐刷刷地追逐着他标志性的闪耀金发。这些足以让Tanner往错误的方向飞去。

 ** _是时候画上句号了_** ，Draco在心里默默笑了笑。和以前一样，和比赛有关的其余细节都逐渐模糊化为画面的背景，对于Draco而言，其实其他找球手也差不多，他只关心一件事，那就是近在咫尺的金色飞贼。

Draco微微压低把手将扫帚调整到最适合俯冲的角度，然后加速往前冲。金色飞贼也立刻飞快地动了起来。尽管经历了十几场比赛，数百次练习，金色飞贼的速度和灵敏度还是让他赞叹不已。Draco加快速度跟上它的脚步。就在他正好飞到金色飞贼的上方时，他的扫帚开始由于速度过快颤抖起来，地面也仿佛在往上升，和他的距离越来越近。Draco猛地向左边一倾，朝着最后的大奖伸出了右手。

他视线里仍然没有Tanner的影子，不过他发现了Bligh。Draco在亲眼看到他之前，已经听到了他飞过来的声音。

“卑鄙的食死徒杂种！”

Bligh的话并不让他感到意外，但他的那一脚却让Draco毫无防备。他的脚正好踢在了Draco肩胛骨中间，如果不是Draco没有忘记在他翻过去的那一刻紧紧抓住自己的扫帚的话，这一脚一定会让他从扫帚上摔下来，

他在空中水平旋转了四五圈，不过还好总算在离地一米的时候刹住了车，没有让自己撞到地上。

金色飞贼却不知所踪了。Tanner直到这一刻才意识到发生了什么。

刚才这一连串动作让他一时间有些喘不过气，Draco又一次经历了这种熟悉又恐怖的感觉，拼命想要呼吸却发现肺部毫无响应。他隐约听到Ron Weasley和Horace Sommerby在他头顶某个地方正大吼着些什么，Sommerby连珠炮似的吼出一连串任何Hufflepuff都不该说的令人叹为观止的脏话。

还没等Draco能够清晰辨认草地和天空的界线，Bligh已经彻底忽略Hooch夫人尖锐的哨声，径直朝Draco冲了过来，举起扫帚把手重重敲上Draco的脸。紧接着他大吼着要Tanner赶紧去找金色飞贼，显然那个小家伙就在附近。

Ginny是第一个来到冲突现场的人。她脸上相对镇定的表情表明她对魁地奇比赛中这些毫无竞技精神的暴力场面并不陌生。Draco把头往后仰了仰，用右边袖子擦掉鼻子里流出的血。Ginny皱起眉看着他。“Malfoy，我想你的肩膀脱臼了。”

啊，的确。总算找到剧烈疼痛的原因了。Draco把鼻子的问题暂时放在一旁，开始摆弄自己的胳膊。

“呃，或许你应该先回到地面。我们最好请Hooch夫人来——”

他已经自己把肩膀归位过太多次，知道该如何迅速有效地完成这个动作，知道该如何呼吸，也知道该如何控制这种好像是有人把一把烧热的匕首捅进他关节里还转了几下的感觉。

Ginny皱了皱鼻子。“Merlin涂了指甲油的脚趾，Malfoy！你真的没必要 ** _这么_** 硬核。”

不远处，Hooch夫人正试图用她充满威胁的手势把已经被禁赛的Bligh斩首。

Ginny可以肯定Draco马上就会昏厥。他的肩膀已经回到原位，但他看起来极其惨白，她从未见他这么惨白过。他颤抖着深深吸了一口气，慢慢展开手臂。

Draco想要说出一些聪明话，或是几句嘲讽，但他深知，如果他张开嘴，能够发出的只会是一声痛苦的呜咽。

“看！金色飞贼！”Ginny突然尖叫起来，声音和她哥哥每天早餐接收邮件时飞进来的那只愚蠢鸺鹠一样。

那个狡猾的小家伙就在他们头顶上方打圈飞着，像是在偷听他们的对话。仿佛是刚刚意识到自己被发现了，它立刻加速飞了上去，那速度不禁让人联想起魔咒课上老师提问时Granger的右手。

“该死的。”Draco咒骂道。他已经精疲力尽了，想不出更有创意的脏话。他肩膀上那阵有如明亮白光般晃眼的疼痛才刚刚开始消退，每次他试着移动左臂的时候都感觉它像是要掉下来。但他知道自己必须…

“抓住它！！”Ginny冲着他大叫道，棕色的眸子里闪耀着她不同寻常的对魁地奇的狂热。“抓住它，Malfoy！”

Draco无需转头都猜得到Tanner也听到了她的话，而且此刻一定像一只加足马力的麻瓜炮仗般朝他们飞了过来。紧跟在他身后的是Hogwarts的全体学生加上Hogsmeade居民们发出的响亮嘘声。

两边的比分仍然旗鼓相当。如果Draco抓住金色飞贼的话，胜利就属于Hogwarts队了。

他做到了，Hogwarts胜利了。

.

.

成为Hogwarts的级长绝对是有好处的。如果你是一个Weasley，同时又恰好也是一位级长，那么你就永远获得了Molly Weasley的青睐，还有每年圣诞时额外的软糖送货上门服务。那些好级长自然知道自己是幸运的，而且为此十分感激，只会万分谨慎地把他们的权力用在做好事上。

而那些不那么好的级长——事实上，也就只有两个——而且充其量也就是亦正亦邪，远远算不上真正的坏。Hermione和Blaise纪律严明，再加上他们之间鲜有争执，为全校其他同学们树立了一个榜样（或者其实应该说是先例）。

在成为级长带来的众多好处中有一个好处特别有价值，那就是级长往往不受某些烦人规矩的约束，比如宵禁、就寝时间还有禁区。级长是绝对有能力失踪很长一段时间的，没有人会过问他去哪儿了，为什么会去那儿，还有怎么去的。

Dumbledore赋予了他的这些级长们很多自由。这的确是有风险，但战争让学生们过早地长大了，而且对于那些想要趁机捣乱的人，总是有法子可以治他们。

级长们还能时不时享受一个特殊的福利，那就是级长浴室。 ** _那_** 真是个美妙的地方。

纯白大理石连接着地板和天花板，每一次落在地板上的水滴、水花都会带来曼妙的回响，那感觉就像身处某个只属于你自己的洞窟。这间穹顶浴室似乎有自己的气候体系，夏天不会过热，冬天也不会过凉。浴室中央是一个巨大的下沉式浴池，能够轻松容纳两支魁地奇球队，哪怕每位队员的体型都和Crabbe和Goyle相当也绰绰有余。跳板由于无人使用，在Hermione六年级的时候被拆掉了，取而代之的是一个酒柜，悬挂在浴池某个角落的上空，里面配备着一位青年巫师能够叫得出名字的各种含糖带气饮料，甚至还有几种叫不出名字的。不过酒精是被严格禁止的，McGonagall也会定期亲自来这里检查，确保级长浴室里的一切都是在清醒、正常的情况下发生的。

比赛结束后，是Ginny提出要Hermione泡个澡，帮助缓解她身上的痛苦，不管那痛苦到底从何而来。

“你好像发烧了，”她对那位女学生会长这么说道。“还有你的头发，真的得好好洗洗了。”

还好有Ginny，还有她的直言不讳，Hermione边想边摸了摸那团蔫嗒嗒乱糟糟，都不知道还能不能称之为头发的东西。这给了她一个绝佳的借口，让她能够逃离这个嘈杂又拥挤，正分别在Hogwarts城堡里四个公共休息室如火如荼进行的魁地奇赛后派对。

Ron满面红光，Ginny的脸颊也泛着粉色光泽，Harry既嫉妒又欣喜若狂，整个休息室充斥着男生的汗味。

她的感官一直处于过载的状态，Hermione几乎是迫不及待地喃喃说着抱歉悄悄离开了她的同学们，走的时候还拍了拍眉开眼笑的Ron，恭喜他的获胜。

级长浴室简直在向她招手。

那个浴池能够容纳远远不止一个强壮的级长，这显然是有原因的，只不过那个特定的原因从来没有被任何一个注重礼仪的人公开讨论过。一般没人会认为Ron注重礼仪，而他不止一两次直言不讳地说出过他的疑问。

“你们觉得会有人在这里打炮吗？”六年级的时候，他在某节下午的变形课上这么问道。

“你有过吗？”Seamus Finnegan挑起他深金色的眉毛反问道。这是一个相当合理的问题，因为Ron本身也是一位级长。Hermione感到很庆幸自己早已忘记他当时的回答了。

曾经有那么一段时间，和Ron约会似乎是一件很符合逻辑，甚至是再自然不过的事。但就是从他们的六年级开始，事情有了变化。本来一切都可以…嗯，更 ** _简单_** 的。

和他在一起也许并不是什么挑战。但Hermione很清楚，尽管他看起来总是随遇而安的样子，但事实上Ron想要的并不是‘安逸’的生活。

他最近又恢复了他Hogwarts风流黄金单身汉的身份，她觉得挺搞笑的，但是一想到那个高高瘦瘦又有些笨拙的他深陷情欲中的样子，她却感到兴味索然。说实话，那个画面让她觉得有点惊悚。

他爱她，Hermione非常肯定，而且永远都会这么肯定，但她一直没法确定他是不是 ** _爱上_** 了她。从四年级开始，她开始不敢对他提出这个问题，害怕他会承认然后开始期待从她这里获得某种回应。

爱一个人和爱上一个人之间的差距，Ginny曾经十分笃定地告诉她，是巨大的。Hermione只能暂时相信那个年轻女孩的话，毕竟Hermione自己也从未对任何人产生那种感觉过。

她在门口挂上一块‘请勿打扰’的牌子，安全地把自己藏进浴室，在浴池内侧那无数个水龙头旁跪坐了下来。她想她需要泡一个清新的澡。在这种潮湿的天气里，这实在再理想不过了。

她拧开了几个明亮的绿色水龙头，带有泡沫的水从水龙头里流了出来，她深深吸了一口泡沫散发的常青树的清新香气。那些泡沫又大又结实，是她最喜欢的样子。她黏糊糊的头发在这轻柔芬芳的蒸汽中立刻卷曲起来。

当浴池里的水放到了她想要的深度，Hermione把固定碎发的发夹取了下来，脱下她被汗水浸湿的校服，走进浴池中。

她快快划了三下，游到浴池最里面，立刻决定她要一直泡在这里，直到月痴兽[i]返回它们的巢穴。

.

.

**_Hogwarts_ ** **_医务室_ **

“Malfoy先生！我是不是非得把你铐在床上，才能看一看你的肩膀？”Pomfrey厉声问道。

她明显已经受够了这个无礼、阴沉，明明很痛苦又不愿意承认的男孩。他那个多灾多难的肩膀一直是个问题。Malfoy僵硬地坐在某张病床边缘。他或许该说些难听的话作为还击，但他的嘴却因为疼痛抿成了一条直线。他看起来糟透了，但给她投去一个傲慢的眼神还不成问题。

那个叫Parkinson的女孩也在那儿，像一只急于管教她固执幼仔的雌性企鹅一般在他身旁徘徊着。“Pomfrey夫人，我可以照顾他。”她保证道。“我会把他带回公共休息室。您知道吗，他们正在为他举办一场庆祝。他 ** _必须_** 到场。”

Poppy颇为不悦地看了看那个女孩。“他绝对不需要出现在任何地方，Parkinson小姐，除非我明确表示他已无大碍。”她把注意力又放回了Malfoy。“至少让我给你的患处上一些药膏。你可以在这里待上一个小时，让药效挥发，与此同时你也能休息一会儿。”

“那就这么办。”Pansy说着从Pomfrey夫人手中抢过那一小瓶药膏。

Pomfrey又深深看了Malfoy一眼。他还是穿着全套魁地奇装备，手套啊什么的。这个可怜的男孩大概已经疼过头了，完全忘了脱掉这身装备。

“快点Draco，你的人民还在等着你呢。”Pansy恳求道，对Pomfrey太太皱起的眉头视而不见。显然不管Malfoy状况如何，他都必须出席派对。

如果不是考虑到这个动作或许过于粗鲁，Pomfrey简直想要用力弹她的舌头。有时候，Slytherin的骄傲，也挺有毁灭力的。几乎和Gryffindor无所顾忌的勇气一样糟糕。

“Malfoy先生，恐怕我必须实施一些治疗。如果你不配合的话，我就不得不把此事报告给Snape教授了。”

这句话好像引起了他的注意。每当面对一个固执的Slytherin你使出的所有招数都不管用的时候，祭出Snape这张王牌绝对是明智之选。“你有什么建议？”他咬牙轻声说道，深灰色的眸子还是一如往常地冷淡，只不过这一刻透出了一丝挑战的意味。他知道她是想要给他一条出路，而且他很好奇，她会提供怎样的解决方案。

“泡个澡，”Pomfrey的语气充满威严。“如果你不愿意让我治疗，那至少花点时间把药膏涂了，然后好好泡个澡。在热气的作用下，药膏的镇痛效果能够得到最好的发挥。”

他紧紧盯着她。“嗯，那我也只能照办了。”

“但是Draco——”Pansy刚开口。

“你快去参加庆祝吧，帮我和大家道个歉。他们会明白的。”他这么和Pansy说道，瞬间语气转换的能力简直让人叹为观止，他的声音突然变得有如融化的奶油和温热的蜂蜜般。显然，负责控制痛感的开关被搁到了‘关’这一档。

Parkinson叹了口气，只得顺着他的话回应道。“如果你真的坚持的话…”

“我坚持。”

仿佛是完全忽略了Pomfrey夫人的存在一般，Pansy最后又可怜巴巴地看了他一眼，把药膏轻轻放在他右手手心，离开了病房。其实挺明显的，她早就等不及回到公共休息室的派对中了。

“你是真的想要我泡个澡还是你只是想要帮我个忙？”Malfoy一边问着，一边拧开盖子，试探性地闻了闻那罐药膏。他微微偏过头，用一种兴味十足又有些宠溺的表情看了看Pomfrey夫人。

那一刻，他看起来和他的父亲简直一模一样，Poppy差点被惊得往后退，但她最后还是忍住了。

“我的职责就是提供帮助，年轻人，”她回答道，尽力让自己听起来还算平静。他特有的圆滑对她可不起作用。“而且这也是事实，带有镇痛功效的特殊成分的确在热的作用下效果最佳。这是这罐药膏的制作者，Snape教授，亲口向我保证的。”

“如果是Snape教授做的，那绝对是最好的。”Malfoy冷淡地说道，把瓶盖又拧了回去。“谢谢。”他缓缓站起身，左手还是像被什么人硬塞了一根铁条一样。

当他走到门口，Pomfrey夫人拦住了他。天晓得她为什么会说出这番话。或许是因为他的学生生涯即将结束，这大概是她单独见他的最后一面。或许只是因为她就是需要把这些话说出来。

“你知道吗，Draco，你不需要总是做那些别人期望你会做的事。”

听到这句话，他既没有吃惊，也没有生气。只有无可奈何。“如果 ** _我_** 不这么做的话，Pomfrey夫人，我想这个世界会分崩离析。”

.

.

Draco只知道一个足够隐蔽让他能够毫无顾忌彻底放松的地方，那就是级长浴室，此刻他正往那里走去。

逃离公共休息室意味着逃离那些拥抱、握手、欢呼，还有热情的拍打，以及那些年龄小到根本意识不到自己的行为会带来怎样后果的小女孩们投来的羞涩笑容。

他肩膀的痛楚正在慢慢减轻，但走路的时候还是会疼。他感觉每一步，每一层阶梯，每一次心跳都会把一股新鲜血液泵往受伤的地方。等到他走到六楼，来到《糊涂波里斯》画像面前时，他脑子里只有一个想法，那就是躺在温暖的浴池中，闭上眼，好好谋划如何对那个愚蠢至极的Donald Bligh实施报复。

“你要干哈？”Boris嘟囔道。两百多年过去了，这个‘伟大的手套难题’仍然没有被解开的征兆。

“不干啥，你这个老疯子，滚开。”

“等等，你不能进去。”Boris告诉他。

“该死的！为什么？”

“因为里面已经有人了。”

就在那儿，浴室的门把手上，挂着一个‘请勿打扰’的标志。隔着门Draco都能隐约听到水流动的声音。

 ** _哦不是吧！_** Draco用头抵着门，闭上了双眼。这间天杀的浴室 ** _居然_** 被人捷足先登了？谁他妈会在这个时候出来泡澡！任何一个正常学生都在和同学们沉浸在胜利的喜悦中。Draco正准备拖着笨重的脚步离开这扇门，某件事却让他停下了脚步。

他的困惑突然像是被潮水吞噬的沙堡一般，消失无踪。他发现自己的脸颊和手掌轻轻贴上了那扇门，完全没有意识到它们是怎么来到那里的。

“Granger。”他的声音非常轻。意识到她就在门的另一边，让一种和凉意截然相反的感觉席卷上他全身。就在那美妙的一瞬间，他肩膀上的疼痛被彻底遗忘了。

哇哦。了不起，这个Fida Mia。

她就在里面，独自一人。而他就站在这里，他们之间只隔着一扇门。更妙的是，所有人都在其他地方。

**_这是一条通往麻烦的道路，他大脑中理智的区域提议道。或许这麻烦还不止一种。最好赶紧退回地窖，在那里_ ** **_Pansy_ ** **_和其他人早已为他准备好了冰凉的黄油啤酒。_ **

**_我不想要黄油啤酒，他大脑中邪恶混蛋的区域反击道。我想要和这个能让我忘记疼痛的女孩在一起。_ **

最后发现，他大脑中理智区域的意志力薄弱到和一只被放到蔬菜地里的兔子差不多。

**_好吧，既然你都这么说了。_ **

“守财奴。”Draco轻声说道，那扇门在听到通关密语后自动打开。他准备要完成他这个月的邪恶混蛋指标了。

唔…成为级长还真不错。

[i] 译者注：Mooncalf 月痴兽。百度百科释义：月痴兽是《神奇动物在哪里》一书中的怪兽，身体淡灰色，滑溜溜的，头顶上鼓着两只圆圆的眼睛，还有四条细长的瘦腿，四只扁平的大脚板。它是种非常腼腆的动物，只是在月圆的夜晚上才从洞穴里走出来。


	21. 第二十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/20/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Toolip 图丽普；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Poppy / Madam Pomfrey 波比 / 庞弗雷夫人；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：10138字

浴室里热气蒸腾。如果Draco闭上眼的话，他几乎可以想象自己正在走进一团温暖、馥郁的云雾中，这让他愉悦地回忆起某次和母亲一同到伊斯坦布尔度假时曾去过的那间土耳其浴室。

Draco在眼前挥了挥手，想要看到自己的动作在这浓厚的空气里划出一道痕迹。这些热气有一种微苦却很治愈的香味，考虑到他最开始到这儿来想要达到的目的，这味道倒是挺符合。

 **_哦，她肯定会恨死我_ ** **_.._ **

他的胸口正体会一种在踏入浴室前没有体会过的被揪紧的感觉。那是一种很有趣的感觉；说是内疚吧，好像太过轻微，要说是期待吧，似乎又不至于那么愉悦。不管那到底是种什么样的感觉，他都觉得很烦人，而且他只想让这种感觉赶紧消失。

他发现她身影的时候，她的整个身子都没在水面之下，只露出了下巴以上的部分，或许她正坐在浴池另一头某级比较低的台阶上吧。她的眼睛是闭着的，看起来非常放松，这让他很嫉妒。这间浴室在这个下午本该是属于他的。他真的很需要一些时间和空间，让他暂时逃离外面那个真实的世界。

打乱他计划这种蠢事自然只有Granger干得出来。

他迅速环顾浴室四周，看到她的衣服被整齐地折好，挂在一条加热的毛巾架上。她的鞋子就被放在她衣服下面。 ** _一直这么一丝不苟_** ，他想着，翻了个白眼。

不过，或许也不是一直。

就在他们那个狂热的周末，在那间麻瓜汽车旅馆里，她那些被脱下来的衣服可算不上整洁。第二天早上绝对有好几颗在他们猴急地剥光自己衣服时被扯下来的扣子被遗忘在了地毯上。Draco可以肯定。他西裤上的拉链也坏了。后来在回家的马车上（不用提自然还包括在对角巷邮局的短暂停留），他的拉链一直都是开着的。

那条裤子从庄园洗衣房里回到他手中的时候已经换上了一根崭新的拉链，这当然是一向高效的Toolip的功劳。还好他当晚穿的不是裆部使用纽扣闭合的裤子。刺青结束后他们就像发了狂一般，仿佛触摸不到彼此的每一秒对他们来说都是极大的痛苦。

纽扣必然会让Granger非常懊恼。他记得她几乎都无法走出直线了，更不用说对付一排小小的扣子。她完全没法站稳，Draco差不多是抱着她走到汽车旅馆前台的。

Granger喝醉的样子绝对称不上优雅，她的兴致倒是很高。那一夜他看到她笑的次数比她过去这七年加起来都多。

如果他未来真的不幸有了自己的孩子，他一定会告诉他们贸然尝试未知魔法不会有什么好下场。他能够想象自己和孩子们讲述自己是如何不凑巧地娶了一位烦人的泥巴种，而那一切纯粹只是因为自己愚蠢到尝试了某种可疑的 ** _古老_** 魔法。

他自然不会告诉他们，他和刚才所说的那位烦人泥巴种那一夜极为美妙的性爱抵过了他们后来经历的一切磨难。

而这一切的见证——那个刺青——马上就会消失了，不过他至少还有另一个纪念品。Granger的蜜桃色底裤就躺在他衣箱的最下面。他甚至感到有些难为情，每次他伸手去拿袜子的时候，都会发现自己怪怪地盯着那条底裤。

 ** _是的，我还在这儿。如果你再不对我采取行动的话，我就一直待在这儿了哦_** ，它就静静地躺在一双舒适的菱格纹袜子和那双Millicent两年前的圣诞节送给他的俗气大黄鸭袜子之间，仿佛这么对他说着。

这个念头下似乎还隐藏着一些有趣的潜台词，不过Draco决定不去多想那潜台词到底是什么。他的生命中除了Granger外，还有其他，更迫在眉睫的担忧。这不过是一次练习，一次把她从他脑中抹去的练习，这样他才能把注意力放在魔法部交给他的任务上。

注意力被分散可不是什么好事，尤其是对某人正在从事的刺探任务而言。他深知一个清醒、专注，不被漂亮脚趾，修长小腿，还有带着浅浅腰窝的美背分心的大脑，对于他的欺骗任务而言有多么重要。

他的大脑坚持认为这次午后与Granger的单纯邂逅一定会是一剂解药。他们在伦敦共度的那一夜并没能让他摆脱那些自己都不知道从何时开始的对她怀有的欲念。

最好 ** _最后_** 再彻底搔一次痒，然后他就能够不再理会她了。

嗯，他一定能做到。

Draco继续（有些蹑手蹑脚地）走到角落一张大理石长凳旁，坐下来开始脱掉他的手套。他的左手还是有些僵硬，于是他用牙齿把手套咬了下来，又刻意很大声地把它们扔在地上。坚硬的皮甲和大理石撞击的声音在浴室中回响着。

Granger吓了一跳，头差点撞到了浴池边，就这样，她脚底一滑，溜到了水下，过了一会儿她吐着泡泡再次浮出水面。毫不意外地，这位道德楷模的手飞快遮住了她那不怎么引人瞩目的资产，接着她弯下腰沉入水中，直到她的脸完全被一堆泡沫遮住。

只剩下一颗深色的湿湿的头留在水面上，就好像是一只栖息在莲叶上的长发青蛙一般。

他对她勾了勾手指。

“ ** _Malfoy_** ** _！_** ”又是一阵吐泡泡的声音，还伴随着一声咳嗽。泡泡的味道大概尝起来不太好。她拂开脸颊上的头发。“该死的你到底在这里干什么！”

他开始解自己魁地奇靴子上的鞋带，对自己异乎寻常的打死结的能力感到十分懊恼。

“这应该一目了然吧。我是来泡澡的。”他格外愉悦的口吻或许不太明智，但他就是控制不住自己。激怒她总是能让他特别快乐。

左边的靴子搞定了，紧接着右边的也被脱了下来。Draco把它们扔到一旁。接下来轮到他灰色的羊毛袜子。

Granger的眼睛感觉就要从眼眶里弹出来。“泡澡？”她重复着他的话，脸上的表情和Weasley最最困惑的时候一模一样。她头上顶着一大团泡沫，脸颊泛着粉色光泽，而且还在不断变得越来越粉。她有着很漂亮的骨架，Draco发现。小巧，但充满力量，正是因为这个她的下颚从来都不会显得软弱，她的下唇哪怕颤抖着也不显得可怜。

“没错，Granger。泡澡。一项需要水、肥皂、浴缸，还有如果运气不错的话，”他故作邪恶地顿了顿，“ ** _有人陪_** ，的活动。”

她舔了舔唇。表情由困惑逐渐化为了然，又不可避免地，变为愤怒。她的怒气已经强烈到她甚至忘记应该折起手臂遮住自己的胸口。她放在水中的手现在大概已经握成了拳头。Draco必须承认，她现在越来越擅长射出锐利的眼神。

或许是受了Blaise的影响吧。天知道 ** _那个_** 男孩深谙此道。

出于某种原因，Draco发现自己很不喜欢这个想法。如果她已经开始从有魅力的Slytherin男性身上获得糟糕的性格特质的话，他真心希望那些特质是来自他。毋庸置疑，他有很多可供她选择的特质。不管怎么说，冷冰冰的怒气挺适合她的（还有全身赤裸，被滑溜溜的泡沫包裹的样子）。

他才不想理会学校其他人怎么看她。她是个迷人的女妖。甚至可以说是漂亮，一个漂亮又自命清高的女人。

Draco已经接受自己认为她很好看这个事实。从现在开始到毕业那一天，不管最后发生了什么，Draco都能肯定，如果他有幸活到成年，他会一直偏爱那些四肢修长，苗条，有着一头杂乱棕发，大眼睛，毫无对话技巧的女生。

不用说还有她的大脑。啊..他那些拜倒在以为公制单位是伦敦地铁的丰满北欧酒吧女招待裙下的日子一去不复返了。

他肩膀的疼痛显然无法让他的分身不去注意到这一点，而它的分身正在渐渐苏醒。他脱裤子的时候必须小心点，不然她很有可能会用咒语攻击他。然后再晚些时候Potter和Weasley也一定会得知这件事，结果就是到晚饭的时候他可能需要避开一些更加致命的咒语。

她正在说些什么。这真是令人叹为观止，原来她真的想要尖叫的时候可以发出这么恐怖令人战栗的声音。Granger一般都是轻声细语的，尽管她向来都是那么颐指气使，絮絮叨叨。

“也许你没有注意到，Malfoy，但这间浴室已经有人在用了！等没人了你再过来，你这个色狼！快点滚出去，不然我就——”

“怎么样？投诉？填学生反馈表塞进建议箱？尖叫？没有人会听得到的。”

她愤怒地吼了一声。她是真的吼出声来了。这简直太可爱了。“你不可以这样，你这个混蛋。我才不要和你玩这种游戏！我们达成 ** _一致_** 了的！”她实在太生气了，双手用力拍打着水面。

不幸的是，这个动作让她突然意识到自己的胸部不再隐藏在泡沫中。梅林的牧羊人。整个学校怎么会全都没发现他们的女学生会长居然有这么一对堪称艺术品的乳房？虽然不算大，但相较于她身体其他部分，这比例简直完美。顶端小小的紧致的乳头，在他手中、口中总是那么敏感，嫣红的样子和她的脸一样诱人。

她有些瘦削，甚至到了男孩子气的程度，但该有的线条和柔软一点也不少。大多数特质都被隐藏起来了，冬天是实用的毛衣，夏天则是宽松的T恤或衬衫。

或许这样更好。如果其他男生一看到她就开始目瞪口呆，说不出话，她或许会有些不必要的 ** _想法_** 。

有Ron Weasley这么干已经足够让他感到不安了，谢谢。

他对伦敦那一夜的记忆还是有些模糊，但他已经不像一开始那么困扰了。事情的先后顺序他或许不记得了，那些 ** _感受_** 他都记得一清二楚。他记得她摸起来的感觉。甚至隐约记得他的手能轻松握住她那一对乳房，她富有弹性又光滑的皮肤，她肩膀的线条，还有她肩膀和颈子相交处的皮肤在他唇下的触感。

在他触摸感受她的时候，她也没有闲着。Granger以她一贯的自信态度也探索着他，而这自信在烂醉后变得更甚了。说真的，如果她是他的女人，这辈子他绝不会允许她再碰任何酒精。以防其他欲火焚身的混蛋利用她的弱点趁虚而入。就像他一样。

除了‘与生俱来的欲念’（Crabbe经常用这个词来维护他那个就像公共扫帚般谁都可以骑上一把的Beauxbaton女朋友），Granger还带有一些货真价实的纯真感，而这让他简直着迷。那感觉就像是看见了一种他从未见过的颜色。

她朝他身上泼了泼水。很多很多水。效果非常理想。他把湿透的头发从脸上拨开，用一些水擦了擦他受伤的鼻子留下的血迹，给了她一个不屑的表情。

“放轻松，Granger，”他装作很严肃的样子训斥道，“你会伤到自己的。”

“如果你不赶紧滚出去的话，会被伤到的人是 ** _你_** 。”她咬牙切齿地说。她绝望地环顾四周，好像是在搜寻着除了满是泡泡的水之外还能被当做武器的东西。她的魔杖被留在了衣服那边，所以，她完全够不着。

不过，她倒是看到了一盘肥皂，浴盐，精油和一块海绵。

没过多久，那些肥皂就朝他的脑袋飞了过去，一块接着一块，不过那些又小又结实的炮弹竟然全被他躲开了。紧接着一瓶浴盐又飞了过来，在接触到长凳的那一刻被砸了个粉碎。再接下来是海绵，但是它湿哒哒的，只在碰到墙面的时候发出了一声毫无震慑力的‘啪’，然后就滑了下来，留下一道水痕。

“你这个恶心，又变态的，烂泥！”她尖叫道，伸手想去拿盘子。只可惜，那个盘子是被固定在浴池边的。她用力扯了好几下，后知后觉地发现自己的胸部完全露了出来，才又赶紧躲回水中，用充斥着酸腐恨意的眼神恶狠狠地盯着他。

如果他笑的话，她一定会更生气，或许还会伤到自己。所以Draco紧紧咬着唇，控制住自己，小心地避开散落一地的玻璃渣，开始解胸前的护甲。

他居然还哼起歌来了。

他冷静的样子显然进一步激怒了她，不过除非她准备从浴池里走出来，一丝不挂全身滴水地拿到魔杖瞄准他，她也没什么其他办法。

“我发誓，Malfoy，如果你不立刻离开，我会直接去找Dumbledore。”

他就等着她说这句话呢。她必须非常清楚地意识到自己的处境，这样他玩的把戏才能达到效果。Draco很清楚她绝不可能告诉Dumbledore。和Dumbledore报告就相当于承认她自己和其他人没什么两样，也是会干出这种蠢事的普通人。

再加上，她 ** _喜欢_** 他。

只是，这次对她‘喜欢’的试探来得太早，方式也太过咄咄逼人…

不管那么多了。毕竟年轻时总是会做出一些可能是极其愚蠢的决定，只有这样才会吃一堑长一智。Draco已经准备好要揭穿她的虚张声势。如果那个午后他们注定要犯下一个不可避免的错误，嗯，至少这个错误会是非常让人愉悦的。

取下护甲后，他又脱掉了那件被汗水湿透的魁地奇球服，轻轻呻吟着把左边袖子从受伤的手臂扯了下来扔在长凳上。疼痛让他视线模糊，他猛眨了几下眼睛想要找回焦距。如果他昏倒的话，她也许会把他淹死或什么的。

他的视线又回到了墙壁上，这样会让他们都自在一些，开始解他裤子上的扣子。

.

.

“你！给！我！把！裤！子！穿！着！MALFOY！”

Hermione要气疯了。Malfoy居然彻底忽略浴室已经有人使用的事实，还是决定闯了进来。只不过‘闯’这个字并不贴切。那个混蛋非常安静。他就这么…大摇大摆地走进来，恬不知耻地宣告他的意图，竟然还觉得她 ** _不会_** 介意。

尽管他们之间曾经发生过些什么，但如果他要用这个为自己开脱的话，这借也太烂了。好吧，她非常介意。这正是她认为他做得出的事，只是她一度以为他不至于如此堕落。也许其他女生会觉得他这样很迷人吧，觉得他不可捉摸，让她们神魂颠倒，不过她可不会。她讨厌他总是让她感到拘谨，好像她完全不懂得享受乐趣似的。

那个可怕的早晨他们醒后他说的那句话突然在她脑中回荡起来：

**_“你会想念它吗？”_ **

**_“想念什么？”_ **

**_“昨晚我捅进你身体里的那根棒子。”_ **

**_难道那是真的吗？她真的如他所说，是一个不苟言笑，看不到事情积极面的人？不过是玩玩，减轻咒语给他们带来的副作用而已，这又有什么坏处呢？毕业派对那一夜，为了缓解她毕业前的情绪低潮，她显然非常愿意选择这条道路。_ **

其他级长都曾把伴侣带到这间浴室来过。难道她最真实的色彩只会在大量酒精的作用下才显现出来？还有，她真最实色彩到底 ** _是_** 什么样的？

很有可能是，猩红，Hermione这么想。如果罪恶有颜色的话，又会是什么颜色呢？

他们都已经到了法定的年纪。如果她同意…同意的到底又是什么？被性骚扰同时被威胁？被作为取乐的工具，然后等他厌烦了被扔在一旁？总有些事，是任何女人，不管是麻瓜还是女巫，都不应该容忍的。Draco Malfoy就是其中之一。

只是她根本无法分辨到底哪些是Fida Mia产生的效果，哪些又是她对他的真实感觉，这才是最大的问题。或许她内心某个地方真的出了大问题，那个地方竟然会对他忽冷忽热的态度极度渴望——一会儿是安静、搞笑又深情的，没过多久又变得冷漠、冷酷，甚至是可怕。

如果他现在把她弄哭，她绝对不会原谅他。

然而这些对她情感的分析却被打断了，一阵鸡皮疙瘩，和一股似乎源自她身体深处又迅速蔓延到四肢百骸的暖意，形成了一波奇异的感觉，席卷着她，让她无法继续思考。那感觉就像是有人往水里扔了几块滚烫的石头，让本就蒸汽缭绕的浴室又更热了几分。

她的判断力被抛到一边，她睁开双眼想要看看他又要搞什么鬼，映入眼帘的是他赤裸的背部，还有那个恰好象征着他们之间可怕小问题某一半的刺青。

那个刺青就在那儿，他的翅膀，和她上一次看到的时候一样，美得让人目瞪口呆。再次如此靠近这对翅膀，没有任何衣物和人群的阻挡，让她目眩神迷。他的背由于汗珠而变得格外光滑，这给那对本就非常流畅的黑色翅膀镀上了一层奇妙的光泽。他皮肤底下肌肉的每次紧绷，每个动作，像是给刺青赋予了生命。他看起来就像一位受了伤的天使，刚刚结束飞行（或者对他而言，是战斗），上一场战役的紧张感还停留在他身上。

就在他左边翅膀微微弯折的地方，Hermione发现他往常毫无瑕疵的皮肤上多了一条印记。

“老天，那就是Bligh弄的吗？”她惊呼着，睁大眼睛看着他左肩上那块可怕的淤青。每个人都看到了这次犯规，不过从看台上看情况并没有很严重。那块淤青带有些发紫色，也有些发青。

他看了她一眼，又低头看了看那块淤青，耸了耸肩。“我会要他还回来的。”

他似乎没把这次受伤当回事，但那里一定很疼。Harry也总是这样。男生就是这么蠢。

“Pompfrey给我开了些药膏要我敷。我还希望你能帮帮我呢。”他继续说道。

她的同情心立刻消失。她只想继续往他身上扔东西。他显然知道他不受欢迎，但他还是进来了，赤裸着上身，还要求她和他一起泡澡，让她扮演小护士这种变态角色。

不过他的裤子还穿在身上，或许还有希望。

“看来你是期待奇迹会发生，”她平淡地说。“滚远点，Malfoy。去找Pansy或者你其他战俘帮你敷。”

他突然显得有些恼火，甚至是困惑。“Pansy根本不是什么战俘。为什么每个人都坚持这么认为？”

 ** _也许是因为你‘_** ** _Hogwarts_** ** _滥交王’的名声吧，你这个混球，_** 她在心里对自己说，但她的教养让她把这些话留在了心里。她还是有礼仪的，哪怕他完全没有。

她转过身背对她，折起双臂抱在胸前。如果所有方法都失败了，但只要她继续忽略他，他或许会离开。

想得美，显然。

“你全身我都看过了，Granger。你也看过我的。近距离的，记得吗？”他说道。接下来是一阵，绝不可能被错认的，裤子被脱掉的声音。

真的，没有人会花这么长时间在拉拉链上！他肯定是故意要气她。

“很不幸，没错。我确实记得。”她含含糊糊地说道，失望地发现她的潮红已经蔓延到了胸口。她迅速往毛巾浴袍的方向瞥了一眼，嗯，太远了。她身边只有一条小小的毛巾。

如果她会无杖飞来咒就好了。Harry就能做到。

“我数到五，你这个恶心的色狼。如果到时你还不消失的话，我就废了你。”口头威胁对他从来没有任何效果，所以她让自己的语气更强硬了一些。“一…二。”

“你很美，”他对她说，声音很轻。这次他的语气不带任何戏谑。他或许已经完全脱光了，就连他的声音 ** _听起来_** 都是赤裸的。“我想我从来没和你说过。只是想着你都能让我硬起来。”

Hermione感到口干舌燥。在他说出那些不可言说的话语时，他总是会压低声音。他这张嘴有时候说出来的 ** _那些话_** 啊…她觉得自己永远都无法真正习惯这一点，哪怕和他结婚三十年后也不可能。吓唬她似乎已经成为了他的天性。

“你这个骗子！混蛋！我简直是彻头彻尾的大傻瓜才会和你上床。 ** _三。_** ”

“有点心吧。”他恳求着说。

他已经走入水中了。Hermione听得到轻柔的水声，也感觉到了水面的波动。她发出一声不可置信的惊呼。

“有点界限感吧！ ** _四！_** ”

她悄悄扭头看了看，发现他停留在浴池里属于‘他’的那一边，闭着眼倚在池边。隔着整个浴池她都能看得到他潮湿卷翘的睫毛就停留在他带着水的脸颊上。他下颌线上有一道可怕的擦痕，看起来就很疼。他的鼻子底下，嘴唇周围和下巴上也有一些血污。

他看上去伤得很重。这一刻哪怕他就是撒旦本人，也让她忍不住怜悯起来。

差不多一分钟过去了。她满意地发现他目前的这个状态大概还会保留一会儿，于是她起身准备离开。如果他想要看着她，那也只能由他去了。

“你要去哪儿？”几乎就在她下定决心的同时，他开口问道。

她盯着他，好像他刚才是在问她一条裤子有两条还是三条裤腿。“离开 ** _你_** 。继续泡澡吧。这间浴室属于你了。”

“留下来。”他只说了这简简单单的三个字。语气中带着一丝难以察觉的恳求。那一丝恳求虽然极其微小，却似乎有着惑人心魄的魔力。

Hermione很确定Malfoy是那种宁愿把舌头割了再被逼着亲口吃掉，也不会求任何人的人。

“Draco，你彻底疯了，你知道吗？”他真的需要知道这一点。

“留下来。”这一次，他脸上不再有任何温柔或客气的表情。和那天在Malfoy庄园里，他在他父亲书房外钳住她的情况一样。那一刻他也是这么严肃，是那个势在必得的Draco。“留下来，不然我会告诉Potter和Weasley，上周我们是怎么像一对发情的兔子一样疯狂做爱，还有你给我的口交，是我有幸享受过的最棒的一个。”这一刻他的语气是她最熟悉的残酷。

或许因为他深知她的名声是最最有力的筹码。Hermione发现自己的脸慢慢失去颜色。“你不会这么做，”她质疑着。“说出去对你也没有什么好处，和我一样。”

“并不是，”他耸了耸他没有受伤的那边肩膀，对她说道。那一刻她才发现他瞳孔的颜色变了。浴室里有些昏暗，那对眸子从阳光下的亮银色，变成了一种类似古老铸铁的深灰色。

他把手撑在浴池边，站了起来，猛地抓住她的手把她拉回到自己身边，他的动作吓了她一跳。发现她并没有立刻挣扎，他渐渐松开了她的手腕，用一种让她抓狂的悠闲姿态开始抚摸起她柔若无骨的手。

“Potter和Weasley或许会用某种诡异又笨拙的方式把我狠狠教训一顿，不过我应该能撑过去，”他一边对她说，一边继续揉着她的手，手指在她掌心游移的感觉让她晕眩。“我父亲也迟早会放下的。他需要我。他知道最终我一定会接手家族的一切。如果Lucius非要为了他和魔法部达成的协议耍耍小性子，我也可以搬出Snape教授来搞定他。”

她简直想抓住他的肩膀，使劲摇，把困在他大脑某处的逻辑摇出来。“一周前，你还和我一样对这个毫无兴趣！”她还在坚持。

“我花了点时间，想了想这么做的好处和坏处。不管怎么样，把你骗到手非常符合我的人设。”他突然笑了笑。“你就是我这个版本里Ahab的白象。”[i]

“是白 ** _鲸_** ** _[ii]_**，你这个自以为是的变态。”他显然不知道Moby Dick最后的结局。[iii]她甚至有点想告诉他，最后Ahab死得非常惨，他的脚不小心被鱼叉戳穿，全身的血在他生命最后一周里慢慢流光，最后死在了他那条破船上。[iv]

愤怒，还有一些她无法描述的情绪让她全身发抖。那或许是某种悲伤，她意识到。失望太轻飘飘了，不足以形容她此刻的感受。“所以你最后决定勒索我，是这样吗？”

她想要怪罪自己的声音，怎么会颤抖成这个样子。她执拗地想要扯回自己的手腕。他也同样执拗地不愿意放手。他们就这样一句话也没有说，过了一会儿，两个人似乎都接受了只是静静地看着彼此。Hermione感到十分惊奇，在说完了刚才那一番话后，他竟然还能看着她的眼睛。

“你就不能给我的肩膀上点药膏吗，”他突然开口。从他踏入浴室后，他第一次听起来这么不耐烦。他的手指缠上她的。“求你了。我只有这么一个要求。”

“为什么？”

“因为我快疼死了。”他冷漠地说道，从浴池旁的地板上拿起之前放在那儿的药膏。

Hermione看着他打开瓶盖，挖出一大坨药膏抹到她掌心。水面下，他正用脚踝勾住她的小腿，让他能够把手空出来。他腿上的毛扎着她的皮肤。他把她拉近自己，近到他的分身紧紧贴上她的小腹。

那种感觉让她头晕目眩，让她腹部那个曾经住着一群蝴蝶的地方突然暖暖的。

这个男生完全没有羞耻心。他甚至没有脸红。

“你看，在你面前我没有任何秘密。”他把一缕卷发勾到她耳后，发现那缕卷发似乎不愿意离开他的手指，露出了一丝兴味盎然的表情。

她的头发背叛了她。暑假她就会把这头卷发全剪掉。等着瞧吧。

“没有你个头，”Hermione反驳道，突然发现自己其实根本不了解他，这让她莫名恼火。“上周三Dumbledore在他办公室里和你说了什么？还有，你的肩膀到底有什么问题，为什么连Pomfrey夫人都解决不了？还有，Snape和你父亲的心情又有什么关系？啊？他们是参加了同一届食死徒夏令营的老相识还是什么别的？”

他挑起一边眉毛。“是什么别的。你的问题太多了。如果你帮我擦药的话，或许我会回答你。”

尽管这有违她所有直觉和判断，她还是照做了。或许只是因为好奇心作祟吧，她这么对自己说。她用手指推开药膏，开始往他皮肤上涂抹起来。药膏的气味让她想起了桉树，还有好几种Snape经常用来制作疗伤药剂的精油的熟悉味道。一开始她的动作一点也不轻柔，每次她刻意用手指按压时都会让他吃痛地闷哼着。

他肩上确实有好几处可怕的扭结，她在那些地方用的力气或许是太重了一点。一想到接下来几天他都会很不舒服，Hermione心里多多少少平衡了一些。

但他既没有抱怨也没有要她停下来，只是全程漠无表情地紧紧盯着她。她几乎能感觉到他的目光停留在她烧红的脸颊，低垂的眼眸，还有她的唇上。她突然有种想要用头发遮住脸不让他看到的冲动。

“Granger，我发誓我能感觉到你的脸正散发着热气。你从来没有照顾过生病的兄弟姐妹…或是宠物吗？”

她让自己的眼睛专注在她的任务上。“Crookshanks从不生病。还有，我是独生女。你们这些食死徒从来不做功课的吗？”

“我敢肯定那些食死徒一定会做功课，不过我又不是食死徒，我怎么会知道。”他辛辣地回击道。把他和食死徒联系在一起或许让他感到恶心。他继续说道，这次语气中带了些思索。“我不知道你是独生女。你看起来不像。”

不知为何，他似乎对她的耳廓和耳垂很感兴趣。他完全没法让自己不去触碰它们。还有她的下颌线，也得到了他同等的青睐。他用指节上下摩挲着，最后停在了她唇上。

“那我像什么？”她问道，两个大拇指都放在瘀痕里颜色最深的，青紫相间的地方，轻轻按压着。

他皱起眉。

“很有母性。你看起来好像一辈子都在帮助那些无助无能又可怜的人或者动物们。”

她嗤笑了一声。“Ron和Harry听到你这么说，一定会很 ** _开心_** 。”

“Harry有一种类似烈士的情结，过于相信宿命，近乎抑郁，而且藐视权威，纯粹因为他内心深处真的认为自己比所有人都要更优秀。Ron，则恰好相反，他长期受旧物回收利用综合症的折磨。他的天赋或许比他让别人看到的要多得多。他太过习惯在每件事上都只能做到第二，甚至开始觉得这样也挺好。凭他自己的本事赢过别人让他感到恐慌，这也是为什么在大部分魁地奇比赛中，他都只能勉强做到比平均水平好一点。他对Potter的崇拜只比憎恨多一点点，而且他很早以前就爱上你了，不过也早就让自己接受了他永远无法拥有你这件事。”

说完，Draco用手接住从她鼻尖掉落的一滴水。

Hermione目瞪口呆地看着他。七年来，她对这两个男孩每一个恶毒、隐秘又丑陋的看法都被Draco囊括在这么几句简短的话语中了。

“你不是唯一一个懂得观察学习的人。”他解释道，把她揽进自己怀里。这心理生理的双重顿悟让她瞬间哑口无言。

那个咒语带来的效果随着她心底每次情绪波动不断加倍，再加倍。憎恨和恐惧被放大了，同时被放大的还有她对他错综复杂的感情。她的腹部扭在了一起，而她的心正在狂跳。

让她震惊的是她竟然想要就这么抱着他，直到这世间所有恶都消融殆尽。尤其她是如此笃定地坚信，大部分的‘恶’就住在 ** _他_** 身体里。

“你应该留在医务室里的。”她最后说道。只有上帝知道她的眼神都透露了什么。太多了，或许。她不在乎。

“嗯，我的确应该。”他回答道，表情非常认真。Draco其实看上去很忧虑。他看起来像是想要吻她，和上周在禁林里他吻上她之前一模一样。

“请你不要碰我。”尽管浴室里很热，她的声音还是有些发抖。

“相信我。我已经在尽力忍耐了。”他的声音十分沙哑。两个人的声音都很轻。

哦上帝，哦上帝，哦上帝…他是个男孩。只是个男孩。她能够搞定他的。

“该死的，放手吧Granger。我发誓绝不伤害你。”

骗子，她悲哀地这么想。然后，她吻住了他。

[i] 译者注：the white elephant to my Ahab，取自著名小说《Moby Dick》/《白鲸》。以下注释取自百度百科。《白鲸》内容简介：捕鲸船“裴廊德”号船长亚哈（Ahab），在一次捕鲸过程中，被凶残聪明的白鲸莫比·迪克咬掉了一条腿，因此他满怀复仇之念，一心想追捕这条白鲸，竟至失去理性，变成一个独断独行的偏执症狂。他的船几乎兜遍了全世界经历辗转，终于与莫比·迪克遭遇。经过三天追踪，他用鱼叉击中白鲸，但船被白鲸撞破，亚哈被鱼叉上的绳子缠住，掉入海中。全船人落海，只有水手以实玛利（《[圣经](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%9C%A3%E7%BB%8F)》中人名，意为被遗弃的人）一人得救。

[ii] 同上

[iii] 同上

[iv] 同上


	22. 第二十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十一章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/21/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Madam Pince 平斯夫人；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福
> 
> 本章译文字数：4937字

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：这一章真的是最气人的一章。我真是佩服Rizzle...这也是要极大的克制力啊。

就像大坝溃堤，就像有人推倒了一条年久失修残破不堪的防洪堤，让之前的涓涓细流突然变作一阵湍急的洪流，而在这转变过程中没有任何预警。

Granger的腿在水面下环着他，他的手托着她的臀支撑着她。这种肌肤相亲的感觉震撼极了。他甚至有些吃惊，他们两人刺青散发的热量竟然没有让浴池的水沸腾起来。其实那感觉也不是热，而是他们彼此手指和掌心触碰到对方皮肤时那温热又强烈的摩擦感。他指腹的螺纹突然变得极其敏锐，就好像是长出了新的神经末梢般。Draco脑中最后一个清醒的念头竟然是，他之前借阅的书超期了，要赶紧还到Pince夫人那里去，如果她发现一个月前在他去Hogsmeade的路上这本书不幸掉进了泥坑，她一定会把他杀了。

 ** _我真的疯了_** ，他意识到，而且发现自己并不在乎。

她的吻和她本人很像，也带着一种安静的专注力量。甚至让人感觉她是在钻研着什么。她没有放过任何细节。似乎她是在尽自己所有能力，在感受着他的触碰、味道和质感。

也许一会儿会有考试吧。想到这个他贴着她的唇笑了笑，享受着这种混合着满足感和纯粹极致肉欲的奇妙组合。

她的吻完全没有那种过分热情又毫无章法的感觉，和他曾经交往过的一些女生截然不同，那些女生似乎认为强势、让人窒息也能算得上是好技巧。他心甘情愿地被动接受着Hermione的吻，任由她用她自己的方式一点点把他点燃。

她的动作还是极其轻柔。或许是考虑到他受伤的肩膀吧。他想要告诉她，他比她想象的更坚强，他还想告诉她，只要她想，她就可以伤害他。他或许真的会告诉她，如果他能让自己离开她的唇的话。

所有紧张、疼痛，还有他想到一半的往Donald Bligh早餐丹麦面包里下泻药的诡计，全都烟消云散了。他抬起一只手盖住她的乳房，深知自己的动作毫无技巧可言，但他就是想要触碰她，不管哪里都可以。她极其柔软的皮肤和他常年魁地奇训练后布满伤痕带有老茧的手，形成了强烈又让人愉悦的对比。

当她温柔专注的吻不再能满足他的渴求，他用手捏住她的下巴，微微偏过她的头，然后用他的方式掌控了他们之间的这个吻。他的积极参与换来了Hermione的一声轻吟。她把手放在他肩上，没过多久又往上移到了他的颈部，最后埋在了他的发间。她的胸部紧紧贴着他的胸口。他想要低头用唇舌品尝她其他地方，但如果那样他就必须得先放开她，而他并不认为自己愿意这么做。

最后是Granger先停了下来，或许她是觉得有必要调整一下位置。事实上她刚才一直挂在他比她高大得多的躯干上，但每次太过投入的时候她都会松开勾在他颈间的手，然后滑下来。这给了他短短几秒钟的时间可以好好看她一眼。看看是不是有人趁他不注意，把她换成了一位长着一头棕发、无所不知的魅魔[i]。

不，她确实是Hermione。她又变回了汽车旅馆里的那个女孩；身上散发着似曾相识的 ** _对他_** 的热情和欲望。那种胸口一紧的感觉又回来了。他想要带她回家，把她锁在柜子里，只在最重要的场合才放她出来。

Draco不是一个笃信宗教的人，但他还记得曾有位疯疯癫癫的麻瓜傻子告诉他，上帝创造人类的时候总是成双成对的。每个人都会有和他对应的伴侣。或许在这浩瀚宇宙中，她就是他的另一半。

 ** _什么是真正的危险，_** 他的大脑冷不丁地说，像是有人粗鲁地戳了戳他的胸口， ** _就是当某个女孩居然让你开始思考有关造物者的问题。_**

他用唇贴上她耳后那块诱人的皮肤，吸吮着。他能够感觉她温热的血液隔着那层薄薄的皮肤一阵阵涌上他的唇，那是一种极其美好的感觉。他抬头看了一眼他制造的这块迷人血痕。Merlin，他真想在她身上留下更多印记。他想要看到她每次在学校走廊里和他擦身而过时，都不得不悄悄拉起衣领遮起那些他再清楚不过的咬痕和吻痕。

Hermione再次放开了他，想要找回自己的呼吸。她每次发颤的轻柔吸气都诉说着她的紧张，但她慵懒的吐气又一次次安抚着他。她的眸色是那么暗，他能看到她的瞳孔已经张大到褐色的部分完全被黑色吞噬。

她看起来是那么狂乱，又是那么不安。他让她在他嘴角、脸颊、鼻尖还有他合上的眼睑落下一个个轻吻。她伸出她粉色的舌尖勾去他皮肤上汇聚的一颗颗小小水珠。

Draco似乎说了些什么，他已经来不及思考。或许是句脏话，接着是，‘上帝’。

又是上帝。这可不妙。

他的手找到了她的髋部，摸了摸那里的刺青。他几乎能够想象他的指尖在触到那条银龙前释放出电火花的画面。

就在他指尖触上刺青的那一刻，他们两人都差点昏厥过去。

咒语早已被镌刻进她的皮肤，尽管看不见摸不着，但它的效果却无比真实。触碰发生后的那一瞬间，Hermione看上去是那么迷茫，Draco也是一样。她把头抵在他的肩上，感觉自己在他怀中就像蝴蝶般轻盈。

他并不想要停下来。咒语也 ** _不_** 允许他们停下来。他年轻的欲望在Fida Mia啦啦队的鼓动下显然无法自持， ** _熊熊燃烧_** 起来。

他脑中只剩下一个想法，那就是把他们已经开始的这件事做完。他握住自己的分身，想要把它放在她两腿之间。他们之间的身高差距，还有她滑溜溜的皮肤，都让这个动作变得有些困难。

她在他身上不安地蹭着，他抵住她的前额闭上了眼睛，口中念着她的名字，把分身的顶端送进了她的身体。

这一刻他诚实地意识到，这一刻就算整座城堡突然崩塌，墙壁断裂倒在他们身上，他也不会停下来。他想要更多。他想要她的全部，就在此刻。 ** _还会有其他机会的_** ，他吻了吻她眉间那块带有香气的皮肤，对自己说道。他会补偿她的；用各种各样的方法，给她十几次高潮。

只是不是现在。

显然，他停顿得太久了，她的双眼再次睁开，这次她的眼神带了更多不安，让这场本该无忧无虑的欢爱变得更加困难。他又往她体内推进了一点点，起初的紧绷被柔软、顺滑和炽热取代，这是一种欲仙欲死的感觉。围绕在他们周围的水是热的，但那种热和被她包裹的感觉相比，简直不值一提。

“等等，等一下。”她皱着眉说道，没有直接叫他停下来，但也没有向他热情地翘起大拇指让他继续。她往后退了一步。

 ** _真他妈不敢相信_** 。以神圣的名义，她 ** _不_** 可能是想要他停下来吧？

但是，几分钟前还埋在他发间的那双手，这一刻却在坚定地把他往后推。

“我不是真的想要这么做。”她解释着，声音微喘，听起来有点害怕。她眸中的光亮不仅仅是浴池中热水的倒影。

Draco想自己现在的样子肯定有点蠢，目瞪口呆地看着她，呼吸急促得就像是刚刚用十三分三十六秒从Hogwarts跑到了蜂蜜公爵。不知为何，她选择忽略他已经完全把自己埋进她体内这个事实。

什么是折磨，折磨就是Hermione突然改变了她疯狂的想法，Draco意识到。

他把她放了下来。该死的，他现在究竟应该怎么做？她那一脸有如被逼到墙角的小动物般的表情让他的胸口又一次发紧。

Draco瞬间感到愤怒。非常愤怒。紧张的追逐只有在最后成功捉到猎物那一刻才会变成快乐。而Draco ** _总会_** 成功。无一例外。他到底犯了什么错？才让她连这一点点无害的性爱都不愿意考虑？他长得不丑，没有奇怪的体味，而且还挺有钱，他的脑子也还算好使。

他是某位凶残食死徒的儿子。

**_你倒是试试把那个洗掉？那块污渍可不是洗澡水就能洗得掉的。_ **

最后让他屈服的不是这些自我怀疑，而是她的颤抖。当他试着触摸她的时候，她居然真的退缩了，好像是突然对他感到恶心似的。

“你母亲没有告诉过你勾引别人是不对的吗？”他嘶声说，语气比他预想的更残忍。主要是因为他的喉咙就像是一整周都没有被使用过。再加上他也完全没有心情去安抚面前这个紧张到几乎僵硬的女孩，这个拥有某种神奇力量能让他为她冲破重重阻碍的女孩。

更糟糕的是，他的肩膀又开始疼了起来，而他的分身也出于一种极度不适的状态。她用极大的耐心看着他。他其实更希望从她脸上看到的是愤怒。

“我母亲告诉我应该要做一个有道德的人，”Hermione轻声回应道。“看来你母亲在教育你的时候是跳过那一课了。”她本来不想这么刻薄。

和Malofy针锋相对是有必要的，在某些情况下。她必须让他明白，他们不能把这件他们几乎做完的事继续下去。这会是一场灾难。

而他们已经离灾难太近了。

事后她肯定会精神崩溃。尽管说她自私吧，不过Hermione认为神志清醒对她而言应该是最重要的。

“哦，我学得够多了，”Draco讥讽地说道。“Narcissa教会了我很多很有用的东西。”他的话很明确地告诉她，Malfoy家族向来不认为有关道德的教育会有什么用处。

“她能够找到时间把你养大这已经足够让我震惊了，更不用说教你任何东西了。毕竟她一得知Malfoy家族的麻烦就快乐地带着一整箱钱币还有Malfoy家族的银器跳上了船。绝对不是我心目中的模范家长。”Hermione知道这次她是真的有些残忍，不过她必须夸夸Draco，他完全没有表现出任何退缩。

“Granger，我真的觉得你越来越像我了，”他的语气格外温柔，让她感到毛骨悚然。“我要你马上给我道歉。”

Hermione冲着他勾起嘴角。“去你的！你先道歉。”

“啊。 ** _现在_** 我们总算有点进展了。”有如闪电般，Malfoy紧紧攫住她的上臂把她转了过去，让她的背贴在浴池壁上。水拍打着浴池边缘漫了出来，洒落到浴室地板上。

“觉得我对你态度很差？觉得我很粗暴？觉得对我来说，你太好了？”他对她耳语道。

她想用膝盖顶他的下体，但她的双腿却被他的下身牢牢固定住了。就和汽车旅馆里的那天早上一样，她的挣扎毫无意义。他们又回到了原点。Hermione心想，这真是个难解的迷，为什么她总是能够让他如此愤怒。他不是一个容易失去冷静的人。他更像是一个隐秘的阴谋家。

“行动比语言更有力。”她说道，尽管她的声音有些颤抖，看起来却非常平静。她髋部的龙仿佛在灼烧她的身体。或许那些墨水其实是某种缓释的毒药吧，腐蚀着她的心智，让她逐渐丧失理智。她想要给他一巴掌，把那些优越感从他脸上打掉。

“没错。”他赞同地说道。“我想我不得不用行动来说明问题了。”

 ** _哦天哪_** 。Hermione满怀期望地看了看浴室门。

他下颚的某根肌肉在跳动着。“我的母亲一直告诉我，无论做什么都要有始有终。我是个很早熟的孩子，总是对所有事情都很感兴趣。你应该也是这样吧，我猜。”他把右手放在她的背和浴池壁之间，在固定她的同时支撑着她。“而你，Granger小姐，必须把你开始的这件事做完。”

 ** _她_** 开始的？开什么玩笑。她简直不敢相信Malfoy居然说出这种话来。除非他的意思是，这整件事，是从她在毕业派对那天晚上朝他走过去那一刻开始的。哦天哪，他是这个意思吗？

“去你的！”

他的笑容几乎充满着爱意。“我可以，不过我重申一遍，有人陪总是更好。”

他稍稍放松了对她的钳制，就在这一刻她抽出夹在他们身体之间的左手，放在他受伤的肩膀上，伸开大拇指和食指。他丝毫没有动摇，也没有要她停下来。他并不傻。他知道她想要做出怎样的威胁。他们都知道这一刻他的弱点在哪里。

她只需要用自己最大的力气捏住那里就可以。

Hermione不知道到底哪个更让她感到不安，是她完全做好了伤害他的准备，还是他完全做好了被她伤害的准备。

“来吧，那就。”他鼓动道。有些不耐，有些无可奈何，也有些期待。

“你和你父亲一样疯狂。”她睁大双眼对他说道。

“快点。”他的大拇指重重捏住她的右手手腕，强调着他的命令。

该死的他。如果他想要疼痛的话，那么以上帝的名义，她这就满足他。她的手掌盖住那块淤青张了开来。她的手指不受控地颤抖着，轻轻捏了上去，只捏了一次，就停了下来。他整个身体紧绷着，抿紧双唇，早已做好了迎接更多疼痛的准备。她苍白的手指和那块淤青形成了鲜明的对比。

突然，她好像是惊恐地明白了什么似的，松开了自己的手。

“你到底怎么回事？”他嘶声说，眼中满是之前没有的各种暴力情绪。

“捏下去，你这个没种的贱人。快动手！”

她放下手，把脸转到一旁，不想让他看到自己的表情。但他根本不需要看见，就已经明了。

“Hermione！”他握住她的下巴逼她面对自己。

“我做不到…”她说着，厌恶自己在他面前总是那么懦弱可悲的样子。“我做不到！”

“为什么？”他逼问着。他的眼睛在她脸上搜索着，想要找到答案。Hermione猛地意识到，他是那么渴望从她口中听到那句话，只会让他更加愤怒的那句话。

“因为我无法伤害你！有这么难相信吗？”她叫了出来。

显然，他就是无法相信。如果她觉得自己已经见识过他最冷硬的一面，那她就搞错了。她的坦白让他的态度完全改变了。唯一一个还算积极的改变就是，他脸上再也找不到一丝愤怒。但留下的那些情绪却比愤怒更糟糕。

他摇了摇头，仿佛拒绝也算是一种保护。“我今天到这里来是个错误。我…我道歉。”

Hermione盯着他，好像他突然长出了第二颗头似的。

“我不认为在周末去伦敦前我们应该再见面，”他冷冷地说。“我会告知你何时动身。你只要确保找到合理的外出理由就可以。”

和商务会议结束的时候一样。他猛地松开她，让她重重倒在浴池边。

Draco没有再看她一眼，在全身都是水的情况下匆匆穿上衣服，就好像地狱之火已经烧到他脚后跟一般火急火燎地离开了浴室。

[i] 译者注：succubus 魅魔，又称女梦淫妖，是西方神话中的某种女妖，传说中魅魔会在睡梦中于男子欢好


	23. 第二十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十二章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/22/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；James Potter 詹姆斯·波特；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Fawkes 福克斯；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Horatio Coon 霍雷肖·库恩
> 
> 本章译文字数：4445字

Harry坐回扶手椅，慢慢啜饮着手中那杯热奶茶，想要忽略大脑里那种像是被杵臼狠狠碾磨过的感觉。

“要糖吗？”Snape问道，语气中带着毫不掩饰的不耐。他其实真正想问的是，“你为什么还在这儿？”

“不用了，谢谢。”Harry含糊地回应道。刚刚完成Snape给他准备的长达三小时的锁心术考试，这一刻他觉得说话很痛苦。喝茶很痛苦。

他把茶杯放了下来，摆在一叠看上去比Dumbledore还老的书上，脑子里想着接下来的周末。

不幸的是，想问题也很痛苦。

但是Harry才不会把这个告诉Snape。不会再给他提供任何羞辱他的机会。

这是今年最后一次锁心术课，Snape在测试Harry的过程中依照Dumbledore的要求迅速记着笔记。Snape对于这次考试的唯一贡献是，每当Harry注意力不够集中犯下一个错误时，他都会露出邪恶的笑容，伴随着烦人的啧啧声。

不过，让他们俩都感到惊奇的是，Harry犯的错很少，而且频率很低。总之，Harry完成得很棒，这一点他们两人都很清楚。

只是Snape不是那种会夸奖别人的人。Harry觉得，只要每次上课不被这个男人骂到臭头他就很满足了。这种一对一指导已经持续了三年，他们也显然有了默契。

Harry尽量不叫他‘可悲的老头’，或是用任何带有‘蝙蝠’或‘地牢’的词语称呼他，而Snape也尽量不在Harry面前提到James Potter。目前的比分是3比18，明显Snape赢得了这场羞辱大战。想到这个Harry笑了起来，尽管这种事情既幼稚又微不足道。

“下次课开始之前我建议你先服用一剂头痛药水，我劝你最好听我的话。”Snape突然说道。他好像正伏在书桌上做着什么动静很大的事情。大概是呼吸吧。

Harry却连这么一句话都处理不过来。他的脑子就像是一块被拧干的抹布，紧紧绞在了一起。 “我不喜欢头疼药水。它们会影响我的专注力。”Harry这么回答道，声音含含糊糊的，听起来更像是在哼哼而不是说话。

Snape放下手中的羽毛笔。“Potter，Calcutta巷子里一条老狗背上一只弹动的跳蚤都会影响你的专注力。话虽如此，今晚考试中你展现出的控制力已经比上周上课时改善了不少。”

又来了，Harry心想。这个男人非得揪着这个不放。周三禁林那件重大事件后Harry违逆Lupin的事情成为了整个学校的谈资，不过这种状况也就持续了一两天，只有Snape和Hermione到现在还在絮絮叨叨地拿这个说事儿。

好吧，羞辱比分现在变成了3比19。Snape好样的。

“和Lupin那件事和你无关，教授。如果你能不再提起那件事的话，我会很感激的。”下次可别再说Harry Potter不会文明用语了。

“你再好好想想，”Snape继续说道。Harry知道他又要开始一大段独白了。

“作为你的锁心术指导老师，那件事确实和我有关，因为那种‘事情’恰恰会影响你的专注力。我对你的个人生活毫不关心，但你必须找到一个方法，让你那颗空空如也的大脑不至于在每次你和什么人发生小小争执后，都只能装得下‘可怜的受了伤的我’这种想法。哪怕半吊子读心术师都懂得利用这种机会趁虚而入。”

很不幸，这只老蝙蝠没说错。那是一个长期存在的问题，不是吗？在Harry开始锁心术课程前，那个恶心邪恶长满鳞片的Voldemort就成功侵入过他的大脑，黏黏糊糊地溜达了一圈，这就是事实。

那感觉就像他的大脑经历了一场强暴，就是那么简单粗暴，Harry一定会把那个混蛋杀了。

当然他大概还有其他六十三个想要杀死那个混蛋的理由。把时间花在搜集这些理由上是件好事。这能让复仇变得更有趣，Harry是这么认为的。

Snape有一种令人叹为观止的能力，可以让一个人在感觉自己完全透明而且没有对他造成任何影响的同时，强烈地意识到自己其实是在不请自来地侵犯他的个人空间。

Harry执拗地继续坐着，想要认清壁橱里那些瓶瓶罐罐上破旧泛黄的标签，但他的视力实在不咋地，而且他的头还是很疼，完全不想把眼镜戴起来。

城堡中有谣言说Hogwarts这位魔药教授一直在利用闲暇时间制作爱情魔药然后拿到黑市售卖，用来补贴他微薄的教师收入。没错，从表面看这个男人的确过着深居简出的生活，但他到底是从哪儿弄来这么多钱能买得起三十几件不同深浅色调的高质量黑法袍？

好的法袍是很昂贵的。Draco Malfoy总是不经意地和Ron这么说，那个让人无法忍受的蠢蛋从不会放弃任何一次炫耀机会。

Severus Snape像奴隶一样勤勤恳恳小心翼翼地制备爱情魔药的样子绝对能让人拍着大腿叫好。

“要么想办法和Lupin和好，要么下次你们争吵后记得戴铅头盔来上课。”

Harry抬起一边眉毛，心里暗暗希望Snape刚才没有窥探他的大脑。“呃，头盔有用吗？”

“就你那头乱发，戴什么都没用。”Snape的声音干到几乎裂开。

他没有再多说什么，只是把他刚才一直在搅拌的某种液体倒进玻璃杯中递给了Harry。那液体看上去就像是从刚才他脑中想象出来的湿抹布里挤出来的一般。

“喝了它。对你的头疼有好处。”

Harry一口闷下这杯浑浊的灰色液体，尽量维持自己漠不关心的表情。“这是什么？”但怀疑还是从语气中渗了出来。

Snape翻了个白眼。“如果我想要弄死你这个优柔寡断的蠢货，我早就这么干了，而且也会用更加隐蔽的手段。”

Harry点点头，同时把羞辱比分更新到了3比20。“Hermione也是这么说的。”

提到Hermione似乎让Snape的眉毛扭得比往常更紧了，仿佛她是一个被Snape彻底遗忘直到Harry提起才想起来的微不足道的小问题。

Harry本想继续问下去，敲门声却打断了他。Lupin的头从门缝里探了进来，脸上带着熟悉的亲切笑容。“晚上好，Severus。我在想能不能和你聊几句。”他注意到Harry正坐在椅子上，但对此似乎并不感到意外。“你好Harry。课程进展得顺利吗？”

“嗯。”Harry回答道，笑容有些紧绷。他不明白为什么自己还在生Lupin的气，但他开始觉得这或许和这个男人完全无法被激怒的性格有关。

只不过，没人猜得到Harry为什么会想激怒Lupin。

“好吧。赶紧走吧，Potter。”Snape疲惫地说。

Harry感到药水已经开始起效。他的头疼在逐渐减轻，而且他开始愉悦地感觉到了一阵睡意。还有饥饿感。或许他应该先去一趟厨房…

“我什么时候能知道考试结果？”Harry问道，迫不及待地希望Snape能向Dumbledore提交一份对他有利的报告，告诉Dumbledore他的锁心术技能一直在进步。

Snape从他那巨大的鼻子往下看着Harry。“当我想要告诉你结果的时候。 ** _晚安_** ，Potter。”

“晚安。”Harry回应着，眼皮逐渐耷拉下来。出门的时候他踩到了Lupin的脚，但他似乎太累了，完全没有注意到。

Lupin等到门完全关紧，又再等了一会儿，接着走到门外看了一眼那条黑暗无人的走廊。

他轻轻嗅了嗅空气。

Snape双手抱胸坐在书桌边缘。“我能问问你刚才是在干嘛吗？”

“Harry的父亲把隐身斗篷留给他了。你知道吗？”他神秘兮兮地答道。“我现在总算是可以不带任何愧疚地告诉你了，这个小子马上就要毕业了。”

“嗯。校长在这个学期开始的时候也告诉了我，非常有价值的信息，就是太迟了。在这之前他还说了一串，支持设立一项哪怕某个错误是学生在很久以前犯下的，仍然需要接受惩罚的校规这种鬼话。我早有察觉，当然，这就是为什么每次我觉得自己不是一个人的时候都会在黑暗中先发射几个‘障碍重重’咒。”

或许这只是个玩笑吧，只不过说出这话的人是Snape。Lupin在刚才Harry坐着的椅子上坐了下来，深褐色的眸子闪烁着戏谑的光芒。“你是说真的吗？”

Snape瞪了他一眼。“你已经说了好‘几句’了，Lupin。我还能为你做些什么吗？”

“总是这么难相处你难道不会累吗？”

“完全不会，”Snape平静地回答道。“比起装出一副和蔼可亲的样子，这个可轻松多了。我想你也一定认同。”

Lupin并没有被冒犯。和Harry一样，他对Snape尖酸刻薄的态度早就习以为常。“或许，喝一两口你藏在书桌里的上等干邑，能够缓解一些你的，烦躁情绪？”

Snape一脸阴沉地拿出一瓶干邑，把酒器中所剩不多的酒倒入两个雕花水晶酒杯。他用和之前递给Harry一样的姿势把其中一只杯子递给Lupin。

那位防御术教授深深吸了口气。“我过来是为了Draco Malfoy，和Hermione Granger的事。”他上身向前一倾，用一种侵略性的眼神看着Snape。“而且我有一种预感，你完全知道我在说什么。”

Snape抿紧双唇。所以Lupin知道了。还有Lucius，Borgin以及那位刺青师，加起来一共七个人。

“是Fida Mia。他们在七年级毕业庆祝后接受了这个咒语。”

“该死！”Lupin忍不住叫了起来，不小心把一些白兰地洒到了自己裤子上。“有那么多其他可以做的蠢事，他们居然！”

“这个咒语也不是完全不可撤销的。”Snape继续说道。

“是吗？Fida Mia最有名的就是它的持久性…”

“的确有方法。都不是什么好方法。他们那个周末回去见了Lucius。”

Lupin猛地抬起头。“你在开玩笑吧？Hermione ** _自愿_** 跑去见Lucius Malfoy？去那个男人的庄园？”

Snape忽略了这个明知故问的问题。“那座庄园现在属于Draco，而不是他父亲。Lucius建议他们去找Borgin帮忙。”

“Borgin！老天爷。还真是渐入佳境啊。”Lupin叹了口气，倒回自己座位上。

两个男人在一片郁郁的寂静中啜着他们的干邑，过了几分钟。“我猜想你一直在默默关注着他们吧。”Lupin先开了口。

“嗯。”

“那位长者知道这件事吗？”

“我没有理由怀疑他目前已经知道了。”

Lupin一只手敲打着玻璃杯的杯口。“我想或许他还不知道，这种假设应该比较安全。过去这几周他经常在国外。”

Snape嗤笑着。“你这种说法太轻描淡写了。Fawkes这段时间都快抑郁了。”

“这大概是Hermione现在最不想看到的事。”Lupin分析道。

“我可以肯定地告诉你，这件事对我的教子而言也绝对称不上是什么好事。尤其考虑到Arthur Weasley居然想要那个孩子做他的间谍，他简直是疯了。”Snape讥讽地说道。

Lupin摇了摇他那一头灰发。“我真的不懂，Arthur最近到底是怎么了。”

Snape冷笑了一声。“请容我提醒你。这个叫 ** _权力_** 。”

“是，不过我们说的可是Arthur Weasley。我倾向于认为最近的这次部署是因为魔法部那些专家太坏了，而不是我们的部长。”

“这其实是一样的。那个寄生虫Coon不过是一系列错误决定中的最后一环罢了。”

又是一阵长久的沉默，两个男人都在反思着魔法界政坛历经的各种磨难。

这一次，是Snape打破了沉默。

“Lupin，你是怎么知道的？”

“你是说我们这对配错对的爱情鸟？”Lupin翻了个白眼。在他脸上看到这个表情其实挺奇怪的，不过Snape认识Lupin的时间太长了。“除了这两个人从去年开始看彼此的眼神就不对劲？”

“除了那个，对。”

“我能 ** _闻_** 到他们身上的魔法，Severus，”Lupin坦诚道。“听起来有些下流，不过这是真的。你要知道当时是一个炎热的夏日午后，而我和十几个学生一起待在一间温室里。他们缠上的是一种非常强大的古老魔法咒语。”

‘缠上’或许不是最贴切的词。Lupin清了清喉咙，脑中出现的画面让他露出似笑非笑的表情。他又沉思着啜了一口酒。一脸无可奈何的伤感。

“Hermione和Draco，嗯？”Lupin甩了甩头，好像是想把脑中这个新发现甩成某种更符合逻辑的东西。“不得不说他们确实是很有趣的一对。很有争议，但的确很有趣。”

“他们是极其 ** _危险_** 的一对。”那位魔药大师纠正道。

“具体对谁有危险？”

Snape觉得对于一个聪明人来说，这真是个愚蠢的问题。“对他们自己。对他们身边那些会被他们各自命运影响到的人。对Potter，他对这个万事通Gryffindor的依赖比他愿意承认的要多得多。对那个不能说名字的人，他一定会对这么一个看似不可能的，古老世家血液和冉冉升起的精英之间的结合非常感兴趣。”

“但Hermione是麻瓜呀，”Lupin说道。“他肯定不会赞成。”

“但这对组合的结晶却只会有一半麻瓜的血统，”Snape继续解释道。“就像Voldemort本人一样。如果他觉得他能够随意控制Draco，这个新的小家庭里的Granger小姐可能不会被纳入他的长远规划。”

“我必须要把‘棒打鸳鸯’这一条加到我想要拧断那个老混蛋布满鳞片的脖子的一百个理由里。”Lupin用一种非常不符合Lupin人设的语气说道。Harry如果在场的话一定会被惊呆。

Lupin一口喝光剩下的白兰地，把空杯子还给Snape。“谢谢你睡前陪我喝了一杯。”

“没有人还在搜集这些。”Snape隐隐约约说道。

Lupin笑了笑，合上了门。“哦，你会吃惊的。”


	24. 第二十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十三章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/23/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy / Gertrude Merrybones德拉科·马尔福 / 格特鲁德·梅利博恩斯；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Prudence Merrybones 普鲁登斯·梅利博恩斯；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Rufus Quartermaine 鲁弗斯·克沃特梅恩；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Professor Sprout 斯普劳特教授；Alastor Moody 阿拉斯托·穆迪；Sybill Patricia Trelawney / Professor Trelawney 西比尔·帕特里夏·特里劳妮 / 特里劳妮教授；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Astrid Huggins 阿思翠·哈金斯；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦；Tandish Dodders 谭迪许·多德斯；Salazar Slytherin 萨拉查·斯莱特林；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：6150字

**【一张通知，被分别张贴在四间学院的告示板上。】**

**_亲爱的同学们_ **

**_请注意这周五早上八点十七分至下午二点十七分我们将对学校的游走球进行一年一度的检修。与往年一样，除了负责看管该区域的级长，在此时段魁地奇球场禁止任何学生进入。各学院球队队长需确保所有队员知晓此事。如若发现任何学生在球场周围游荡，其所在的学院将被扣去二十分。_ **

**_感谢大家的合作。_ **

**_Hooch_ ** **_夫人_ **

**【周四早上收到的猫头鹰邮件，解码前】——**

**_致：_ ** **_Gertrude Merrybones_ ** **_，_ ** **_Hogwarts_ ** **_魔法学院_ **

**_亲爱的_ ** **_Gertrude,_ **

**_听到你最近持续的健康问题，我感到很难过。根据你的请求，我在信中附上了祖母的菜谱。希望能够帮到你。望你速速回信，告知我一切进展。_ **

**_爱和吻，你的姐姐，_ **

**_Prudence_ **

**【** **Merrybones** **祖母傻瓜版麸皮麦芬菜谱，解码后】——**

**_Draco_ **

**_感谢你的来信。抱歉我这么晚才回复，我花了好几天才搞清楚你的加密咒语。_ **

**_这个咒语实在太精妙了。如果你未能成功继承家产，你真的应该考虑向魔法专利办公室申请工作。_ **

**_回到眼前的问题，我已对你的难题展开了初步调查，并找到了一位我相信能够提供解决方案的专家，当然是有偿的。要想对此事严格保密将会非常困难，尤其是考虑到此间涉及到的法律问题。以下是这位专家收费情况的预计。如果你对条款有疑义，请尽快告知我。_ **

**_我们将于周六晚在翻倒巷的圆石旅馆见面。我建议你在旅馆用_ ** **_Merrybones_ ** **_夫妇的名义预定一间房间。届时我会去旅馆迎接你们。_ **

**_祝好，_ **

**_E.R. Borgin_ **

.

.

**_周四晚上。_ **

这真是一个适合散步的夜晚，Tonks心想。她的巡逻，也就是无趣又无聊往返于Hogwarts和Hogsmeade之间的巡视，在十分钟前结束了。她后来又花了十分钟时间和前来接替她的同样百无聊赖的Rufus Quartermaine聊了十分钟。

Tonks本来有两个选择，她可以约Hagrid一起去三只扫帚酒馆喝两杯，也可以去探望Lupin再问他借一本麻瓜侦探小说（这是那个男人的秘密爱好），但她最后决定一个人散散步。

Hogwarts城堡或许和周围这些山丘一样古老，但每次她来到这里都会有一些新发现。比如Sprout教授去年春天种下的这些嗡鸣绣球花丛。Tonks花了一两天才意识到她一直听到的嗡嗡声不是因为她的头撞到图书馆某处栏杆受的那点小伤，而是因为这附近的花儿。

城堡里还有些其他的变化：有些房间从原来的地方移到了其他地方，还有级长浴室里那越来越远近闻名、臭名昭著的‘酒柜’。不幸的是，除了这些无害的变化，其他变化都很危险。

驻扎在Hogwarts的这些奥罗今晚开会的时候还在说，他们这几天在例行汇报的时候都 ** _没_** 什么好说的。Moody收到了线报说黑暗魔王麾下新晋的招募人就在Hogsmeade附近活动，但自从上周三黑魔印记出现在村庄里后，就再也没有听到任何坏消息。

最近Hogwarts‘校队’和奥罗之间这场有趣的魁地奇比赛就像是让人期待已久的一次中场休息，让人们从弥漫在空气中的湿腐紧张情绪中获得了一些喘息的机会。

只是，那种有些事不对劲的感觉，还在那儿。Quartermiane发誓自己有一部分先知的血统，坚称他也有不祥的预感，有些坏事即将发生。Trelawney教授似乎也同意，不过她向来这样，而且她的话也向来不怎么可靠。

每个人都能感觉到——那种近乎恐惧的紧张感。在Hogwarts过去六年中，每个学年即将结束的这段时间都不太平，所以为什么今年就会不一样呢？

 ** _因为这一次我们准备好了，这就是为什么_** ，Tonks想。

Albus Dumbledore宁可砍断自己的手，也不会让城堡再次受到黑暗魔王那些狡猾陷阱的威胁。当然这些陷阱还是存在的，毫无疑问。总有那么几个学生是受到他们‘严密监控’的。那些看上去比其他人更无所适从、更绝望、更无助的人，还有那些对这个世界非常、非常愤怒的人。

目前名单上有四个Slytherin，三个Ravenclaw，还有一个Gryffindor。当Sprout教授得知她学院里的孩子们没有一个在那张名单里时，她感到很欣慰。她倒不是在为自己教书育人的能力感到自豪，而是因为Hufflepuff学院的孩子们最有可能成为Voldemort一心一意（其实应该是作天作地，Tonks在心里纠正道）的支持者。从他们宣誓效忠的那一天起，他们就会献上自己心底不容置疑的忠诚。能够少制造一个Hufflepuff食死徒绝对是件好事。

她这些越来越负面的念头让她焦虑不安，Tonks加快了脚步，想要加快自己身旁的空气流动，制造出几缕清风。她的鞋子踩在碎石子上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，她沿着城堡东面的城墙走着，左边是嗡嗡作响的绣球花，禁林就在她右侧。她选了一条蜿蜒在灌木丛后的鹅卵石小径，又继续走了几分钟，最后来到了Donald Bligh（还是Astrid Huggins？）负责的巡逻区域。Moody总是为她记不住谁负责哪块区域而生气。

确实是Bligh。她之所以这么确定是因为她几乎撞到了她的这位同事。

看来他遇到了一些麻烦。Bligh正激动地和一位站在黑暗中的人说着什么。

“ ** _荧光闪烁_** 。”Tonks照亮了四周。“Don，需要我帮忙吗？”她开口问道，走到她同事身边。

她惊诧地发现在和Bligh交谈的是Draco Malfoy。荧光清晰地照出了他。她曾经的表弟穿着一条深色牛仔裤、一双球鞋还有一件暗色长袖衬衫。从衣着上看就知道这个男孩是想要开展某种秘密行动。

她并不感到奇怪，有些学生就是意识不到危险。就在昨天他们刚刚抓到一个在宵禁后慢悠悠溜达去图书馆的Ravenclaw。毕竟对于这些孩子来说，Hogwarts就是他们的家。要让一个年轻人晚饭后只呆在自己的房间里可不是一件容易的事。

她的同事在看到她后显得有些烦躁。“发现这个人在黑暗中鬼鬼祟祟的。说他是要去见一个女孩。”

Bligh看起来打算让Malfoy为宵禁后在校园中游荡吃点苦头。Tonks叹了口气。魁地奇比赛中的恩怨总是会比臭气弹打到身上留下的味道更持久。

“还需要扣学院分，Malfoy。”Bligh听起来十分幸灾乐祸，这实在很不专业。他取出日志，把这次事件记录在册，合上日志，又把注意力放回他的目标上。

Malfoy还是那么冷静，看起来甚至有些厌烦。“好吧，”他伸出自己苍白的手臂。“打吧，扣完分我是不是就可以走了？”

就在那一刻，三件事同时引起了Tonks的注意，然而如果当时她没有注意到这些的话，这次交集造成的后果对于所有和此事相关的人而言，会截然不同。

第一件事是Malfoy完全没有表现出认识她的样子，然而就在上周，他们刚刚知道他们是表亲。第二件事是她本以为Draco Malfoy会用他至高无上、绝对正确的神圣特权极力争辩，说他有权在任何时候去任何他想要去的地方。

她甚至很期待听到他的争辩。

这也让她想到了第三件事，同时这也是最致命的怀疑，她怀疑正在和她和Bligh交谈的根本不是Draco Malfoy。他身上有些地方很不对劲，就像橙汁奶昔一样诡异。

她决定揭穿这个假Draco的真面目。就在Bligh说着什么‘付我工资不是要我来当保姆’之类的蠢话时，Tonks举起魔杖对准了这位冒牌货。

“你现在就往后退。”她命令道，用魔杖指着那位陌生人的胸口。

“Tonks…呃，你在干什么？”Bligh一脸惊讶地问道。

“我觉得这不是Malfoy。”她回答着他的问题但目光并没有移向他。

“老天，”Bligh喃喃地说。他刚才或许是有些欺负人，也有些头脑发热，不过她相信他并不迟钝。他没有让她失望，立刻抽出了自己的魔杖高高举起和Tonks持平。两个‘荧光闪烁’同时启动。

“我就知道 ** _你_** 看得出来。”他漫不经心地说。

“我们马上就可以见分晓了。”她用魔杖抵着那个冒牌货的胸口。“你是谁？”

那个陌生人笑了笑。那是熟悉的Draco似笑非笑的笑容，但又截然不同。Tonks印象中真正的Draco从来不会露出这么多牙齿。

依据抓捕制服行为规范的要求，她围着这位即将束手就擒的冒牌货转起圈子，Bligh则负责除去他的武器。她就站在他身后三步的地方，随时准备着击昏他。

“如果我不是Draco Malfoy，我还能是谁？”这就是他的回答。

同样的懒洋洋的语气，一模一样的发音吐字。简直是出奇地相似，非常非常精妙的模仿。

“到底怎么样？”Bligh冲着他的同事叫道。“我可不想在同一周里为了攻击同一个学生，不管是球场上还是球场下，被骂两次。”他抱怨道。

Tonks偏过头，从后面仔细观察着这位‘准’表弟。“不是Malfoy，”过了一会儿她说道。“把他拿下。”

“如果你身上有魔杖的话， ** _现在_** 就把它扔过来！”Bligh叫道。

那个冒牌货把手伸进他外套口袋里拿出魔杖扔给Bligh，脸上一直带着微笑。

“你犯了一个很严重的错误，奥罗，”那个冒牌货说道。“在做出你会后悔的事以前，再好好想想。”

Bligh举起魔杖对准冒牌货的脸。只要对着他的头直截了当地射出一个昏昏倒地，就能造成不可逆的伤害。“立刻趴在地上，不然我们就要使用武力了。我不会说第二次！”

那个诡异的笑容丝毫没有变化。“你曾经失去过心爱的人吗，奥罗？”

“趴到地上你这个小混蛋，不然我会把你揍扁！”Bligh怒吼着。

“某个朋友，父母，兄弟姐妹？又或者是爱人？”这个问题悬在空中。

Tonks感觉一个新的危机正在酝酿。“他在干扰你，Don。赶快制服那个男孩。我准备发信号了。”

那个陌生人不以为意地扭头看了看Tonks，仿佛刚刚发现她在那儿。“Huggins，他的女朋友是不是叫这个名字？挺漂亮的，金发奥罗。蓝色眼睛，很娇小。非常优秀的追球手。”

她迅速瞥了一眼Bligh的脸，他的表情告诉她这些话正中红心。

“Astrid，对了，”那个冒牌货继续说道，这次是直接对着Bligh说的。“人漂亮，名字也挺漂亮。她今晚也要巡逻，对吧？我猜你们俩本来约好执勤结束后一起喝一杯。”

接着那抹坏笑消失了，取而代之的纯粹的邪恶。他语气中的诱哄也消失了。留在他脸上的再也没有任何Draco的痕迹。

“如果你现在离开的话，奥罗，我会要我的人不要在玩过她以后像杀猪一样把她开膛剖肚。我们会把她的尸体绞碎，像扔五彩纸屑一样洒满一地。你可能要花上好几周的时间才能把这个血淋淋的拼图拼好。你知不知道五个邪恶堕落的人能够对一个如此小巧又脆弱的东西做出怎样的事？”

就些就足够了。不管这些威胁有多空洞，也不管Bligh已有十一年奥罗经验历练，这都说明他本该是占上风的那一方。

“Donald， ** _不要_** ！”Tonks叫了出来，但已经太迟了。

就在Tonks射出昏迷咒几秒前，Bligh怒吼着径直冲向了那个冒牌货。Bligh抱住那个陌生人身体的中段，Tonks的昏昏倒地咒穿过空气打到了远处某棵树上。这两个人又继续在地上扭打了一阵。这正是那个陌生人想要的效果，通过分散注意力重获控制权。

他的动作十分敏捷，往旁边一滚脱离了Bligh的钳制。接着他从口袋里取出某个用纸包着的东西，朝Bligh扔了过去。

这次Tonks想要命中的目标再无任何阻挡，她的第二次昏昏倒地没有失准，击中了那个陌生人，正中他的胸口。他往后一倒，跌进泥土，失去了意识。

被扔出来的那个东西是一个水晶球，只比成年男人握紧的拳头大那么一点点。就在冰凉的水晶砸到他手臂的那一刻Bligh闷哼了一声。某种暗色冒着烟的液体似乎灼穿了他的制服。一个亮闪闪的东西从他袖子上滚了下来，隔着厚厚的破碎的水晶看一切似乎都是慢动作。

那位魔怔的奥罗用手拨了拨那个亮闪闪的东西。

瞬间消失了。

Tonks绝望地大叫了起来。那该死的东西是一个门钥匙！Moody要是知道的话，一定会把什么东西摔倒在地。

她沉痛地往空中发射了一个信号，蹲下来仔细查看着那个已经失去意识的冒牌货。事已至此，他是唯一一个能带他们找到Bligh的人了。这个陌生人，不管他是谁，正侧身躺着。看着他，如果这个他确实是他，就像是看着一副幻象。

Tonks总算能确认她之前的猜想了，这不是复方汤剂，而是一位易容马格斯，和她一样。

而 ** _那_** 背后的意味，错综复杂，极其深远。

只需要几分钟，这个陌生人就会现出他的原形。一般易容马格斯只能在意识清醒的状态下保持变身状态。

“你是谁？”Tonks轻声说道。现在她什么都做不了，只能静待支援。她希望来的人不是Astrid。

“一个醒来之后会对你非常生气的人。”她身后的声音突然说道。

Tonks猛地转身，看到了这位偷偷走到她身旁的人。就在那个人箍紧她的头之前，她看清了那个人的脸。她瘫倒在地以前最后一个念头就是，Dumbledore或许最终还是会失去他那只手臂。

.

.

**_周五_ **

老天，他讨厌早上。白天对他就是一种嘲讽，嘲讽着他现在糟糕透顶的生活。阳光太灿烂了，也太过乐观，但它散发出来的光和热似乎永远都不会落到他身上。

Draco拒绝睁开双眼，尽管他的生物钟告诉他已经七点三十了，是时候穿好衣服上楼吃早饭了。在那里，会有五百双眼睛不约而同地瞪着他，出于各种他完全帮不上忙的理由。

好在他床上有五个枕头，而且他从不害怕使用它们。Draco把那些枕头堆在自己头上，再用床单盖住这块临时缓冲区，继续忽略外界的日光。

一阵脚步声来到他门外。这就是从男生宿舍里搬出来的坏处了。七年级级长有自己的房间，没错，不过这些房间都位于公共区域，方便大家在有需要的时候能迅速找到级长。

那些更快、更大胆的脚步往往来自低年级的Slytherins，他们仍然觉得在Hogwarts的每一天都是让人兴奋激动的，也认为小精灵们准备的早餐比自己妈妈做的要美味很多（尽管很多学生都不会承认这一点）。

那些较慢、较沉稳的脚步自然是来自高年级学生。Slytherins一般都不喜欢早起，但Draco觉得这个和年纪大概没有什么关系，而是和分院有关。

不被打扰的睡眠就是一种奢侈，如果这种睡眠是能够买到的话，Draco可能会从那些脸颊红红、眼睛亮亮、蹦蹦跳跳，不管生命中发生了什么都照样兴致高昂的Hufflepuffs那儿买下一整年的睡眠。

一阵越来越吵闹的脚步声就在他门外停了下来。 ** _走开_** ** _Panse_** ** _。现在对早餐没有兴趣。_** 走廊里似乎发生了一些骚动，说明门外那个即将被骂得狗血淋头的人，至少有仔细考虑这么做的后果。

把手转动了。

**_我不记得锁门了？_ **

门嘎吱一声被打开了。

**_显然不记得了。_ **

“Draco！”说话的人既不是Pansy，也不是Millicent、Goyle或Blaise，或是任何有权限进入他房间的人。

而是Carmen Meliflua，那个四年级的Slytherin刁蛮学妹，她马上要为自己降临到这个世界感到后悔了。

“Draco，求求你！你必须赶快！我想Tandish Dodders马上要把自己弄死了！”

操它妈的世界，Draco边想边睁开了双眼，深深叹了口气。

.

.

说真的，他是在和一群猴子打交道吧。或许给他门外这群目瞪口呆的学生扔根香蕉反而能换来更有逻辑的回复，明显简单的英文完全没有效果。

Salazar Slytherin要是知道他亲手建立的追求卓越的学院现在是这么一群乌合之众，一定会从坟墓里爬出来。

“如果 ** _某人_** 不在十秒钟内告诉我到底发生了什么，我会使用钻心剜骨咒。”Draco威胁道。

面对这么一群紧张的孩子，这么说绝对算不上明智。Carmen Meliflua，明显是这帮猴子中最有信心的一个，开始哭了起来。

Draco在他们面前关上门，急匆匆地套上他的校服裤，还有一件皱皱的，对他而言显然太小了的T恤。那个哭着的Carmen（被要求在门外等着）好不容易把事情的主要经过报告给了他，尽管整个过程她都结结巴巴、抽抽搭搭的，还有些歇斯底里。

就在她擤过两次鼻子后，事情逐渐明朗：

备受欺负的Tandish Dodders，也就是大家比较熟知的‘蝌蚪’，决定忽略告示栏里张贴的有关周五所有学生必须远离魁地奇球场的警告。学校正在给现有的十几个游走球除虫。

那个蠢货声称他收到了某人的挑战，要他横穿整个球场，而且他现在正在这么做。

Draco停下了正在扣裤子纽扣的手。“为什么那是 ** _我的_** 问题？该死的Zabini去哪儿了？”

Carmen咬着下唇。“他在和McGonagall开会。还有Hermione Granger，不然我们就会去找他”

“行，行， ** _我知道了_** 。”Draco厉声打断了她的话，一只手梳理着自己的头发。听到那个Gryffindor双面妖精的名字并没有改善他的心情。还有，Carmen现在对自己嘴唇做出的动作和Granger每次想要说出一些他不想听的话时几乎一模一样。

“那个蠢货还活着吗？”

“上一次我看到的时候，还活着，”Carmen说道。“你必须做些什么。如果老师发现的话，就会 ** _扣分_** 了。而且今年我们是 ** _领先_** 的。”她恳求道。

“让开。”Draco推开门，绊到了某个迟钝的六年级生的脚，但他根本不在乎。他立刻往公共休息室的方向走去，不过中途停下来瞪了Carmen一眼。“你给我停下来，别哭了。”他命令道。

Slytherin从不会以歇斯底里的姿态出现在学校其他同学面前。Carmen抬起头用她那双大大的，饱含泪水又颤抖的双眼看着他。那个样子，也让他想起了Hermione。Draco非常认真地想要找个袋子让Carmen套在自己头上。

“对不起。只是，他会这么做都是我的错。他喜欢我，你知道吗，而且…我总是对他很恶劣。”

她真正的意思其实是， ** _他们_** 总是对他很恶劣。Carmen、Draco还有Slytherin学院的其他所有人。

如果Dodders今天上午在球场上被砸死了，那么他们每个人都难辞其咎。

Draco只想摊手。Carmen竟然恰好是个有点良心的Slytherin。

嗯没错，他实在太清楚 ** _那_** 是一种怎样的感觉了。


	25. 第二十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十四章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/24/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Bob 鲍勃；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Tandish Dodders 谭迪许·多德斯；Edward Knox 爱德华·诺克斯；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Ernie McMillan 厄尼·麦克米兰；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱
> 
> 本章译文字数：4565字

**_如果你见识过一次地牢，那你就知道所有地牢是什么样子了_** ，这就是Tonks对她目前处境的猜测。

黑暗是必不可少的，除此以外还有阴冷潮湿的石墙，上面有一两处缝隙正在滴滴答答地漏着水，屋檐下那扇小小的倾斜的窗户被几条生锈的铁栏杆封了起来，以及一扇巨大腐朽的木门，随时有可能倒下来让一只巨怪，又或者是古怪诡异的地牢看守吃上点苦头。

那位看守的名字不是老套的‘Igor’。而是Bob，真是个平凡到让人失望的名字。

从那扇小窗户里透出来的清晨阳光判断，Tonks猜想自己才昏迷了六个小时左右。就在她醒来的这短短几分钟，她已经几乎可以断定Bob想要成为食死徒的愿望恐怕是个妄想，因为他根本并不具备前线工作所需的心智。

他没有回答任何她提出的问题。就她现在面临的状况，她能够做的只剩下言语攻击这个战略选项了。

“你长得挺漂亮，”Bob说着把一个盛着粥的木碗从门底部的缝隙推了进去。

她想大概是Bob把她的奥罗制服脱了，为她换上了她身上穿着的这套麻布囚服。这就叫超前计划。劫持她的人显然迫不及待地想要让她赶紧体验全套地牢囚徒服务。

“谢谢。”Tonks在Bob有机会把碗拿回去之前端起了那个碗，接着迅速把碗从门上端的另一处缝隙推了出去，碗里那些温热的液体全部倒在了Bob光秃的头顶上。真可惜，碗里的食物不是滚烫的。

“你这个贱人！你等着，我会找你算账的！”这就是他毫无新意的回复。

Tonks等了几秒钟时间。她甚至用脚踢了踢地面。门的另一侧传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，还有些模模糊糊的咒骂声和脚步声。Tonks数了数Bob走到地牢出口的脚步，一共八步，接着他就从出口那扇门离开了地牢。

只要八步就可以重获自由，这不算太远。她迅速把这个信息储存在大脑里。

“是谁把我关在这儿的？Bligh在哪里？”她继续质问起来。她需要知道这附近是不是还有其他的Bob，这很重要。“他最好还活着！”

Tonks懊恼地踢了踢门。看来这里是真的只剩下她一个人了。她的脚一阵阵地抽痛着，不过这种疼痛缓解了一些紧张感。就在那个协助假Draco的Hogwarts学生把她敲晕之前，她看到了那个人的脸。

她并不感到害怕。

至少现在还没有。

.

.

归根结底，游走球不过是一个由皮革、沙子和棉花做成的，受魔咒驱使在比赛 ** _中_** 追踪魁地奇球手的物体罢了。

这些魔咒和金色飞贼上使用的魔咒差不多，能够让它们不容易被抓住。这是一个很初级的机械魔法，所有人都知道这种魔咒的效力在一段时间后会逐渐消退。这也是为什么Hooch夫人坚持每年对学校这些魁地奇装备实施至少一次检修，只有这样才能保障球员们的安全。

在没有接受更精确的校准之前，这些游走球会瞄准任何一个出现在球场的移动目标。几乎每一年都会有一些啮齿动物，有时还有鸟，被砸得扁扁的陷进沙子里。也几乎每一年，Hagrid都会在检修结束后来到球场，收集这些动物的尸体，用来喂给他那段时间正在养的宠物。

就在那个早晨，球场的一角聚集了一小群学生，一起见证着Tandish Dodders，一位Slytherin四年级生，拼尽全力不让自己的头被砸成脑浆这一壮举。

Draco从城堡里跑了出来，冲向第一个他认出来的Slytherin学生——六年级的Edward Knox，Draco二手作业最积极的买家。

“快说。”

看到Draco，Knox如释重负。“某个早起的Ravenclaw是第一个发现他的人。Weasley和Parkinson是今天早上负责执勤的级长，Parkinson刚刚去找Hooch夫人了。Weasley一直想要把那些靠得太近的游走球打飞，不过他的准头太差了。我也试过用‘咒立停’让它们停下来，不过也没用。基本上，我们就是没辙了。”他说完了。

Draco和Knox，带着只有Slytherin做得到的事不关己高高挂起的态度，看着Dodders躲开一个瞄准他尾椎骨的游走球，坚定地往前方走去。

“到底有没有人试过叫他停下来？”

“好险！”Knox大叫道，然后转头面对Draco。“我们当然叫他停下来过。他完全忽略了我们。还有，他都走完三分之一了，所以我们想，或许他还有希望能够完成…”

又一只游走球呼啸着飞过Dodders的耳朵。角落里的人群发出一阵尖叫，几个小女生赶忙蒙住了自己的眼睛。Knox对于Dodders的预计也不算太离谱。过去几年也有一些蠢货尝试过游走球定向挑战，不过那些都是六年级或七年级的蠢货。

Dodders个子小，腿又短，又很容易紧张，看起来如果没有人帮忙的话他撑不了多久了。

Knox往看台的方向瞥了一眼。“Weasley过来了。”

Ron确实是在朝他们跑过来，看上去就像是一只怒气冲天的龙虾，他一只手指着他们，另一只手里拿着一张纸挥舞着。他直直走到Draco面前，停了下来。

“你还真是有种，你这个虐待狂！”

一瞬间Draco真的以为Granger把级长浴室里发生的一切告诉了Weasley，不过那位Gryffindor级长却把手中那张纸扔向Draco的胸口。

“我知道你们这些Slytherins有些变态的小仪式，还有什么通关考验之类的鬼东西，不过这简直是有病！”

Knox侧身靠近Draco的肩膀，这两个Slytherins打开那张纸，读了起来。

**_在球场上证明自己的价值吧。就在今天早上。_ **

**_从一头走到另一头。不可以停下来。不可以回头。我会看着你的。_ **

**_Malfoy_ **

Draco的眼睛立刻像是起了风暴，他抬头看向Ron。“你从哪里拿到这个的？”他轻声问道。

他的语气让Ron的态度由愤怒转为了猜疑，然后又转为了震惊。“就在看台上，那个男孩书包的旁边。”Ron回答道，搓了搓鼻子。“你是要告诉我，这不是你写的，是吗？”

Knox回答了他的问题。“哇嗷，我想有人想要陷害你，Malfoy。”

“而且技巧非常拙劣。”Draco赞同地说道，一边把证据放进自己口袋。又有一个学生加入了他们，是Ernie McMillan，Hufflepuff版的Pansy Parkinson，也就是说这个男生也是个大嘴巴。

“Hooch夫人究竟在哪儿？Parkinson十分钟前就去找她了。我要不要去找Snape教授？”Ernie问道。

“可怜的蝌蚪。死在Snape手里可是比死在游走球底下还要糟糕。”Knox嘟囔道。

“去找Snape太花时间了，”Ron告诉他们。“他，唔，在忙。”

Draco抬起一边眉毛。“你怎么知道他在忙？”

“他和Harry在一起。”

“一起做什么？”Knox和Draco不约而同地问道。

Ron的脸更红了。“Harry告诉我他今天早上约了Snape一起讨论一项…正在做的项目，就是这样。”

“很好，”Draco叹了口气。“我刚想问圣人Potter在哪儿。这种事情正和他的口味。”

“呃，兄弟们，”Ernie突然说道。“我不是故意想要打断你们，不过我觉得你们这位小家伙可能撑不过五分钟了。”

那些游走球正围着Dodders转着圈，看上去就像是一群巨大的畸形的秃鹫。时不时会有一只游走球从圆圈中跳出来，充满威胁地砸向蹲在地上的那位Slytherin。

Draco拉伸着自己的肩膀，抬头用一种充满怀疑又仿佛洞察一切的眼神看了看天空。“我来搞定。”

Draco拿起魔杖，在众人的注目下，朝着球场中心走去，他的心情和他的眼眸一样阴暗。感应到球场上又多了一个移动目标，那些游走球们肉眼可见地颤动起来。

“如果你回不来的话，我能不能把你七年级时做的魔咒作业都拿走？”Knox大叫道，但他的话只换来了Ron的一记冷眼。

就在离球场边缘十步的地方，Draco停了下来，他抬起一只手挡在自己眼前，把耀眼的晨光隔开。他眯起双眼看了看球场上的那个男孩，心里默数了五下，心想这样对他保持冷静大概会有些帮助。

“ **蝌蚪！你这个油腻、恶心、不成器的家伙，简直浪费了你爸爸的精子！你赶紧给我回来不然看我会不会把你命根子扯下来寄给你妈！** ”

Dodders正在试着躲开一个想要打断他腿的游走球。他跳向空中的那一下竟然还算敏捷，片刻后他重重地落到地上顺势滚了一圈。那个游走球猛地砸到前一秒Dodders站的那块沙地上，带出了一些土。他气喘吁吁地挣扎着站起身。Merlin啊，那个男孩身上还穿着睡衣。

“你疯了吧，Malfoy！”Dodders大吼着回应道。“就是因为你的挑战我才会做这件事！”

“用用你的脑子吧，你这个蠢货！我他妈会把我自己的名字写上去吗？”

那个男孩 ** _终于_** 开始害怕了。Draco必须夸夸他。他是挺有胆量的，可惜没什么脑子。

“我没有，那封信既不是我写的，也不是我寄的！要我请城堡里的小精灵在你面前打手语你才能懂是吗？”Draco叫道。

“啊！！！！！！”Dodders突然尖叫起来。他被一块凸起的土绊倒了。Draco从他站的地方都能看得出那个男孩的脚崴伤了。

“Granger，我真希望你能看到这一幕。”Draco低声说着，一个箭步冲向了趴在地上嗷嗷叫的Dodders。

四个游走球立刻离开了它们的阵型朝着Draco飞了过来。Draco立刻弯下腰换了个方向，停下了脚步，过了一会儿才继续往前跑去。这感觉就像是参加地狱举办的障碍赛。过去六年的找球手训练总算是得到了回报，只不过在地面躲避游走球可比在空中难搞多了。

他在Dodders被砸到地面的前一秒抓住了那个小男生的领子，把他拽到了一旁。

“留在原地！”Ron大叫道。刚才他正带领一群高年级学生走上球场， 他们都在尽力转移这些游走球的注意力。

“你自己能走吗？”Draco咬牙问道，伸出一只手臂圈在Dodders腰上把他扶了起来。

这位身材微胖的男生完全使不上劲，Draco感觉自己受伤的肩膀又抗议了起来。“试着自己走，你这个笨蛋。如果我用悬浮咒，你就会变成空中的目标。我不能既扶着你，同时还要把这些球炸飞！”

“我试试…”Tadpole吃痛地吸着气，尝试着把更多重心放在他受了伤的脚踝上。

他们一步步往前走，直到距离Ron和其他人所站的位置只有最后五米。Ron那张布满雀斑的脸松了一口气，露出了欣喜的表情。

“快，你们马上就要完成了！”

**_马上，但还差那么一点点。_ **

他们本来会没事的，如果Dodders没有又摔一跤的话。

在校园里他们无法幻影移形，这实在是太惨了。Draco再次托起那个男孩，就在这时一个游走球撞上了Draco的膝盖窝。这两个Slytherins同时摔倒在地，Draco手中的魔杖也飞了出去。那个游走球猛地砸向地面，落点离Draco的头只有两英寸，在地面上留下了一个南瓜那么大的坑。

“保护好头部！”Draco命令道。Dodders已经害怕到什么都听不进去了，开始四肢着地往Ron和其他人那个方向爬去。

又有一只游走球高高地跃起。在攀升到最高点后，这只游走球高速折返回地面，直线向那位四年级生俯冲下来。无数咒语在他们头顶飞过。Draco隐隐约约看到Hooch夫人和Flitwick教授来到了球场。剩下的游走球中的一些已经乖乖停在了半空中，但那只瞄准了Dodders的球却丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

Draco拨开遮在眼前的头发，吐出口中的沙子和草。他的魔杖离他有些距离。那一刻他在想自己是不是应该疯狂地冲过去。

 ** _那些认为在这段时间去麻瓜学校很危险的人，真的应该试着来_** ** _Hogwarts_** ** _一两周，_** Draco心想。

没有时间去仔细分析他的决定是否明智，他跳起来朝Dodders跑了过去，用自己的身体盖住了那个男孩的身体。

蝌蚪刚刚把早饭全吐出来了，吐了自己一身。

Draco后知后觉地发现那天早餐供应的是粥。

.

.

Hogwarts的男女学生会长坐在McGonagall的办公室里，正在消化着他们刚刚获得的坏消息，昨晚校园发生了一起袭击，两名奥罗失踪了。

就在此刻，Dumbledore正在魔法部与Arthur Weasley和他的顾问们开会。学校的董事们也刚得知这个消息。

其中一名奥罗是Nymphadora Tonks。

由于发生了这种事，原定下周三举行的七年级生毕业典礼被取消了，类似这种事情在Hogwarts九百多年的历史中仅仅发生过一次，而这次是第二次。即将毕业的学生们只能通过猫头鹰收到他们的毕业证书了。相关通知也已经发送给学生家长们，如果有些孩子希望提早回家，家长们可以过来接他们。

McGonagall教授理所当然地以为Hermione的惊呼，和她瞬间惨白的脸色是因为这个令人震惊的消息。这位女学生会长的手紧紧攥着椅子的把手，手指关节紧绷到有些发白。

“学校 ** _还会_** 重新开放的，Granger小姐。这只是一时的预防措施，”这位Gryffindor院长安慰地说道。“再说，这也不是Hogwarts第一次面临关闭，类似的劫难我们也经历过。”

“Hermione？”Blaise向她靠了过去，她急促的呼吸让他蹙起眉。他在她面前挥了挥手，但她好像没有看到。她疯狂地眨着眼，但似乎什么都看不到。“呃，教授，我觉得她好像有点不对劲。”

McGonagall从书桌后走了过来。“Granger小姐，你还好吗？”

她一点都不好。她感觉到一阵眩晕，呼吸不过来，而且耳朵里也有奇怪的嗡鸣声。Draco出事了…

或许他们本来还有更多问题要问，如果这一刻McGonagall办公室没有被Ron猛地打开的话。他校服衬衫的前襟完全被血浸透了，眼神中满是慌乱。

“教授…”他上气不接下气地说道。“请您…快点过去！我想Draco刚刚被杀死了！”


	26. 第二十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十五章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/25/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：George 乔治；Toolip 图丽普；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Ernie McMillan 厄尼·麦克米兰；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯； Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Alastor Moody 阿拉斯托·穆迪
> 
> 本章译文字数：4460字

**_Draco_ ** **_站在大厅里，把自己完全藏在落地摆钟后面。地板很凉，而且他光着脚。他等到钟声消失，仔细聆听着从藏书阁那里传来的谈话声。_ **

**_尽管已经很晚了，他的父母还没有睡，而且明显正在为什么事争吵着。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_对这种场面并不奇怪，不过每次他们争吵的话题都会让他想要一探究竟。他知道如果有人发现他从床上溜出来他就完蛋了，不过他愿意承担他父亲可怕的怒火，为了_ ** **_George_ ** **_。_ **

**_为了_ ** **_George_ ** **_，他愿意冒很多风险。_ **

**_直到_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_听到他母亲提到他的名字，他的好奇心才真正到达了顶点。他反正也醒了，而且这一刻他高度兴奋的状态也让他完全无法重新入睡。找到_ ** **_George_ ** **_的念头胜过了一切。可怜的_ ** **_Toolip_ ** **_陪着她的小主人找遍了整座庄园，想要找到那条小狗，早就筋疲力尽了。_ **

**_但哪儿都没找到他，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_甚至拿出了厨师能找到的最好的肉，连续不断地一次又一次叫着他的名字，直到喉咙干哑。_ **

**_“我不会容忍这种事。”他的父亲用低沉又阴暗的语气说道，这种语气往往意味着他的情绪已经超越不耐，接近愤怒了。每当_ ** **_Lucius_ ** **_用如此轻柔的语气说话时，最好离他远点。一般人会感到害怕，然后迅速撤离。不过他的母亲并不是‘一般人’。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_慢慢爬到走廊，走廊两边挂着一排古老的家族肖像，其中一些心照不宣地对他眨了眨眼。他本想回给他们一个微笑的，但这并不是一次愉快的冒险。_ ** **_George_ ** **_不见了，而他的父母也正剑拔弩张。_ **

**_他希望这两件事情并没有关联。_ **

**_通往藏书阁的双扇门是敞开着的，烛光劈开了走廊里的黑暗，照亮了门外的那一小块地方。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_发现自己并不怕黑，而且他并不觉得这有什么奇怪。魔法就是光，不管走到哪里他都会带着它，他的母亲一直是这么告诉他的。因此根本没有理由害怕。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_躲在门口偷偷往里看了一眼，小心地抚平他的刘海，以防他父母发现一搓杂乱的亮金色头发从门边戳了出来。他突然发现自己的脚趾或许也能被看到，于是迅速缩回脚趾。_ **

**_他母亲正在房间里来回踱着步子，身上依旧穿着她今晚穿去参加_ ** **_Parkinson_ ** **_庄园晚宴的那条轻柔的丝质猩红色礼袍。六小时以前，她哄_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_入睡了，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_还记得她今晚闻起来就像是栀子花一般。他母亲确实一直很好闻。_ **

**_“你太卑鄙了。”_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **_说道。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_从未听他母亲用这种语气对她丈夫说过话。他突然担心起她来，甚至超过了他对_ ** **_George_ ** **_的担忧。这种双重担忧对于一个五岁小孩来说实在有些难以招架。_ **

**_Lucius_ ** **_怒吼着挥倒一把椅子，那把椅子倒在地上，在撞到铺着地毯的地面时发出一阵沉闷的声响。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_用手盖在自己嘴上，捂住自己发出的那一声惊呼。幸运的是，他的父母正沉浸在这场争执中，并没有听到他。_ **

**_“我不会容忍对那个孩子的溺爱。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_需要经历挫折。他已经够大了！”_ **

**_他母亲眯起她冰蓝色的眸子。“他有的是时间去经历这一份他有幸投胎体验到的人生。”_ **

**_“他已经五岁了，应该知道他不能把野狗带回家里，和我们住在同一个屋檐下。”_ **

**_“杂种。”他母亲嘶声说道。_ **

**_有那么一瞬间，_ ** **_Lucius_ ** **_似乎不准备追究这句羞辱。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。从来没有人叫过他父亲‘杂种’——这是一个极度肮脏恶毒，每个人都不应该使用的词，除非你想要卷入一场决斗——而且还希望能从这场决斗全身而退。不过他的父亲只是平静地放下了手中的白兰地酒杯，走到_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **_面前，狠狠地甩了她一个耳光。_ **

**_这是_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_第一次看到_ ** **_Lucius_ ** **_对_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **_动手。而让他更加感到心惊的是她母亲的反应，她母亲竟然笑了笑。那是一个洞察一切的笑容，说明她对_ ** **_Lucius_ ** **_的这种举动丝毫不感到意外。她看上去就像是已经赢了这场争吵，而且还发现了一些隐藏已久的真相。_ **

**_看到这一幕，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_感觉自己心里某个地方突然凉透了。这一刻他意识到，原来成年人之间的游戏和他们小朋友之间的游戏竟是如此不同。_ **

**_这不是他想要看到的画面。_ **

**_他都没有意识到自己的动作（他的腿突然有了自己的意识），但他发现自己走到了藏书阁门口，站在烛光下，两手攥成拳头放在自己身体两侧，眼泪止不住地从脸颊滑落。他的父亲背对着他，所以很幸运的，只有_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **_看到了他。她惊讶地眨了眨眼，接着极其微妙地摇了摇头，发出一个再清晰不过的警告。_ **

**_先是一阵如释重负，那感觉瞬间又被羞耻取代，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_爬回黑暗中，恐惧和压抑的愤怒让他禁不住颤抖起来。_ **

**_“记住你是在和谁说话，”_ ** **_Lucius_ ** **_对他的妻子说，尽管他的怒气已经几乎全部消失了。他叹了口气，抬起手抚摸着她的脸。“记住。”他又说了一次，这次语气里有些歉意，还有一些_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_不知如何形容的情绪。_ **

**_他们又说了一些话。一些轻柔的，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_听不懂的，也不确定自己是否想要听懂的话语。_ **

**_他立刻觉得自己有些唐突。这一幕应该是极其私密的。_ **

**_他的母亲并没有因为他父亲瞬间的态度转变而惊慌。又或者，是因为她知道她的儿子正在看着自己。她从他丈夫怀中抽离出来。_ **

**_“我不爱你。”_ **

**_Lucius_ ** **_笑了。那是一个毫无笑意的笑容。“你爱我。而且正是因为这个，你恨你自己。”_ **

**_她浅浅一笑。“_ ** **_Severus_ ** **_也是因为同一个原因恨我。”_ **

**_“不要在这幢宅子里提到那个叛徒的名字！”_ **

**_Narcissa_ ** **_从躺椅椅背上取下她的天鹅绒刺绣披肩。“他绝不会和你一样，你知道的。我会亲自确保这一点。”_ **

**_Lucius_ ** **_把玻璃杯砸向壁炉，火舌瞬间跳了起来，但他并没有回答。_ **

**_Narcissa_ ** **_走向门口，平静地合上门，走了出去。_ **

**_“还有你！你怎么下床了？”她责问道，抓着_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_的手肘把他拖走。她长长的蜂蜜般的之前被束成一个优雅发髻的金发现在被放了下来，滑落在她的背上，一些散落的卷发拂过_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_的脸。_ **

**_“我_ ** **_…_ ** **_我在找_ ** **_George_ ** **_。”_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_解释道。_ **

**_他们停下了脚步，他母亲把披肩裹在他身上。“_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_，真的，你会着凉的。”她厉声说道。_ **

**_他们继续往前走去，直到_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_再次回到他自己的房间。他母亲有一次把他送回床上。_ ** **_Toolip_ ** **_就窝在床边的椅子上，早就睡着了，还在打着呼噜。_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **_对着那个年老的精灵翻了个白眼。_ **

**_“对你刚才看到的那一切我感到很抱歉。你父亲今晚情绪不好，亲爱的。”她抚摸着他那头颜色比她略浅些，也没那么卷曲的金发。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_的家庭教师一直说他有个十分聪慧又擅长解谜的大脑。强大且富有逻辑的大脑，他们总是这么说。或许这就是他会问出这个问题的原因吧。_ **

**_“母亲，”_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_开口问道，心里暗暗希望自己是_ ** **_Pansy_ ** **_口中常说的傻瓜。“父亲是不是对_ ** **_George_ ** **_做了些什么？”_ **

**_他母亲蓝色的眸子突然变得冷硬，不过只有一瞬。她似乎在做出某种决定。然后，她把手伸进袍子的暗袋，从里面拿出一只黑色皮质领圈。_ **

**_“我很抱歉。”_ **

**_木已成舟。_ ** **_George_ ** **_显然已经离开这个世界了。_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_的心就像是一块石头，坠入_ ** **_Thimble Creek_ ** **_镇上那口古井里，不断往下，往下，直到沉入那黑黢黢的水面。_ **

**_他用他那小小的颤抖的手接过领圈，但他没有哭，就连他母亲在他前额落下一个轻吻，和他道晚安时，也没有哭。_ **

**_“永远不要爱任何事物超过它爱你，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_，”她轻声说道。“绝不要变成你父亲那样。”_ **

**_或者你这样，_ ** **_Draco_ ** **_想要说却没有说出口。他花了很久不过最后还是睡着了，身上仍然裹着他母亲的披肩还有那栀子花的香气。_ **

**_第二天_ ** **_Toolip_ ** **_帮他把领圈埋在了花园里。_ **

.

.

他没有死。

她只需要闭上双眼搜寻他的身影就能够确定。他就在 ** _那儿_** ，在她大脑深处某个角落，仍有呼吸，仍然活着，他的心跳依旧稳健强劲。但他没有什么知觉了。没有疼痛、没有烦恼，也不再有那些迟迟不愿意从他脑中离去的，和她相关的感觉。

因此，Hermione可以确定Draco只是失去了意识。

显然Ron不过是自己吓自己，被Draco前额伤口涌出的大量鲜血彻底吓呆了。

就在Hooch夫人和Flitwick教授火急火燎地处理着这两个身负重伤的Slytherins时，Ron第一时间找到了副校长McGonagall，而McGonagall在差点被Ron吓到心脏病发作后，立刻找到了Snape。

那时Snape正好和Harry在一起，后来Harry回忆起这一刻时才意识到他从未看到这位魔药大师这么愤怒过。

“除了他在自己的冥想盆里发现你的那一次。”Ron提醒道，急切地想要转移所有人的注意力，让大家停止嘲笑他的反应过度。

根据Ron的说法，两个学生都被游走球击中了头部和胸部，而Draco承受了这次‘攻击’的主要伤害。他们的伤势倒不至于致命，但淤青、肿块是在所难免了，对于Draco而言，还有脑震荡。

全校其他学生（在Pansy Parkinson和Ernie McMillan的鼎力支持下）得知这次意外后，都不知道自己应该感到钦佩还是觉得搞笑。有人赞叹蝌蚪年纪轻轻却这么有勇气，这次他的名字一定能留在Hogwarts史册上，被收录在‘超级蠢事’这一栏里。

在Weasley双胞胎毕业后就再也没有学生单纯为了捣蛋而如此大胆地无视规则。

余下的这一天格外漫长，在Hermione看来。她还在为了和Draco在级长浴室里发生的一切感到心神不宁，她最后做出了两个结论。两个很有问题，很难接受，几乎无法细想的结论。而且她完全不想思考这两个结论。

所以她就不去想了。这是一个非常完美的情感拖延症的例子。

尽管经过周三那件事两人最后不欢而散，她却发现自己再也不能否认她对Malfoy有感觉这个事实。

最大的问题是，她的那些感觉并不是柔情。那些感觉不会让她做白日梦，或唉声叹气，又或者是在H和D这两个字母周围画上一串小爱心。

事实是每次她看着他的时候，她都感觉自己病了。这倒不是一种很负面的感觉，但这种感觉在某种程度上意味着她忘记了自己。不管他有没有意识到，她那个不情不愿的丈夫都已经对她造成了一些非常危险的影响。

而且很不幸的是，她不能把这一切都怪在 ** _Fida Mia_** 上。

Hermione觉得自己很恶心，就在他们的同伴Tonks很有可能身处险境的危机时刻，她居然还在为了自己的感情问题担忧。

.

.

在夜晚某些诡异时刻还能看到Harry待在公共休息室里，窝在角落一张沙发上，这并不是什么不寻常的事。有时他会坐着和Ginny聊天，她似乎不像其他人一样那么需要睡眠。其他时候，他会和Ron下棋，或是和Neville打牌。

而那天晚上，他在阅读。他抬起头，看见Hermione从阶梯上走了下来。“嗨。”

“嗨，”她说着也在沙发上坐了下来，就做在他身边。她看到他左右脚上穿着不成对的袜子，捏了捏他的大脚趾和他打了个招呼。“也睡不着？”

他打了个呵欠。“最近这好像已经成为大家的常态了。我只是在看Snape给我的上次锁心术测验的笔记。今早我们本来要讨论测试成绩的，不过Snape被叫到医务室去了。”

“让我看看？九十八分！Harry这太棒了！”

“嗯，我想是吧。”

他听起来并不是很振奋，她能理解。Tonks的失踪是每个人的心头大事。而Dumbledore不在学校也让大家格外不安，时时警觉着。每次有什么坏事发生时，他都恰好不在。

还有些荒谬的猜测，说Tonks和Donald Bligh私奔了，不过没有一个熟识Tonks（或Bligh也一样）的人会相信这种说法。原定下周一的凤凰社会议也被延期了。

Harry的心七上八下的，想要知道Moody接下来会采取哪些措施找回他失踪的奥罗们。Hermione静静翻看着Snape严格细致的笔记。公共休息室里鸦雀无声。

“你是需要什么吗？”Harry突然问道。

“嗯，事实上。”Hermione不确定应该怎么说，所以她直接提出了请求，简单直白。“Harry，我能问你借你的隐身斗篷吗？”

“你不会是想要自己去找Tonks吧？”

她看了他一眼。“当然不是。”

“因为就像你之前和我说过的，不事先和Dumbledore还有其他人商量就擅自行动是非常愚蠢的。”

“没错。”

“还有，你独自行动也会让我们担心你…”

“Harry， ** _没错_** ，我知道 。”

他点了点头。“嗯。我只是想要确认一下。”

Hermione感到有些困惑，看着Harry站了起来，舒展了一下身体，接着要她等等。然后他上楼走进他的房间，一分钟后拿着他的斗篷回到她身边。

“我不会问你为什么你需要这件斗篷，”他直言不讳地说。“不过我相信，如果你认为有必要的话你肯定会告诉我。”

 ** _她的男孩都长大了_** ，Hermione发现。她压抑内心那股想要爆哭的冲动。

Harry却异常平静，拍了拍她的肩膀。“他是个很幸运的男孩，不管他是谁。”

她猛地抬起头。“你为什么认为和那个有关？”

Harry耸了耸肩，不过他脸上隐约有一丝笑容。“你好像从来只会为你在乎的男孩违反校规。”

她真的从没用这个角度考虑过这件事。


	27. 第二十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十六章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/26/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Viktor Krum 威克多尔·克鲁姆；Tandish Dodders / Tadpole 谭迪许·多德斯 / 蝌蚪；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Poppy Pomfrey / Madam Pomfrey 波比·庞弗雷 / 庞弗雷夫人
> 
> 本章译文字数：6084字

**_那些让我们驻足仰望的到底是怎样美妙的东西？_ **

**_那些我们认为自己看到的到底又是什么？_ **

**_——科米蛙，‘彩虹桥’_ **

.

.

**_周五晚_ **

凌晨两点零五分，Hermione穿上拖鞋，套上Harry的斗篷，偷偷溜出她的房间。

和Hermione二年级密室事件发生后那段时间一样，Hogwarts的教师们加入了每晚的巡逻。显然McGonagall本人也自愿承担起Gryffindor学院的走廊区域的巡逻。

Hermione衷心地希望此刻正在执勤的就是这位副校长夫人。她并不是想要冒犯Minerva McGonagall，不过比起一位年轻、精力充沛又经过专业训练的奥罗，躲开这位副校长要轻松得多。

她要是被抓到的话会引起一大堆没有任何人想要见到的麻烦，奥罗们不想，老师们不想，Hermione肯定更不想。更不用提她还必须保管好Harry那件珍贵的斗篷。

她惊恐地发现原来这些木地板，门板和铰链居然会发出各种嘎吱嘎吱的噪声，尽管她已经尽量不让自己发出任何声响了。或许Malfoy说得对。或许她的确缺少偷偷摸摸的基因。不过她脚上那双拖鞋大大削弱了她的脚步声，Hermione只需在每个转角探出头确认走廊上没有人执勤就能蒙混过关。

等到她走到底楼，她已经路过了三个奥罗，离医务室只剩下最后一个走廊了。

不幸的是，就在她走到那里时，她看到Snape教授就站在病房那敞开的两扇门外。他有些挑衅地看着眼前那片漆黑。Hermione皱起眉。

说真的，疑心大概是那个男人的常态。

 ** _真糟糕_** 。

她等啊等，感觉就像是等了好几个小时，尽管事实上肯定只有差不多二十分钟。她右脚突然开始抽筋。就算是魔药大师也是要上厕所的，对吧？

奇迹又一次降临。Hagrid突然出现在走廊的另一头，一个巨大身影提着一盏闪着微光的灯。他冲着Snape招了招手，那位魔药大师露出一抹习惯性的冷笑，离开自己的岗位和猎场看守说话去了。

Hermione抓住这个机会。她迅速朝门口跑去，溜进了医务室。在夜晚黯淡的光线下，医务室看起来有些狭长，像个洞穴一般，充斥着消毒水的味道，但这味道不算难闻。这个地方还是白天比较让人愉悦，Hermione心想。

这次完全没有她第一次溜出Gryffindor跑到猫头鹰舍和Draco相会的那些兴奋紧张感。这一次的危险实在太过真实，抹杀了过程中任何可能有的乐趣。

所有的病床都是空的，除了靠近窗户的那一张，床边的帘子被拉得严严实实。病床底下随意摆放着一双黑色皮质校服鞋。她注意到床头柜上没有巧克力、鲜花、卡片这些Harry住院时经常能看到的东西。

也许Slytherins不习惯通过强迫同学服用过量糖果的方式帮助他们恢复吧。

不知为何想到这个她有些伤感。

她瞄了一眼发现Snape并没有回来，Hermione伸手掀开了帘子。隐身显然好处多多。

 ** _就看一眼_** ，她对自己说。

她取下斗篷，把它挂在床头柜上。Malfoy趴着躺在床上，一只手放在脸旁，手指蜷曲着。他后脑勺右侧涂了些药膏，脸上的表情十分放松，这让他看起来格外年轻。

他眉毛上方有一处伤口，已经被魔咒治愈了，受伤的地方还有些红肿，不过除此之外，并无大碍。他身上穿着病服，衬衫的纽扣扣得乱七八糟的，Hermione怀疑肯定是他坚持自己换上的。她在想这是不是因为他不想要任何人问他背上的刺青是怎么回事。

床上有一个枕头，被他拍成了球型，这样能够垫得更高些。被单也是常规的，已经被踢到地上了。他光着脚，右脚就悬在床边。

他有一双很好看的脚。

好了。她已经看过一眼了。但既然都到这儿了，Hermione下定决心认为他会着凉。

她再次确认床边的帘子已经拉紧，俯身捡起被单。蹲下去的同时拾起他的鞋子把它们整齐地摆放到角落里。就在Hermione站起身的那一刹，她惊讶地发现刚才静静放在他脸旁的那只手这一刻抚上了她的脸颊。

Draco醒了，正用一种最脆弱、最忧虑的表情看着她。她感觉她的呼吸莫名被困在了胸腔里。

“哪儿都找不到他。”他说，听起来像是马上要哭出来。他的眼睛半睁着，声音也有些模糊。Hermione意识到他根本不知道自己身处何地，松了一口气。

“他 ** _总是_** 会过来的，只要我叫他。”

Hermione把被单盖在他身上，迟疑片刻后，握住了他的手。“你找不到谁了，Draco？”

“棕色的，毛茸茸的。闻起来像是平静的池塘，”想到这个他脸上露出一抹忧伤的笑容。“有一天跟着我从村子里走回了家。”

他在说某个失散多年的宠物，Hermione意识到。那条小狗一定对他意义重大。

“对不起。”她说道。而且她也的确很抱歉，因为她知道这一刻她窥探到的是极度私密的事情，是一些往后会让他憎恨自己曾经说给她听的事情。

“头快痛死了。”他轻声说着，舔了舔唇。他翻过身，发出一声重重的呻吟，Hermione忍住自己想要捂住他嘴的念头。Snape只需要往房间里探头看一眼就会发现她的存在。

“你想要喝杯水吗？”她问。

他眯眼审视着她。Hermione猜他大概是意识到了自己和她是谁，他们现在在哪里。

“Granger？”

“对，是Hermione。我从寝室里溜出来看你了。”她刻意加上了后半句，就是怕他突然又提高音量。

“Hermione…”

她不禁笑了起来。他没法清楚说出她的名字，直到第三次尝试才成功。不过比起可怜的Krum来说，还差那么一点点。

“我不是故意要吵醒你的。”

“就知道你会过来。”他点了点头，笑起来的样子就像是一个四岁小孩刚刚知道圣诞老人、牙齿仙女和复活节兔子确实是存在的，而且此刻正在街角举办一场盛大的派对。

“另一个。Granger。 ** _她_** 不怎么喜欢我。还好我睡得浅。肯定会过来把我干掉，如果她有机会的话，那个女妖。”

听到这个Hermione睁大了双眼。这个男人显然用了很多麻药。看来他的脑震荡比Ron描述的要严重得多。

牵手的感觉倒挺不错的。他的手很暖，很干燥，和同龄男生相比有些不寻常。她的经验告诉她，大多数男生的手经常是汗涔涔的。

“我来看看你恢复得怎么样了。”

“很可怖。”他说道。她猜想他或许本来是想说“很可怕”的[i]，不过改变了主意。

“你冒了很大风险，今天为了帮助那个男孩做的那件事。每个人都在谈论那件事。”

他勾起嘴角对她笑了笑，眼睛还是闭着的。那是个极其可爱的笑容。“蝌蚪还不错。只是要配得起他那些逞英雄的性格，他还需要点脑子，不过他是个好人。”

她笑了，自己的笑声让她皱起眉。“你或许会想知道，Dodders整天都在赞美你。”

他不以为意地挥了挥手，这个动作差点让他从床上摔了下来。Hermione抓住他的肩膀，让他坐好。

“哼！还真是给我带来了不少好处。有人居然恨我到这个地步，不惜设计来陷害我。这个名单可能还很长，你懂的…很多人都有可能在上面。Hermione，你在听吗？”

“我在听。”她坐到床边，想要证明自己真的在听。

“我的头好痛。我的脸也毁了，而且他们告诉我，这一切你居然都没有看到。”他接着说。

Hermione把这一份虽然微不足道但价值连城的告白偷偷藏在心底。她伸手把他折到里面的领子翻了出来。“不管怎么样，你们俩都活下来了。还有我向你保证，你帅气的脸还是完好无损的。”

“噗，”他吹了吹前额的碎发。“Granger觉得我很 ** _恶心_** 。不愿意和我说话，不愿意碰我。不愿意在我们都清醒的时候和我上床。不过嫁给了我。那还挺了不起的，对不对？”

她睁大了双眼。这个男人简直停不下来了。“我想是吧。”

Malfoy似乎无法把目光聚焦在她身上。他皱着眉眯起双眼，对着她吐舌做了个鬼脸，对她说要她不要再分裂成两个，因为那让他头晕。

“嗷。”他呻吟道。

她有些心疼。“嘘。闭上眼睛。”

只要牵扯上Draco，任何事情，哪怕只是一次医院探望，都不会是简简单单的。这实在不正常，居然没有人关心， ** _某个地方_** 的某人完全不担心他在这里的情况，也完全没有试着违反宵禁溜出来看他。

“好吧。”他有些任性地说。“你会留下来吗？”

“嗯。”

“和我一起到床上来吧。”

“我 ** _做不到_** 。”

“可以的，你做得到。还有地方，你看？”

她不知道他想要她‘看’到什么。他完全没有移开自己的身体，连一寸都没有。

Hermione把这一切都归结于他暂时的精神失常，接着她脱掉鞋子爬上了床。床上根本没有任何空间，她只得轻轻把Malfoy往左推，因为很明显他自己是肯定没有能力挪过去的。他身上有股很浓的樟脑和药膏的味道，她不是很喜欢，那味道把他原本自然的味道完全遮盖了。

“这太疯狂了。如果我被抓到的话，我绝对会把你也拖下水。”她一边把被单拉过来盖住两人的身体，一边低声说道。

Malfoy又一次勾起嘴角笑了。“好吧，”他又说了一次，下巴搭在她头顶。“我们应该经常这样。”

他让整件事听起来就像是一起喝茶吃点心一样稀松平常。

Hermione躺在他臂弯里，头放在他胸口，一条腿搭在他的腿上。她惊讶地意识到如果情况允许的话，她会非常幸福地在这里坠入梦乡。

显然打败失眠的方法就是和一个麻醉过度闻起来就像是十瓶薄荷膏的Draco Malfoy挤在同一张床上。

“告诉那个女妖我感到抱歉，为了我在浴室里想要插她那件事。你会的，对不对，Hermione？告诉她？”他用嘴拱了拱她的脖子。

“那个女妖记得他的道歉。”Hermione只能这么回应。那份回忆在她脑中仍然过于鲜明。她不确定自己是不是已经准备好应对一个清醒的、没有使用麻药的Draco Malfoy。

“我不会伤害她的。”他坚称，语气变得非常严肃。

Hermione扭过脖子抬头看着他，他趁机用唇擦过她的鼻梁。这个简简单单的动作让她有些晕眩。他看着她的雀斑，两只眼睛对到了一起。周围太暗了，根本看不清他那双有如变色龙般的眼睛到底在看什么，不过她猜想那双瞳孔现在一定放大了。

“你就是 ** _想要_** 伤害她。她不傻。”Hermione最后把这句话说了出来。

 **_不过她一定是疯了，因为她居然开始用第三人称称呼自己_ ** **_…_ **

“那个女孩太聪明了，对她没有什么好处。少思考，多做爱，”Draco用一种贤者的口吻断言道。“我应该把这句话印在T恤上。”

“你去印啊。”Hermione用手指戳着他的脑门，想要看看他那颗烦人的大脑到底离彻底损坏还有多远。

“这感觉真棒。”他的手指正轻轻抚摸着她髋部柔软的皮肤。她能想象刺在她皮肤上的那条龙正逐渐舒展开来，迫不及待地迎上他的碰触。

奇怪的是她不再感到怪异。只有 ** _新奇_** 。

“你又穿那件T恤了，”他注意到，看着她的胸口，他的视力似乎还有些模糊，看起来就像是Harry清早起来找不到自己眼镜的样子。“有小青蛙，Kevin，的那件。”

“Kermit。”她纠正道，把笑容藏在他颈间。她自己都没有意识到她今天也是穿的那件T恤。

“所以。你打算告诉我这个彩虹连接的东西到底是什么吗？还是这是我这个可怜魔法大脑无法理解的麻瓜顶级机密？”他语气中恰到好处的不耐提醒着Hermione，在药膏、睡眠药水、医院病服和双手相扣的表象下，还是以前那个Draco。

她迟疑了片刻，思考着这段对话将会往什么方向发展。“好吧，这是一首他唱的歌。”

“太棒了。唱给我听听。”

“不要，Malfoy。我根本就不该出现在这里，你还记得吗？”

他变得很安静。这实在难以相信，Hermione想这一次他或许是真的失望。

老天爷。

她翻了个白眼，只得妥协。再也不要说Hermione Granger不好说话了。“如果我唱给你听的话你会乖乖睡觉吗？”

他的另一只手笨拙地抚上她的脸颊，这个动作，她想，大概是他用来表达‘好，谢谢，你能这么做实在是太贴心了’的吧。

她不想要看他的眼睛，那太过冒险了，因为那里一定充斥着过于强烈又毫不设防的情绪。她再一次感觉自己就像是第三者，正在闯入某个非常私密的时刻。

“好吧。”

她用一种半是耳语的音量唱了起来，完全不在调上，她不是很会唱这首歌。但他还是静静地听着，没有再抱怨半句。

等到她唱到最后一句的时候，Hermione想他肯定睡着了，但他并没有。他的一只手从她T恤下摆探了进去，手掌覆在她腹部轻轻捏了捏，接着沿着她的肋骨一路往上握住她左边乳房。

然后他把鼻子紧紧贴在她的脸颊，深深吸了口气，放在T恤里那只手的大拇指漫不经心地擦过她的乳头。这一连串动作是那么自然，好像他已经对她做过一百次似的。这些动作里没有算计，只是最最简单的需求，得到了满足。

她的四肢百骸瞬间熔为液体。她觉得自己的身体已经融化为一汪极度敏感又极度松弛的湖水，就在Malfoy的病床上。

Hermione的歌声越来越微弱。他贴在她颈边的呼吸也逐渐平稳。这些都是深度治愈睡眠的征兆。她记不起上一次感觉到这么舒服，或者是说，这么 ** _安全_** ，是什么时候了。而这说明了一些问题。

和一个你在乎的人一起坠入梦乡是没有问题的，不管你是从什么鬼地方来到这里，也不管这个世界将会变成什么鬼样子。

这绝对没有问题的。必须这样。

她闭上双眼。 ** _就躺一分钟_** ，她对自己说。只要等到我确定他睡着了。

.

.

Hermione睁开眼睛的时候太阳还没有升起。她花了不少力气才把瞌睡虫从自己身上赶跑。通常她起床穿衣只需要十分钟时间，但在这种情况下，她感觉自己就像是从二十年梦境中刚刚醒过来的Rip Van Winkle。[ii]

Malfoy就像一卷保鲜膜似的紧紧圈着她，他修长的身子占据了床上几乎所有空间。而在那些空间不足的地方，他只需要把那条无处安放的腿抬起来，搁在她身上就好。毫不意外的，被单又一次落到了地板上。Hermione发现自己几乎整晚都是睡在他的右臂上，她稍微挪了挪身子，松开他的手臂。

他睡得很沉，就像死了一样。

她小心翼翼地把腿从床垫上移开坐了起来，就在这时她发现了站在床脚的Pansy Parkinson，手里拿着一束水仙。病房里还是黑漆漆的。

“早上好。”那位Slytherin女生冷冷地说道。

Hermione拨开散落在脸上的头发站了起来。她的发圈找不到了。“Pansy。”

“我来看看他好些了没有。早知道他有这么好的人在照顾着，我就不必费心了。”她阴阳怪气地说道，下颚紧绷着。Hermione发现她把那束花握得似乎太紧了一点。

好吧。这简直再好不过了。如果被Harry发现他一定会用烧一锅开水用来消毒这件斗篷。“我想我可以解释的。”Hermione开口道，但她的话并没有多少说服力。

只有一个显而易见的原因能够解释Pansy看到的这一切，而且根本没有任何方法能够粉饰这个原因。她不打算用虚伪的否认来侮辱这个女生的智商。

“没有必要。”Pansy笑了笑。Ron把这种特定的笑容形容为‘嘴唇拉伸’，因为它看起来的确是这样。笑容里没有一丝友善的成分。“我早就猜到他最近找到了一个新玩具，只是我没有想到那个玩具会是 ** _你_** 。”

 ** _玩具？_** Hermione想这么说也没错。玩具总比‘恋爱对象’好。如果是后者的话，他们一定会把他钉在十字架上。

“不用担心，”Pansy哼了一声，“我不会告诉任何人。光保全名声这一件事已经足够让他焦头烂额了。”

Hermione双手抱在胸口，突然意识到她们为了不吵醒Draco一直都在压低声音。Pansy对Draco的感情并不是什么秘密，但直到这一刻Hermione才开始意识到这些感情的深度。

“ ** _那_** 又是什么意思？”

Pansy轻蔑地瞥了她一眼。“用不着这么假惺惺。这不适合你。你也知道名声有多重要。如果这件事暴露，你的名声也没法保全，你知道的。”

“我没有要求你为我做任何事，Parkinson，”Hermione反驳道。“如果你决定为了Draco不把这件事告诉任何人，我很高兴。但你不要觉得你是在帮我。”

“那就请你帮帮 ** _我_** ，”Pansy说着把花塞到Hermione的手里。“把这个交给他。看来只要是 ** _你_** 给的，他都会欣然接受。你最好在Pomfrey夫人六点查房前离开。”

说完这句话Pansy又最后看了沉睡的Draco一眼，走出了病房。

[i] 译者注：这个地方要翻译得巧妙太难了，于是我暂时就直译了。原文是Awrrible，算是awful和horrible的结合，其实两个词语语义很相近，发音也比较类似。

[ii] 译者注：Rip Van Winkle即《瑞普·凡·温克尔》（释义引用自百度百科）。《瑞普·凡·温克尔》（Rip Van Winkle）是美国作家华盛顿·欧文(Washington Irving，1783—1859)创作的著名短篇小说。《瑞普·凡·温克尔》的背景是荷兰殖民地时期的美国乡村。瑞普为人热心，靠耕种一小块贫瘠的土地养家糊口。有一天，他为了躲避唠叨凶悍的妻子，独自到附近的赫德森河畔兹吉尔山上去打猎。他遇到当年发现这条河的赫德森船长及其伙伴，在喝了他们的仙酒后，就睡了一觉。醒后下山回家，才发现时间已过了整整二十年，人世沧桑，一切都十分陌生。原本闭塞的山村现在一片沸腾，到处是演说、传单、竞选。恍惚中，瑞普发现酒店招牌上英王乔治的画像变了。红色的上衣变成了蓝黄色，手中的王笏变成宝剑，头冠三角帽，下面是“华盛顿将军”的字眼。瑞普终于知道，他现在已由英王的臣民变为“合众国的一个自由的公民”。对所有这些变化，瑞普无动于衷，因为他最担心的是“女人的专政”。


	28. 第二十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十七章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/27/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特； Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Tandish Dodders / Tadpole 谭迪许·多德斯 / 蝌蚪；Poppy Pomfrey / Madam Pomfrey 波比·庞弗雷 / 庞弗雷夫人；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Neville Longbottom 纳威·隆巴顿； William Hunt-Smith 威廉·亨特·史密斯
> 
> 本章译文字数：5596字

**_周六_ **

Gregory Goyle想要告诉Pansy Parkinson三件事。

第一件事听起来很老套，但其真挚程度并不亚于其他两件事。她拥有他见过的最美丽的蓝色眸子，那双眸子总是让他想起南太平洋复活节岛周围的海水。

第二件事，也是他极力想要让她知道的一件事，那就是——为了Draco黯然伤神是毫无意义的，因为Draco就不具备爱上除了他自己以外其他任何人的能力。这一点早就被验证过了，而且也是她很难反驳的一点。

最后一件事，也是他一直渴望告诉她的一件事。这件事让他想要站在最高的塔楼上大叫，想要把这句话刻在学校每张课桌上，那就是他爱她。

Pansy知道很多事，但不知为何，有关Goyle对她的感情这件事她一无所知。尽管他们从还是小婴儿的时候就认识彼此了，他们之间的友谊也几乎是从那个时候就开始了。

Slytherins之间的友情和普通人不同。Slytherins之间的友谊要简单得多。首先，Slytherin友情中的不和从来不会持续太久，一是因为没有必要，二是为了生存，还有一点，他们之间的相似之处多到几乎不存在一个能让他们不和的点。

Goyle会无条件地支持他的朋友，Draco，哪怕后者决定移居南极洲住在冰屋里养雪橇犬。为了Draco，Goyle愿意提供他能力范围内的一切帮助。

然而在有关Pansy的问题上，Goyle和Draco ** _从原则上_** 就有巨大分歧。他也没有办法。

早餐前，Goyle陪着Pansy一起走到了天文塔，因为她突然有一件‘极其敏感’的事情要告诉他。基于过往经验，这件事有可能是Millicent和她说的周五晚上看到的某个女生在温室里和人拥吻，也有可能是刚被Pansy那位酒鬼父亲赌博赔掉的某项Parkinson家产。

他们在弯弯曲曲的石制楼梯上碰到了正在往下走的Flitwick教授，他提醒他们塔楼入口将在一小时后关闭。

Pansy向他保证他们绝对不需要那么长时间，因为她说话速度很快。Flitwick教了Pansy七年魔咒课，他知道她说的是实话。他冲他们挥了挥手继续他的巡视。

Goyle不禁想知道这个最新的八卦消息到底是什么。她的急切好像不是因为她非常想分享这个消息，而更像是因为想要卸下某种包袱。

塔楼上的风肆无忌惮地吹着，Goyle压住自己那股想要揽着Pansy的上臂把她抱在怀里的冲动。最近她消瘦了不少，好像一阵夏日的清风都能把她刮走。她曾经的婴儿肥在他们六年级的时候彻底消失了，从那之后她就一直保持着有如一根芦苇般苗条的身材。Goyle丝毫不在意她的体型。他想哪怕她长了两个脑袋驼着背他也一样会为她疯狂。

“Draco在和Hermione Granger上床。”答案揭晓了，用最快的速度。她的双眼盈满愤怒的泪水。

Goyle折起手臂。“你确定？”

“我当然确定！”她怒气冲冲地说，紧接着又抱歉地看了他一眼，稍稍收起自己盛气凌人的态度。

“我是说，这不是什么 ** _小道消息_** ，Gregory。这是事实。我今天早上在医务室看到他们了。那只可恶的母牛看上去像是陪了他一整夜。”

“Draco呢？他在干嘛？”Goyle问道。他心里还有一些更聪明的问题，但他向来不习惯把这些问题问出来。最好还是静观其变，然后私下确认。

Pansy绷紧下颚，脸色阴沉地低头看了看远处的森林。“抱着她，好像她能够治愈所有一切不愉快似的。”

“我明白了。”

她猛地转身面对他。“真的吗？我完全不明白！我知道从去年开始Draco就一直有点不对劲，不过 ** _这个_** ？对这个泥巴种有欲望是一回事，和她交往就完全是另一回事了。”

“他们在交往？”

“哦，你相信我。他们在交往。”Pansy点了点头。

“你怎么知道？”

“他从不和任何他约会的女生牵手，你觉得他为什么会愿意和这个女生窝在同一张床上？只有一种可能，那就是他们经常这么做。”

“你觉得Potter知道这件事吗？”

Pansy似乎陷入了沉思。尽管Goyle或许会把这个表情定义为‘密谋’。她经常会露出这种表情，这肯定比愤怒和心碎要好得多。

“不，事实上我觉得他不知道。 ** _有意思。_** ”

“这会让很多事情变得更…复杂。”Goyle说着，用鞋子不停前后摩擦着石制地板。

“不会的。Draco是可以信赖的。”Pansy坚定地说，尽管她点头的动作有些过于用力，好像这样就能打消她的疑虑一般。“他知道自己应该为谁效忠。”

Goyle也是一样，他也有他的疑虑。如果Pansy刚才说的都是真的话，那么Draco和Hermione之间绝对不止是欲望。如果Draco真的在乎那个女孩，那么对于他们而言，继续信赖Draco那些已经常常靠不住的常理判断绝对不再明智。

但是和Pansy Parkinson对着干向来没有什么好下场。而且，他们能在天文塔上独处的时间只剩下最后十五分钟了，再说今天是如此美好的一天，他可不想和一个愤怒又失落的Pansy一起度过。

于是Goyle点了点头。以后还有时间可以处理Draco Malfoy这个问题。

“我也信赖Draco，”Goyle说道。“愿意以我的生命作担保。”

这并不是一句谎言。

.

.

对角巷简直要被挤爆了。这并不是一个和Borgin还有他推荐的Fida Mia专家开展一次重要又私密会议的最佳时机，但也正因为这个，这个时机刚刚好。

这是国际坩埚制造商协会会议前夕，基本上每一个记得提前三个月注册参会的坩埚制造商此刻都聚集到了London。和过去一百年在对角巷召开的所有其他国际坩埚制造商协会会议一样，那些每天辛苦锻造烧制好几个小时的制造商们都会以最快的速度把钱花在食物、娱乐和酒精上。

对角巷和翻倒巷的小贩们都兴奋地搓着手，所有街边贩卖的小饰品、纪念品和外带食物价格都被抬高了。在这五天会议期间，每天都会发生几起因为醉酒造成的斗殴（主要因为协会里有几个不同的派系）。

这是绝佳的混入人群的机会。不知道这是不是就是Borgin选择那个周末作为会面日子的真正原因。

男巫、女巫以及一群来自魔法部不同部门的人士都在努力在魔法界London众多蜿蜒小巷中穿梭，用一种类似康茄舞[i]的方式从一个地方走到另一个地方。整套动作主要由深吸一口气，跳下人行道，在大街上那条缓慢前行的队伍里找到最近的空位插进去，这三个步骤组成。

如果你被扒手偷走了东西，那你只能怪自己居然傻到忘记用魔法封住口袋。如果你不幸被咸猪手猥亵了，那你绝对有权用你手上拿得到的任何物品（通常是雨伞、手袋，对于某位协会成员来说，是她获得大奖的坩埚样品）痛击施害者。

就在魁地奇球场发生了那件导致Draco和Tandish Dodders脑震荡的冒险后一天，Hermione下午早早离开了Hogwarts。早餐前Pomfrey夫人给仍然有些昏昏沉沉的Draco做了检查，她一脸轻蔑地告诉他，目前他的恢复状况还不足以支撑他开展除了卧床休息外的任何活动。

自然，他只是瞪了她一眼，站起身，穿好衣服，五分钟后他就离开了病房。

在和Harry、Ginny共进早餐后，Hermione正准备离开大礼堂，就在这时她看到了她那位脚步匆匆的‘丈夫’，正穿过大厅朝她走了过来。

学校里已经没剩下几个人，就在得到两位奥罗失踪的消息后，大部分低年级生都在前一天被他们的父母接回家了。只有十几个六年级和七年级的学生、各级级长还有几个父母在海外或者父母是麻瓜的低年级学生留了下来。

Hermione已经准备好迎接他那一连串有关病房里发生的事情的问题。就在这时McGonagall教授从楼梯上走了下来，简单和他们两位问了一句早安，关切地看了看Draco。

“你的头怎么样了，Malfoy先生？”

“还长在我身上，教授。”Draco这样回答道。他穿着一条深色牛仔裤，一件浅灰色T恤，看上去比前天夜里好了很多。

“我刚刚看到Pomfrey夫人，她对你提前出院感到很担心。”她说道。

“是吗？”Draco问着，但话语间毫无悔意。“我倒是没注意到。您看到Tandish Dodders了吗，教授？他怎么样了？”

“还四肢完好地活着，至少上次我见到他的时候还是，”这位副校长回答道。“不过他一直都和你那位火冒三丈的院长在一起，所以这个事实可能需要再评估一下。”

“可怜的孩子。”Hermione嘟囔道。

McGonagall那双锐利的眸子转向这位学生会长。“还有你，Granger小姐。谢谢你决定在学期最后两天留在这里。剩下来的人只有24个了，但我可以肯定这些坚强的孩子如果知道他们的学生会长也陪着他们一定会分外安心。”

“作为学生会长，留到学期最后一天是我应尽的责任。我想Blaise的想法也是一样的。”Hermione说道，听起来比Draco严肃得多。

McGonagall笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀离开了。

Draco一直等到他们不再能听到她的脚步声，才轻轻发出作呕的声音。“还好我没吃早饭。我那脆弱的肠胃可禁不起刚才那段裹着蜜糖的宣誓。”

Hermione冷冷地看了他一眼。“好吧，我很高兴你感觉好些了。”

他瞪着她，却没有说话。他是不是想起来了？看起来不像。但她还是提防着。“你的头还痛吗？”她谨慎地问道。

“你真正想要问的其实是我记不记得昨晚你来看我了吧？”他挑起一边眉毛，慢条斯理地问道。

“呃。”Hermione说。

“我其实没什么印象。”他继续说道。“我只记得你趁我精神错乱占了我的便宜，除此之外我什么都不记得了。”

她知道他在故意给她下套，自然不会上钩。“也就是说，除了我来看你之外你什么都不记得了？”

他用大拇指勾住牛仔裤裤腰的带子，脚后跟在地面上摩擦着。“什么都不记得了。”他愉悦地回答道。

**_愉悦过头了。_ **

Hermione不相信他的话，但也不想刨根问底。他们有更重要的事情。如果她的个人问题能够早点得到解决，那对于Dumbledore和凤凰社来说她就能够起到更大作用。

“Borgin有回信了吗？”

“还真有，”他答道。“这就是为什么刚才在三楼洗手间的时候，我会鼓起勇气面对Neville Longbottom臭名昭著的‘晨间造型’，开口问他我可以在哪里找到你。 ”他从牛仔裤后袋里拿出一张被折得小小的纸，交给了她。

纸上还留有他的体温。Hermione迅速赶走这个念头，打开这张她猜想是Borgin回信的纸。

三秒后：“Malfoy，为什么我在看麸皮麦芬的原料？”

“哦，”他有些不耐烦地说，从她手中抢回这张纸，取出魔杖喃喃念了些什么，接着甩了甩这张纸，似乎是想要把这些字母文字甩成另一种排列顺序。

“再试试。”

那些字母弹跳着，Borgin的密信逐渐显现出来。那位所谓的Fida Mia专家开出的天价咨询费让她不停眨着眼，不过她当下决定对此暂时不予评价。

“我们一小时后在圆石旅馆见面。你能成功甩掉Potty和Weasel这两位专门守护你完美品行的骑士吗？”

老天，他真是个混蛋。Hermione的注意力却没有被分散，仍然专注在眼前的信上。“如果我的品行真的那么完美，那我就不需要守护者了，不是吗？”

Draco哼了哼。“言之有理。”

她犯了个错误，抬起头给了他一个小小的甜甜的笑容。那又怎样，告她呗，都怪他打乱了她的阵脚。她的性格就是这么让人愉悦，这总不是她的错吧。

他不喜欢她过于友好的表态。他略微不爽的眼神直接转为了怀疑，他看着她。“Granger，我知道这一切看起来感觉起来像什么，但你记住，我们合不来。”

她对他眨了眨眼，扇动她那又长又卷的睫毛，装作一副听不懂的样子。她最近获得了一种能够让他不安的超能力。而意识到她拥有这种能力更是让她感觉自己充满力量。“我们合不来？”

他的动作太快了。他看了看四周确保可见范围内没有其他人，抓住她的上臂把她拉到主楼梯下的阴影里。楼梯下有一大堆垃圾：吹宝包装纸，看起来像是70年代生产的比比多味豆空盒子，一根天鹅绒发圈还有一份William Hunt-Smith的五年级麻瓜研究论文。

“不，我们不是朋友。”

她挑出他发间的蜘蛛丝，惊奇地发现自己已经不再怕他了。

尽管他的体型比她大得多。

“如果你这么说的话。”

“当这一切全部结束，我就不用再看你一眼了，到那时我会非常感激的。”他继续说道。

但她几乎能够感觉到他的目光逗留在她脸上，仔细端详着那些他不允许自己在别人面前端详的所有细节。她的手似乎有了自己的意志，就像是个叛徒，但又比她身体的其他部位更诚实，她抬起手放在他髋部上方。再往上几英寸她就能够碰触到他纹着刺青的那块皮肤了，尽管是隔着T恤。

她或许会被那种触感弄得神魂颠倒，Hermione想，就像言情小说里低血糖又不得不穿上紧身束胸的女主角那样。

“我也会。”她回敬道，呼吸有些急促。他T恤的布料摸起来很舒服，尤其是隔着那层布料她能感受到他腰部的坚硬线条和他身体的热度。下一次，她一定要问他用的是哪一款衣物柔软剂。

他想起来前天夜里了吗？对于那晚发生的一切他或许一个字都不会说，不过他的眼睛却已经写了一整部小说。

Hermione不知怎么的突然找回了自己躲在腹部某个温暖角落的判断力。尽管这非常困难，但她似乎能够读懂他了。这其实，是说得通的。

每次他们陷入这种‘情境’，他都会瞬间手足无措。这是一种经典的保护机制。随着她对他的恐惧逐渐消失，剩下来的那些越来越 ** _明晰_** ，让人极度震惊但又格外愉悦。

“昨晚，我只是想要知道你恢复得怎么样了。”她平静地解释道。

“我不需要你知道我恢复得如何。”他低吼着，手不再紧紧攥着她的上臂，而是揉捏着，抚摸着，摩挲着，好像是怕她冷，又好像是他也无法决定自己到底是想要伤害她，还是爱抚她。只是，他们之间仍然隔着一整个Goyle的距离。

距离确实是最后的屏障了，至少目前还是。

“你的问题，Malfoy，是你根本不知道自己想要 ** _什么_** ，”她对他厉声说。“你对自己想要站在哪边毫无头绪。做个选择吧。黑暗还是光明？我们现在身处战争。你可没有在两边徘徊的奢侈，所以不要再因为我们这些人知道自己应该站在哪边而憎恨我们了！”

他的下巴掉了下来。Hermione继续不依不饶地讲了下去。“你想要我配合你一起解决Fida Mia这个问题，但与此同时你又不希望我靠近你？每次你觉得没有办法让我听你说话的时候你就会发火，但当我乖乖听话了，你表现得又像是Slytherin学院有史以来最絮絮叨叨的怨妇。”

他们都睁大了双眼，沉默地瞪了彼此几秒。

“这些都很能说明问题！”她想了想又补充了一句。

他看起来就像是想要勒死她。晚些时候其他学生或许会在一堆彩虹色糖纸和Hunt-Smith的‘ ** _麻瓜和保险：到底是妄想症还是必需品？_** ’论文间发现她的尸体。

“你这个愚蠢的小女人，”他咬牙切齿地说道，他的呼吸有些甜，热热地喷在她脸上。“我现在就告诉你我 ** _不_** 想要什么。庆祝晚会那天晚上我并没有很想要你，但是嘿，你自己都送上门来了，而且我又不是圣人Potter，我可不会因为我对我最好朋友炽热的同性之爱而放弃一次扔到我面前的还不赖的做爱机会。那天在级长浴室的时候，我也不想要你在那么明显的厌恶我后还继续接近我。我也不需要你在我把Dodders那个蠢货救起来后过来关心我的安危。我不想要一大早起来下面硬得像块石头，被单上全是你的味道，但是你已经不在我身边了，我都没有机会叫你滚远点！”

Hermione嘴大大地张开，一会儿后又闭上了。她想她不需要告诉他，他疯了。刚才这段小小独白已经证明了她的怀疑。

“无话可说了？”他点着头问道，停顿了一下。“很好。一会儿对角巷见。”

Merlin知道她生命中更奇怪的事情也曾发生过，但接下来的顿悟却让过往她经历过的一切相形见绌。

她看着他朝着地牢的方向走去。Hermione可以肯定，她的心也被他一起带走了。

[i] 译者注：conga-line 是一种源自古巴的民俗舞蹈，在嘉年华中经常可以看到。参与康茄舞的人会把手搭在前一个人的肩上，组成一个长长的舞蹈队列


	29. 第二十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十八章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/28/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Bob 鲍勃；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Madam Rosmerta 罗斯默塔夫人；Andromeda Tonks 安朵米达·唐克斯；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Astrid Huggins 阿思翠·哈金斯；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Viktor Krum威克多尔·克鲁姆；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Severus Snape / Professor Snape 西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格
> 
> 本章译文字数：5473字

走廊里有个人走了过来，而这个人并不是地牢雇员Bob。Tonks很清楚，因为Bob穿的是一双厚重的靴子，每次走路的时候都重重踏在地面上。不，这次这个人脚步很轻，几乎没有任何声音。Tonks之所以听到了这个陌生人的脚步声只是因为从她意识到自己身陷囹圄那一刻起，她就开始期待着这一刻了。

那些抓捕囚禁别人的人往往喜欢察看他们的战利品。即使这里还有不少像Bob这样的仆从，那位管事的人最终还是会受他邪恶本性的驱使，想要过来好好看一眼，这是迟早的事。

关键是你需要悉心观察，才能在看到那位话事人的第一眼就把他辨认出来。

就在这一刻牢房门顶部的缝隙被打开了。一张苍白、好奇，又暗暗有些得意的脸出现在缝隙后。感觉就像是有人重重朝她胸口打了一拳，Harry Potter年轻脸庞上的那双大眼睛正直直盯着她，不过Tonks立刻控制住了自己的情绪。

如果 ** _那_** 是Harry的话，那么Dumbledore其实就是精心伪装后的Rosmerta夫人。

“没有人会喜欢一个爱卖弄自己的人。”Tonks用闲聊的语气说道。

Harry的脸上扯出一个洞察一切的笑容。和上次Tonks在Draco伪装者脸上看到的笑容一模一样。

所以，这就是那位话事人了。不过一定还有人在协助他，毕竟这个地牢一点也不小，也不是一夜之间突然出现的皮包公司。

“看来你就是小Malfoy的表亲了？Andromeda的兔崽子？”那位易容马格斯这么问道。

“如果你认为自己在挟持了两位奥罗后还能全身而退的话，那你的脑子肯定彻底坏掉了。”Tonks干脆地说道。

“ ** _一位_** 奥罗，”她的挟持者纠正道，看着她的眼神充满算计。“我先声明。我只挟持了一位。”

Tonk屏住了呼吸。所以Bligh ** _已经_** 死了。她其实已经猜到了，但是她一直暗暗希望自己的直觉是错的。Moody一定会燃起地狱般的硫磺烈火来为这位年轻人复仇，但首先，Tonks必须逃离这里把这个消息带给他。她不想让自己去想Astrid Huggins，她是那么喜欢Bligh。还有Bligh的母亲，Tonks虽然记不起她的名字，但她还记得奥罗学院毕业典礼那天她骄傲地看着她儿子的模样。

“我喜欢你。”那位易容马格斯说着，欣喜地看到这句话瞬间让她哑口无言。

“你不像其他奥罗那么愚蠢，我想是这应该归功于你的Black血统吧？”

Tonks在想这个小炫耀精知不知道她也是易容马格斯。最好先把这个秘密藏起来。

“你是谁？”她问道。“为什么不直接告诉我呢？眼下我也没有其他出路。”

那张关注着她的脸变得有些严肃。那张脸上有七分野心，剩下来的三分是纯粹又老套的疯狂。差不多算得上是个Voldemort潜力股。

“我是个被遗忘、被忽视、被抛弃的人，所有关注都被浪费在那些不配的人身上了。但是这种日子马上就会结束了。”

Tonks故作沉重地点了点头。“刚才那段小小演说，你每天会对着镜子练习几次？”

那句话并没有取悦她的挟持者。那条缝隙再次被合上，她那位脚步轻盈、异常狡猾、神神叨叨的易容马格斯挟持者，离开了地牢。

接下来的一整天都没有人来过Tonks的牢房。第二天，也没有。

.

.

“要看报纸的时候它们倒是怎么都找不到了？”Ron自言自语地抱怨着。

他那天早餐时没有收到一份报纸，大部分订报纸的学生都提前回家了。Ron想在Gryffindor公共休息室里碰碰运气，但也没有找到。直到他看见一位Hufflepuff低年级生胳膊底下夹着一份预言家日报正从楼梯上下来时，才终于转运。

“借我看看？”Ron叫着。但这只是个象征性的问题，话还没说完他就从那个男孩手中把报纸抢了过来。

Ron在湖边找到了Harry，他和Ginny正坐在Hermione大热天最喜欢坐的那条石凳上。Ron也坐了下来，叹了口气，翻开报纸开始搜寻和Tonks有关的消息。

一则有关查德里火炮队新招的击球手的新闻转移了他的注意力，不过没多久他就内疚地把注意重新放回寻找那些暗示危机的新闻上。

这是他们得知Tonks和Bligh失踪后第一个真正意义上的‘休息日’。担忧真是个很磨人的情绪。

“等等。”Ginny皱着眉说道。她在她哥哥的抗议声中把报纸抢了过来，眼睛扫过头版底部的一篇短文。“Narcissa Malfoy ** _死_** 了？”

“什么！”Harry说。“什么时候的事？”

Ginny停下来仔细阅读了一会儿才继续答道。“显然已经有一阵子了。这里说发生的时候她在瑞士。那不就是Dumbledore之前去的地方吗？McGonagall教授说他赶去处理一件紧急的事情了。”

Ron在想他怎么会错过这么重要的消息。“有提到她是怎么死的吗？”

“文章里没有说。只说她离世的消息显然是被有意掩盖起来的，而且目前魔法部正在对此展开调查。我猜Dumbledore或许也参与了这件事？”

“太惨了，”Harry摇了摇头。“我是说，我还是挺佩服她的，最后离开了Lucius。那需要很大的勇气。她看上去不像是那种相信‘自由意志’的人。”

Ginny咬了咬下唇。“你们觉得这件事会和Lucius有关吗？”

“怎么可能？”Ron打断道。“如果魔法部不给他发厕纸的话，他连自己的屁股都擦不了。”

“说得真好，Ronald。”Ginny给了她哥哥一个无聊的眼神。

Harry看上去却很担心。“我倒是在想Malfoy知不知道这件事？”

“你知道吗，我觉得他不知道。这一整个学年他都是老样子。”

“我倒是想听听，Malfoy的老样子是个什么样子？”Ron饶有兴致地看着他妹妹。

“混蛋样，”Ginny说。“比以前那个偏执又爱欺负人的样子好了一点。但，还是个混蛋。”

“整件事都很蹊跷。”最后是Harry把这句话说了出来，尽管其实他们想的是同一件事。魔法部，特别是Dumbledore，作风一向很迂回，也几乎从不积极主动。不过Dumbledore已经在尽最大努力改善这一点了。

魔法部，就很难说了。

Ron看了看周围，仿佛刚刚才发现某人的观点似乎缺席了。“Hermione去哪儿了？”

Ginny低头系着鞋带。“今天外出了。她说她需要去古灵阁。”

“哦，”Ron说道。“她应该告诉我的。我可以陪她一起，我正好也要给Pig买点新饲料。他不是很喜欢我妈给他买的那些，吃完了之后他嘴巴里一直有种怪味。”Ron皱着脸和他们说道。

Harry和Ginny半是好奇半是惶恐地看了彼此一眼。“Ron，亲爱的。我不认为她今天会想要你的陪伴，尽管她向来很享受你的陪伴。”

Ron瞪了一眼他妹妹，接着又瞪了Harry一眼，后者立刻认真研究起自己的指甲来。“我马上要听到一些可能不怎么开心的消息了，是吗？”

“你告诉他。”Ginny戳了戳Harry。

Harry抬起头。“我？为什么是我？”

“告诉我什么？”Ron问道，脸上露出极度担忧的表情。“Hermione怎么了？”

“冷静，Ron。Hermione没事。”

“必须没事！”Ron愤怒地说。“我想要知道。”

Ginny翻了个白眼。“我们当然知道你会反应过度。不是什么大事Ron。Harry和我觉得她交了个男朋友。或者其他什么。”

“ ‘其他什么’，那是什么意思？”

“意思就是她还没有告诉我们。”Harry解释道。

“你们知道那个人是谁吗？”

Ginny拉了她哥哥一把，让他重新坐回她身边。他大概都没有意识到自己是什么时候站起来的。

“好吧，我们想如果这个人是我们一下子就会认可的，她没必要藏着掖着。”

Ron的脸色唰地变得惨白。“ ** _哦我的老天_** 。”

Ginny太了解她哥哥了，马上猜出他那颗脑子里这一刻随机冒出的是什么念头。“别傻了，不是老师！”

“你确定？”

“确定！真的Ron！”

“好吧，那是谁？”Ron焦虑地问道。

Ginny看了看Harry，叹了口气才继续说道。“我们觉得他是Slytherin学院的。我们觉得，她是这段时间才开始慢慢了解这个人的…”

“你们不会是说…”Ron说道。

“嗯，他已经喜欢她很久很久了，不是吗？说真的，我搞不懂他之前为什么从来没约过她，”Ginny说道。“这个时机的确有点糟糕，尤其是考虑到最近发生的这些事。”

“但是…但是他可是Slytherin！”Ron用那种从前只有Viktor Krum才能激发的愤怒口吻回应道。

“Blaise同时也很英俊、聪明、有礼貌、有魅力、有才华，还很受欢迎。事实上他的聪明也让人有些害怕，不过Hermione也是这样。”

Harry对Ginny挑起一边眉毛。“ ** _你_** 显然 ** _花了_** 相当多时间思考有关Zabini的问题。”

Ginny安慰地拍了拍他的手臂。“你也英俊、有魅力、有才华，也很受欢迎，Harry。”

“Hey，你忘了说聪明。”Harry指出。

.

.

人就是人，不管他们是坐扫帚去上班，还是乘坐巴士去上班。一般来说，男人都喜欢运动。他们也喜欢和其他男人一起做一些充满男子气概的和体育相关的事情。在天气比较热的那几个月，他们喜欢在户外烧烤，讨论工作、装修还有最先进的草坪修整技术。

其实男巫和普通男士差不多，也有类似的冲动和爱好。只不过，他们基因构造中多出来的那些让他们能够 ** _召唤_** 台阶上晨报的 ** _特质_** （而不是，像Granger先生那样，不得不只穿条内裤跑到门外，同时希望邻居们没有看到）并没有让他们成为更好的人，也没有让他们变得更文明。

因此如果麻瓜世界里有烟花巷、温柔乡，或者你更喜欢的其他叫法，那么这些地方同样存在于巫师世界。而巫师世界里，这种世上最古老行当的经营模式在也和在麻瓜世界里没什么两样。

Draco已经晚了二十分钟，不过Hermione还不愿意承认独自一人站在翻倒巷的这个角落让她非常恼火。

一个好女巫不会在没有人陪同的情况下独自穿过翻倒巷这些犄角旮旯。好女巫身边一定会有她的朋友、父母或是某位好男巫的陪伴。

Draco Malfoy绝 ** _不是_** 一位好男巫，居然让她等在这么一个…她恐怕必须形容为， ** _粗野_** ，的地方。但Hermione也不是娇嫩的花朵。她不会因为在魔法伦敦红灯区待了一会儿而大惊小怪。她经历过各种各样恐怖的事情——Snape，Voldemort，Hagrid煮的东西，等等——至今还活得好好的。

她没有花多少时间就找到了圆石旅馆，翻倒巷里最不缺的就是各种卖酒的地方。人们自然而然会想要去这种地方，谈生意，或者只是站在那里成为这道亮丽风景线的一份子。

那是一间古老的旅馆，看上去的样子与其说是酒吧加上住宿，不如说是三幢后院小屋被一层一层叠在了一起。显然，一手打造了仿佛来自另一个世界的建筑奇迹——陋居——的那位建筑天才还设计了圆石旅馆这令人叹为观止的外立面。

就是这么一栋看上去摇摇欲坠的建筑，居然用了大量粉色、红色的皱褶帷幕。来来往往的人们看起来还都挺喜欢待在这里。还有仙女灯（是用真的小仙女做的，如果你靠近看的话会发现她们不是睡着了就是喝醉了），和一块被熏黑的要么根本没开要么就是坏了的霓虹灯。

还有各式各样女巫站在一旁。高的、矮的、老的、小的，姿色普通的，性感诱人的，每一个穿的都像是某些美国牛仔电影里那些泼辣又风骚的酒吧女招待一样。

Hermione有些脸红地走过一位正把玩着一把黄色阳伞的漂亮丰满年轻女巫，她身上那件红黑相间的东方丝袍下穿着成套的束胸和马裤，不知为何这整套装扮还挺和谐。

“来观光吗，亲爱的？”那个女孩叫道。后面几位稍年长的女士跟着轻笑了起来。

那个脑子像块石头，头发像是被漂白过，脸就像一张馅饼的混蛋大概早就知道这件旅馆的来头了，才会刻意要求他们在旅馆外见面，就是为了要让她难堪。

好吧，她不会让他得逞。她沿着这条街继续往前走，选了一根又黑又脏的灯柱站在一旁开始等待。

接着，又等了一会儿。

Hermione最后不得不阅读起她唇膏背面的配料表，就在这时她感觉到有人抓住她的手臂把她从人行道上拉了下来。一开始她以为是Draco，只有他会这么没教养，不过当她发现另有其人时她彻底惊呆了。

“我的马车等在另一条街上。”那个男人说。他着装很体面，看起来不比她大多少。

“挺不错。”她说道，一时想不起更好的回应。她多么希望自己身上带着Hagrid那把臭名昭著的粉色雨伞。

那个白痴却没有放手，而是从皮带上解下一个钱袋掂量了几下，很可能就是给她的。“我比一般人都给得多。”那个男人说道。他有一对异色瞳，一只是蓝色，另一只是绿色的，这十分罕见。那只蓝色的眼睛冲着她眨了一眨。

哦，等到Malfoy现身她一定会扭断他的脖子。

 ** _如果_** 他现身的话。老天，他会来的吧，对不对？

“我不是出来卖的，”她对那个男人说。她想到这就是那些别无它法只能通过出卖自己身体维持生计的女人日常需要面对的困境，瞬间感到异常愤怒。“带着你那些下作的欲望滚远点。”

“所有东西都是可以买卖的。”他笑着回答道，接着伸出手抚上她的一缕卷发。

Hermione彻底惊呆了，猛地拍掉他的手。

街道更深处，几位圆石旅馆的姑娘们正充满敌意地看着她，但大部分脸上都是一副看好戏的表情。

 ** _去它的低调行事，_** Hermione这么想着叹了口气。那个色狼仍然充满期待地看着她。

“你不会想要那个女孩的，兄弟，”一个熟悉的声音响起，“她会把你的蛋蛋用老虎钳夹起来，用各种稀奇古怪的方法折磨你。”

太阳神终于出现了，只不过他那头标志性的金发被藏在了一顶压得低低的黑色麻瓜棒球帽下。帽子上还写着‘纽萃索肥料’[i]。

Hermione又看了一眼，确定自己没有看错。

只有Draco Malfoy可以把牛粪广告穿在身上，但看起来还是人模狗样。

Hermione那位一厢情愿的客户仍旧站在原位，不知道是傻还是固执，他并没有屈服于Malfoy炉火纯青的‘阴森口吻’，她曾亲眼目睹一些一年级生听到Malfoy用这种口吻然后落荒而逃。

“放手，不然大家就有好戏看了。”他又强调了一次。他内心深处的Lucius得到了一次释放。

那个男人显然不想引起围观。或许他是一位有头有脸的男巫，如果这件事声张出去的话，和他们一样他的颜面也会不保。又或者他觉得为了这么一个随处可得的东西和别人起冲突实在没什么好处。他又对Hermione眨了眨眼作为告别（眨的是那只蓝色的眼睛），他收起钱袋吹着口哨继续往前走去。

“呃…”Hermione突然特别想要冲个澡。

Draco转身面对她。“你母亲从没教过你怎么用自己的膝盖吗？”他颇为光火地问道。

她咄咄逼人地看着他。“我母亲教我要用我的头脑。”

他的怒气消退了一些。“是吗？紧要关头用头撞也可以。”

Hermione不想理睬他的讥讽，低头看了看自己的着装，心想她是不是无形中给出了她可以按半小时收费的暗示。她穿的是一条轻薄的花朵印花半身裙，配了一双凉鞋和一件无袖上衣。好吧没错，她暗暗苦笑了一声，她看起来的确像是一个‘能够共度良宵的女人’。

Draco看透了她的心思。“圆石能够满足各种各样的需求，宝贝，”他挑了挑金色的眉毛说道。“不管你相不相信，有些男人就是喜欢生嫩处子型的。”他打量她光裸的腿的样子让她突然希望自己身上穿的是一条宽松牛仔裤。她责备地看了看他。“你迟到了，你知道吗？”

“走之前突然发生了一些需要我立刻处理的事，”他这么回答道，接着抓住她的手腕把她拉进旅馆。“快点。我们去问问他们有没有一间空房。”

“你的意思是 ** _两间空房_** 吧，”Hermione纠正道。“还有能不能不要拽我，我自己会走。”她已经受够了被这些死男人扯来扯去。

“那你走快点，我们已经引起注意了。”

“自己戴了顶肥料帽子还好意思说…”她嘟囔道。

[i] 译者注：Nutrisoil Fertilizer 纽萃索肥料，nutrisoil是肥料的品牌。


	30. 第二十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第二十九章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/29/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy / George (Gertrude) Merrybones德拉科·马尔福 / 乔治（格特鲁德）·梅利博恩斯；Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Sally 莎莉；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；David Attenborough 大卫·爱登堡；Lars Hendricks 拉尔斯·亨德里克斯；Nana Hendricks 娜娜·亨德里克斯；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔
> 
> 本章译文字数：6484字

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者注：带有下划线的部分是本文必须使用的台词。

“只有一个房间一张床？你什么意思？”

Hermione轻轻扯了扯Malfoy 的T恤袖子，想让他知道他的声音太大了，态度也实在有些恶劣。他甩开她的手。几位正准备离店的住客好奇地看了看他们。刚才那位撑着黄色阳伞的漂亮女巫也跟着他们走进了旅馆，这一刻正专注地看着Malfoy，仿佛他是一双格外精美，哪怕她买不起也必须试一试的鞋子。

“你听我说，”Malfoy用手指抠着破旧的柜台说道。“我已经提前送猫头鹰过来预定了。”

圆石的这位老板简直就是笑容满面漠不关心的代言人。“您的确预定过，Merrybones先生。我们在今天早晨收到了您的信件和付款。但是，孩子，我们早在两星期前就订满了。现在正值坩埚制造商大会，您知道吗？城里所有客房都被预定了。恐怕我这儿只剩下最后一间——”

Malfoy眯起双眼挑衅地看着他，看看他 ** _敢不敢_** 把这句话说完。

“单人间。”旅馆老板带着一脸志得意满的笑容接着说道。Malfoy傲慢的态度显然让他觉得很有趣。

“就这样吧，行吗？”Hermione催促道。“别提两间房的事了。”

话音刚落她就后悔了。Malfoy把所有火气一股脑儿地发泄到了她身上。那感觉就像被来自北极的寒风刮过。她往后退了一步，好让身上的冰霜消融一些。

他不喜欢隐姓埋名带来的副作用，说得再明确点就是，在听到‘George Merrybones’这个名字时，人们不会像听到‘Draco Malfoy先生’那样畏畏缩缩，不会在他脚下铺满玫瑰花瓣，也不会前赴后继地送上他们年轻又尚未婚嫁的女儿。

“我愿意多陪你一天，而且我只需要她开价的一半就可以。”拿着阳伞的那位女巫朝着Hermione的方向偏了偏头说道。

Hermione瞪了那个女孩一眼，想要回忆起她是什么时候溜到Malfoy身边，把那对微微发红的乳房贴上他手臂的。Malfoy，与此同时，正低头看着那个女孩，就像是看着一只他暂时没空但是过一会儿或许就愿意爱抚的可爱猫咪？

“我碰巧是他的妻子。”Hermione尖锐地对那位女巫说道。她甚至能感觉到Malfoy内心那个小人听到这句宣言后挑起了眉。

哼，管它呢。他们本来就是在扮演夫妻，不是吗？

那位女巫对她笑了笑。“嗯哼。那我就是他 ** _妈咪_** 。”

“不好意思，Sally？”旅馆老板疲倦地问道。“我还有生意要做。”

“我也是啊。”那位名叫Sally的妓女这么回应道，但她还是大摇大摆地走开了，脸上没有一丝委屈。她走回门口的时候又对Malfoy送来了一个飞吻。

Hermione忍住内心那股想要抓住那个吻甩回她脸上的冲动。

“我可以用最低的价格为你们提供几个扩容咒语，您看这样可以吗？”那位旅馆老板说道，显然又找到了一个做生意的机会。

“这样就可以了，谢谢。”Hermione急匆匆地回应道，打断了Malfoy可能发出的其他威胁。那个混蛋显然还没从Sally的搔首弄姿中缓过劲来。

旅馆老板清了清喉咙，对于双方最终达成了一致感到高兴。“我会把您预先支付的两间房的房费退还给您，然后再给您重新开具一张发票。”他把手伸到柜台下面，但Draco制止了他。他们这次留宿最好不要留下任何记录。

Hermione用手指敲打着柜台，其实她还挺好奇的，青楼开出来的发票会是什么样子。

“这笔钱也给你。”接着Malfoy又把一小叠金加仑推到那个男人面前。“请你务必保密。”

显然这并不是一个罕见的要求，那位老板只是点了点头迅速收起那叠金币。“保密是我们的职业道德，年轻人。那么，希望您在我们这间精美旅馆里住得愉快。”

他的计划最终没有出什么岔子，Malfoy感到很满意，他把那顶写着纽萃索的帽子拿了下来，松了口气，用手指拨了拨自己被压平的头发。这不过是一个很普通的，有些‘男孩子气’的动作，却彻底击中了Hermione，她喜欢看他做自己的样子。尽管他不常流露出这一面。

事实上，她和他待在一起的时间越长，她喜欢他的地方就越多。只不过你必须先剥掉他套在外面那一层又一层的傲慢无礼，还有模棱两可…

那些特点还是存在的，但那并不是他的全部。这次秘密行动显然对他有好处。他的脸颊多了些迷人的色彩，而他的眼睛，她也找不出更好的形容词，像是在闪着光。

“我想我挺喜欢翻倒巷。”他色眯眯地对她笑了笑说道。

Hermione毫不怀疑。这的确是 ** _他_** 会喜欢的地方。

.

.

上一次他们共处一室的时候，两个人都醉得不省人事，不停笑着、闹着，身上还带着刚刚完成的刺青，脑子里除了魔法带来的欲念外再无其他。这一次他们则非常清醒，从身体到神志，都很清醒。他们脑中都悬着一朵名为责任感的乌云，尽管Hermione根本不知道让Draco忧虑的并不只有他的遗产。

那个间谍任务也非常沉重。

他们的房间是位于四楼这条弯弯曲曲走廊上的第三间，有一张窄窄的红色的门。他们拿到了一把钥匙，还有一条只有Hermione手掌那么大的毛巾。他们几乎不约而同地发现，那条小小毛巾上竟然还印着旅馆的首字母标志，这让他们觉得很好玩。Hermione暗暗决定把这条毛巾留作纪念，日后回想到这一刻还能笑笑。

“我们装了一个冲水马桶，不过最好不要在上面坐太久，不然它会塌的。”旅馆的门房，同时也是行李员、门卫和厨子，嘎嘎笑着说道。

“很好。”Malfoy精确地眨了两次眼回应道。他走上楼梯，非常小心地不让自己碰到扶手、墙壁还有楼梯上来来往往正在旅馆里工作的女士们，深怕自己会染上一种名为‘平凡’的疾病。

走到他们那间房，他们在门口面面相觑地站了一会儿。Malfoy玩着背包上的带子，催促着她走进这扇已经被打开的门。

“女士优先。”

她的确是在用最坏的情况揣测他的意图，但这真的不能怪她对不对？她怎么知道他其实只是想要展现风度。毕竟彬彬有礼的Draco Malfoy就和擅长跳舞的Harry Potter一样让人无法置信。

如果你有幸目睹那一刻的话，你一定要记得拍照存证。

Hermione满面狐疑地瞄了一眼房间。其实比她预想的要好。房间大小和她在Hogwarts的寝室差不多。床却非常小，上面铺着一张破旧不堪的床罩，看起来就像是用几块破布缝起来的，而不是真正的被单。地板看上去倒是被擦洗过，挺干净，还有一股清新的柠檬香味，像是家具亮光剂的味道。那张小小床旁立着一个小柜子，上面放着一个陶制水壶，柜子的支架锈迹斑斑。房间里还有一扇窗户，不过窗户外面被木板封起来了，只有一两束午后的阳光透过木板间的缝隙溜进了屋里。天花板有点上凹，不过这是使用扩容咒语后常见的副作用。

或许这里曾经发生过意外？或许使用扩容咒的时候出了什么问题？又或者那其实是藏在楼板之间的一扇跨次元传送门，会把她吸进去然后把她吐到泰晤士河里？

她谨慎地看了Draco一眼。“你先进去。”

他对她皱了皱眉，扯了扯背带把包又往上拉了一点。“进去，Granger。”

“你进去！”她厉声说道，语气比之前更加神经质。

他张开嘴，不悦地看了她一眼，接着毫无预警地把她抱了起来。Hermione都没来得及尖叫就被他粗暴地抱进房间，扔在了床上。他倾下身，悬在她上方，一脸深受侮辱的表情。

“还活着吧？完好无损？四肢健全？”

她的脸唰地红了，难为情地看了他一眼。“对不起！我只是一向都很，呃，谨慎。”

“如果我真的想要伤害你，我…”他的声音越来越小。

Hermione发出一声叹息。这张床其实挺舒服的。“是，是，你不用等到现在才动手。”

他其实不是在看着 ** _她_** 了。而是在看着她的腿。更准确地说，他是在看她那块该死的龙刺青。

他刚才的动作让她的裙子向上移了一些。她一瞬间感到非常难为情，脸又红了起来，立刻把裙子拉了下来。但他放下了背包，抓住她的手。

“不要，让我看看。”他的声音极其温柔。那并不是一句命令，而是一个请求。他的手来到她膝后抬起她的腿。“它变了。”

他脱下她的凉鞋，让它落到地上，不过Hermione似乎完全没有听到它落到地面的声音。肯定是因为她全身的血液此刻都在以最快的速度流过她的耳朵涌向大脑，让一切静音了。她光裸的脚就抵在他胸口，她能够感受到他沉稳有力的心跳。他的大拇指和食指轻轻捏住她的脚踝，然后随着他的手慢慢往上，来到她光滑的小腿。

他的手在她膝盖那里停了下来，轻轻捏握了一下。接着，他又不紧不慢地拨开她的裙子，露出她髋部蓝色底裤那条细细的边。似乎是考虑到她的矜持，他并没有进一步造次。

“你看这里，”他开口说道，语气让她联想到David Attenborough[i]最兴奋激动时的样子，“已经不是银色了，它在发光，就好像你皮肤上有钻石星尘一样，”他的声音低低的，“它不像是被画上去的，更像是被刻进了你皮肤里。 ** _摸_** 起来还有些凸起。太神奇了。”

她颤抖着，任由他的手指沿着龙的尾部一点点来到她髋骨，再回到尾部。然后他温暖的手掌抚上她大腿后侧，直到他整张手掌几乎完全盖住她大腿内侧，也就是龙尾最末端。她身体的某些部位似乎完全脱离了她大脑中理智的掌控，在这一刻苏醒了，颤抖着、渴望着。不知不觉地，她弓起身子迎向了他。

如果他继续摸下去的话，她所有判断力会瞬间崩塌，那样就再也无法回头了。但是，她还是想要他继续下去。

她想要再次被卷入那股能让时间停止的龙卷风里，再次忘却所有烦恼，只在乎接下来他的手还会摸到她的哪个地方。他就是有这种能力，这也是为什么他如此危险。

Hermione想知道他是否对她也有同样的感觉。这已经成为她体内的一种渴望了。就好像他们是深受对方吸引的两块磁铁，但他们又在尽自己最大努力保持着安全距离。这种感觉越来越让人疲倦。

他几乎是跨坐在她身上，就在这张小小床上。这是一个对她而言充满威胁和危险的姿势，但就在昨晚她刚和一个充满温情、毫不设防的Draco同床共枕一整夜，她体内的恐惧早已所剩无几。

哦，还有 ** _那么一点_** 吧，不过那完全不足以让她分心。

他的手指实验性地捏紧她柔软、白皙的皮肤，过了一会儿又松开来，留下一个淡红色手印。

“你的皮肤就像玫瑰花瓣一样，”他吸了一口气，语气中的迷恋是那么真实，让她全身颤抖。“太容易留下伤痕。”

她抬头看着他，他迷人的双眼低垂，他们之间的距离近到她都能数得清那些暗金色的睫毛。他前额的碎发拂过她的鼻子。

“也许刚才我们还是应该坚持要两间房。”她说道。

Draco猛地摇了摇头，似乎这样就能摇散前一刻笼罩在他们脑中的迷雾。他清了清喉咙，从床上爬了下来走到窗边。他刻意让自己透过木板看了看底下来来往往的人。

他脸上的表情让人难以捉摸。他们就这样沉默了整整一分钟。

“在我原本的计划里，最后一学年的最后几周不应该是这样的。”他声音里有种忧郁，正是这种忧郁让Hermione意识到除了Fida Mia，一定还有其他事让他如此困扰。

他的话也让各种可能性横在两人之间的空气中。

“对不起。”她说。她是真的感到抱歉。因为她在派对当晚的软弱，因为她糟糕的判断力，因为她没有在灾难还能够被避免的时候管好自己管好他。还有，就在这种Harry和其他人都如此需要她的时候，她却不在他们身边，她也感到很抱歉。

她就是， ** _对不起_** 。

她的肩膀耷拉下来。接着，她惊恐地发现，热烫的泪水涌了上来。

Malfoy有些奇怪地看着她。“过来，”他说道。

她朝他走了过去，身上还有些发抖，脚上也只穿着一只鞋。如果她脑中想到的那些真的要在他们之间发生的话，这时机也太糟糕了。

这真是很奇怪，站在这个曾经是她敌人的人提供的温暖怀抱中，她竟感到了前所未有的安全。也许，所有敌人都有可能成为朋友或爱人，只要你愿意给他们一点点机会。也许，没有什么是不可以被改变的，不管你曾经多么坚信。

他身上的味道还是那么好闻。洗衣皂。清爽的皮肤。Draco。

他前额的伤口已经几乎痊愈了。她克制不住自己，甚至都没有尝试着克制。她戳破了那层窗户纸。

“仍然不是朋友吗？”她问他。

他叹了口气。窗外的天气如此美好、温暖。而且，在他们和Fida Mia专家约定好的会议前，他们还有几个小时。

.

.

**_Hermione_ ** **_写下的有关Fida Mia_ ** **_笔记节选（原文请见第七章）_ **

  * _丹麦籍魔咒专家及著名的一夫多妻制拥护者——Lars Hendricks_ _，在魔法部正式禁止他同时与他的五位情人缔结婚姻关系后，_ _自行创造了一套其个人专有的婚姻仪式。Fida Mia_ _被他用作这整套魔法的基础咒语。值得注意的是：Lars_ _后来因为其对一只山羊不恰当地‘使用’魔法而被当地政府制裁惩罚了。给自己的注解：寻找其与‘Aberforth Dumbledore_ _’之间是否有关联。_
  * _1800_ _年。Fida Mia_ _被Hendricks_ _家族（共计约36_ _名成员）改进，并被作为一项不同于传统守旧婚礼宣誓的新式婚礼风俗而流行。不到100_ _年后，这个咒语在英国被认定为违法而禁用了，但在东欧某些地区仍有使用。_



.

.

那个年轻男人脱掉他的外套、怀表和袖扣，把两颗袖扣扔在茶几上。他卷起袖子，把鞋子踢到一旁，解开他高档白衬衫最顶上那两颗扣子，瘫坐在房间一角那张旧沙发里，陷入了沉思。

一位上了年纪、一头银发、背有些驼但不算瘦弱的女人端着一盘柠檬汽水走了进来。

他们通常会共饮一杯烈酒来为他们又一次行骗成功庆祝，但他的曾祖母的身体大不如前了，所以这段时间他们都是用柠檬汽水，或者如果天特别冷的话，就用一杯热乎乎的香料红酒代替。

“请把你的脚从茶几上拿下来。”那位老妇人说着放下了手中的托盘。“这房子虽然是租的，但我很喜欢。”

“大厅闻起来就像是死掉的臭鼬。”

她给他倒了一杯柠檬汽水。“怎么样？你那对年轻的爱情鸟情况如何？”

他接过饮料抬头看了看她，他那双异色瞳里满是忧虑。这对眼睛和她的一模一样——一只绿的一只蓝的——这个奇异的特征说明他们是来自同一个奇异家族。只不过她那双眸子随着年纪的增长变得越来越浑浊了。

“他们还是 ** _孩子_** ，Nana。”

“哈，他们早就不是孩子了！那个男孩的见识比你要多得多。我在他们这个年纪已经生了三个孩子，而且开始经营家族生意了。”那个女人站了起来，手放在她宽大的髋部，挪了挪她的单目镜。

“我觉得你需要挑选更适合的对象。我们可能已经制造了一些很棘手的麻烦。你知道那个男孩的父亲是食死徒吗？还有，那个女孩恰好是Harry Potter的好朋友。”

Nana Hendricks不以为意地挥了挥手。“嗯，那个令人作呕的男人，Borgin，曾经提到过。我的回答当然是，我根本不知道食死徒是什么。”

那个年轻男人目瞪口呆地看着她。“你不是说真的吧。”

“只要是和家族生意有关的，我向来很认真，孩子。”

“接下来你是不是要告诉我，你根本不知道Voldemort是谁…”

那个老女人点了点头。“啊， ** _那个_** 名字我知道。四十年前我在哥本哈根的时候，和他在一条巷子里打过照面。他当时在给一堵墙浇水。”

“你还真是瞎话张嘴就来，Nana。”

她用她那双圆溜溜的眼睛看了看她的曾孙子。“你和我合作的时间还不够长，你怎么知道这是瞎话。”

他发出一声无可奈何的叹息。“回到刚才的话题，我想我们遇上麻烦了。”

“一派胡言！”她拍了拍他的膝盖。“我们从来没有遇过任何麻烦，而且这件事我已经做了将近一整个世纪了。比起你亲爱的曾祖父， ** _你_** 可强多了。那个男人的脸实在太过诚实。”

她的曾孙子看着她的眼神充满怀疑。

“游戏规则一直就是这样，”她语气中满是对自己家族的骄傲。“我，长着一口肮脏烂牙的神秘老妇，将这对新人结合在一起。”她啪地一声合上双手。“他们醒来；发现魔咒已经起效，于是开始慌张。他们四处搜寻解决办法。哈，当然那一周恰好有一位专家来到了他们所在的那座城市！就在他们觉得自己走投无路的时候， ** _你_** 出现了，还拿出了一个非常罕见且昂贵的解决方案。就是这么干净利落，我不得不说。”

他折起双臂抱在胸前。“不过，对于 ** _真正_** 的Fida Mia， ** _根本_** 没有解药。”

那位老妇人对他皱起眉。“是，我知道，年轻人。毕竟发明这个咒语的人就是我的亲祖父。”

“我想要告诉你的是，对于 ** _这_** 一对而言，没有解药。”

那位老妇人尽管年事已高却立刻理解了他的意思。她的单目镜滑了下来。“你再说一遍？”

“咒语起效了！这次是真的起效了！”

她重重地跌坐到沙发上，坐在他身边，一只布满皱纹的手握住自己的喉咙。“我已经有八十几年没有成功施出Fida Mia了。”她皱起眉抬头看了看他。“你确定？你能完全确定吗？”

“我当然确定！只是站在他们身边都感觉像是裹在蜜中。”

她一脸震惊地倒吸了一口凉气。“对！没错，就是这种感觉。至少对我们来说是这样。我们这些Hendrick家族的人，和别人感知到的都不一样…”

“你应该要挑选那些不匹配的人，Nana。那才是关键。那些情侣之所以会反悔，是因为咒语根本对他们无效，只有这样我们才能通过撤销咒语来获得收益。如果咒语已经 ** _永恒_** ，我们是不可能撤销的。”

“我从没说过他们看起来很相配！”她争辩道。

那位年轻人站起身。“我们必须离开这里了。London是个好地方。不能继续在这里工作让我很痛苦。”

她摇了摇头。“哦不！我要亲眼看看。也许我真的老了，感情用事了，但每一对情侣都是不一样的，是与众不同的。如果你告诉我咒语这次是真的起效了，我想要看一看。”

“我们无法提供解决方案，这你是知道的对吧？真可惜，那个男孩非常富有。就算我们开出平常三倍的价格，他也还是会照单接受。”

那位老妇人耸了耸肩。“也许是这样吧，但我们还是可以收取一笔 ** _咨询_** 费用，我的孩子。”

没错，他们确实可以这么做，不是吗？她的曾孙子对她笑了笑。

从事家族生意比他预想中好很多。

要知道Hendrick家族向来非常务实。

[i] 译者注：David Attenborough 大卫·爱登堡，著名自然纪录片主持人，同时也是杰出的自然博物学家


	31. 第三十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/30/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福；Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰
> 
> 本章次要角色：Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Vincent Crabbe 文森特·克拉布；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Fay 菲
> 
> 本章译文字数：6909字

Draco突然意识到Borgin为他们安排的与那位专家会面的时间是在下午的后半段，但他同时又要求Draco提前好几个小时入住圆石旅馆。

那么，这是为什么呢？Draco不禁想知道。

Lucius习惯要求他的潜在合作对象提前抵达会议地点，但事实上Lucius会到得更早，等在一旁观察他们。他父亲告诉他，人们在没有意识到有人在一旁观察的时候，往往会暴露出他们最真实的一面。坏习惯、坏毛病，喜欢做的和不喜欢做的事，等等。

这套方法显然在他父亲那儿特别奏效，因为不管Lucius做什么投资，最终都获得了极高的收益。

当然，他的婚姻除外。显然女人不适用于这套规则。

那是有人在观察他们吗？Draco很怀疑这是Borgin的主意。或许是那位神秘的‘专家’，迫不及待地想要在约定的会议前偷偷看看他这位出手阔绰的客户到底是什么样子。

Draco不喜欢神秘。

他 ** _也_** 不喜欢，和一个坐立不安的Hermione Granger一起被关在这间小小房间里，一起度过这焦虑紧张的三个小时。

幸运的是，他的肚子及时给了他一个暗示，提醒他这段时间都没怎么好好吃饭。要找到一个合适的地方，坐下来吃完，再回到旅馆，是需要花些时间的。怎么了，如果他足够努力的话，出去吃餐饭可能真的会花上他三个小时时间。

他也许应该问她是不是需要他给她带点吃的，不过那个问题似乎太亲密、太私人了。

他刚才那个礼貌小试验最后以Granger间接控诉他企图谋杀告终，紧接着他不知怎么的就趴到了这个傻女孩的身上，手还开始抚摸她那些傻傻的地方。所以他决定继续贯彻屡试不爽的粗鲁政策，既不向她提供他的陪伴，也不提供带回来的午餐。

她闻起来就像玫瑰，每次她离他不到一米时，他的脑中就只剩一件事，那就是抓起她的卷发，把脸埋进她发间。

好吧， ** _没错_** ，他想要对她做的远远不止这个，但如果他让自己屈服于这些原始冲动，他就完了。他的分身或许已经对她上了瘾，可惜最后还是他的大脑说了算。

至少大部分时候是他的大脑。

正如他母亲曾对他说的，“ ** _一次处理一个问题，亲爱的，如果你发现自己面临的问题太多，那你就需要寻求帮助。_** ”Pansy不在这里，没人来扮演镇定缓冲的角色，Crabbe早就回家了，Millicent只有在她本人不面临青春期荷尔蒙问题的前提下才能给出好建议，Goyle也不在，没人为他提供额外的男性力量。Zabini…

唔。Zabini ** _又是_** 怎样一个角色？Blaise是大脑，就像Granger，也是不错的门面，但他一直和他们其他人保持着一些距离。Draco一向认为那个男生或许有从政的抱负，也许这就是为什么他会如此努力地和所有人维持友好的关系。

甚至包括Hufflepuffs。

对于魔法部来说，Blaise也许是更加合适的间谍人选。他更善于交际，人缘也比Draco好。但最后还是Draco，承担了甄别潜在Voldemort支持者这项长期任务。

Draco冷哼了一声。Arthur Weasley，Dumbledore还有魔法部的所有人都该下地狱…只不过…这件事关系到他的家产还有他与生俱来的那些权利。

但那些真的比他的朋友们更重要吗？

他们真的是他的朋友吗？作为一位拥有朋友的Slytherin，这还真是个难题。是个人都知道，那个盆儿和那只鼬鼠[i]愿意用自己的身体挡下一辆巴士，只要这么做能够保护那些他们在乎的人。这就是Gryffindor学院的人与生俱来又做作的逞强。

Slytherins要实际得多。一个真正的Slytherin在考虑自我牺牲前总会先冷静地问自己，他是不是可以贿赂、暗杀或勾引某位有影响力的人？

**_Granger_ ** **_也算是有影响力的人。或许我应该继续把这个女孩留在我床上，看看未来她会不会给我带来什么好处？_ **

这个想法绝对是个全新的诱惑。他突然发现自己居然一直没有把她当做某种跳板，或把她当做能够帮助他在和魔法部的谈判中获取更多利益的筹码，而只是一段烦人的，他急于甩掉的风流韵事，这其实非常奇怪。他竟然忽略了现在这团乌云背后那条的银边，这实在太不像他往常的作风了。

她坐在床边，正在重新穿上他刚才从她脚上脱下来的凉鞋。就在他思考这个问题时，她转过身用她那双褐色眸子看着他，那是一双完全无法展现恶意的眸子，哪怕有人把恶意灌进药瓶再直接注射进她眼球里，那恶意都不会显现在她眼中。

她身上还有一种要命的甜美。她是一种他几乎从未遇到过的全新物种，也正是因为这个，他对她格外着迷。从这个角度看，她和Potter很像，身上都有一种近乎完美的纯真。他们就是那种就算是对别人有不好的想法，也只会把这些转瞬即逝的念头放在心底，而且哪怕是这样，他们都还是会为此责备自己的人。

Draco叹了口气。他一下子明白了为什么他不能够这么做。为什么不能把她留在自己身边。但承认这一点却是比死亡更糟糕的一件事。

“我要出去一会儿。在这儿等着我，”他直截了当地对她说。

“哦？”她站起身，终于找到了再次开口的理由似乎让她很高兴。“你是要出去找点吃的吗？如果是的话，我和你一起。”

 ** _不要，你这个大傻瓜。我不想要你和我一起。你给我待在这里，_** 他的大脑怂恿着他这么回答。 ** _如果你跟着我，我会发疯的。_**

“好吧，随便你。”最后从他口中说出的却是这句话。他发现自己实在太饿了，不想继续抵抗下去。

Draco拿起那顶纽萃索帽子，忽略她脸上那抹小小笑容，把它再次戴了起来。

.

.

短短一百米的距离他们走了半小时，对角巷里就是这么拥挤。他们走过几个路边摊，上面摆放着一串串烤过头的食物。身边有些人拿着这些烤串一边走一边用牙齿撕咬着这些看起来非常有嚼劲的肉。从他们脸上的表情可以看得出，不是很好吃。

“弗洛林里挤满了人，”Hermione站在人行道上踮着脚想要看得更清楚一点。“我不觉得我们有机会挤得进其他任何一间酒吧。”

“我不要吃串在棍子上的老鼠。”Draco嘟囔道。

她的嘴角勾了起来。“我想刚才那个男人说是鹌鹑。”

“鹌鹑没有又细又长的 ** _尾巴_** 。”

她笑了。这是他第一次听到她在他身边发出这样的笑声。他彻底失了神，竟然让自己被她拉到人行道上她身旁的地方。

“不用担心，”Hermione用她Hogwarts女学生会长的口吻对他说。“我们去麻瓜餐厅。”

在他们穿过对角巷去往破釜酒吧的途中，他和她走散了两次。她的身材并不是那么娇小，但她不愿意用自己的手肘为她在拥挤的人潮中争取更多个人空间。

他感到很恼火，于是把她揽在自己胸前，用自己上半身推着她一起往前走。这让他获得了五分钟和她芬芳卷发亲密接触的机会，而这也让他下身硬得就像石头。有那么一两次，她紧紧贴着他的身体，她柔软的臀部就压在他裆部前方。如果她察觉到了他对她明显又强烈的‘厌恶’的证据的话，她也什么都没说。

Draco把帽子往下压了压，匆匆穿过破釜酒吧，进入麻瓜伦敦。

他们走了二十分钟，来到国王十字火车站。尤斯顿街上有几家小餐馆，于是她放慢了脚步，让他有机会看看这些餐馆。

Draco有些不安，每次来到麻瓜的地界都会让他不安。那感觉就像是硬把脚塞进一只不合脚的鞋子里，还不许他抱怨。如果周围很黑，他不能用‘荧光闪烁’。如果他们需要找到方向，他也不能用指南针咒语。就像是右手被人绑在了身后。

街上弥漫着雾气，时不时可以见到几位流浪汉，一些一脸像是被铁棒穿过似的表情的青少年，以及飞驰的汽车，但与此同时这里也有难能可贵的空间，也看不到烧烤老鼠。

倒是路过一间挂着一只只烤鸭的中餐馆，但没有老鼠。

“你感觉怎么样？”她问道。

 ** _想回去_** ，他想要这么回答，但他没有。

他们在一家小餐馆旁停下了脚步，Draco从没见过这种餐馆。一些红色硬质圆凳被固定在地面上，围绕着一条椭圆形的微型火车轨道，上面有一列托着五颜六色餐盘的微型火车正沿着这条轨道转着圈。料理台就在轨道里面，两个穿着亚洲服饰的年轻男人正用令人赞叹的灵巧手艺剁着、切着、滚着、包着各种食材。

食客们从火车上取下餐盘，那两位年轻男人不断用新做出的食物填补着空缺。服务生手中餐盘上那一碗碗热汤散发出令人愉悦的温热烟火气。

“我们就在这里吃。”他说道，显然对这里很感兴趣。

那间餐馆在下午这个时候并没有太多客人，毕竟距离午餐高峰已经过去了两小时。一个约莫四五岁的小女孩手上沾着糯米，目瞪口呆地看着Draco从她身边走过。她扯了扯她父亲的袖口想要引起她父亲的注意。

“也许我应该把帽子摘了？”他问道。“这些人都在用很奇怪的表情看着我。”他恶狠狠地瞪了那个小女孩一眼，那个小女孩立刻倒抽了一口气，捂着嘴笑了起来。

Hermione咬住下唇克制住自己的笑声。那个女孩在看的其实不是他的帽子。

“我不觉得有人会在尤斯顿街上的寿司店里认出你，Malfoy。”

他把这句话视为鼓励，接着摘下了头上那顶肥料广告。他们在离门口最远的两个圆凳上坐了下来（Draco坚持要这么做）。没过多久，一位年轻女人，穿着颜色鲜艳的格纹围裙，围裙上还别了一块写着‘ ** _寿司小屋_** ** _Fay_** ’的名牌，朝他们走了过来。“绿茶还是味噌？”她机械地问道，一边嚼着口香糖一边翻动着她点菜本上的记录纸。

Draco找到纸巾盒抽出一张纸巾仔仔细细地铺在自己大腿上。Hermione难掩笑意地看着他。

“味-噌，是什么？”他问道，事实上口气还挺有礼貌的。

那位女服务生大概不怎么听得到这种问题。她的目光从点菜本移到Draco身上，本以为会看到一位把吃寿司作为‘死之前必须要尝试的事’的游客。

但映入她眼帘的却是这么一副景象：一位身高六尺一寸，拥有完美找球手精瘦身形的男孩端坐在红色圆凳上；他那苍白细致的皮肤源自长年精细的打理，而不是把所有活动限制在室内；微长的白金色头发在接触到领口的地方微微翘起；如果你站得足够近的话，还能看到他浅灰色的瞳孔上那些蓝色的斑点。

基本上她看到的是经过魔法界十个世代精心配种的产物，Hermione完全能够理解她此刻的感受。

就在这个朴素的小寿司店里，Malfoy周身散发着淡淡的让人炫目的特质。

Hermione清了清喉咙，用一边手掌托住自己下巴。那位女服务生心不在焉地瞟了她一眼，回应道。“哦，唔，就是一种用海带、豆腐和香菇煮成的汤。”

Hermione很怀疑Malfoy知不知道豆腐是什么，但至少他没有对海带嗤之以鼻。

“嗯。那我们就茶和味噌各来一份。这样可以吗？”Hermione出于礼貌询问着他。

“可以。”Draco回答道，专注地看着那张小小的塑封菜单。

显然他以前就用过筷子。他本以为自己手上拿着的是一根‘巨大，又坏了的筷子’（他正准备把服务生叫过来投诉），但就在Hermione提醒他那只不过是两只筷子的顶端被固定在一起后，他就自如地使用了起来。

“哦。”他说道。他明显自信了许多，直接从面前取下四个盘子。

Hermione被绿茶烫得呛了起来。“Malfoy，你可以选你自己喜欢吃的东西，你知道吗。不是只能拿走你面前的这些。”

他抬头看了她一眼，稳稳地夹起一块油炸豆腐。“我以为我刚才拿的就是我喜欢的？”

服务生端来了他们点的茶和味噌汤。他的食量或许会让她感到惊奇，不过Hermione经常目睹Ron和Harry吃下类似分量的食物。但是她很怀疑自己能够说服Ron尝试加利福利亚卷，更不用说一口气吞下三个。

“那是什么？”他指了指他那份军舰卷上面亮橙色的鱼籽。

她回答了他。

“那就是鱼子酱咯。”说着把它塞进嘴里。

就在她看到他舀起一大勺‘牛油果泥’抹到他食物上时，他们发生了一些小分歧。

“呃，Malfoy，你舀太多芥末了。”

他无视她的话自顾自地吃了下去，没过多久就开始呛咳起来。

“喝口茶？”她平静地问道。

她刚倒好，杯子就被他猛地抢了过去一口喝光。

一小时后，Draco旁边已经堆积了十四个小碟子，Hermione身边只有四碟。

“Granger，我身上没有麻瓜纸币。”

Hermione耸了耸肩，从包里拿出钱包。“很好，因为这一餐我来买单。你已经付了房费了。”

他不喜欢这种感觉，不过他也没有其他办法。于是就在她站在收银台前结账时，他等在外面注视着街上的人们。

“这家餐厅还不错。”他在她走回他身边时这么说道。

这是他表达感谢的方式，她知道的。Hermione突然感到一阵不安，好像就连谢谢这么简单的一句话对于他们而言都太过亲密了。

“嗯，是的。”

他们慢慢走着。这一次，Draco不觉得有必要继续用之前那种飞快的速度，于是她也不再需要小跑着跟上他的脚步。看来他们俩都不是那么想要回到他们的房间。

“我能问你个问题吗？”就在他们准备穿过马路走到破釜酒吧所在的那一边时，她问道。

她紧紧盯着地面。不管那个问题是什么，显然她很尴尬。

“什么时候有人能阻止你问出任何问题了。”就是他的回答。语气中讽刺的成分比他原本想要的要更浓了一些，他注意到她有些退缩，心里突然一动。

但她可是Granger，她还是问了出来。

“就在派对那天晚上，我走向你的时候。你看起来有点…困惑。你当时在想什么？”

啊，所以她最后还是想要知道 ** _那个_** 。

“我觉得很无聊。Goyle已经醉了。Parkinson因为一件我也记不得的事情对我很生气。你到大礼堂的时候已经很晚了，而且你好像刚洗过澡还是什么的，你的头发还是湿的，整个人都是…粉色。”他轻轻摸了摸她的耳垂，眼神中充满着热度。“你看起来好像和我一样，也对这一切感到厌倦。我当时在想，如果我邀请你和我一起去地窖，你会怎么做。我觉得那会是问出这个问题的好时机。”

她看着他。“真的吗？”

他点了点头。他们正好经过一群聒噪的女学生，她们互相推搡着盯着他看。“真的。”

“但你那时根本不喜欢我。”她不依不饶地说道。

Draco注意到她用的是一般过去时，而不是一般现在时。放肆的女人。

“不喜欢你和想要把你压在最近的楼梯栏杆上毫不冲突。”

她睁大双眼。“原来是这样。那你有这种，感觉，已经多久了？”

Draco冷哼了一声，在他们走到酒吧门口前挡住了她。“你为什么觉得我现在仍然对你有这种感觉？”

她似乎在仔细斟酌着接下来的措辞。“你的欲望…并不是那么微妙。我能够感觉到那些欲望，一部分是因为咒语的作用，但我能肯定，就算没有Fida Mia，我也能感觉得到。”

这个女孩又在套他的话了。好吧，她想怎么套都是她的事，但他可不打算为了她，把自己变成砧板上的一块肉，任她宰割。

他翻了个白眼。“你是说和Weasley比吗？那个男孩或许觉得能在灌木丛里把他的手溜到某个女孩校服裙里就很满足了，但我想你应该知道我更喜欢哪种。”他的语气变得有些慵懒。

她的脸一下子红到了发根。他也看到了她的脸红，哪怕在这昏暗的光线下。Hermione Granger是他见到过的，最最荒谬的兼具实用特质和女学生气息的结合体。他想要让她的脸再红一些。

“我只是想要搞清楚这个咒语到底对我们产生了怎样的效果。从什么时候开始不再是我们的感觉主导，而转为由它控制。”

他决定直截了当。“你的意思是，你想要知道我是早就想要操你了，还是只是最近开始的事？”

Hermione羞赧地扭过头。“我不敢相信我们居然在聊这个…”

“嘿，是你要问的。”

她深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，转身瞪着他。“是，但你就非得故意用这么露骨的方式回答问题吗？”

他的态度软化了下来。“你总是能够把我最坏的那一面带出来。我必须承认这一点。在Fida Mia之前，我对你的欲望总是局限在魔法历史课我那些白日梦里。在Fida Mia之后…”他紧紧盯着她，尽管他目光里的热度稍微消退了一些。“我总是能注意到一些别人注意不到的东西。”

“我明白了，”她说道。接着她停顿了片刻，才继续问道。“黑魔印记出现的那天下午，Dumbledore把你叫进办公室后都发生了什么？”

他完全没有料到她竟然会问这个。他不喜欢这个问题。有那么一瞬间，他似乎把这些都忘了。他眯起眼看着她。“你没有资格问这个问题。”

“为什么没有？你不信任我？”她问道。“我信任你，不管你会怎么想。”

“那只能说明你的信任太轻率了。”

“比如那天下午在级长浴室里？”

“那是个错误，而且我已经道过歉了。”他打断她。事态马上就会失控。她就像是一只想要找到蜂蜜的熊。“你问完了吗？我们要回去了。”

“等等。”

“够了。”他用一种轻柔却致命的口吻说道。她用自己的身体挡住门口。“我们要迟到了。”

Hermione叹了口气。“为什么每次我们的谈话都是以你气冲冲离开告终？”

他厉声反驳道。“我从来没有气冲冲！”

她感到一股莫名其妙的怒气占据了她。她把手放在她的髋部，那双褐色眸子像是在对他喷火。“你或许觉得这很不可置信，但大部分人都不觉得他们无法容忍我。”

“你只要不说话，我还是能够容忍的。”他对她说道。“我可以想出好几个相当愉悦，又可以让你闭嘴的方法。”他目光停留在她唇上。

她不安地转过身。“别这样。”

“停止对我的审问，把你的身子从门口移开，不要逼我把你抱起来。”

Hermione用一种充满怀疑的眼神静静看了他一会儿。“你父母真的把你毁了，是不是？”

Draco不确定自己完全听懂了她的意思，不过他想暗箭伤人是最佳的回应。“不会比Potter父母更甚。”

只可惜这招没用。她想要好好和他争论一番的决心似乎更坚定了。

“Harry的父母早就不在了。”

“同样的话也可以用在我父母身上。”

Granger放弃地把手甩向空中。“Draco，你不需要背负他们曾经犯过的错度过这一生。一直这样折磨自己难道不累吗！你要允许阳光照进来，不然你迟早会被这些焦虑绝望榨干弄死。”

她这不止是越过了界限，简直是撑着长杆跳了过去。他猛地攫住她的肩膀，把她从地面上举了起来用力地摇晃着，仿佛她是只任性的小狗一般。她那双穿着凉鞋的脚悬在离地三英尺的地方。她脸上的表情像是在挑衅着他，看他敢不敢用最恶劣的方式对待她，只是她脸上还有那么一丝恐惧。

看到那丝恐惧他很高兴。他已经让她太过放肆了。

“我发现你是这三维世界里最让人愤怒的存在，但你真的有必要一次又一次证明这一点吗？你没有资格了解我内心深处的那些想法，Granger！你可以尽管问，但你不要以为我上过你，你就拥有了和我推心置腹的权利。我的心不属于你。我的心，就算再烂，和我下面也不是一回事。我在这里，不是因为我想要在这里，而是因为我不得不在这里。这是结束这一切的必经之路，你明白吗？你也许忘记了自己，但千万不要忘记我是怎样的人。”他咬紧牙。有那么一瞬，她被他眼中的残暴彻底怔住了。

他突然放手，她别无选择地倒在他身上。他自己肯定也有些心烦意乱，因为这一刻他竟然没有推开她。过了一会儿，他才走到一旁，用手梳着他的头发。

“现在，不管你跟或不跟，我都要回去了。”

看来只能 ** _跟_** 了，因为他已经抓起她的手，把她拉到身旁和他一起往前走去。

[i] 译者注：Potty and the Weasel，即Potter and Weasley，是Draco给两人取的外号


	32. 第三十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十一章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/31/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Donald Bligh 唐纳德·布莱；Peter Pettigrew / Wormtail 小矮星彼得 / 虫尾巴；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Tandish Dodders / Tadpole 谭迪许·多德斯 / 蝌蚪；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔
> 
> 本章译文字数：4154字

Blaise Zabini发现自己是易容马格斯的时候他还只有八岁。

当然，在那个时候，他并不知道自己那个特殊才艺竟然还有个特定名称。和大部分具有魔法禀赋的孩子一样，Blaise的魔法能力也是偶然出现的。

第一次发生在他母亲某次带他理发后不久。他比较偏爱从前头发比较长的样子，但那个发型不像个男孩，至少他母亲是这么说的。于是，他的头发就这么被剪掉了，在那之后的好几周Blaise都闷闷不乐。

然后，某一天，在他父母坐在楼下招待到他家来做客的他母亲那边的亲戚时，Blaise爬上椅子，站在他卧房里的镜子前，心里 ** _默默希望_** 他的头发能长回来。

它真的长回来了。整个过程只花了十秒钟。他完全没有料到这个，被吓得差点从椅子上摔下来。

害怕被他母亲责备（或是问到），他痛苦地把头发又全都剪掉了，而且在接下来的那一个月他再也没有经过任何镜子。再后来，他发现自己能够控制这种能力，而且，他发现这其实是一种 ** _能力_** 。

有各种专门讨论这种能力的书。这是一种罕有而且非常重要的能力，重要到他需要把自己的名字提交给魔法部，如果他决定让别人知道的话。

但他从未告诉任何人。

等到他十岁，他已经可以成为任何一个他想要变成的人，前提是他和那个人接触过足够长的时间，观察过这个人在每个角度下的样子。

易容马格斯只不过是Blaise Zabini众多不为人知事情中的一件。作为独生子，他的父母给了他很多个人空间，而且向来对他在Hogwarts的优异成绩以及在同学当中的尖子生地位感到格外满意。他出身于一个富有权贵家庭，只是他的家族财富及地位和有些家族，比如Malfoy家族，或是家产被Pansy父亲挥霍一空前的Parkinson家族相比，还是相形见绌。

如果在他父母看来他有些过于离群，或是太过精于算计，他们都只会认为这些不过是正统家教的必然产物罢了。

此刻，Blaise Zabini正站在一间裁缝店门口，这家店今天不营业，距离圆石旅馆只隔了四幢小楼。尽管他是易容马格斯，但Blaise并不觉得今天他有必要变成其他人。太阳已经下山了，黑暗能够为他提供足够的掩护。

再说了，易容状态从来都不能在他身上停留过长时间，那会让他体力透支，那种感觉就像是你想要做个陶器，但只能用手肘来做。结果就是，最后的成果会有些变形。对他而言这一周已经太累了，太多事情让他感到烦心。

就在今天早些时候，他还刚刚去看了一眼他捕获的那位奥罗。 ** _无意间捕获的_** ，他对自己做了个鬼脸提醒着自己。他非常擅长做他现在正在做的这件事，但也必须承认，他越来越自负了。

就在周四晚上他溜出城堡的时候，他居然犯了个错误，让自己被发现了，他几乎从不犯错。出于一些他不愿意细想的原因，他的第一反应就是变成Draco。那为他争取到了一些时间，但让他没有料到的是，Nymphadora Tonks竟然看穿了他的伪装。

那位男奥罗的死（他叫什么来着？Bligh？）是个必要的不幸。‘不幸’的地方是，每次有奥罗失踪，尤其这一次还是发生在受到魔法部严密保护的校园里，人们总是会特别紧张。

不过，能够有机会用用Wormtail前一周给他带来的珍贵的死亡门钥匙让他感到兴奋异常。那些门钥匙足够小巧，让他能够藏在衣服里随身携带。

不管Bligh被传送到了哪里，他现在肯定死得透透的了。可惜的是，被他关在食死徒临时营地里的那位牙尖嘴利的漂亮奥罗最终也会面临相同的命运。她是个意志坚定的家伙，让他想到了Hermione。

这次挟持造成了一系列后果，其中唯一有利的后果就是几乎所有同学都提早回家过暑假了，案件的相关调查也被转移到了魔法部。现在的Hogwarts已经空空荡荡，他再也不需要变成某位老师，或是某位正在巡逻的奥罗，就可以任意在城堡里穿行。

就在他终于发现他当晚目标那一刻，Blaise的状态立刻从无聊难耐转为了暗暗关注。他一路跟着Granger从Hogwarts来到对角巷，看着他们一起离开了旅馆，从那个时候开始他就一直等待着，他已经等待得太久了。

Draco戴着一顶帽子，所以如果你想通过那头标志性的金发来找到他的话会很困难。要发现Granger就容易得多了。她那头及肩卷发被随意地扎了起来，但Blaise还是成功认出了她。尽管他和她之间隔的距离还挺远，他也注意到了她微微皱起的眉头。就在她眉间，她长有雀斑的鼻梁上方一英寸的地方，那块光滑的奶油色皮肤上出现了一道浅浅皱痕。

每次她感到困扰的时候都会露出这个表情，显然这一刻她就觉得很困扰。毋庸置疑Malfoy就是她皱眉的原因。他咬着牙，整张脸紧绷着，拽着她来到圆石旅馆门口。

过去这一年，Blaise一直在悉心观察着有关Hermione Granger的一切。他感到很奇怪，毕竟他不认为也不期待自己会对任何人产生这样的感情。

她…她是 ** _与众不同_** 的，不是吗？她是那种，某些男生，比如他和Malfoy，只能远观而绝不可能亵玩的那种女生。不像其他Gryffindors那么平庸。也不像Ravenclaws那么不苟言笑。更不像大多数Hufflepuffs那样毫无想象力。

没错，她的确有点焦虑，不过她有更多让人愉悦的特质，大大弥补了这一点。

她很有条理，在合适的激励下，也能够展现出强大的领导力。这些可贵的特质都是她的基石。Potter毫无保留地信赖她的判断力。而Dumbledore，在对她的才智心悦诚服的同时，也认为只有她能够克制Potter性格中过于冲动的那一部分。

Potter注定留名青史。他会拥有属于自己的巧克力蛙卡片。他这种人注定会成为战争中的英雄。Harry早就接受了这些，而且一直努力让自己还有自己爱的那些人慢慢适应这种生活。有那么几次Blaise觉得自己甚至有点羡慕那个男孩，只有那么一点点。

Granger的命运则有着更多不确定性。如果Blaise得逞的话——他总是能得逞——他一定可以给她的命运增加更多不确定性。过去这几个月，他曾经想过对她表明心迹，但这几个月实在太过忙碌，不是每个人都能够在担任学生会长、食死徒门徒这双重角色的同时，还搞定NEWTS。

正是因为他对Hermione的迷恋，他才会留意到这么多有关于她的事，这也让他第一时间发现了最近她似乎和某个人纠缠在了一起。

这并不是个平平无奇的同学，而是一个她不希望任何人知道的人。

首先他发现她在图书馆里偷偷阅读一本有关Fida Mia的书。就在他搞清楚了这个咒语到底是用来干什么的时候，他脑中的警铃瞬间被拉响。

两周前的七年级毕业派对上，她中途突然消失了。Blaise还发现，唯一一个同时失踪的人是Draco Malfoy。

但是，这一对组合是那么荒谬。

不过，这同时也是千真万确的事。

禁林上空出现黑魔印记时，Malfoy对她表现出来的保护姿态让他确信这一点。Blaise一向为自己过人的观察力感到自豪。

魁地奇球场鬼飞球意外发生后，Pansy几乎告诉了每一个想要听她说话的人，第二天她会溜进医务室看望Malfoy。

后来她怒气冲冲地回到地窖，眼里含着泪水。显然，Draco已经有人陪伴了。

禁林里的黑魔印记事件对于他们的使命来说是一次严重的过失。Blaise在上周和Wormtail见面的时候就把他的想法告诉了对方。在所有被食死徒偷来的魔杖中，他们居然 ** _好死不死_** 地把Lucius Malfoy的那一根，被魔法部做过手脚的那一根，给了他。

发出黑魔印记本该是属于Blaise的荣耀一刻。他任职以来使用的第一个‘尸骨再现’！但是那个该死的印记竟然变成了Malfoy家族的标记，就在他眼皮子底下。

到底为什么，所有事都 ** _必须_** 和Draco Malfoy扯上关系？

他没有花多少功夫就成功组织了那次几乎让Tandish Dodders丧命的发狂鬼飞球事件。Blaise设计陷阱的才能已经经过多次验证了。让Malfoy深陷险境能够让他确定Granger对那个男生的感情。

无可奈何被困在婚姻咒语中是一回事，真正爱上自己的丈夫就完全是另一回事了。

Blaise必须搞清楚。要知道，他那些疯狂又荒谬的结论很有可能是错的。

当然，Dodders的确是绝佳的幌子。那个孩子早就对Malfoy怀恨在心。如果那次意外让他们中的任何一方死亡的话，也没有人会提出任何质疑。学院内部的恩怨向来是个很敏感的话题，而且，如果Slytherins做不到保密的话，还叫什么Slytherin？

很多理由都能说明为什么Malfoy不适合成为食死徒。其中一个就是，他已经明确表示对那种生活毫无兴趣，尤其是在他父亲公开倒台后。另一个原因就是，他竟然愿意为了区区某位毫无用处同学的生命而以身赴险。

Blaise早知道Draco会这么做。他 ** _赌_** 的就是这个。那个狗娘养的果然没有让他失望。或许到头来Malfoy体内真的有那么一点Potter的影子吧。也许这就是为什么Hermione会看上他。

那天他坐在副校长办公室里，亲眼目睹了Granger脸色变得像鬼魂般苍白，这简直是莫大的痛苦。Blaise深知她是意识到她丈夫在球场上遇到了意外，才会变成这个样子。那一刻他只想要狠狠地摇醒她，打醒她。

他想要看到她为了 ** _他_** ，而不是Malfoy，露出那些恐惧忧虑的表情。他的小试验成功了，他的怀疑也得到了证实。

那天后，他就下定决心，一定要干掉Malfoy。

在没有得到黑魔王的允许下擅自这么做是有风险的，但这并不是毫无希望的。他的主人想要用最快速度把Malfoy招至麾下，尽管至少有十几个他的追随者坚持认为那个男孩不可以被委以信任。

黑魔王根本不理睬这些人的话。如果Albus Dumbledore有Harry Potter，那么他，Voldemort，也需要有他自己的得意门生。他的门徒。那个人 ** _本该_** 是Blaise。任何一个有脑子的人都会这么想。

他的主人是怎么说的来着？ ** _父辈的过错不该决定子辈的命运。_** 或是其他有关Tom Riddle和他本人父亲过往经历的鬼话。

Merlin，只要他想，那个男人还真是什么鬼话都说的出来。

 ** _Voldemort_** ** _。_** 他的存在纯粹是对他天赋和生命的浪费，浪费程度甚至超过了Harry Potter。他通过制造恐惧获得了那么多支持者，他创造了一个让人们到现在仍然讳莫如深的名字，他拥有如此强大的能力，却只懂得用最愚蠢的方式使用这些能力。

他的统治不会长久。Voldemort缺乏应有的愿景，也没有相应的政策，来支撑他的统治。

但是Blaise有。他制定了一系列长远的计划，一些不需要Harry Potter的死亡就能开启，也不会因为Harry Potter幸存而终止的计划。Voldemort不可能永远都是统治者。Blaise的抱负也和Voldemort那些虚无缥缈的理念毫不相同。他的抱负要扎实得多。

他已经说服了好几位资深食死徒支持他的理念。自然是用一种非常微妙的方式。对他们而言，Blaise是Voldemort日益缩小的团队中一颗冉冉升起的新星。一个非常有用的工具。甚至是至关重要的工具。

他在黑魔王旗下的未来一定是不可限量的。

与此同时各种事件接踵发生。他有一位等待他处置的刚刚捕获的奥罗，一位他需要设计谋害的叛徒的儿子，还有一位他想要追求的女孩。

这一切都是不可避免的，不是吗？就在麻瓜们不断发展科学技术时，巫师世界再也无法继续脱离于文明世界，与世隔绝地发展下去了。

魔法世界不会永远被隐藏起来。就连Dumbledore也意识到了这一点。魔法世界需要一位崭新的，更激进的领导者。如果Blaise必须说谎、欺诈、偷窃，甚至是谋杀，才能坐到那个位子，那也只能这样了。

为了更多人的幸福，区区几条性命又算什么？

尽管他年纪轻轻已经有了宏大抱负，还有他毋庸置疑的魔法天赋，以及那颗带有一些必要狂热的天才大脑，但不可否认的是Blaise也不过是个十八岁的男孩，一个每次和自己喜欢的女孩说话时手心都会发汗的普通男孩罢了。

不过，那个女孩已经和别人在一起了。

对此他必须采取些行动。坐在一旁静静等待Hermione Granger恢复理智是远远不够的。


	33. 第三十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十二章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/32/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy / Gertrude Merrybones 德拉科·马尔福 / 格特鲁德·梅利博恩斯
> 
> 本章次要角色：Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Arne Hendricks 阿恩·亨德里克斯；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔
> 
> 本章译文字数：7780字

Borgin提早到了。他站在圆石旅馆门外等着他们，看起来被外面那些闲着没事干的女郎们弄得有点尴尬。

他还是穿着那套色彩暗淡又油腻的衣服，这种装束更方便他轻松融入翻倒巷里各个肮脏龌龊的角落。总的说，他和上次Draco见到的时候没什么两样，除了他日益稀少的头发，这让他高高的额头显得更加光亮了。

“Granger小姐，终于有机会见到您我深感荣幸。”他圆滑地说道，伸出手蜷曲着手指想要和她握个手。

Draco没有在他写给Borgin的信里提到她的名字，值得赞扬的是，他在和她照面的时候也丝毫没有表现出惊讶。看来要吓到Emmanuel Borgin并不容易，Draco想。

“你好。”Hermione的回答短促又冷淡，同时忽略了向她伸过来的那只手。

她或许从未见过Borgin，但Draco猜想她一定听过他的名字。他们或许没有其他选择，只能求助于这个男人的专业服务，但Granger用行动表示她对Borgin这个人是丝毫不认同的。

“好吧，”Borgin感受到她明显的轻视，眼神冷硬了一些。“Malfoy少爷，我们能继续了吗？”

Hermione问出了她的第一个问题。Draco看起来还挺信任Borgin，不过如果他们觉得她会不先搞清楚一些基本事实就傻傻跟着他们走，他们就搞错了。

“我们具体是要去哪里？”

Borgin边走边回答道。“我和那位专家约好在他住的地方见面。”

“多远？”

“离这里不远。”

“你是怎么找到这位专家的？我怎么没有发现我们这儿的报纸上有刊登类似服务的广告？”

Borgin停下脚步给了Draco一个‘她一直这样吗’的表情，才继续回答道。“在Draco聘请我后我问了问我身边的人，没过多久就发现某位具有特定才能的外国人最近移居到了伦敦。我可以打包票，这个男人非常专业。虽然他把执业地点设在了魔法伦敦的这个区域，但他的履历是一流的。”

“嗯，”Hermione冷淡地回应道。“我看到他的要价了。就他开出来的那个价格，我很惊奇他居然没有派一辆镶钻马车过来迎接我们。那个要价简直了…”

“你可以忽略她，Borgin。”Draco突然插了进来。他用手轻轻抵住Hermione的后腰想要让她走快点。那个女孩个头虽然不高，腿却挺长，只不过她还有个很讨厌的不紧不慢的坏习惯。

 ** _磨磨蹭蹭_** ，Draco想他刚才在脑中搜索的就是这个词。

“唉，我试试吧。”Borgin嘟囔道，不过声音很轻Hermione并没有听见。

这段步行距离不算远，但一路上特别有意思。他们走过了不知多少条小巷子，它们的狭窄程度重新定义了‘窟窿眼’这个词。其中有那么几条Hagrid肯定挤不过去。

到处都是路边摊，尽管当时太阳已经下山了。或者正是 ** _因为_** 太阳已经下山，才会出现这么多路边摊。有些摊头摇摇晃晃地架在臭水沟上。还有一些则是用破旧的防水布做成的，所有东西被陈列在各种瓶子、架子、笼子、箱子里，或是被挂在钩子上。Hermione被眼前来往不绝的交易（毋庸置疑都是非法的）盛况惊呆了。

Arthur Weasley认为他领导的魔法部是纪律严明的，不过很显然那些存在了好几个世纪的勾当并不可能一夜之间被一位拥有美好设想又热情高涨的部长消灭。

这恰恰证明了巫师世界中还存在着很多Hermione一无所知的东西。有太多她从未见过的事物，这也意味着她（或许还有Harry）一直都在用自己很有限的经验中获得那些真相理所当然地举一反三到所有事上。她不想要让自己这么以偏概全。尽管她时不时还是会为自己那段S.P.E.W经历痛哭，但她绝不会轻易放弃为自己笃信的事情畅所欲言。

她瞥了一眼Draco，他不为所动的表情说明他对周遭这一切并不陌生。这就是 ** _他的_** 世界，她意识到，尽管这其实也是她的世界。她真的要多看看Hogwarts外的世界了，她想。

Draco和Borgin走在前面，倒不是因为他们想要和Hermione保持距离，而是因为Hermione时不时会在某家商店的橱窗或是某个路边摊前驻足，这让她被落在了后头。

一位老妇人在某间糖果店旁摆了个摊。她的‘摊头’是用一个倒置的木桶做的，上面盖着一块脏脏的布。在那块被充当为桌布的布料上，放着各式各样的小饰品。

Draco停下了和Borgin的交谈，扭头看了看Hermione所在的位置。他转身走了几步来到她身边，就在她的手马上要碰到某件饰品前，他猛地抓起她那双手。

“别碰。”他说。

“为什么？”

“有毒。你没有听过白雪公主的故事吗？”

那个老妇人露齿一笑。那是一个最最经典的，童话里才会出现的女巫笑容。Hermione瞪大了双眼一脸惊奇地看着她。

这大概是那天她第一万次为自己没有带相机而后悔。

Draco又重新走到了Borgin身边，谈论着Borgin的生意、黑市行情、最近匈牙利龙血失窃事件导致的龙血价格暴涨。他们聊的话题还挺有趣，于是Hermione紧紧跟上了Draco的脚步，即便这样他发现自己还是提醒了她一两次，要她不要掉队。

对于一颗好奇的心来说，这一路上实在有太多东西让她分心了。

.

.

他们这位专家租了一幢双层小楼房，红砖墙，黄色边框的推拉窗。这条街上还有十几幢类似的房子，黄色的房门上都写着一个号码。

这些房子都有些向左倾斜，人们在看这些房子的时候都会不自觉地把脑袋往右边倾斜。Hermione就是这么干的，然后她发现Draco给了她一个奇怪的眼神。

他们停在了‘3号’楼前面，Borgin走上前按响了门铃。Draco取下帽子卷了起来散在了裤子后袋里。

门立刻打开了，一位衣着考究的男人出来迎接他们。他有着一只蓝色的眼睛和一只绿色的眼睛。

“是你！”Hermione叫道，立刻认出他就是之前误以为她是妓女的那个色狼。她用手紧紧握住她的包，时刻准备着抡上去。

他一脸笑容地看着她。那个笑容和Weasley双胞胎每次作恶成功后脸上的笑容一模一样。

“我要为之前的事道歉。恐怕我得承认，是我请求Borgin先生要求你们在会议开始前先去那里的。这是为了让我能够好好观察你们。”那位男士说道。

Borgin喃喃地说了些什么。看上去对于这个他毫不知情的烂玩笑颇有些不爽。

“观察我们？”Draco重复着他的话，看起来比Borgin更不爽。

“没错。那也是咨询的一部分。我稍后会解释的。”他站在原位等了一小会儿，让他们能够消化消化这些信息。“顺便说一下，我的名字是Arne，看来我就是两位今晚上要见的Fida Mia专家了，”他走到门边，戏剧性地伸出他的一只手。“请进。”

“你有姓氏吗，Arne？”Draco边走进房子边问道。

Hermione也在想同样的问题，不过她以为Draco会问得更加委婉一些。或许他对之前被愚弄这件事还有点生气吧。

他们面前是一条窄窄的铺着地毯的走廊，尽头就是通往房子第二层的楼梯。房子里弥漫着一股愉悦的刚出炉的甜点的香气。角落里有一个小小的衣帽架，上面挂着一顶礼帽和一根看起来年岁是Dumbledore三倍，和Dumbledore一样风格独特的拐杖。

“我的确有个姓氏，不过我猜想您的姓氏肯定不是‘Merrybones’，那我觉得我们还是不要太正式比较好。”Arne带着一脸圆滑笑容说道。

说的也没错，Hermione想。

Arne走到窄走廊中间，打开了旁边一扇通往一间小客厅的门。里面已经放好了一壶茶，应该就是为了这次会面准备的，还有一些茶点蛋糕。

“你也要参加吗？”Arne询问着Borgin，直到这一刻他才发现那个男人仍然等在门口。

“还是不了，没事。”Borgin回答道，身体左右摇晃着。“如果今晚两位没有更多需要我协助的地方的话，那我就先离开了？”这个问题是问Draco的。

Draco点了点头，伸进口袋拿出另一个小小的系着绳子的钱袋，Hermione猜想这应该就是Borgin的酬劳，把它朝Borgin扔了过去。

说真的，Malfoy大概是个行走的小金库吧。

Hermione和Draco分别在客厅里两张面对面的绿色天鹅绒沙发上坐了下来。这个场景几乎和婚姻咨询一模一样，Hermione想，暗暗哼了一声。

Malfoy轻轻笑了笑，Hermione再一次怀疑他真的能读懂她脑子里的想法。

“喝茶吗？”Arne指了指茶壶问道。

奇怪，他看起来不像是会大费周章准备这些礼节的人。

Draco摇了摇头，迅速瞥了Hermione一眼。

“不需要了，谢谢。我们刚刚吃过午餐。”

“很好。”Arne在一张扶手椅里坐了下来。

他其实长得挺不错的。Hermione猜他顶多二十五六岁。他的头发是浅棕色的，剪得短短的，用发胶做了个老派的发型，还是穿着刚才遇到时的那件精致白衬衫和一条粗花呢长裤。

考虑到今天的天气，这身衣服很怪，不过Hermione早就把他归为不走寻常路的那一类人了。

“那么，两位是遇到婚姻绑定咒语的麻烦了？挺奇妙的，这个Fida Mia，”他说出这句话的时候脸上露出一抹诡异的得意表情。“我想你们应该都知道这个咒语的起源了？”

“是啊，”Draco哼了一声。“一个丹麦的倡导一夫多妻制的老疯子。”

Arne手肘撑在他穿着粗花呢长裤的膝盖上，五指相抵成塔，用一种给孩子们讲故事的表情继续说道。“有些人觉得这是一个很有说服力的咒语。现如今类似这样能够把两个人的灵魂缝合而且不会造成伤害的咒语已经越来越少了。至少没有合法的。”

Draco的脸皱了起来。Hermione想大概是因为Arne刚才那番有关灵魂的华而不实的描述吧。她的猜测离事实也不是太远。

“有说服力？”Draco嗤笑了一声。“这是个诅咒，不是魔咒。普通婚姻已经够糟糕了，更不用说这种违反人性、神神叨叨的结合方式。难怪这个咒语是非法的。”他语气中的蔑视能噎死一只鸡。

“看来您不是一个浪漫的人？”Arne说着走到书桌旁拿起羽毛笔和笔记本。

Draco觉得这个问题的答案实在太过明显，根本无需回答。他换上一副目中无人的神情，眼睛直视前方。

“两位介意我在谈话过程中做些笔记吗？”Arne问道。他看到他们两人对视了一眼，再次坐回自己的位置。

没有人提出异议。

“你们两位交往多久了？”

“我们没有交往。”Draco和Hermione不约而同地说道。不过Draco语气中的不悦还是刺痛了Hermione。

Arne停下了笔记，抬起头。“那就是一时兴起咯？”

Draco清了清喉咙，身子坐得更直了。“你也可以这么说。”

Arne在纸上记录起来，看起来有四五句话那么长。Hermione想要知道他都写了些什么。

“你为什么需要知道那个？”她必须得问。

“和我想在我的客户不知情的情况下观察他们是同一个道理。这能让我大致了解咒语已经扎根到哪个深度了。你们之间的感情对这个咒语产生的影响比你们意识到的要深远得多。我提出的任何补救措施都必须是量身定做的。比方说你们这个案例，矫枉过正就不行，甚至会对你们产生伤害。我需要衡量你们之间的哪些情感是受到了Fida Mia的影响，而哪些纯粹只是…”他停顿了一会儿，耸了耸肩，“你们自己。”

Draco看上去非常期待听到Arne会如何评价他们那条‘根’的发展状况。

Arne的下一个问题让Hermione连眨了好几下眼睛。“你们能告诉我它是怎么发生的吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”Hermione问。“你需要知道 ** _那件事_** ？”她没有料到她会需要向一个陌生人解释她对Malfoy日益加深的这些感情，更不用提Malfoy就坐在她面前。

“他是问那个咒语，女人。”Draco嘟囔道。

“哦，”她松了口气，脸有些红。“呃，两周前的一个派对后我们俩都有些喝醉了，后来我们去了一家酒馆，做了刺青。显然，那个刺青其实是Fida Mia，至少我们是这么被告知的。”

Arne吹了吹鹅毛笔的笔尖。“在哪儿？”

“哪儿？”她问道。天哪。“好吧，他背上刺了一对黑色的翅膀。而我是一只银色的龙，就在我，唔，髋部和大腿顶上…那块地方。”

说完了。也没那么糟糕嘛。

“我是想问你们是在哪儿做的刺青？就是说，那个 ** _地点_** 。”

Hermione的脸更红了。她愤怒地看了一眼Draco。“你就打算一直坐在那儿，不准备帮忙了对吧？”

他看都没有看她就替她回答道。“蛇与石。离我们今晚下榻的旅馆隔了三条街，走过两个街区就是对角巷的主干道。”

“我知道那个地方，”Arne点了点头。“你能描述一下这中间的经过吗？如果你还记得的话。”

Draco耸了耸肩看着Hermione。对于这个问题， ** _他_** 那份被酒精搞得乱七八糟的记忆可帮不了什么忙。

Hermione深吸一口气开口道。“我们坐在一楼的某个座位上，当时好像刚点了第四轮，或者第五轮酒。说真的，那一刻我已经很不舒服了。我和他说我想要出去走走，然后他，也就是Merrybones先生，说要陪着我，因为外面不安全。”

“我说了那种话？”Draco随意问了一句。

“你说了。”Hermione回答道。她停顿了一会儿想看看他是不是还有什么要问的，发现他没有反应又继续说了下去。“我们看到二楼有一块写着刺青的广告牌，他觉得挺有意思的，于是就说想要进去看看里面是什么样子。不过这都是在他决定买下那瓶Ogdens之前发生的事。”

房间里陷入一阵小小的、短暂的沉默，Hermione看起来有些担心。

“请继续。”Arne鼓励地说道。

“好吧，”她再次开口。“接下来Merrybones先生和另外一位客人发生了一些，嗯，争吵，那位客人对他说了些很无礼的话。至少我觉得这是他们争吵的原因，当时我的意识已经很模糊了，我也没法完全确定。”她的语气说明那次争吵真正的原因可能根本微不足道。

比如，那个男人看Draco的眼神不太友善，之类的。

“就在Dra—我是说Merrybones先生打伤那个人男人的鼻子——”

“我没有！”

她瞪了Draco一眼。“我以为你说你不记得了？”

“我确实不记得了！但你不要以为我会坐在这里任由你控诉我把别人的鼻子打伤。”他坚持道。

他的反驳简直比地窖里提供的稀粥还要微薄。

Hermione接着说道。“不管了，在那之后我们就上楼了。我想时间正好是午夜前。”Hermione转头看了看Draco希望得到他的赞同，却只换来一个怒视。

“不要问我。我什么都不记得了，你忘了吗？”

“你就继续这么说吧，”Hermione也瞪了回去，有些无可奈何，“我们走到那个刺青店。那里有位老妇人…”

“等等，我记得 ** _她_** ！”Draco说道，身体往前倾。“那个老疯子的那口牙太恐怖了，巨怪看了都只敢站在离她十步的地方。”

Hermione想着回忆中的画面皱起了眉。“对，真的很吓人对不对？”

“而且她身上还有股樟脑丸的味道。或者是福尔马林？我是说她真的 ** _很老_** 。”

“肯定至少一百二十岁 了。”Hermione说道。

“至少。”Draco点了点头。

楼上突然传来一声闷闷的撞击声，好像是有人用脚带关了一扇门。

Draco抬头看了看布满水渍的天花板。“房子里还有其他人吗？”

Arne立刻回答道。“是我的猫。她已经很老了。大概是想到外面撒个尿。”

“可怜的家伙。”Hermione轻声说。“她肯定已经很虚弱了。”

“但还是很招人喜欢。”

Draco觉得Arne这种过分亲和的性格很讨厌。同样让他讨厌的还有Hermione给他的回应，尤其是考虑到不久前她还想用包抡这个男人的脸。

“采访部分结束了吗？”Draco直接问道。

Arne放下笔记。“差不多。现在我还想要看看你们的刺青。”

是他的想象吗？还是这个男人在说这句话的同时的确在热切地看着Hermione？

Draco微微眯起双眼。“你看我的就行，她的那个就留给你的想象吧，我想那样就够了。”他用一种近乎欺骗的柔和口吻说道。

“Draco！”Hermione叫了起来，完全忘记自己应该叫他‘Merrybones’。

“事实上我确实对你的刺青更感兴趣。”Arne对Draco说，对他的威胁不为所动。

Hermione叹了口气。“亲眼看到能有什么好处吗？”

Arne点点头。“倒也不是一定要看，但看到咒语最终呈现的具体形式确实会有帮助。我猜想你们这段时间都曾体会过一些…”他试图找到合适的词语。“合二为一的感觉？”

Draco还没有从对Arne生气的状态中恢复过来，但这个问题成功地分散了他的注意力。“嗯，”他吸了口气，“有种…”

Hermione接过他的话。“就像是短暂地存在于他的皮肤之下，感受到他正在感受的一切。我感觉在我们对某些事情有强烈反应的时候，特别能体会到这种感觉。我能接收到一阵阵感悟，或是他性格的某些碎片。很吓人。”

Arne赞赏地对她点了点头。“大部分受咒语影响的人都只会用讨厌的针刺感来形容这种体验。”

“哦，那种针刺感也的确存在，”Draco冷淡地肯定道。“非常频繁。”

“很好。那就让我看看吧。”Arne边说边站起身。

Draco略显不耐地站了起来把T恤扯过头顶，脱下来的过程中他一直背对着Hermione。就在那对黑色翅膀被露出来的那一刻，她立刻抬起手盖住自己的惊呼。

她不敢相信她眼前看到的和那天Draco在级长浴室里炫耀给她的是同一个刺青。那个刺青不再是静止的，它在摆动着，就像是池塘水面的暗色波纹一般。

他细致、苍白的皮肤就是一块绝佳的画布。刺青上的羽毛有如黑玉，但那黑色里还蕴藏着其他色彩，打着旋汇聚着，仿佛深色水面上的油脂。

那对翅膀看起来很躁动不安，肯定是在模拟Malfoy此刻的情绪。这一刻，这对翅膀微微 ** _皱_** 了起来。

那种想要伸手抚摸它们，抚摸他皮肤的冲动极其强烈。Hermione握紧自己的双手，直到指节都开始发白。

Draco转了过来，两人对视了几秒。“告诉你它们变了。”

Hermione突然想起他们在禁林里的对话，就是在黑魔印记出现之前那段。

“ ** _你那些学术研究精神到哪儿去了，_** ** _Granger_** ** _？_** ”

真的，去哪儿了？肯定是和她的判断力一起逃走了。

Arne正专注地观察着刺青。他看起来很激动，这是最能够确切描述他表情的一个词了。他拿着一个很像是卡尺的工具围着Draco走了一圈，不停念叨着‘太美了’、‘令人赞叹’还有‘极其精美的手艺’这些话语。

Hermione止不住地颤抖着，对这些形容感到无比赞同。和‘Merrybones先生’的刺青相比，她身上那个最多只能算是个吻痕。

“为什么他身上的是一对翅膀？”她问道。“但我身上的是一条龙？”

“你还没有猜到吗？”Arne回答。“象征 ** _你_** 的标志被刺在了你丈夫身上，而象征 ** _他_** 的，被刺在了你身上。这代表着你们眼中的对方是什么样子的。”

Hermione不是很明白Arne刚才这句话的意思，但她绝不会放过任何一次惹恼Malfoy的机会。“如果我的刺青是我眼中的他，那我大腿上应该是一只可恨的小侏儒啊！”

Malfoy扭头看了她一眼。“哈—哈。”

“你皮肤上的这个标志是很私密的。可能是你潜意识中对你伴侣的看法。这世上有很多不同种类的龙，你知道的。或许你会想要了解一下你身上刺着的那一只都有哪些特点。东方龙往往象征着智慧和仁爱。”Arne告诉Hermione。

“谢谢你，Arne。谜题解开了。”Draco说道。他转身看着Hermione。“我的刺青是一对讨厌的女妖翅膀，是因为我眼中的你就是这个样子。但你显然认为我是什么善良的贤者。”Hermione趁Arne不注意对Malfoy竖起了中指。

“动动肩膀，可以吗？”

Draco照做了，两边翅膀同时舞动了起来，仿佛他们是通过皮肤底下的肌肉连结在一起似的。Arne注意到Draco左肩有块颜色已经变淡但仍然很明显的瘀痕。

“看上去很疼。这里怎么了？”

“魁地奇伤。”

“啊，魁地奇，”Arne点了点头。“在丹麦也很流行，不过丹麦人没有你们这些英国人这么狂热。是吧？”

Draco耸了耸。他说的没错。

那对翅膀在一秒后也耸动了起来。Hermione和Arne都注意到了这个。“我们的魔法部最近不是很热衷于这些大型聚众的公开活动。我们那儿发生了一些骚乱。我想你知道我说的是哪种骚乱。”Arne的语气不如之前那么轻快。

“食死徒？”Draco轻声问道。

Arne摇了摇头。“倒没有那么严重。我觉得只是一些那个连名字都不能提的人的拥护者。我不认为你们的Voldemort已经把触手伸到我们这个小小国家了。那应该是件好事，我想。”

“绝对是好事。我不敢相信他的影响力居然已经辐射到了那么远的地方。”Hermione意识到Arne的出生地都已经被Voldemort玷污了，瞬间感到非常愤怒。

“你会发现，年轻的小姐，其实我们所有人内心都藏着一些邪恶。但只有那些更加软弱的人，会被带入歧途。一切的动因可能需要先被植入人们的意识。”

“你就是这么看Voldemort的？一颗邪恶的种子？”Hermione问道。

“他是一个‘想法’。一个邪恶的想法。现在确实非常动荡不安。我们国家有很多人都预测战争即将打响，不是这种形式就是另外一种，或许一年后，或许十年后。所以我现在总是挣多少花多少，趁我还有机会，”他说着露出一抹淡淡的笑容。“不过请放心，坚强的人总是比软弱的人多。我们中的大多数不会被轻易带入歧途。”

Draco奇怪地看了看他，仿佛那个男人的这番观点并没能赢得他的信任，反倒是引起了他的怀疑。“你为什么会这么懂Fida Mia？你看起来也只比我们大一分钟而已。”

Arne拍了拍Draco的皮肤，满意地看着那些‘羽毛’在他的拍打下合拢，就像是含羞草的叶子一样。“这是我的副业。我的合作伙伴和我在哥本哈根有一间小小的魔咒咨询公司。家族制的，你懂的。Fida Mia源自丹麦，我只不过是花了不少时间在研究这个咒语上。”

“一般这个咒语如何解除？”Hermione问道。

“大部分情况，我会在咒语的主体上施加一个魔咒。主体指的是人的灵魂。随着针刺被注入体内的魔法会附着在这个魔咒上，咒语就这么被解除了，同时消失的还有那个刺青。这当然不是什么简单轻松的魔法，也不是纯粹光明的魔法，毕竟在施下咒语的同时两位曾流过鲜血。在解除过程中，也会流血。”

“我明白了。”听到他的话Hermione微微睁大了眼睛。

“你可以重新穿上衣服了。”Arne告诉Draco。Hermione甚至觉得有种遗憾的感觉涌上心头，这么美妙的刺青又要被藏起来了。

“那，你的诊断呢？”Draco穿好衣服问道。

Arne的回应有些模棱两可。“我能私下和你聊两句吗？”他抱歉地看了看Hermione。“我希望你不要介意。”

Hermione想要介意，不过最后还是不情不愿地点了点头。“随便。毕竟是他付的钱。”


	34. 第三十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十三章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/33/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Arne Hendricks 阿恩·亨德里克斯；Emmanuel Borgin 埃曼纽·博金；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Nana Hendricks 娜娜·亨德里克斯；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：9957字

“我的听力一定是出了什么问题，因为我想你刚刚说的是，你帮不了我们。”

他们一起走进厨房后关上了门。烤箱里好像正烤着一个馅饼。Draco低头看着地板，似乎陷入了沉思。不管他的心思现在飘去了哪里，那肯定不是个平静的地方。

然后他抬头看了看Arne，那个眼神让Arne不得不压抑自己拿起魔杖的冲动。Borgin丝毫没有夸张，这个男孩确实很容易激动。

“你没有听错，”Arne回答。“没有任何方法能够解决你们两人之间的问题。咒语已经永久生效了。”

“每个人都知道这个咒语是永久性的！”Draco不耐烦地说。接着他看了一眼紧闭的门，继续说道，这一次语气柔和了一些。“但是据我们所知，永久也分两种。一种钱财和黑暗魔法就能解决，另一种则只有死亡。”

“那么你们之间的就是第二种情形。”Arne面无表情地说道。

“简直是 ** _一派胡言_** 。”Draco骂道。

“这个咒语之所以已经永久生效，是因为此刻坐在会客室里焦急等待的那位可爱的小姐相信她自己爱上了你。咒语已经被封印了。没有任何回头路了。”

Draco猛地往后退了一步，仿佛有人刚刚对着他的脸打了一拳一般。他看起来吓坏了，没过多久，他脸上的表情转为彻底的愤怒。

“那个女孩不爱我。”

“而你之所以这么确定是因为你问过她？还是她告诉过你？”Arne温和地问。

“你怎么知道那是爱？有任何人知道什么是爱吗？”Draco像是一只被困的野兽般，在那间小小厨房里来回踱着步子。

Arne想要缓和一下气氛。“你知不知道，能不能确定都没有关系。咒语 ** _知道_** 。如果只是一次一夜情，一次短暂的暧昧，或者是两人都意识到并且承认的错误，我都是能够解除的，但我没有能力让两个被Fida Mia牢牢绑在一起的灵魂分开。”

Draco烦躁地吼了一声，把一把椅子踢倒在地，桀骜不驯地看了看Arne。那一刻，他活脱脱就是个叛逆小子，像人们通常抱怨的那样。

“去你妈的，”他的语气充满了苦涩。“那我们为什么还要过来？”

Arne双手抱胸坐在料理台的边缘。Nana如果发现她钟爱的椅子被这么踢到一定会闹情绪。

“因为你那位联络人安排了这次会议。因为你同意支付一笔咨询费。也因为我毕竟是个生意人。”

“你必须告诉我怎么解决这个问题！”Draco撑在水槽边，眼中阴郁的情绪让稍年长的那位男士瞬间有些吃惊。

“你有没有想过，或许那位年轻的小姐并不觉得这是什么大问题？”

Draco颤抖的手梳过他的发。“嫁给我 ** _就是_** 问题。”

“为什么？”

“为什么！”Draco嗤笑了一声。“因为我们才十八岁，老天。因为她是她，而我…我很肯定就算不考虑丈夫这个事情，她也有各种挑战等着她去面对。我不想要妻子！我想要甩掉这一切！必须找到个方法！”他嘶声说道。

Arne不禁想要知道这些‘挑战’都有哪些，是不是真的危险到有个人关心她爱她对她来说并不是帮助，反而是阻碍。

不过就在那一刻他想起那个女孩是Harry Potter的朋友，他的问题自然得到了解答。那绝对是严峻的挑战。

“因为Fida Mia咒语的永久性，只有两个方法能够 ** _真正_** 解除它。”Arne对Draco说，他看起来很谨慎。“你知道的。”

Draco点了点头，露出一脸挫败的表情。“把有刺青的那块血肉刮掉，或死亡。”

“没错，但你还需要知道爱是这个魔咒的催化剂，只有爱能够让魔咒生效。没有爱，咒语自然会消失，彻底消失。这也是为什么大部分人觉得他们只是受到了咒语的影响，其实并不是。必须先有 ** _爱_** ，你明白吗。”

“那就是说我需要除掉她的爱。”Draco闭着双眼猜测道。

Arne冷哼了一声。“我或许，就像你刚才说的，只比你‘大一分钟’，但我现在就可以告诉你，爱上一个人比 ** _停止_** 爱一个人要容易得多。”

“她会停下来的。”Draco说道。这句话几乎可以等同于一句承诺。“我会 ** _让_** 她停下来。她根本就不该开始。”他起身准备离开厨房，不过Arne在门口拦住了他。

“等等，在你走之前，我也许应该指出，我们刚才似乎恰好忽略了一个很重要的事实，那就是Fida Mia只有在 ** _双_** 方相爱的情况下才会起效。”Arne让这句话背后的含义在空气中停留了一会儿。

Draco的手放在门把手上。

“这世上根本没有我极度渴望，而且失去了就不能活的东西。”

Arne看着他离开房间，瞬间觉得自己很没用。从他和Nana Hendrick合作以来，他第一次感到了 ** _内疚_** 。

.

.

那对情侣离开后，Nana Hendricks来到了楼下。从她曾孙子脸上的表情看，事情进展得并不顺利。

Arne站在窗边看着那对渐渐走远的情侣。

“我想那个年轻人可能是我遇过的人里最愤怒的一个。你要知道，在我们这个行当里，我见过很多很多愤怒的年轻人。”他对他曾祖母这么说道。

Nana Hendricks在织着什么。刚才放在烤箱里的馅饼被拿了出来放在料理台上冷却。她每次心情不好的时候都喜欢织毛线，自然，得知她的曾孙不想向这对客户收取咨询费，她的心情很糟糕。

这可是两个月的努力，就这么被倒进了下水道。那两个月，她游荡在肮脏酒馆里物色合适对象，把他们那间刺青店从乡村移到城市，又移回乡村。全白费了。她现在已经没有那么多精力去筹划很多场骗局了。一年最多一两次。这段时间他们的资金也很吃紧。

她倒不会一直生这个孩子的气。他和他父亲很像，心肠太好了，恰恰是因为这个她才会放过她的孙子，而让他孙子的儿子接替他成为她的搭档。

“你放心，让他愤怒的并不是这个咒语。”Nana说。

“我挺喜欢他的。”Arne承认道。“主要因为他完完全全就是我的反面。”

“我知道，”她宠爱地对他笑了笑，手中的棒针发出轻柔的咔哒声，这让她感觉平静。“你真是个贴心又温柔的好孩子。给你织的这件毛衣里你想要有橙色吗，亲爱的？我刚想起你讨厌橙色。”

“Nana，我有点担心他会怎么做。”Arne无法忘怀Draco是一位食死徒的儿子这件事。也许，他这颗橡子和那棵橡树差了十万八千里呢。[i]

“他们会没事的，”她告诉他。“为什么我会这么说呢，我从没见过任何一对真正接受了Fida Mia的情侣最后没有好结果。”

Arne哼了哼。“那你和曾祖父呢？”

棒针停了下来。“嗯？我们怎么了？”

“嗯，不是有段时间你想要毒死他，后来还试着溺死他吗。父亲说他曾经把你的房子烧了。”

“哦，那个。”她不耐烦地嘘了一声。“那不过是我们在调情，亲爱的。如果最后没有好结果的话，你也不会站在这里，对不对？还有，你到底要不要橙色？”

这些说辞并没有彻底让Arne满意。他在那个年轻男人眼里看到了恐惧和愤怒，这让他担心，不知道那个女孩是否有足够毅力让他平静下来。Fida Mia一旦真正起效，它的魔力无坚不摧。

“不，不要橙色，谢谢。”

他们异常聪明，两个人都是。他看得出来。他们也实在太懂得那些人世间的大道理。有时候，能够把那些大道理丢到一边也是好事。如果每个人都只听从自己大脑里的声音，还要直觉干嘛？

.

.

Draco直接无视了她对他提出的问题。

“怎么了？他说了什么？”

她没有从他那儿得到任何信息，连一丁点儿提示都没有。不过或许她正目睹的这些怒气已经是最显而易见的提示。

他们推开圆石旅馆的门，走上楼梯。

“你能停下来吗！”她叫道。

他没有停下脚步，火急火燎地几乎是踢开了门。走进他们的房间后，他立刻用力把门一摔，捡起自己的包。

“我们要走了，”他说。“ ** _现在_** 。”

Hermione不敢相信他竟然在吼她。还有，她觉得他自己都没有意识到他在吼她。

“我的上帝，不会吧，真的那么糟糕吗？”她走到他面前。毕竟这件事也关乎她的未来，而且她真的受够了这种一直被他无视的感觉。“你能不能停下来，告诉我发生什么了？我们的解决方案呢？你没有付他钱，对不对？我没有看到你给他任何东西，就在—”

他猛地转身面对她。她被他吓得一连往后退了好几步，直到她的膝盖窝碰到了床边。她总算是看清了他脸上的表情。那绝不是什么年轻人耍小性子。而是彻彻底底的Malfoy式的狂怒。有那么一瞬间她觉得他真的会打她。

“闭嘴，”他伸出一只手指对她说。“就这一次，给我 ** _闭嘴_** ！”

Hermione往旁边走了一步躲开他。她有些发抖，也很困惑，不过仍然想要得到他所有注意力。她拿出魔杖对准床铺发出一个 ** _火焰熊熊_** 。

床单一角立刻燃烧起来。

Draco盯着那儿看了一会儿，才猛地从魔怔状态中跳脱出来。他扯着床单一把甩到地上，用力跺了几脚把火焰踩灭。

然后他直直盯住她，觉得她大概是疯了。“你这个疯女人…”

她再次举起魔杖，这次瞄准的是他。他猛地扑向她，粗暴地扯住她的手臂。

“你觉得你对我而言是什么？”

“什么？”她尖叫起来，因为害怕也因为这个问题是那么愚蠢，同时又那么出乎意料。她可以回答他，前提是他必须先冷静下来。“把你的手拿开Malfoy。”

他使劲摇晃着她，直到她上下牙齿碰撞着咔哒作响。“你什么都不是，你明白吗？对我而言，你什么都不是。你充其量也就是个讨厌、烦人又无趣的消遣！”

接着他又说了些难听的话。一些非常难听的话。不过没有一句和她的出身有关，这一点本该让她意识到那一刻他的心情。他没有叫她泥巴种，用的是另外一些恶毒的称呼。但她一直没有失控，直到他那些污秽不堪的侮辱中提到了Ron和Harry，她才彻底爆发。那个时刻总算到来了，她不再觉得自己应该出于谨慎而不对诋毁做出回应，她也无法继续装作充耳不闻，这么做实在太不健康了。她欣慰地发现自己原来还是有底线的，而他已经越过了那条底线。

这简直就像三年级那一幕再次上演。

明知第二天她右臂一定会有瘀痕，她还是把自己的右臂从他手中抽了出来，用她全身所有力气狠狠扇上他的脸。那个动作带来的‘啪’声在这间逼仄的房间里听起来格外响亮，让人愉悦。她的手掌有些刺痛，不过这是值得的。

“你怎么敢！”她嘶声说道。

他的头偏向一旁，不过他的站姿却完全没有受影响。这让她突然意识到那次Lucius到底用了多大力气才能把Draco拽倒在地，想到这个她不禁打了个寒颤。

Draco拨开散落在脸颊上的头发把它们勾到耳后，伸出舌尖舔走上唇渐渐渗出的血丝。他舔了舔那处伤口，瞳孔逐渐呈现出一种阴暗，近乎深青铜的色彩。

“你真的不该出手。”他轻声说道。

 ** _好吧，逃跑的时候到了！_** 她脑中那个细细的警告声叫嚣着。她不想理睬它。那个声音又不是全知全能的。那是她大脑发出的声音，不是她的心。

他拉起她贴紧自己的胸口。这次并不疼，因为他的动作很温柔…

“我 ** _敢_** 。你只需要知道这个，”他反驳道。“你记得我上次在汽车旅馆里说过的话吗？如果你敢再打我一次，我会怎么做？”他问着她，大拇指顺着她的鼻梁往下抚摸着。他的声音有些粗哑。

“你会弄断我的手，是吗？”她挑衅着。

他抓住她的手，右手，那只自从他们认识后已经打过他两次的手，低头吻上她的掌心。他的下巴有些粗糙。他需要刮胡子了，她想。

“不是你的手，Hermione，”他澄清道，“如果你不离我远一点，我会弄断的是 ** _你_** 。”

她还没来得及搞懂他的话，另一只手就也被他控制了。她皱了皱眉，想要抽出那只手，但他抓得实在太紧，她根本无法逃脱。他的脚勾到她身后，利落地一扫，让她失去平衡往后倒在了床上。

 ** _我们是不是该感到恐慌了？_** 大脑那个声音询问着。

不用。时候未到。因为他看起来还是给她留出了一个逃跑的选项。Draco继续低头看着她，用一种难以捉摸的表情。

她一动也不动。

他爬上床，身体悬宕在她上方，他的呼吸热热的，湿湿的，从她喉咙那里一点点往上。她呼吸急促，头也有些晕。他触碰的每个地方都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他裤子的布料粗糙地爱抚着她光裸的腿。或许是她那些神经末梢突然开始尖叫着宣告它们的存在吧。他用牛仔裤裆部那块硬硬的三角区域摩擦着她柔软的小腹，同时轻咬着她的脖子，吸吮着她耳后格外敏感的那个地方。

“如果我能把这一刻我闻到的你的迷人香味灌进瓶子里，我一定能赚大钱。”他听起来像是被麻醉了一般，声音有些迷离，仿佛是从很远的地方传来的。她不觉得他自己意识到了这一点。

隐约间她发现自己的双手被松开了。她把两手放在他肩上，试探性地推了推。他抵住她的脖子笑了（又或者是一声低吼，她也不确定），接着咬了她一口。她把脸转向他，想要吻他，想要尝到他的味道，用一种她知道他不愿意鼓励的方式贴近他。

但他非常巧妙地躲开了。要么他是拥有无与伦比的控制力，要么他就只是个邪恶的引诱者。

又或者其实，他怕了。

Draco用手肘撑住自己，用一种近乎悠闲的姿态从上往下看着她。透过他的衣服，她能清晰感觉到他勃起得分身，此刻就像一块烙铁般贴着她的肚子。和他的灼热分身相比，他裤子上的纽扣感觉特别凉。

“我好像还没有在你面前展现过我的真面目。”Draco说。他吻了吻她的嘴角。Hermione知道如果她用舌头舔那里的话，会尝到他的血。

那种感觉过于真实，让她有些害怕。Hermione吃力地往床头方向退缩着，不过他抓住了她的脚踝又把她拉回身下。她悲惨地发现自己的裙子被拉到了腰部。她的鞋子在挣扎中也掉了下来，而且她的手再次被他俘获。

她从不认为自己是个手无缚鸡之力的人，不管在家里还是在Hogwarts她都干过不少重活，但无论她有多少力气，和Malfoy相比都显得那么不值一提。

充斥弥漫于两人之间的张力不仅仅源于他们对彼此的感情，还有两性之间亘古不变的吸引力。

“你在做什么？”她听起来比之前冷静多了。这是一个毫无意义的问题。就像是问一位邮递员他的工作是什么。

“你猜。”他贴着她的唇轻声说道。他看着她的样子好像是想要把她脸上的每个细节都刻在脑海里。

她张开嘴，想要说些机灵话，就在这时他发起了进攻。他不允许她用自己的方式吻他，她发现。他不想要她的顺从。

他不停吻着她。嘴唇覆上她的。这个吻，让他们忍耐已久的压抑饥渴都变得无比值得。他吮咬着她的唇，舌头舔着勾着她的舌，探索着她口中每一处他能触及的地方，而当他不能更加深入的时候，他会用手调整她头的角度，或是压住她的下巴，再重新吻一遍。她喘息着，而他吞下她每一次喘息，只为了把更加热烫的呼吸喂进她嘴里。

只用一只手就把她两手手腕同时牢牢抓住，这看似不可能，不过他做到了。他用自己上身的重量固定住她，另一只手把她那件背心拉过她的头顶。

他无法彻底脱下她的上衣，如果要那么做意味着他必须松开她的手，于是他就把那件衣服留在了她头顶和手肘当中的某个位置。

她的胸衣对他来说比较困难，考虑到卡扣在她背后，于是他干脆把它往上一推。

然后，他什么都没有做。

他离开了她的嘴，他的唇红红的，湿湿的，他用一种让她想要一口气跑到山顶的修道院把自己献给上帝的眼神凝视着她。他的目光十分沉静，也很沉重，那里面的热度让她不安地扭动起来。她的乳房看起来倒挺享受这种关注，顶端的乳头渐渐挺立起来，变成了两颗小珠子。

他怜爱地看着她。“如果你这周有读过我的心思的话，你会知道我很久以前就想要这么做了。”

她看着他，仿佛她的灵魂已经游离自己的身体。他用舌湿湿地把她一边乳头舔了一圈，然后整个含进口中吸吮着。他不紧不慢地舔吻吸吮着，把脸埋在她双乳间，把她的味道吸入自己鼻腔，然后用同样缓慢的方式膜拜她另一边乳房，手轻轻揉捏着。

Hermione的脚趾蜷缩了起来，不停甩着头，哀求着，要他放开她的手。她想要用手环抱住他，但她还没有疯到把这些告诉他。

“你坐在那儿，早餐的时候。那么清新，刚刚洗过澡，那么好闻，”他身体微微上移，唇吻上她两侧鬓角。“我脑子里有那么多想要对你做的事。”他的声音很低，低到仿佛她的脊柱都跟着颤动起来。

“我想要走到你身旁，把你抱起来放在我大腿上，解开你的衬衫，一边抚摸它们一边让你把早餐切好喂给我。你会怎么想？”他问着，偏过头轻轻咬着她一边乳房的下端。

“从去年开始我就一直想这么做了，还有你知道吗，有时候我下面会硬到根本没法按时去变形课，我只能像个傻子一样坐在餐桌旁，假装喝南瓜汁其实是在等自己平复下来，直到几乎所有人都离开？”

她呻吟着低下头，不让他看到她的脸。

“Granger，”他怂恿道，用一个吻封住她的唇，诱惑她迎上他的目光。当她睁开眼时，她的双眼饱含着泪水。

“你知道我是怎么知道你已经为我准备好了吗？”语气中既带着温柔，也有几分戏谑。这简直是致命的组合。

她摇了摇头，换来他一个灼人的笑容。

“我知道，是因为你每次都会变得很热，很湿，还会发出各种诱人的声音。尽管我们之间第一次的很多细节我都不记得了，但我死都不会忘记你是什么 ** _感觉_** 。”

他的手慢慢往下抚过她的胴体。

“不要，”她皱起眉看着他。“Draco。我们不能这样。”

她不要在愤怒和恐惧中完成这件本该让爱意升华的事。那条道路只会通往痛苦迷失，她确信。

他没有回答，只是用手指紧紧捏住她纹有刺青的大腿，直到她叫出声来。

“不是‘Draco’，你这个勾人的妖精。对你而言，我是 ** _Malfoy_** ，永远都是Malfoy。说到底，我是我父亲的儿子。你需要知道我是什么样的人。”

“我知道你是什么样的人！”Hermione大叫道。

他挑衅地用手掌摩擦着她的皮肤，摸到她的底裤。

“你还不知道，但你迟早会的。我会用行动告诉你，然后我们就可以一劳永逸地解决这个小问题了，对不对？”

“你不是你父亲。”她轻声说道。

他的手找到了目标。她的底裤不再能阻挡他的手指。他把布料拨到一旁。他的瞳孔已经完全变黑，深不见底的黑。他额角有条血管正在持续有力地弹动着。

“我还年轻，给我点时间…”

Draco，与此同时，根本不知道自己在做什么。他以为他知道，但那都是十分钟，三个吻，和一件白色纯棉胸衣之前的事了。

他起初的 ** _计划_** 是让她彻底畏惧他，让她再也无法用同样的方式看待他，更不会对他还存有任何感情。他应该更明智的。他所有那些缜密的计划在Hermione Granger面前都会化为一滩粘液。

也许他不该继续辜负家族对他的期待了。

他抚摸着她，就在他的食指轻松溜进她湿滑甬道的那一刻，他再也无法克制他满足的呻吟。她已经完完全全准备好了。

他的大拇指找到那个小小的，敏感的，能够彻底扭转局面的那个点，轻轻压住，绕着那里打圈。她夹紧双腿，把他的手囚禁在她两腿之间，开始发出各种令他万分愉悦的声音。

她的甬道感觉很紧，比他记忆中更紧，这给他的大脑发送出一条提醒，提醒他把动作放慢一点。

他解开自己拉链的动作就不那么灵巧了。他抬起髋部让下身暂时离开床，方便他把裤子往下拉一些。他的底裤随着裤子一起被扯了下来，他的分身彻底自由了。

Hermione感觉到他来到她两腿之间，如果这一刻她低头看的话，她知道自己一定会看见他热烫、赤裸的整根分身抵着自己。他拉起她的腿环在他髋部。

“闭上眼。”他命令道，声音绷得紧紧的。

“不要。”

“闭上眼。照我说的做…不然我就把你翻过去。你不会想要我把你翻过去，Hermione。”

“我不要！”她嘶声对他说，根本没有发现自己竟然哭了起来，直到她尝到自己的眼泪。

他看上去对她很生气。“为什么？”

“因为在这之后我可能再也见不到你了，是吗？”她啜泣着。她真的以为那一刻他会强迫她，而且她也让自己做好了准备，她觉得自己是个傻瓜，也知道自己绝不会原谅他这种行为。他也不会原谅他自己。

Draco却把头埋在她胸前，叹息着。她的手被放开了。

“裂开吧，该死的。”

“除非你再把我修好。”她抵着他的发轻声说道。她想要抚摸他，不过他仍然握着她的手。

他一定是感受到了她突如其来怪异的平静，而这个认知激怒了他。他摇晃着她。“我这么做是为了你，你这个愚蠢的女人！”

“你到底知不知道现在正在发生什么？”她尖声对他说。“我把自己给了你Draco，还有如果我会错意了，其实你并 ** _不_** 像我那样也渴望着我的话，我求求你上帝，现在就把我杀了吧！”

接下来的这句话她的声音轻了一些。“我知道你对我也有感觉，所以为什么这一次你不能相信 ** _自己_** 的直觉呢？”

他看着她，脸上写满了被她看透后的恐惧。但是，他知道自己该如何回答她的问题。

 ** _永远不要爱任何事物超过它爱你。_** 不过为什么呢？

因为所有美好的事物最后都会失去。

因为得不到回应的爱就是个会化脓、腐烂的伤口。然后他会一无所有。一个深不见底、无法逾越的裂痕。没有母亲、没有朋友、没有爱人。就像Malfoy庄园。死气沉沉、空空荡荡，只有一个把他当做负担和失败的父亲。

比起尝过但最后还是被爱深深伤害，根本不知道爱的滋味远远没有那么痛苦。

**_她不可能真的爱我_ ** **_…_ **

**_问她啊，你这个傻瓜！_ **

“我…”他张开口，但说不出更多话语。他无话可说。他想要毁了她，想要通过这种方式让她从他们这段多余的婚姻中解脱出来。这让他意识到自己内心某个地方早就破碎了。也许永远都无法修复了。

他怎么能要求她给他同样的东西？Granger，她是那么健康、那么完美，有着惊人的给予爱的能力。

Hermione也在经历属于她自己的顿悟。她突然意识到根本没有真正的解药。至少对于他们之间这种，没有。这就是Arne想要告诉Draco的。这就是为什么他们没有留下一分一角，大摇大摆地离开了那里。

真的没有解药。

Draco感觉到了她的惊讶还有她身体不自觉的僵硬。一阵前所未有的挫败感涌了上来。她给了他一条出路，而他让她失望了，正如他预计的那样。一切都结束了，因为Hermione绝不会原谅他刚才做出的那些事。

他尴尬地在她额上印下一个吻，起身准备离开。

Hermione的腿环住她把他留了下来。接着就在他离开前一秒，她调动她所剩无几的勇气抬头攫住他的唇。

他立即给出了回应。他的手指埋在她发间，用一种混合着绝望和温柔的热度呻吟着，吻着她。他的灵魂彻底袒露在那个让人迷醉的吻中，它的力量是如此强大，让Hermione全身 ** _颤抖_** 着臣服于这个吻。

她没有别的选择，只有抱着他。他一定吓坏了。在被他释放出来的这不知为何物的情感面前，她感觉自己是那么脆弱、渺小。

那个囚禁了他的心的，戒备森严、深深紧锁、缠着铁丝的堡垒，渐渐崩塌。此刻她沐浴在明亮的光和热中，原来这就是 ** _拥有_** Draco，真正拥有他的感觉。

她听到自己发出的，他们共同发出的，急促的呼吸声、轻吟和叹息声，仿佛她是一位旁观者一般。

他放开她的唇，想要重获一些呼吸，不过她抬起头追随着他，不想要错过任何一个让他们身体牢牢贴和的强烈联系。

他看着她，就好像他正处于极致的痛苦中似的，于是他闭上双眼让自己的身体悬在她上方，他肩膀、背部和手臂的肌肉都紧绷着，不让自己瘫在她身上。

她知道自己如果不赶紧说些什么的话，堡垒的门马上会再次紧闭，那曾经给他诸多痛苦的黑暗会再一次把他偷走。

“留下来陪我。”她要求他，不是请求，是要求。她把一切乞求留在了她的眼中。

“我要怎么做？”他深吸了口气说道，仍然紧紧盯着她，好像她是某种禁忌之果。他的声音凝滞着。

“像这样，”她说着用手捧住他的脸，在他唇上、他刚才流血的嘴角、他的鼻梁，还有他的脸颊纷纷落下一个个小小的湿湿的吻。“像这样。”她又说了一次，缠绕着他的身体，决意要让他感到平静，感到自在。

他缓缓睁开双眼。那个她两周前第一次窥见后就一直试探、引诱，想要看到全貌的地方，逐渐暴露在她面前，毫无遮蔽、无比脆弱。

“告诉我，”他问道，用眼神探寻着她的脸。他抓住她的手，不让她用那些抚摸分散他的注意力。“求求你。”

Remus Lupin之所以说她是同龄人中最聪明的女巫不是没有道理的。醍醐灌顶般，Hermione找到了解药。他害怕交出自己，是因为他不知道她是否会以同等热诚回应他。

“我爱上你了，Draco。上帝帮帮我吧，我已经尝试了所有方法不让自己爱上你。”这实在太荒谬了，说出这句话竟然这么轻松。如果几天前有人想要她承认这一点，恐怕必须得把她绑起来塞进麻布袋里。

他有些退缩，那一瞬间她以为在这场角力中，自己到底还是输了。就在一声颤抖的呼吸后，他把自己的脸埋进她的肩窝，静静地待了一分钟，只是抱着她，呼吸。

如释重负、欣喜若狂，又带了些惶恐，她伸出手臂抱住他，突然希望自己的手可以更长一点，或者他的身型再小一点。

然后他躺到她身旁，面对面抱着她，和毕业派对第二天早晨他弄醒她的时候一样。只是这一次，她极其清醒。

他拉起她的腿勾在他腰际，一只手伸到两人身体中间握住他的分身，另一只手放在她髋部，覆在她那个龙刺青上。

“如果我们继续下去，你就是我的了，”他对她说，脸上那凶猛的表情格外迷人。“你属于我，明白吗？”

他这是在给她最后一次逃跑的机会。

Hermione对着他翻了个白眼。他真是不折不扣的戏精。或许直接是最佳战术，尤其面对她这个反应迟钝的丈夫。

“Malfoy，我的老天，直接上我不行吗。”

“我迟早会死在你手里。”他几乎是咬着牙对她说出这句话。她想要叫他不要说这种话，但当她张开嘴时，却只发出一声尖锐的惊呼，因为就在这一刻，他用一记猛戳，彻底进入了她的身体。

他翻了个身躺在床上，带着她一起。她跨坐在他身上。他整根坚硬热烫的分身埋在她体内。他说了些什么。不是英语，她猜大概是法语。听起来像是句脏话，那是她这辈子听到过的最性感的一句话。

Hermione上身前倾，手掌撑在他胸口。他的眼睛是闭着的，她多希望他能够睁开双眼。每次看不到他的眼睛都让她觉得很紧张。他的手牢牢握住她的髋部，他的分身不断滑出又挺进她甬道的感觉让她的心跳乱了节拍。

这种完美美妙的 ** _合拍_** 感又回来了。不管是喝醉还是清醒，不能否认的是，他们合二为一在的感觉的确妙不可言。

Draco的大脑就快要爆炸。他不得不闭上眼，因为看到她骑在自己身上那画面超过了他能承受的极限。她的双眸写满了她刚才对他说的那些话，如果这还不足以让他在一秒内高潮的话，这种被她紧紧包裹的感觉，绝对可以。

太迟了。他马上就要射了。Merlin，她居然让他沦为这么一个欲求不满、精神失常、神魂颠倒，无法控制自己的早泄男人。

“对不起。”他粗嘎地说，最后一次重重地挺入她身体，这是他能够做到的极限了。

Hermione躺在他胸口。他一动也不动，她开始怀疑自己是不是弄死他了。她撑起身体，用手臂拨开眼前的头发，端详着他。

“Malfoy。请不要忘记呼吸。”

他半睁开双眼。那是一种沉静、安详的灰色，那里面除了理所当然的困倦，没有任何让她意外的情绪。Hermione松了口气。

“我知道。”

[i] 译者注：Hopefully, this particular acorn had fallen very far indeed from the tree. 这句话衍生自一句英文俗语‘the acorn doesn’t fall far from the tree’（也有’the apple doesn’t far from the tree’），也就是橡果/苹果总是落在离树不远的地方，经常用来比喻孩子和他们的父母有很多相似之处，即有其父/母必有其子/女。


	35. 第三十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十四章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/34/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Arne Hendricks 阿恩·亨德里克斯；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Nana Hendricks 娜娜·亨德里克斯；Travers 崔佛斯；Harry Potter 哈利·波特； Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱； Viktor Krum 威克多尔·克鲁姆 
> 
> 本章译文字数：7396字

Arne坐在餐桌旁，一边吃着冷掉的南瓜派一边看着预言家日报。

他看报纸的时候喜欢从后往前看，从魁地奇新闻，到财经版面，最后再到社会版面。先看前面实在让人沮丧。最近这段时间好消息似乎格外紧缺，不过他猜想好消息或许不总是人们最想要看到的。

最后，头版的一份报道让他皱起眉。是一则有关某个离奇死亡事件的调查，一位名为‘Narcissa Black Malfoy’的人。已伏法的前食死徒Lucius Malfoy的妻子。

她的名字既古老，又极其臭名昭著。那篇文章用了很大篇幅介绍Black家族和Malfoy家族的背景。根据这份报道，本来有关人士以为这位女性是自杀身亡的，于是她的死讯一直被保密了，直到今天才公诸于众。她并不是死于自杀，那篇文章是这么暗示的，这也是为何魔法部正对此事开展彻底的调查。

那篇文章还提到Narcissa的独子，Draco，仍在世。

 ** _Draco_** 。

Arne突然意识到就在不久前坐在他会客厅里的那位年轻人的真实身份，想到这个他微微睁大了双眼。命运似乎格外青睐他，给了他非常有意思的一年。

前门的门铃此刻响了起来。Arne并没有在期待着任何访客或是客户，所以他猜想这大概是Nana，从她的慈善馅饼赠送活动中回来了。她这段时间和一位年长的邻居交上了朋友。Arne觉得那个男人喜欢他的曾祖母，不过她坚称两人之间是纯柏拉图的关系。

他把吃完的碟子和叉子放进水槽，习惯性地拍了拍他外套上的口袋，确认他的魔杖在里面，接着走到门口准备开门。

门口站着的不是他的曾祖母，而是早前那位年轻人，Draco。

他仍旧戴着那顶Arne在圆石旅馆外第一次和他打照面时戴着的黑帽子。

“你又来了。”Arne有些困惑地说道。

那位年轻人点了点头。他银色的眸子亮亮的。“我需要信息。很紧急。”

Arne盯着他看了一小会儿。“我一般不在这么晚的时候会见客户，不过我想我可以破例一次。但这次我真的需要收费了。”

就这样吧，这应该能够安抚Nana了。生意还是要做的。

“我从不讨价还价。”Draco这么回答道。这次他脸上出现了一抹笑容。

Arne犹豫了片刻，自己也不明白是为什么。也许他对这对年轻爱侣太过好奇了吧。他向来谨遵Nana的教诲，和客户保持着专业的距离。

他耸耸肩，把那些怪异的感觉抛在脑后，走到一旁让Draco走了进来。直到门被关上的那一刻，Arne才意识到自己犯下了一个极其严重的错误。

不管他放进屋子里的这个人到底是谁，有一点是确定的，这个人绝对没有受Fida Mia的影响。感知这个精妙咒语是否存在是写在他血液中的一种本能。之前那对年轻爱侣简直像是被浸泡在一整锅经过大量爱欲调味的复杂魔法浓汤里，而这个陌生人， ** _异常干净_** 。

他身上没有任何痕迹。那是因为他根本不是Draco。

只可惜，这个领悟来的太迟了。那个男孩已经发出了咒语。Arne倒在地上，彻底瘫痪。他看着那个年轻男人不紧不慢地走到前门，打开了它。其他两个男人走了进来。其中一个很矮，头已经秃了，有些怯懦。他瞥了一眼Arne，眼神里满是担忧。

他的同伴和他截然相反；高大且严肃。两人都穿着一身黑衣。

攻击Arne的那个人就蹲坐在他身旁的地板上。

“正如我刚才说的，我需要一些信息。”

他们想要得到的信息是有关早前拜访Arne的那对年轻爱侣的。更确切地说，他们是想要知道有关那个男孩，Draco，的信息。他给出的信息似乎并没有太多用处，而且从那个陌生人脸上的表情看，他似乎早就知道这些信息了。

“谢谢你。”那个男孩说道，如果那真的是个男孩的话。他似乎是发号施令的人，这倒是一目了然。其他两个人跟在他身后。

那一瞬间Arne以为他们会就这么离去。他屏住了呼吸。

“Travers，请从Hendricks先生这儿拿走一份纪念品，用来展示给我们那对新婚夫妇看。”

那位身材高大的男人走上前。他看起来并不急切，也不像是那种会因为几声哀求动摇意志的人。

“你想要什么？”他问那个男孩。他的声音和他身上其他特征一致，也很严肃。

那个男孩看似沉思了一会儿。他看了看这条狭窄的走廊，没有发现任何有趣的东西。就在那一刻他注意到了Arne那双与众不同的眼睛。他再一次露出笑容。

“一些能让他们记住的东西。“

不管他们打算要对他做什么，Arne只希望他们能够赶在Nana回家前结束。那位老妇人只要不回来就还是安全的。

人们常说当一个人濒临死亡时，他的一生会在他眼前闪现。那简直是一派胡言。除非这个人能够如此幸运的，平静又缓慢地死去，而且在死亡过程中他的所有心智器官都运作正常，不然根本没有重新回顾这一生的时间。

尤其男巫的寿命往往超过了一百年，这也意味着这份总结会很长，这种长寿也往往带来了许多有关衰老的健康问题。

Arne只活了微不足道的二十四年，所以根本就没有多少生命历程可供他回顾。

就在Traver一步步逼近他的时候，除了显而易见的恐惧，Arne还感到了 ** _后悔_** 。

作为一位Hendricks，他居然还没来得及亲身体会Fida Mia就死了，这真是最让他悲痛的遗憾。

那天晚上，当Nana Hendricks回到家中，她发现屋子的门是开着的，她的曾孙子就躺在走廊里，已经死了，身边摆着一袋钱。还有黑魔印记，正闪耀在这幢楼房屋顶的上空。

.

.

这张床太他妈小了。

Draco从她身上起来，懊恼地发现这张床实在太小了，他本想继续睡下去的，不过他意识到自己大概压着她了。

还有她的头发，也被他压住了。

他想要迅速灵巧地，像个真正的找球手那样，翻身躺到一旁。就在这一刻他发现自己已经筋疲力尽，如果这一刻为了保住他的性命他必须连续两次横滚翻再飞出一个8字，他确实曾面临这种生死危机，他也做不到。

Merlin，但这个女生睡起来就像是死了一样。她深色的睫毛完全静止地停在她脸颊上，她的呼吸沉静平稳。她睡着的时候会不由自主地翘起唇，脸上也会有一抹玫瑰色的红晕。Draco感到自己在看着她的时候特别平静。那种平静从他下腹升起，一路蔓延来到他的胸腔，然后似乎随着他的血液渗透进他的四肢百骸。

那种感觉温暖着他。他意识到自己感觉很 ** _安全_** ，而这简直荒谬。他从不安全。从他出生那一刻起，他就从未安全过。

Draco闷闷不乐地发现在这一点上，他和Potter是一样的。

他现在除了自己的安危，还要为一个女孩的安危负责。一个弱小的麻瓜出身的女孩。这个女孩聪明绝顶，没错，但她完全不知道远离危险，也毫不擅长用扫帚飞行，她的身高甚至没有到他肩膀。

她是特别的，这一点毋庸置疑，但Hermione Granger无法提供任何有利于他的权力或影响力。她无法保全他，让他不必受制于贪婪又投机的魔法部的掌控，也不必受Voldemort和他的支持者的精明算计。Hermione现在也成为他们的目标了。而这一切都是他的错。这个念头就像一阵刺骨的冷风，把刚才沐浴着他的温暖全部吹散。他天生就只会为自己打算。Draco对此丝毫不感到羞耻，甚至完全不介意大方承认这一点。

因此要让他的大脑接受除了他自己的利益外，他有了一位 ** _新的_** 需要呵护的对象，尤为困难。

一或许是个非常孤独的数字，但至少如果把这个数字放进等式，这会是个非常 ** _容易_** 解决的等式。

他们的利益现在已经融为一体，难分彼此了。从那个傻姑娘告诉他她爱他的那一刻起，这一切就已成定局。

他可以走开。那或许是最无私、高尚又明智的举动，对于所有和此事相关的人而言。

那种举动非常… ** _Potter_** ，对不对？

只能说她不走运了，他不是那种无私、高尚又明智的人。

那么，他能够做到的，也只有尽可能地让他周遭的一切对于Granger而言更加友好。那意味着让魔法部不要再来烦他，还有不让Voldemort发现。搞不好只要他足够努力，这个世界会暂时放过他们，让他能够利用这个时间好好搞清楚自己到底是怎么了。

只可惜，这是一厢情愿的想法。他知道。哪有这么简单。

Draco疲惫地闭上眼，希望自己能够像她看起来那样，陷入沉沉睡梦中。

“你们这些郁闷的想法，我命令你们赶紧离开。”他轻声说道。

他希望她会感到高兴吧。他竟然在自言自语。Granger已经正式把他弄疯了。

他的声音吵醒了她。她在他身下扭动着，开始对他的肩膀做出各种柔软、湿热又慵懒的事。她甚至找到了他的耳朵。

“Hermione。”他的声音听起来有些弱小无助。

他身体的其他部分，就没这么弱小，没这么无助了。

他重重地躺到她身边，动作丝毫不优雅，不过他那再明显不过的意图弥补了这一点。经过一些巧妙的操作，他来到了他最渴望的地方，她体内。她的呼吸不再沉稳。

他知道她的刺青在闪烁着。就像仙女灯一般。其实那个刺青早就开始闪烁了，只不过这一刻它正在越变越亮，但他想她如果知道这个应该会害怕吧。在他印象中，她总是反应过度。

于是他轻声说着一些温柔、安抚的话，一些他觉得她会喜欢听的话，要她不要睁开双眼。他可不想在看着她的时候，承受她的目光。

房间里唯一一盏布满灰尘的灯给她身上镀上了一层安静的金色光芒，让她全身的皮肤看起来格外诱人。房间里湿热异常，毕竟这里只有一扇窗，而且还没法打开。两人身上都裹上了薄薄一层汗珠。她看起来就像是沾着露珠般。

他的唇贴上她的肩膀，在那儿尝到了她皮肤上微咸的味道。床单被扯到下面去了。她的乳房简直让他上瘾，他想。他就知道他之所以每天早餐会有那些淫靡的欲望不是没有原因的。

Draco紧紧握住那对乳房，在她身上起伏着。

这一次，他没有丢自己的脸。

.

.

Hermione抬起头，看了看房间四周。房间里很暗。灯已经灭了。走廊的某处，有位女人在大笑着。她想要下床看看现在几点了，不过Draco抬起腿搭在她身上，和她说他们需要继续睡下去。

他听起来就像是刚刚吞下了一整杯砂石。

但他的命令和他的行为却不相符。他，这一刻，正在专心致志地揉捏着她的臀。

房间里真的好热。他只在他们身上盖了一层被单，不过就算是这样，也还是太热了。

“那是什么味道？”她皱起鼻子问道。她的身体和他堪称绝配，不过这倒也不是什么新闻。

“被子，”他的唇紧紧贴在她颈后。“你把它点燃了，还记得吗？”

“哦，”她回答道。他们本来就不需要被子。太热了。她扭了扭背，让自己用一种更加舒服的姿势窝在他怀里。“我想我得赔钱了。”她打了个哈欠。

Draco轻轻拍了拍她的屁股。“我给旅馆老板的钱足够他买一百张新床单了。”

是，是，他很有钱。她一年级的时候就有所耳闻了。Hermione转过身，让他能够看到她脸上那个大大的笑容。

他的眼睛是闭着的。她却一点也不困。

“Draco。”

他的回答毫无礼节可言。“干嘛？”

“你有中间名吗？”

他还是没有睁开双眼，但她能看到他疑问地微微皱起眉。“你 ** _现在_** 问这个？”

“我的中间名是‘Jane’，”她说。她感觉到一种傻傻的单纯的幸福感从心底汩汩冒了出来。她完全管不住自己的嘴巴。

“不适合你。”他简单地回答道。

“我看过学籍记录表，你知道吗。看起来你那些中间名的首字母占用了字母表的一半。“

有那么一瞬间，他好像是满足于假装自己又睡着了，不过几秒后他又继续说道。“你在学籍记录表里找我的名字干嘛？”

她耸了耸肩。“我就是很喜欢各种档案。”

他哼了哼。“那我倒是相信。”

沉默。

“那，你到底打不打算告诉我？”

他睁开一只眼睛。“如果我告诉你，你就会让我继续睡觉？”

她说她会。于是他一口气把他的全名说了出来。大概是想告诉她，他真的很累吧，她猜想。

Hermione默默思考着在‘Draco’和‘Malfoy’之间那五个名字，差不多花了一分钟时间。“那‘Merrybones’呢？也许你应该把它加——”

他把舌头探入她口中，成功让她闭上了嘴。

.

.

“Granger？”

“嗯？”

“我觉得我有责任告诉你，你拥有全世界最完美的屁股。”

沉默。

然后：“你说 ** _有责任_** ，那是什么意思？”

“我自认为是这方面的专家。”

“为什么？你曾经鉴定过多少——”

“嘘，”他回答道，突然对自己刚才说过的所有话感到后悔，“睡觉。”

.

.

“那你的生日是哪天？”

她把下巴放在他胸口回答道。“九月十九日。也就是说，我比你大九个月。”只有上帝知道为什么她听起来这么得意，因为她就是这么得意。

Hermione想他根本不知道他脸上的笑容有多温柔。“但在那些重要的事情上，明显不是这样。”

“那些重要的事情具体是？”她反问。

他没有回答，只是一边抚摸着她的脸颊，一边色眯眯地笑着。

“我想你应该是说某种领域的经验吧，比如，屁股鉴赏？”她冷冷地问道。

“你没必要为了这个这么生气吧。”

她打了个哈欠，把头重新枕在他胸口。“我才没有生气。”

.

.

他使劲摇晃着她，把她摇醒。距离刚才肯定只过了几分钟，不过显然她是睡过去了。他的胸口真是个不错的枕头，而且他心跳的声音也十分舒服。

但是Hermione眼下却一点也不舒服，尤其是当她一睁开眼就看到他紧紧扭在一起的眉毛。

“Granger，你的第一次是谁？”他略显急切地问出这个问题。

“哈？”她反问道。Ginny常说她早上总是需要整整十分钟才能让她的大脑开机。

Draco看起来有些苦恼。“我不认为Potter对你有那种感觉。所以肯定不是他。我猜是Weasley，因为你们俩去年有点 ** _暧昧_** 。”

他把‘暧昧’说得像是某种性病似的。

突然，他的表情变为了惊恐。“难道是Krum？告诉我不是Krum。”

这段对话的走向让她越来越不舒服。“我不希望在这个时候讨论这个话题。我真的很累。”她故意打了个哈欠以增加她话语的真实性。

那种钢铁般冷硬的感觉又回到了他的眼中。要知道这个眼神自从昨夜他们上床后就一直处于罢工状态。他坐起身，有些粗暴地把她从自己胸口推开。接着他竟然像吃了豹子胆般怒视着她。

“我刚才问了你一个问题。”

她也坐了起来。“没错，我听到了。”

“你马上回答我。”

“行，既然你这么有礼貌，我就告诉你。我的第一次是你。”

他盯着她，仿佛她刚才是在说他是Weasley失散已久的兄弟。

“不可能。”

Hermione真的生气了。该死的，什么叫 ** _不可能_** ？

她发出一声‘呕‘，想要卷起床单裹在自己身上离开这张床，但他死死赖在那张床单上，对她用力的拉扯置之不理。

随便。她在床边找到自己的背心和内衣，急匆匆地穿了起来。

他继续装傻。“你的意思是，派对那晚… ** _那_** 是你的第一次？”

“嗯，好吧，第一二三四五六七次，如果你非要较真的话。”她辛辣地回答道。

他让她觉得自己的经验不足是一件十分丢人的事。

她的裙子和胸衣去哪儿了？她想要看看床底下，不过她有预感，他会趁机把她抓住。

“把衣服脱了，回到床上来，”他命令道，这一点她早有预料。然而，接下来，让她有些不敢相信的是，他又继续说道。“如果我的反应让你不快了，对不起。我只是有些惊讶。”

Hermione还是很生气。这本该是个很敏感的话题，他却直接在这上面踩了几脚，这太可恨了。她才不要原谅他。“滚开，Malfoy。”

听到这个他挑起一边眉毛，紧接着，随着一声假惺惺的叹息，他也从床上走了下来。

她的心跳急剧加速。

老天，当他想要吓人的时候真的很吓人。她尖叫起来，更多是出于期待而不是其他。也有一点点恐惧，不过那似乎也相当愉悦地提升了她的期待感。从潜藏在她皮肤下的那另外一层感官，她能感觉到他的欲望已被唤醒。

他让她一动不动地站着，就像是商店里的假人模特那样，亲手把她的衣服再一次脱光，接着再温柔地把她推回到床上。

他坚挺的分身直直对着天花板的画面让她口干舌燥。只是，她还在生他的气。

“你为什么要在这件事上刁难我？一般男人在得知他的伴侣不是公用扫帚的时候都 ** _多多少少_** 会感到高兴，不是吗？”

这句话让他咧嘴一笑。“你口交的样子好像你以前已经做过很多次了。我做出了一个结论，一个现在看来是错误的结论。”他承认。

说真的，知道他不必对她过往情史感到耿耿于怀让他轻松了不少。不过现在他发现自己想要知道她是不是有在Weasley身上，或是其他人，练习过那个。但他很喜欢自己这颗头颅，还不想因为自己此刻鲁莽的问题而失去他这颗头颅。

“你真是特别会说话，对吧？”她对他说，脸红得一塌糊涂。

他忍俊不禁地发现，她在对他说话的时候竟然一直在盯着自己的脚。

“我那次看起来像是已经做过很多次的口交，口的可是 ** _你的_** ，”她羞赧地纠正道，感觉自己的脸已经热到能够煎蛋了。

他们现在又回到了床上，但还没有上床。他抚摸着她的手臂和后背。“告诉我，”他不经意地问道，仿佛只是在问现在是几点。他把她往后推了一些，用他的脚分开她的两腿，然后温柔地把她翻了过去让她躺在床上。她咬着唇，让他慢慢进入她的身体。

“我温柔吗？”就在他整根没入，两人身体之间再也没有任何缝隙时，他问道。

她过了一会儿才找到自己的声音。“不，你不温柔。不过如果我想要温柔的话，那天晚上我就不会和 ** _你_** 在一起。”

“啊，”Draco咬着牙回答道，两手握住她的髋部。“很棒的回答。”

.

.

他不着寸缕地在房间里走动着，拿起他那顶纽萃索帽子和剩余的钱一起塞进他的包里。就在他重新点燃油灯后，他用两只手指捏起那条被烧坏的被子，皱着鼻子把它扔到角落里。

重点在于他在做出这一切动作时身上是一丝不挂的。显然，这个男人没有任何羞耻心。

Hermione就是这么对他说的。

他对她笑了笑。他似乎有着各种各样不同的笑容，她永远都不可能真正习惯。而这个笑，是一个货真价实能够让人停止心跳的笑容。

“现在脸红有点太晚了不是吗？”

她拉高被单遮住头顶。“我永远都会脸红。”

“而我会永远喜欢你永远都会脸红这件事，”他一边回答一边穿上裤子。“穿衣服吧。我们应该刚刚好能按时回到Hogwarts，不然我们就真的会迟到了，而且会非常丢脸。”

这句话彻底把她从昏昏然的状态中拽了出来。Hermione揽了揽自己的长发，这个动作让他觉得格外女人。“真的吗？现在几点了？”

“凌晨四点。”Draco把魔杖随意插在他裤子后侧口袋里。Hermione想要告诉他不要这么做。巫师世界每两周就会有一位巫师因为这种轻率的举动失去他的屁股。

“也就是说，我们回去的时候会吵醒整座城堡。”她哀叹道。

也就是说他们必须分头回去。这个念头让她非常沮丧。

他走进洗手间。“倒也不一定。”当他从洗手间走出来时说道。

他弄湿了他的头发。他的头发是往后梳的，她颇有些忧伤地想，他看起来比之前更英俊了。

“我能把我们俩同时带进去。”

他从她包里拿出了那条随房间附赠的超级小的毛巾。现在这条毛巾已经被热水浸泡过了。

“我想你大概会想要梳洗一下。”他说道，听起来有些不自在。

他们已经进入了全新的领域。尤其对于Draco而言。但她就是无法摆脱这种感觉，她已经全身心地跳进了命运的洪流中，而他只不过是把大脚趾伸进去了而已。

热毛巾虽然很好，但她真正需要的是一整缸热水，让她可以同时放松她的身体和神经。

“回到Hogwarts你可以泡个澡。”他一边穿鞋一边后知后觉地补充道。

“不要再读我的心了。”Hermione嘟囔道，小心翼翼地把自己裹在被单里站了起来，体内的酸痛让她的小脸扭了起来。

就在她快要走进那间小的不能再小的洗手间时，他抓住被单一角让她停了下来。

他脸上再也看不到任何玩笑。“你知道我们那个问题仍然存在，对吗？这个没法改变那个。”

搞笑，她还真的以为他们之前做的这些能够改变 ** _一切_** 呢。

“嗯，我知道。”却是Hermione的回答。

她听起来一定很凄惨，因为就在她说出口的那一刻他圈住她的腰把她抱了起来，在她唇上印上一个轻吻。他脸上的神情分明写着，他知道他的举止有违理智，而且他几乎是立刻就把她放了下来。

 ** _人们不会在短短两周里坠入爱河_** ，就在她一个人待在那间小小洗手间里时，她的大脑这么提醒着她。

只是这一次当她再次看向镜子里自己的倒影时，她不再感到羞愧。

“我会。”她对自己说，接着开始洗脸。

自言自语似乎是 ** _无可救药爱上_** ** _Malfoy_** 这本长篇小说，同时也是她生活的最新进展。

如果他当时也回应了她的爱该有多好，但她想他大概需要更多时间。

毕竟，他们已经有了一天。


	36. 第三十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十五章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/35/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Sybill Patricia Trelawney / Professor Trelawney 西比尔·帕特里夏·特里劳妮 / 特里劳妮教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Poppy Pomfrey / Madam Pomfrey 波比·庞弗雷 / 庞弗雷夫人；Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：6888字

他们走出圆石旅馆后立刻被卷进了人潮形成的漩涡。

旅馆老板穿着一件小了两码的，看上去似乎是女式的，翻领上还绣着玫瑰的紫色晨袍，正气冲冲地追出旅馆，恰好被Draco看到。他手中拿着魔杖，高声咒骂着。

马路上，一群深夜狂欢买醉的人都在往同一个方向叫着跑着。旅馆老板从柜台上抓起墨水瓶，朝正在用两条佝偻的腿能够承受的最快速度往街对面跑去的某位年长绅士扔去。墨水飞溅着在空中划过，没有抵达它想要命中的目标，却在这条铺满圆石的小路上留下了一个歪歪扭扭的感叹号。

“你还欠我三个晚上的房费，你个老混蛋！”那个男人挥动着拳头吼道。

“怎么了？”Draco问，边问边敏捷地躲开朝他迎面走来的一个壮汉，没有撞在那人身上。

“怎么了？哈，就是有些人以为有个吃死的人来了他们就能赖账，”那个男人气呼呼地说，晨袍随着他的动作猛烈地飞舞起来，露出两条苍白瘦弱的腿。“食死徒最好别再到我们的地盘上晃悠！太影响生意了！”

他们站在旅馆门口，眼看着街上人们的惊恐逐渐升级。

烟雾状闪着荧光的黑魔印记挂在天空，仿佛就在他们头顶似的。不过如果仔细观察的话可以看得出那个标志是从街区深处某个地方发出来的。

Hermione惊恐地看着那个印记。“我不敢相信！我们怎么会睡到连 ** _这个_** 都没有注意到？”

Draco看起来比往常更惨白了。他咬紧牙关，盯着那个标记看了一会儿。“我不知道，不过我们必须马上离开这里。”

他无需说第二次。Hermione握住他伸过来的手跟着他朝对角巷，也就是他们更熟悉的地方，走去。其他人也和他们一样。

一群看起来闻起来像是刚刚串完酒吧的年轻人撞到了她，一瞬间Hermione被一小股人流带着朝相反的方向走去，那些人都迫不及待地想要看清楚那个标记。

就像是被卷入大浪，她随着那群人漂浮着，直到她来到一个她能掉头的地方。

Hermione差点就掉进水沟了，幸好最后一刻她的手撑在了一堵脏兮兮的砖墙上。一个约莫三四岁的小孩抱着一根灯柱在大声哭喊着。

幸运的是，孩子的母亲从那群推推搡搡的人里出现了，欣慰地叫了一声把他抱了起来。

所以，就是这种场面了，Hermione想，这就是只有Voldemort才能制造的大规模 ** _公共_** 危机。和魁地奇世界杯那一次很像，只是这一次，混乱已经来到了英国巫师界的中心。

Draco大声吼着Hermione的名字，她周围的好几个人都听到了他的吼声，扭头看着他。就在过去这五分钟里，街上的人似乎多了一倍。

“在这里！”她叫道，不过她的声音瞬间被周围的喧闹声盖过了。

但他还是听到了她的声音，只有Merlin知道他是如何做到的。没过多久他就来到她的身边；在她还在不停回头瞪着那个标记的时候拽着她的手让她跟上自己的脚步。

他们一直走在人行道上，贴着街边那些比较明亮的建筑。Draco带着他们两人走进了他们路上遇到的第一条巷子。那里早已挤满了和他们想法一样，想要幻影移形回到他们安全的家的人们。

他低头看了她一眼，一脸严肃的表情看上去很吓人。“你能幻影移形吗？还是你需要用飞路？”这个问题如果是问一个没有和食死徒正面交锋过的人，还算合时宜。

她的确很震惊，但也没有失魂落魄到分体的地步。“我没问题。”

他点点头，魔杖已经握在手中。“你知道霍格莫德车站旁那个野餐的小地方吗？”

她知道那个地方。大部分满了三年级，能够探访霍格莫德村的同学都知道那个地方。那是位于湖边的一块不起眼的空地，但那里的阳光不是太刺眼，阴凉又不会太凉，所以格外受欢迎。

“数到三。”她轻声说道。

他们几乎同时抵达了约定的地点。Hermione前脚，Draco后脚。

霍格莫德草坪在他们身后，约8分钟步行距离。Hogwarts高踞在前方的山崖上，隔着黑湖俯瞰着他们。那是一块远近闻名的禁止幻影移形的领地。Hermione下意识扫了一眼头顶的天空。那里除了一群正朝黑湖飞去的鸟儿之外，没有任何异常，Hermione松了口气。

相较于他们刚刚脱身的嘈杂和恐慌，湖水是那么平静，让人心惊。

Hogwarts就是他们的家，而这一刻，除了Hogwarts，这世上没有任何地方能让她感到更安全。这里也比翻倒巷凉爽得多。Hermione摩擦着她的上臂，想要赶走这种凉飕飕的感觉，这种感觉倒也不只是因为天气，也和她再次看到印记有关。

Draco脸上的表情说明他脑子里在想的不止是印记。他把头发往后一拨，舒展了一下肩膀，往前走去。

“有些不对劲。”Hermione说。

“除了我们俩在短短两周内已经亲眼目睹两次黑魔印记外？”他冷笑了一声。“没错，是非常 ** _不_** 对劲。”

她走在他前面不远的地方，扎起了她的头发。她的手还有些颤抖，所以她最后只扎成了一个松松散散，看起来分分钟会散架的发髻。

她颈后的皮肤裸露着，发根那里的几缕卷发也清晰可见。就在她背心领子，也就是脊柱凸起的小包上方，肩窝那个位置，有一小块脏东西。可能是煤灰或泥巴，也有可能是在翻倒巷沾到的灰尘。

不管那到底是什么，Draco都不想在那里看到它。几乎是下意识的，他舔了舔大拇指指腹，用大拇指把那个脏东西抹掉了。

Hermione突然停下脚步，转身一脸惊奇地看着他。“你刚才不会真的那么做了吧。”

他看起来比她更吃惊，低头看了看自己的拇指，好像那根拇指刚刚是在问他现在天气如何。“显然我确实那么做了。“

他看起来是那么不设防，她决定趁他没回神赶紧抓住机会。“如果那两个印记和Dumbledore在他办公室里对你说的那些事有关的话，你必须告诉我。我不相信巧合。”

Draco发出一声轻笑。“很好，因为根本就不存在巧合。你最好接受这个事实。所有事之所以会发生，是因为它们必然会发生。”

“是这样吗？”她反问道。大概接下来他马上要告诉她‘这个故事告诉我们一个怎样的道理’了，Hermione想。

“你知道吗？我觉得我是Potter在来到Hogwarts前遇到的第一个同学。我当时还不知道那个混蛋是谁。后来在开往霍格莫德的火车上我又主动和他说话了，可能甚至比你们俩第一次见面还早。我告诉他我愿意和他做朋友。你知道他是怎么回答的吗？”他故弄玄虚地问道。

她摇了摇头，他猝不及防的话题转移让她有些谨慎，但也有些好奇。

“他说他自己会决定要和哪一类人成为朋友。然后用一种好像我是他鞋底粘上的烂泥似的眼神看了我一眼。”

他的语气很苦涩。这次小小遭遇竟然让他想了这么多，这让Hermione惊奇。

她沉默了一会儿，耸了耸肩说。“你大概表现得很混蛋。”

“那不是重点，”他举起一只手指强调地坚持道。“这些都不是巧合，而是命运。正是因为Potter第一个遇到的人是 ** _我_** ，他才能搞清楚他到底想要站到天平的哪一端。人们之所以喜欢走极端，是因为极端让人安心。极端能帮助人们制定标准、设置界限。我敢肯定就在他第一次和我打照面后，Potter那颗小脑袋里就已经决定了他是天平另一端的，能和我离得越远越好。他喜欢那样。我猜，Voldemort也和他类似。”

不知为何，听到这个Hermione很不高兴。她一直以为他会是那种‘去你的，我的命运由我自己主宰’那种人。这个版本的Malfoy太宿命主义了。

也许他体内有先知的血统。先知是这个世界上最抑郁的一群人了。

当然，不包括Sybil Trelawney。那个女人纯粹就是疯子。

“我不认同。”她说道。

“你不需要认同。”他回答。

“Harry根本没有偏见的基因。”也是好笑，就在这句话说出口的那一瞬间Hermione就意识到自己说错了。

“如果这么想能让你好过一点的话。”Draco冷漠地说。

“为什么你这么讨厌他？”

“为什么你总是维护他？”他突然厉声说道，尖锐的语气让她吓了一跳。

Hermione本想开口反驳，但最后还是闭上了嘴。她想了想，自己的确经常维护Harry。但这都是因为Malofy似乎以侮辱她身边每一位朋友作为自己的人生目标。

Draco眯起双眼，仿佛是渐渐弄清了一个恐怖的事实。“你对他有 ** _感情_** 。”这好像是一个他不愿意做出的结论。

“我当然对他有感情。我们从十一岁开始就是朋友了！”

他冷哼了一声。“你的单相思不会有结果的。在Potter心里，你只是朋友。”他说道，仿佛是在对她的人生给出一份最好的建议。

她眨了眨眼，后知后觉地懂了，每次只要是和Malfoy有关的事，她总会慢半拍。

他有时候真是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋！

“等等。我们说的不是同一件事，对不对？我没有爱上Harry，你这个傻瓜。”

天哪，他每次都会在她咄咄逼人的时候转身走开，这是她最讨厌他的地方。这真是最顶级的无礼。她实在咽不下这口气。他的无视让她很受伤。

“我讨厌你那样对我。”她嘟囔道。这本是一次隐秘的反抗。他不应该听到的。

但他听到了。他总是能够听到她。

Draco双手交叉抱在胸前。“你还真是善变。恨还是爱，Granger，到底是哪一个？一小时前你还在我耳边叫出后面那个呢。”

她才不会上钩，不管他的夸大其词有多夸张多气人。她只是不失尊严又骄傲地看着他。

“你有时候真是个混球，Draco Malfoy。”

“啊，都是因为你我才会变成这样。”他颇有些邪气地说，快步走到她面前把她拉进他怀中。她猜这大概就是他用来为自己无礼的行为道歉的方式吧。

“放手。”Hermione说。

他笑了笑。“绝不。”

然后他用指节挑起她的下巴，给了她一个最绵长，最温柔的吻。这既让她感到异常，又让她感到不安。

他的吻从来都不是柔软的。蜻蜓点水般的，有如羽毛般轻柔的吻一点也不Draco。他的吻就像是一次进攻；充满力量，甚至在某些时候，很残忍。他每次吻她的时候都像是要留下烙印似的，不仅仅是在她身体上，还有她其他地方。

这是一次让人愉悦的变化。Hermione不需要任何诱哄。就在他的舌轻轻擦过她舌的那一刻，她颤抖了起来。他的唇施加在她唇上的力道越来越轻柔，他的唇划过她的，轻轻咬着吮着。她拉起他背后的衬衫，手掌贴上他的后背，抚摸着那里的肌肉，他的呻吟被吞入她口中。

Hermione把脸紧紧贴着他的胸口，他狂乱的心跳让她感到异常满足。

对于他们刚才那段短暂争吵，这算得上是一个浪漫又和平的句点。

直到…他解开裤子拉链，把她的手塞到他下身。

他真是 ** _毫无_** 羞耻心。Hermione觉得她永远无法接受这种下流行径，但为什么她的呼吸比之前更深重了，她的身体也彻底埋进他怀里。

他正在向她传授的是一节如何把手握成拳用他喜欢的方式抚摸他分身的速成课程。她学得还是那么快，没过多久她的抚弄就让他贴着她的前额急速喘起气来。

和Draco的肉体亲密互动对她而言还是很陌生。他似乎就没有害羞或尴尬的神经，不过也无所谓，她大概把他应有的那份害羞也一并感受了。

每次想到她到底有多在乎他，这个叫Draco的男人，这个复杂、易变，此刻正把灼热的呼吸喷入她发间的男人，她都会有些害怕。在分析Draco这件事上，第一印象是完全不作数的。

你需要耐心，还有耐力。

或许还需要一瓶烈酒。

 ** _门_** ，她突然想到。这就是他。很多很多扇门，每扇门都通往他某种情绪，又或者是某个他内心想要牢牢守护的地方。这就是他的保护机制。在她不依不饶的努力下，某些门会被打开，门内让她措手不及的柔情，又或者是坦诚会让她心生赞叹。但有些门又会在她的不依不饶面前合上。

“停下来。”他突然嘶声说，移开她的手。他轻微的颤抖告诉她，她刚才的抚弄几乎让他失控。

她抬起头，想要看看他的脸。他的眼睛半睁半闭的。

“为什么你就可以问我各种私密问题，但每次我想要靠近你一点点，你就会对我发火？”

他叹了口气。一扇门在他眼底开启。“Potter让我嫉妒。还有Weasley。该死的，Crookshanks坐在你大腿上估计也会让我嫉妒。我为我刚才的兽性大发道歉，但我保证那种情况还会发生的。经常发生，我肯定。”

还真是个烂透了的道歉。Hermione翻了个白眼。“兽性只占了80%。”

“那还有20%呢？”他问道，唇轻轻擦过她的嘴角。Hermione把这个问题吸进口中。

“你很饥渴。”她的回答换来了一个毫不设防的笑容。

她能感觉到他胸腔在震动，她就像是一片干涸已久的沙漠终于迎来了一阵季雨般，陶醉地沐浴在在他愉悦的笑声中。

他们是怎么走到这一步的？就在十分钟前他们还在谈论命运和巧合。

“问吧，我保证不会对你发火。”他的声音低沉而沙哑，满是宠溺。

“Malfoy，我们现在很危险，”她用微愠的语气提醒道。“我们应该赶紧回到城堡通知大家。”

**_而不是站在这里一边做爱做的事，一边聊天。_ **

他贴着她摩擦着，尽管隔了至少四层衣服她都能感到他身上散发的热度。“我相信就在我把你那只紧紧握着我分身的小手移开的那一刻，危机就被解除了。”

“Draco—”

“先不管Hogwarts了。给我个机会。”

她叹了口气。“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“没有最喜欢的颜色。”

“你最喜欢吃什么？”

“你。”他说着咬了咬她的耳垂。

“你有没有和Pansy Parkinson上过床？”

这个问题有点破坏气氛。他有些好笑地低头看了看她。她尽力克制着，不让自己咧嘴笑起来。“什么？我早就和你说过没有。老天，没有！”

“那你有没有想过？”她眼睛瞪得圆圆地看着他。

他花了很长时间思考这个问题。“没有特别想，但男人在…枯水期的时候，总是会重新考虑自己的选择。”

他狡猾的回答让她拧了拧他的胳膊，接着她的表情变得严肃起来。“在Dumbledore的办公室里时候，魔法部想要你做什么？每次你回避这个问题都会让我往最坏的情况想…”

Draco只是看着她，发现自己完全无法说谎，这让他感到震惊。他当然想要骗她。那也是为她好。

倒不是因为他想不出一个合理的托辞，只是他实在没法说出他脑中构思的那些借口。该死的他到底该怎么回答？ ** _我不能告诉你我答应他们做魔法部的间谍，因为你会觉得我这么做完全是出于贪婪和自私。_**

不过说真的，难道不是吗？难道他不是为了能在魔法部那里争取更多灵活性，用来拿回自己迟迟没能兑现的继承权，而不惜出卖自己的朋友吗？

这实在太愚蠢了，现在他是真的想要把她留在自己身边，他却不知如何才能留住她了。如果她也要背负这个高度机密的话，让他担忧的除了她会如何审判他，还有她的安危。她一定会离开他。她那强大到令人害怕的理智迟早会回到她大脑；每次她看着他时那双褐色眸子里的暖意也会消失，取而代之的是淡淡的怜悯。

她一定是哪里有毛病才会爱上他，他害怕当她亲眼看到他那颗腐朽黑暗的心时，她现在经历的那些挣扎纠结都会不复存在。

于是Draco一句话也没有说。

Hermione，与此同时，对他表现出来对她的不信任感到毫不奇怪。她冷冷地移开他圈在自己腰上的手。

“算了，”她喃喃说道，步履沉重地继续往前走去。“我不会再问你这个问题了。”

他刚准备叫住她，安慰几句，说一些类似道歉的话，他突然停了下来。一阵微弱的拍打声和嘶声引起了他的注意。

是一丛被困在两块大石头间的缠结草。这一株健壮的缠结草竟然有幸逃脱了那天Lupin除草课的残害。他们刚才不断靠近的脚步惊醒了这个家伙。

他脑中猛地想起了什么。

“Granger，你觉得第一次印记被发射出来的那个地方在哪儿？应该是离温室南面不远的地方，对不对？我们当时在往西南方向走。”

Hermione看着他。“嗯。我就是这么告诉Dumbledore的。”

Draco似乎在思考着什么。“Weasley和Millicent和我们在一起。其他人基本都在温室附近，因为那天实在太热了，没人想干活。”

“唔，除了Harry和Blaise，我想。他们当时是往打人柳那个方向走的。”

这个信息让Draco挑起眉毛。“但是圣人Potter没有把这个信息报告上去？”

“如果Harry看到了什么的话，他肯定会说， ”Hermione皱起眉。“Blaise也是。你看到他脸上的表情了。一阵风就能把他吹倒，他彻底吓傻了。”

“他们俩全程都在一起吗？”

她怀疑地看了看他。“我猜是吧。我可以问问Harry，”她说。“或者你可以去问Blaise。”

“嗯。”他没有再多说什么。

他们来到了这条路的尽头，面前是一大丛欧洲蕨。Hogwarts城堡上方的天空已经染上了一层薰衣草色。看到这座城堡，联想到它背后的责任，她的腹部紧张地绞了起来。她不禁想知道黑魔印记再次出现的消息已经扩散到了哪一层。

“Malfoy，等等。”

他们俩 ** _不_** 擅长的事情有很多，但Hermione觉得寻找合适的时机应该是这张表上当仁不让的第一名。

他看着她拿出魔杖。她一直等到他脸上出现困惑的神情才开口。“我们，嗯，我们没有…啊…就是，我没有用或者做任何…刚才。”

紧张从他脸上消失了。还好他总能猜出她的心思，因为如果是在通常情况下，她刚才那些支支吾吾的解释基本上啥都没说。

“你是说避孕？你为什么不嗯-啊直接说？”他打趣道。“过来。”

她拍开他的手。“我自己也会。我只是想要 ** _现在_** 就使用这个咒语，在我们继续往前走之前。”在城堡里用这个咒语让她感觉就像是在自己父母家用避孕套。

这个咒语并不难，但站在情感的角度，这对她来说是个大事。但她才没有傻到会告诉他这些。

“把魔杖给我。我以前用过这个咒语。”

Hermione举起魔杖。“不用告诉我这些细节。你大概是想说你已经专业到不用魔杖都办得到吧。”

“不至于，”他回答说，嘴角微微牵起。“你没必要用这种责备的语气。站好。”她还没来得及抗议，他的魔杖已经来到她腹部，接着他念出了那个咒语。他话语间充满敬意，这让她很是欣慰，也有些惊讶。

一阵凉意从她腹部扩散开来。有点不舒服，不过还是比她在Malfoy庄园喝下的那杯苦药好多了。而且这种方式也更私密。她根本不敢想象自己去找Pomfrey夫人要她为自己开一份那样的药水。

“就这样？”她眨着眼低头看了看自己的肚子。那阵凉意迅速消失了。

“男性版本会更复杂一些。”他透露道。

Hermione抬起一边眉毛。“你们男人总这么说。你打算怎么把我们俩弄进城堡，而且不吵醒任何人呢？城堡大门要到六点才开。”

她想他们可以等到那个时候。虽然天已经开始亮了，但这些蕨草可以给他们提供足够掩护。Draco眯眼看着眼前这一片漆黑，似乎对他们的窘迫现状毫不担心。

“到大门口这里来。”

Hermione踮着脚，眼神越过他的肩膀往前看去，眼前除了他就只有周围那一丛灌木。这就是她现在的人生了，她想——和Draco Malfoy偷偷摸摸地躲在草丛里。

“是Snape！”不管在哪里那个男人的站姿和他那身比黑更黑的袍子都能让她一眼认出来。

他好像在瞪着这片黑暗，仿佛在挑衅着，看看这里面会不会跳出一个比他还可怕的东西。

“你知道他这个时候会到门口巡逻是吗？”

他没有回答，只是走出了灌木丛。Hermione想要拽住他，但差了几英寸，也晚了一个邪恶笑容的时间。

“噗撕！Malfoy！你在干嘛？”Snape会发现他们的！

Draco的回答并没有让她感到安心。不过，那个信息对她来说，是全新的。

“等在这里。我要和我的教父去打声招呼了。”


	37. 第三十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十六章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/36/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Alastor Moody 阿拉斯托·穆迪；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Poppy Pomfrey / Madam Pomfrey 波比·庞弗雷 / 庞弗雷夫人；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Millicent Bulstrode 米里森·伯斯德
> 
> 本章译文字数：11217字

Snape差点把他那个愚蠢教子的金色脑袋从他肩膀上轰下来。就在那疯狂又恐怖的一瞬间，他真的以为朝他沉沉走来的人是Lucius。

他们走路的姿态一模一样。那晨光下闪着银白色光芒的头发也一模一样。不过Draco的腰身和他父亲相比还有些差距，他的步子也轻盈得多。当然还有一个不那么明显的分别，Lucius就算死到临头都不会穿T恤还有旧跑鞋。

“回来了，看来，”Snape说着从袍子里拿出一块银色怀表。“你晚了差不多五小时，Malfoy先生。你申请的外出假条被延长到了晚上十一点。我想你应该不会是忘记怎么看时间了吧？”Snape看似随意的责备丝毫没有透露他和Hermione的院长McGonagall教授从昨晚开始直到这一刻体会到的轻微恐慌。

昨天早晨他们签发了三张允许学生前往魔法伦敦的假条，但只有Blaise Zabini按照规定在宵禁前回到了Hogwarts。Draco这种无视宵禁规则的行径只会换来McGonagall的一记白眼，但对于她最器重的女学生会长来说，这种行为就太轻率了。

Draco从来不喜欢说客套话，尽管他母亲曾再三和他强调礼仪的重要性。“我刚刚在翻倒巷里又看到了一次黑魔印记。”他言简意赅地说道。

Snape看起来有些警觉，但并不是过分警觉。他‘啪’的一声合上怀表把它放回口袋里。“我们也刚刚得知这个消息。Lupin教授马上要来接我的班了。在你们回到各自房间前我希望能和你还有Granger小姐说几句话。”

没有批评、没有指责。没有恐吓的怒视，也没有威胁要把Draco关起来直到他满二十岁。

上面那一切都没有发生。语气中只有一种很不符合Snape性格的温和，不过Draco没有注意到。

这主要是因为他惊呆了。

Snape刚才轻描淡写地提到Hermione让Draco惊得下巴掉到了胸口。“你知道我们的事。”

“是的，我知道。”Snape微愠地答道。“我花了很久才说服Minerva McGonagall打消给Granger父母写信，询问他们是否知道她行踪的念头。毕竟她和你一样，恰好也晚归了。说到这个，那个女孩呢？你的确把她带回来了吧？”

Draco觉得自己被这个问题侮辱了。“我当然把她带回来了。她就躲在草丛里，”他说道，好像那是一个对Hermione而言，尤其是这个情况下，再自然不过的地方。

带着些鄙夷，Snape瞥了一眼前方那一丛蕨草，那里正发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。“Garnger小姐。”他叫道。

Hermione从一大片蕨草叶子底下钻了出来，一脸窘迫，还有些害怕。“早上好，教授。”

“不，不好。”他怒气冲冲地说道。“你们俩，去我房间里等着。 ** _现在就去。_** ”

.

.

“这还是我第一次来这里。”Hermione轻声对Draco说。她正站在一排巨大的书架前，那上面陈列着的书目是如此繁多，让她的手指痒痒的想要抚摸它们。

“和我心里希望的一样，毕竟这是Snape教授的私人住处。”Draco嘟囔道。

Hermione扭头看了看他。他坐在壁炉旁的一张扶手椅上，一条腿搭在另一边的膝盖上，手指敲打着皮质扶手。看起来就像在自己家一样。他坐在那儿，用一种‘现在你还有什么好说的’表情看着她，Hermione能轻松想象他坐在这里无可奈何地忍耐着Snape式说教的场景。

身处Slytherin学院，更不用说是这里，学院毋庸置疑的 ** _核心腹地_** ，让她感觉怪怪的。

学生会长可以去任何他们想去的地方，这是自然，不过她从来不需要去Slytherin公共休息室，或者比公共休息室更里面的地方，因为一般Blaise都会料理好他自己学院的大部分事务。当然Harry已经来过Snape房间好几次了，为了上锁心术课程，但他除了抱怨这堂课之外，几乎没有分享过其他细节。

Snape的居住空间的装潢虽简朴，但很雅致。看起来一共有三个房间。从Slytherin走廊的入口进来后是起居室和书房。另外两间房间分别位于中间这个房间的两侧，由两扇双门隔开，其中一间应该是他的卧室，另一间则是Snape的私人实验室。

整体装潢非常 ** _男性化_** ，Hermione认为，而且很学术。这倒没什么奇怪。

书架是用红木打造的，被嵌在了石墙上凿出的凹槽里，房间里的两面墙都被书塞得满满当当的，书架早已不堪重负。其他家具也都是红木的，除了一张精美的，由黄檀木做成的，镶有珍珠母贝的爪足书桌，书桌上基本没有什么杂物。这张书桌和其他家具并不是很匹配，但它的位置和状态都能说明它主人对它的珍视程度。

她在Draco对面的一张绿色锦缎扶手椅上坐了下来，打了个呵欠。她都快忘了过去这一周他们俩都没怎么好好睡觉。

“所以，究竟为什么Snape会知道我们的Fida Mia问题啊？”

Draco耸耸肩。这件事明显让他很恼火。“为什么他知道那么多事？他就是知道。不过，我一定会搞清楚。”

Hermione发现他看起来有些憔悴。他把头埋在自己手掌里。他的皮肤本来就和婴儿娇嫩的臀部一样雪白了，不过这一刻他的脸色还带了些青灰。要知道她最近这两天花了很多时间近距离观察他的皮肤，她想她还是能够自信地指出这些差异的。

“Malfoy，你还好吧？”

他捏了捏鼻梁。“我的头快疼死了，”他承认道，接着他那张藏在手指下的脸上露出了色眯眯的表情。“我被 ** _掏空_** 了，这就是我现在的感觉。”

Hermione不喜欢他在这么严肃的时刻还一副不正经的样子。有两位奥罗被劫持了，还有此刻高高挂在空中的黑魔印，鬼知道还会有什么其他事情发生，也只有Malfoy能在这种时候还是这个鬼样子。

“哦快别这样了。你教父随时有可能推门走进来。”

“啊对，你刚才得知这件事的时候脸上的表情还真是。”他似乎在思考着什么。“我还以为学校一半同学都多多少少猜到了呢。”

“你穿着衣服的这一面还有很多东西是我不知道的。”她有些拘谨地说道。

他笑了，往后倒在椅背上，用一种宠溺的表情看着她。或许是因为他太累了，根本没力气假装，但他的眼神是那么真诚又温暖。“别把你的聪明都用在讽刺上…”

一阵脚步声传来。Hermione看了看门口。“有人来了。”

“深怕别人不知道你有多聪明似的。”他接着说道，动了动他的眉毛。

门被打开了，没有发出半点声响——这在Hogwarts城堡里，尤其是城堡里的门，还真是闻所未闻——Snape走了进来。他看都没有看他们一眼直接说了声，“坐下。”

他们已经坐下了。“我们已经坐下了。”Draco没大没小地回应道。

“你的幽默感真是不合时宜，Malfoy先生。”

“对不起。”

“教授，有Nymphadora Tonks还有另外那位奥罗的消息吗？”Hermione问道。她为自己没有更早问出这个问题而过意不去。

“就算有，Granger小姐，我也不认为你有权得知这些信息。”他冷冷地答道。

Hermione的怒气立刻升了起来。这简直是一派胡言！她和他一样，都是凤凰社成员！

啊，但是Draco ** _不是_** 。Snape没有忘记这一点，不管她是否记得。Hermione突然意识到她其实也有那么几个瞒着Draco（这个人正用一种奇怪的表情看着她）的秘密。她摸了摸自己的鼻子把注意力放回Snape身上。

“看来情况不妙？”Draco对他的院长说。Hermione这才想起来，他们刚才在讨论的是他的表亲，那种过意不去的感觉更强烈了。

在回答他教子的时候Snape的态度明显友善了许多。“校长已经把这两名魔法部执法人员在校园失踪的案子当做他个人的头等大事了。他在协助Alastor Moody开展调查。”

“Dumbledore不知道我们的事吧？”Hermione问道。Dumbledore如果知道了，后果会和Harry和Ron知道了一样糟糕。

“他不知道，”Snape肯定地回答道。他看着Draco继续说道。“在你和Granger小姐离开Malfoy庄园后，你父亲联系了我。”

Draco很惊讶。“你和他通过飞路说过话？我都不知道他还有这种奢侈。”

“对 ** _他_** 来说，肯定是奢侈。对我来说就不是了。”Snape回答。Hermione觉得他的语气似乎带着点戏谑，不过也许是她想太多了。

“还有谁知道？”Draco皱着眉问道。那本来也是Hermione下一个想要问的问题。

Snape毫不迟疑地回答道。“Lupin教授。你们都知道，他的感官比普通人敏锐得多。他能够感知到你们两人身上咒语产生的效果，就在上周三的课上。”

Lupin居然能够‘闻出他们的蹊跷’，这件事让人心惊。“还有其他人能够通过这种方法发现吗？”

“我很怀疑，Granger小姐。”

“那是个极其愚蠢的错误，教授，”Hermione说。“相信我。在一般情况下——”

Snape猛地抬起手。“我不需要，也不想要忍受你们的解释。那不是我想要和你们谈话的原因。你们过往那些持续不断藐视校规的行径都早已被记录在册，这也证明你们两人都认为自己已经成熟到可以将生死置之度外的地步了。Merlin知道你们到底有多蠢。我唯一的担忧是，以前你们这些轻忽的举动往往都是发生在学校里，但你们最近这次伦敦之行却和一场同样发生在伦敦的谋杀撞到了一起。”

Draco咒骂了一声。Snape没有追究。

“在翻倒巷出现的黑魔印记。你是说这次有人真的 ** _丧命_** 了？”

“没错，Malfoy先生。”Snape说道，用他最贴心又耐心的态度，“除非你还能想到其他能被谋杀的东西？”

“死者是谁？”

“遇难者的身份还没有得到确认。你和那位Fida Mia专家的会面结果如何？”话题切换得非常迅速，不过不是很巧妙。

Snape根本无需得到他们的回答。Draco那一脸不悦的表情，还有Hermione脸上明显的红晕，已经给出了答案。

“我明白了，那还真是不幸。”Snape叹了口气，折起手臂抱在胸前，接着又叹了一口气。“还有…还有一件事，我需要告诉你。”

他们等待着。

Draco惊讶得一句话都说不出来。他从没见过他教父支支吾吾的样子。他转头看了一眼Hermione，发现她也在盯着Snape，好像那个男人刚刚承认他最喜欢的颜色是粉色一样。

“Draco，”Snape开口道。“是有关你母亲的。”

突然，某种沉重又冰冷的感觉，坠入Draco腹部。

“她怎么了？”

“昨天预言家日报的头版报道了，但我猜你还没来得及看到这份报纸？不。不可能，你当然还没有看到。”

“教授？”察觉到Snape的欲言又止，Draco追问道。

“Draco，真的很抱歉你要从我口中得知这个消息。任何语言都无法表达我内心的歉意。”

“得知 ** _什么_** ？”Draco逼问道。

“你母亲已经不在人世了。”这个消息被他用一种不带任何感情、实事求是的语调说了出来。“三个月前她去世了。起初被认定为自杀，在那之后魔法部就对此事展开调查了。有关这个案件的细节都是高度机密。”

‘高度机密’都不足以表达这整件事的保密程度。Hermione用手捂着嘴。这个消息过于震惊，但真正让她无法呼吸的是她胸口那一阵突然收紧的感觉。这不是她第一次有这种感觉，就在Draco被发狂的鬼飞球砸晕的时候她也有类似的感受；只是这一次除了这种感觉外，还有一种奇异又寒冷的空虚感；说明这件事是他完全没有料到的。紧接着，她感觉到一波阴暗的情绪从他身上散发出来。

她无法判断那些疼痛是因为愤怒还是震惊。有那么一瞬间，她所能看见的只有一个黑暗漩涡。甚至她的身体都感觉到了那些疼痛。

他一动也不动，一句话也没有说，只是呆呆地看着壁炉旁的地毯。她想要走到他身边握住他的手，但她内心感受到的那些情绪却牢牢地把她固定在自己的座位上。

Snape皱着眉。“Draco，你听到我的话了吗？”

“嗯。你希望我如何回应？她之前就是不告而别的，现在她只不过是永远的离开了。我没觉得有什么不一样。”

“当然不一样！”

“她是怎么死的？”Hermione低声问道。

Snape那双饱含浓烈情绪的黑眸转到了她脸上。“鸦片服用过量，不过——”

“你已经告知我父亲了吗？”Draco打断了他。

Snape一脸痛苦地说道。“Draco，你父亲 ** _知道_** 。早在几个月前他就知道了，但他一直没有找到机会告诉你。”

Hermione的厌恶到达了顶点。“Lucius Malfoy的卑鄙程度又创新高了，对不对？”

Draco抬起头。一种类似希望的表情在他脸上一闪而过。“但是为什么每个月我的古灵阁账户都会收到一笔钱…那应该是来自母—Narcissa的。这是怎么回事？”

Snape迟疑了片刻。“钱是我打的。我想，我也早就知道了。我们打算找一个合适的时机告诉你。”

“合适的时机就是在预言家日报用了整版报道她被谋杀的事之后！”Hermione轻蔑地说。感觉她是在替Draco说出那些他没有说出的话。Merlin知道此刻她能够感同身受地感知他的所有怒火。那些怒火让其他情绪都无影无踪。“还是，你们其实想的是，这是在这件事被他自己发现前你们最后一次能够告诉他的时机了，而且是最最糟糕的时机！”

Draco猛地站了起来，不过他的身子有些摇晃。“你们 ** _打算_** ？”他啐道。“你的意思是，这是你和Lucius商量过的？你早就知道，你们两个人都知道，我的母亲已经过世了三个月了，但你们完全没有告诉我！”他一时语塞。“过去三个月里，我一直在给那个女人写 ** _信_** ，三个月了，我一直以为她只不过是暂时不想回信。”

“我愿意为此事负全责，”面对摊在他眼前的这份控诉，这是Snape唯一能够，或许也是他唯一愿意给出的回答。“没有更早告知你，是我判断失误。但是你现在必须听我说。现在对于你而言，很危险。对于你们两人都是。你必须小心行事。调查发现Narcissa并不是如我们一开始猜测的自杀身亡。她是被谋杀的，Draco。目前谁都不知道她为什么会被谋杀，只有一些猜测，我猜想食死徒是想利用你们家族来以儆效尤。我们当时是为了你好才会决定暂时不将此事告诉你。”

“ ** _谋杀_** ？”Draco声音很轻，也很沙哑，眼睛眯成一条缝。“我母亲是被谋杀的？”他脸上的震惊瞬间转为恐惧，接着，又全部消失。

他摇了摇头，大声咽了一口口水。“我…我，对不起，教授，”Draco说道，他的声音充满寒意，“不过不知为何，我觉得，不管是这所学校，还是魔法部，还有我父亲，从来都不是真的为我好。我一定会索取一些答案，你们放心，不过这些答案不会来自于 ** _你_** 。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要回去睡觉了。”

他踉踉跄跄地迈出一步，朝Hermione伸出自己的手，眼里是赤裸的祈求，祈求她扶住他，不要让他彻底摔倒在地上。Hermione立刻迎了上去。

Snape的眉毛扭在了一起，站起身。“Granger小姐，我想你会需要我的帮助。”

这一切实在太不公平了，Hermione想要摔碎什么。这么多年来她对Snape那些充满恶意的看法被浓缩在一个冷酷的眼神里。她用手臂扶住Draco的窄腰，一起朝门口走去。

“谢谢你教授，不过我想我自己搞得定。”

她只差没有当着他的面把门摔上。

.

.

Snape呆呆地站了好几分钟，看着眼前那扇紧闭的门。他心不在焉地看了看自己的手，发现自己竟然在发抖，叹了口气。

他握紧手。手不再颤抖。

最后，他比Lucius也没有好多少。有那么多次机会，他本可以和那个男孩一起坐下来，告诉他，但他没有。

在他背负的所有职责中，有一项职责是他真心享受的。

Draco。

能够看着这个男孩一步步成长为一个男人，对他而言既痛苦又欣慰。Snape不是一个称职的教父。他只是一个年老、冷硬又苦涩的前任食死徒；曾经还是间谍，视他为死敌的人的名单比他右手手臂都长。不过话说回来，Lucius本人也不是什么好父亲。真是不幸，孩子不能选择自己的父母。

只能，被动承受。

不管他有多在乎这个孩子，在需要他证明他真的在乎的时候，他却彻底让那个孩子失望了。这是他的第二次了，让Draco失望。第一次是在魔法部胁迫Draco接受那个荒唐又徒劳的间谍任务而他袖手旁观的时候；接着，在他本该坦白告诉他Narcissa死讯的时候，他再次辜负了他。是他对Lucius那些残留的情感作祟。

他真的需要那个女孩在那儿，帮他稳住Draco。而且Granger的确是这么做的，在一个不那么悲剧的情形下，他一定会为她的冷静鼓掌。

Snape想起那天下午，就在霍格莫德村外第一次出现黑魔印记后，Draco在Dumbledore办公室里说的那番话。他没有说错。魔法部从不嘉奖英雄。只会 ** _利用_** 那些英雄。

这个世界从未考虑过把实现所有人自由的这个重担压在一个十一岁男孩肩膀上意味着什么。而那就是Harry Potter进入巫师世界的起点。Dumbledore和每一个走在街上的普通巫师一样，都难辞其咎。魔法社区在每次有什么风吹草动的时候，也只知道谴责、抱怨。

对这种虚伪Draco早就看透了。除了黑暗与光明之外，这个世界上还存在着数不胜数不同色调的灰。Snape在年轻的时候也看透了这一点，只不过他并没有像Draco最后选择的那样背弃家族对他的期待。他选择了一个阵营。而那个很久以前造就的错误就像是回声，仍然会在他现在做出的每个决定中响起。

他一定会好好保护那个孩子。他必须这么做，哪怕只是为了让这个世界的天平更平衡一些。他要好好和Albus还有Arthur Weasley聊一聊。他们或许可以在Harry Potter面前扮演上帝之手，但他们绝不可以对他的教子这么做。

.

.

结果证明，Snape是对的。Draco的状况实在是太糟糕了，Hermione最后发现自己确实需要一些帮助。

Draco突然停了下来，整个人靠在墙上。他的呼吸变得越来越短促。他抬起手用手掌按在自己逐渐冒出汗珠的额上。

Hermione担心他会因为喘不过气而晕倒，于是她拉起他的手，把它们放在自己肩上，要他靠在自己身上。从他们离开Snape办公室后，他没有说过一句话。Draco把脸埋在她发间，静静地抱着她，好几分钟过去了。

最后，他的呼吸逐渐慢了下来，和她的呼吸同步。

“一切都会好起来的，”她说，几乎是咬着牙不让自己下巴颤抖。“你也会好起来的。”不管Narcissa对于这个世界其他人来说意味着什么，她都是Draco的母亲，而且她一定很爱她。

Hermione承受着悬宕在Draco心中的悲痛。她发现，尽管这些悲痛是二手的，但它们还是那么锋利。

“我触碰过的一切都化为灰烬了，”他贴着她的发轻声说，话语间的悲恸让她的心揪了起来。“一切有意义的事情。我的人生已经毁了。我的家族是被诅咒的。”

她用力摇了摇头，抽身抬头看着他。“那不是真的，Draco。”

他的神情是暗淡、疲倦又挫败的。让她感到害怕。他轻轻把一缕卷发拨到她耳后，用一种凝重的表情看着她。如果他有力气的话，Hermione可以肯定他会抓着她的肩膀摇晃她。

“Hermione，我没有在和你开玩笑。我不可以把你留在身边。我们现在的关系，Snape没有错，非常 ** _危险_** 。在Dumbledore办公室的时候，他们谈到了一项任务，你明白吗？魔法部想要我告发其他Slytherins。他们希望我从这个夏天开始，鬼知道要做到什么时候。”

间谍！原来这就是他们想要他做的事，这不就是在他头顶挥舞一把巨大的伪装成胡萝卜的斧头吗。

“他们不可以要求你这么做！尤其是现在！”

“他们就是这么要求Potter的，”他这么回答道，没有改变他的表情。“有一场食死徒招募正在进行，如果我没有搞错的话，有人想要给我传递一些信息。”他的手指穿过她的头发。

他看着她的眼神让她想要放声痛哭。“我不能时时刻刻在你身边保护着你，特别是暑假的时候。你会住在那只鼬鼠家，对吗？请你一定要住在那里，那儿比较安全。”

“我不要听这个。”她言辞激烈地坚持道。“他们胁迫你做的这些事是非法的！你不可以配合他们。他们或许掌握了你父亲的生死，但他们没法掌握你的。”

“我签了这份协议。它已经合法生效了。”他把重心靠在墙壁上闭上双眼。“Granger，我…我真的觉得我需要躺下来。我的头好痛。”他语气中毫不掩饰的诚实让Hermione立刻警觉起来。

Malfoy不是那种会随口承认自己不适的人。他看起来虚弱到了极点。她怎么会忘了就在两天前他才刚刚从脑震荡中恢复出院？

“你的房间在哪里？”她轻声问道。她有些羞愧，自己居然不知道他睡觉的地方在哪里。这只是一个小小的有关他的个人信息，一个她应该要知道的信息。他没有回答，只是舔了舔嘴唇，看起来像是马上要吐出来。她摸了摸他苍白的脸颊。

“Draco？”

“在那边，”一个轻柔的声音回答道。“我带你去。”

是Pansy。她站在黑暗中，穿着成套的白色绸缎睡衣，格纹拖鞋，手里拿着发亮的魔杖。

“看来Snape告诉他了？”她说道，在Hermione做出回应前点了点头。“Goyle和我昨天晚上知道的，从报纸上。”

看到她Hermione其实很高兴。对于Hermione，Slytherin学院完全是陌生的领域，穿梭在这些漆黑的走廊也让她有些不安。“他不舒服，”她说着用手背擦了擦鼻子底下的鼻涕。“我想我们应该去找Pomfrey夫人。”

如果Draco晕倒的话，她们俩绝对没有办法在不用悬浮咒的情形下把他抬起来。Hermione知道他肯定不会希望她去找Snape帮忙。

只能是Parkinson了。

Pansy摇了摇头，她眼里含着泪水。“我来帮你。我们不需要去找校医。”她走了过来，抓住他的手臂把他慢慢从墙壁上扶了起来。他的样子就像是有人把一整袋砖头挂在他脖子上似的。他的脸皱了起来。Hermione实在太担心了，几乎就想要跑去找Pomfrey夫人，就在这时Draco开口了。

“Panse，”他嘟囔道。“我妈妈死了。”他语气间的熟悉，还有沉重的情感让Hermione感受到一阵酸楚的醋意，但她马上扼制了这种念头，为她的自私感到震惊。

“我知道的，亲爱的。”

“一切都完了，Pansy。”

“我都知道。别说了，我们带你回床上。”

这个画面其实非常尴尬，如果这一刻不是这么悲哀的话。他把手臂分别搭在她们两人的肩膀上。还好这两个女孩个头差不多。他的房间在走廊的尽头，看起来似乎是这样。Hermione刚才和Draco显然是走过头了。

她知道Pansy哪怕是在黑暗中也能找到方向，所以她格外感激那个女孩为了方便她一直点亮着魔杖。

Draco的房门被锁上了，Pansy尝试了各种方法，阿拉霍洞开、密码，还有最老派的拧门把手，最后好不容易把门弄开了。

“他对安全这件事简直偏执。”她注意到了Hermione的神情，这么解释道。

他们一走进房间，墙上的蜡烛瞬间亮了起来。这个房间和Hermione的几乎一模一样，只是小了一些。天花板也比较低矮。他的床不是靠在窗边的，毕竟这是在地牢，完全与户外隔离。床头朝着门口。他的衣箱放在左边墙边，靠着他的书桌。

这间房简直一尘不染，这本身就令人惊奇。他的书桌上放着一套崭新的飞天扫帚保养工具，还有各种各样的魁地奇装备被挂在墙上的黄铜挂钩上。

他强撑着从门口往里走了几步，就在他走到床边时他立刻瘫倒在床上。他把手放在自己眼睛上，翻个了身，然后就没有再动过了。或许是灯光让他刺眼了。Hermione把所有蜡烛吹灭，弯下腰把他的鞋子脱了下来。

Pansy决定让她继续做这些，不过就在她走到他衣箱前想要为他找一件睡衣的时候制止了她。

“不用了，”那个Slytherin女孩说道。“他要么穿着白天的衣服睡，要么就根本什么都不穿。”

Hermione不知道自己该如何解读这句话，于是她什么都没有说。他书桌前放着一把椅子，她正准备朝那儿走过去，Pansy却挡在了她面前。

“你不可以留在这里，Granger。我们不会这样。我们从来不这么做。”

她口中的‘我们’，Hermione猜想是说Slytherins。“我才不管那么多。”她怒气冲冲地说。

Pansy摇了摇头，不过她神情却是那么诚恳。“我是认真的。有些事是你不可以随意干涉的。还有，不管我们中的谁留在这里过夜，他醒来都会生自己的气。”

Hermione重重地哼了一声。她早就受够了这些顽固的Slytherins，但她内心某个地方知道Pansy说的是实话，并不是出于报复。

Slytherin一直有自己的一套准则。汝不可当众哭泣，汝不可与Hufflepuffs相交，诸如此类的。

“我不是想要故意找茬。但这会是他想要的。我明早早餐前会过来看他。在那之后，他就只属于你一个人了。”

Hermione觉得有些麻木，她拨开Draco前额的碎发，不在乎站在一旁看着他们的Pansy。他能睡一觉很好，因为除此以外Hermione也不知道怎样才能帮到他。她觉得自己很没用。“我明天早上起来第一件事就是过来找你，”她对他说，声音最后有些哽咽。“我发誓。”

在她和Harry长谈过后。

在她做出一系列计划后。

“来吧，我带你出去。”Pansy轻声说。

Hermione努力让自己的目光从她沉睡的丈夫身上移开，跟着Pansy离开了房间。两人的步伐都很沉重。门咔哒一声在她们身后合上了。

“我希望你和我未来不要再这样相遇了，Granger。”Pansy冷冷地说道。考虑到眼前的情形，这句话实在有够搞笑。

她们快快穿过走廊，再一次来到Slytherin公共休息室。Pansy推开门，Hermione呆呆地盯着这条漆黑的地道。

为了成功压下自己的眼泪，那股压力转移到了她嗓子眼里，不断往上攀升。Pansy，却与她截然相反，非常镇定。Hermione知道她刚才也差点哭了，不过这个女孩连鼻子都没有红。

“你对他有这种感觉已经有多久了？”Hermione问道。

“从我十岁开始，“Pansy回答，丝毫不感到难为情。”不要用那种怀疑的眼神看着我，Granger。我非常清楚他大多数时候是 ** _什么_** 样子。而且我想你也知道他某些时候的样子也没什么好抱怨的。我们本来会是很相配的一对。”

Hermione差点就要同意她了。

Pansy叹了口气。那是一声优雅的叹息。“Narcissa真的很差劲，在母亲这个职责上她完全失败了，不过她确实有一套。”她的手指抓住公共休息室门上的黄铜把手。“他的优雅是继承自她的，你知道吗。当然，还有他的颧骨。”

“谢谢你，Pansy，”Hermione说。她必须说出这句话。

另一个女孩耸了耸肩。“别这么沮丧。现在学校里只剩下我们几个人，而且明天大家都会永远地离开这里。我很怀疑事情还能够变得比现在更糟糕。”

.

.

Pansy回到她自己的房间。那是在走廊中段，和休息室离得最近的一间房间。她真的会想念这里。房间的位置，还有地窖的回响意味着她常常——当然是无意地——偷听到休息室里的那些谈话。

她用手握住门把手转动了一下，门却从里面打开了，把她吓了一跳。

“所以，他回来了？你告诉他了吗？Granger说了什么？”Goyle不耐烦地问道。床垫上有很大一块明显的凹陷，看来刚才他一直坐在那儿等着她。那天晚上他们几乎一直在等待，毕竟Draco本该在昨晚十一点前回到Hogwarts的。

Pansy皱着眉，擦着他的肩膀走了进来，一句话都没有说，直到门紧紧关上。“声音小点！ ** _他们_** 回来了，没错。结果我们根本不需要告诉他那个消息。Snape教授已经告诉他了。”

Goyle把他那庞大身躯的重心从右脚移到了左脚。“他怎么样？”

“可以更好，”Pansy叹了口气。“他现在有些不舒服，不过这也正常，尤其是考虑到他刚刚得知的这个消息。”她踢掉脚上穿着的拖鞋，坐在床上。

床上放着两个奶油色的抱枕，中间摆着一个黄色的，鼻子用锦缎制成的大象玩偶。她拿起那只大象抱进怀里。

房间陷入一阵长久的沉默。

“既然已经这样了，你也该试着睡一觉。天都亮了。“

她没有立刻回答，只是继续用手指抚摸着大象的耳朵。“你昨天看到Blaise了吗？”她问Goyle，并没有抬头看他。

“没有。”

“如果我希望他在某个地方转错弯从悬崖上掉下去摔死，是不是太过分了？”她的语气十分平静。

“ ** _Pansy_** ——”

“如果你觉得他会让你在几年后退出，你就太傻了。一天是食死徒，一辈子都是食死徒，Goyle。”

Goyle摇了摇头。“我不会变成我父亲那样。相信我。我会找到方法离开的，然后我会安置好你和你的家人。你不需要担心任何事。只要等着我就好。那是我对你唯一的要求。”

她盯着他看了很久，她那些强烈又深沉的失望逐渐在她眼里显现出来。“在食死徒这一整段恶心又不堪的历史中，你大概是唯一一个把它当做提前退休计划才会加入的。”

这并不是真的。很多人都会因为各种奇奇怪怪原因成为食死徒。有人为了名，有人为了利，有人为了荣耀…有人则是纯粹热衷于折磨。

事实上，他之所以会成为食死徒是因为Pansy那位破产的父亲回绝了他对Pansy的求亲，除非他能在短时间内迅速积累起一些财富。Goyle家族从一开始就不是什么富庶人家，而他们先前那一点点家产也和Malfoy家族的财富一样，不复存在了。

已经从这种身份转变获利颇多的Blaise也确实为他描绘了一幅宏伟的愿景。

那些邪恶又浮夸的食死徒贵族们需要资金支持他们开展各种行动。毕竟，黑暗魔王也需要为自己找到栖身之所，如果那些谣言是真的话，Voldemort喜欢穷奢极侈的风格。几位Voldemort支持者悄悄运营着一些非法勾当。一些涉及非法原料以及限制流通物品的交易就是最好的例子。Blaise还提到了最近刚刚建成的魔药实验室，这是为了生产一些能够在麻瓜交易市场中售卖的非法药剂。

或许那些辈分比较高的食死徒更在乎复仇，还有帮助Voldemort终结这场战争，新一代的信徒，比如Blaise，则认为这场运动不仅仅是用来实现Voldemort有关纯正血统理念的工具。要让这项事业运转起来是需要武力的。Goyle或许不是最聪明的，但他深谙恐吓威胁之道，他知道如何从旁辅助、保护。

他这一生一直在做这些事。

这么做能让他挣到钱，也能让他获得权力和影响力。Goyle没有什么野心。他不过是想要一个起点。他的家族已经一败涂地了，他也没有一份拿得出手的成绩单，可供他选择的就业机会寥寥无几。

“Draco本来也会加入的，如果事情的发展不是现在这样的话。”他觉得自己有必要对Pansy——Draco Malfoy粉丝俱乐部非正式主席——指出这一点。

Pansy嗤笑了一声。“也许吧，但你不是Draco。如果你加入的话，你就只能靠自己了。他没有办法继续照应你。”

“我不需要他来照应我！”他的声音似乎太响了，她猛地睁大了那双蓝色眸子。

Goyle想要用拳头砸坏什么东西。

他把一切都搞砸了。他想要做的，不过是在离开Hogwarts前，把一切都告诉Draco，安慰安慰他，然后和Pansy道别。他还想过给Millicent写一封信，不过Pansy劝他不要这么做。幸好她说服他了，因为Goyle实在不擅长写信。

明显，他不擅长的事情还有很多。他心情沉重地抬起脚往门口走去，突然他停了下来，转头瞪了一眼Pansy。

“我要走了。”他意有所指地说道。

那只大象已经被抱得变形了。“很好。走吧。”

Goyle发出一个声音。如果男人的挫败感有对应的声音的话， ** _刚才那声_** 就可以用来对应。“未来一年我可能都见不到你了。”

“行。随便吧。”

她真是头母牛。他完全搞不清自己为什么会那么爱她。“看在Merlin的份上，Pansy！你到底要不要和我告别！”

Pansy把大象一把扔到床上站了起来，冲着天花板抬起她小巧的鼻子。

“再见，Gregory。我希望下个月你必然会面临的死亡会是短暂而且相对没有痛苦的。”

他不可置信地瞪着她。“ ** _相对_** ？”她挥挥手。“我已经放弃了，不再想要让你回心转意了。你真是个傻瓜。走吧，去做食死徒吧。大概一周后我就会把你忘了。”

那个房间不算大。他只用了一步就走到了她面前。再一步让他把她揽进怀里。然后，他吻了她，就像他三年来一直渴望的那样。一开始她想要挣扎，用力地拍打着他的右手手臂，不过他的出其不意让他占了上风。

当然还有，事已至此，他已经不可能失去更多了。这让他瞬间具备了在他过往追求Pansy过程中一直缺乏的勇气。

差不多一分钟后，他把呼吸急促、脸颊粉红的她放回床上。她又不自觉地抱起了那只大象。

“你给我记住 ** _这个_** 。”他粗噶地说道，接着他离开了她的房间，也离开了她的人生。

Pansy花了两个小时，把眼泪全部抹到她那只大象身上。那是她十二岁生日的时候，Goyle送给她的礼物。


	38. 第三十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十七章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/37/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Narcissa Black-Malfoy 纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Lucius Malfoy 卢修斯·马尔福；Madam Malkin 摩金夫人；Garrick Ollivander 加里克·奥利凡德；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Marcus Flint 马库斯·弗林特；Toolip 图丽普；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Dean Thomas 迪安·托马斯；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Madam Pince 平斯夫人
> 
> 本章译文字数：6994字

**_他母亲站在摩金夫人的店里，泪眼朦胧地看着Draco_ ** **_换上校服。_ **

**_他们预定的校服下摆有点长，需要再改改。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_看着镜中的他的母亲，她就站在他身后，这一刻她突然希望自己留在了家里。Goyle_ ** **_的父亲主动提出要带着这些男孩们出来采购上学需要的东西，不过Narcissa_ ** **_坚持要亲自陪着Draco_ ** **_。毕竟，这是最后一次了，明天Draco_ ** **_就要前往Hogwarts_ ** **_开始他在那儿的第一个学年。_ **

**_去对角巷这种地方，Narcissa Malfoy_ ** **_绝不是个好同伴。Goyle_ ** **_的父亲虽然看上去颇为凶狠，但有时候他也会做出一些幼稚的举动；比如把一堆‘爆炸蚁’洒在麻瓜的脚下之类的。要认出那些麻瓜太简单了，那些麻瓜不管看到什么都大惊小怪。_ **

**_Narcissa_ ** **_，则截然不同，她担心的往往是，太阳太大了，到处都是麻瓜推来搡去，还有她不想在路上碰到上周日下午茶时遇到的这位或那位太太。_ **

**_但是，她还是想要陪着她的儿子，所以她才会站在这里，一脸宠爱地看着他，帮他拨开黑色法袍上的一根线头。_ **

**_她时不时会吐出一句尖锐的评价，用来掩饰她多愁善感的情绪。“你的个子好像比你父亲这个年纪的时候要矮一些，不过我想你有的是机会追上他。”_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_迫切地希望他母亲说的是真的。他可不想永远都比Goyle_ ** **_矮两个头，和Pansy Parkinson_ ** **_一样高。矮个这个基因早就被驱逐出Malfoy_ ** **_血统了。_ **

**_除此之外，还有傻笑。_ **

**_“清单上还剩下什么？”他母亲问道。_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_记得他把清单放在裤子的后袋里了。他取出那张纸展开来。母亲和儿子找到最后两件物品。_ **

**_“我还需要选一只猫头鹰，还有一根魔杖。”Draco_ ** **_回答道。_ **

**_Narcissa_ ** **_点点头。“你的猫头鹰已经准备好了。你父亲亲自挑选的。他的名字叫Pietro_ ** **_，是一只非常优秀的猫头鹰。”_ **

**_那只鸟自然很优秀。Lucius_ ** **_的字典里就没有‘差强人意’这个词。只是想到不能选择自己心仪的猫头鹰，Draco_ ** **_有些沮丧。他甚至还想过养一只猫，不过那不大现实。他需要确保他和父母之间所有通信都是安全且私密的，学校的鸟绝对做不到。_ **

**_那就只剩下最后一件事了。在他母亲付钱给Malkin_ ** **_夫人的时候Draco_ ** **_把校服换了下来，接着他们提着包装好的衣服穿过马路朝Ollivanders_ ** **_走去。他母亲在店铺门口停下了脚步。_ **

**_街上的风还有刚才那段步行让她的几缕金发从她一丝不苟的发髻中散落下来，她把这几缕碎发拨到耳后。他母亲大概是他见到过的最美丽的女巫。她的美和Blaise Zabini_ ** **_母亲那种外放的美截然不同，是那种会让你想要往后退一步，远远欣赏的美。她的五官如果分开来看的话，并不突出，但结合在一起却近乎完美。_ **

**_“Draco_ ** **_，过来。”_ **

**_他照她说的做了。她用手抚平他已经很服帖的头发，又画蛇添足地整理了一下他早已被熨烫得笔挺的衣领。他突然发现，她其实并没有多少扮演母亲角色的机会。_ **

**_所有一切，从准备他的一餐一食，到在他沐浴时把睡衣叠好放在他床上，都是庄园员工在料理。_ **

**_“母亲…_ ** **_”他在她芬芳的修长手指抚过他脸颊时抱怨道。_ **

**_谢天谢地Goyle_ ** **_一家还在丽痕书店里。如果被Greg_ ** **_看到的话，他又要说个没完了。他的脸还是有点肉肉的。他讨厌自己这个样子。_ **

**_“魔杖意味着很多东西，”她气喘吁吁地解释道。“它意味着你已经长大了，Draco_ ** **_。你生来就是一位巫师，同时也是一位Malfoy_ ** **_，但是从现在开始你要让自己配得上这些称号。你父亲和我对你寄予了厚望。毋庸置疑，你一定会让我们非常骄傲的。”_ **

**_“首先我得被分到Slytherin_ ** **_，”他强调道。如果每次他父亲谈到分院这个话题时他都能得到一个金加仑的话，Malfoy_ ** **_家族现在的财富大概会翻倍。_ **

**_她挑起一边眉毛。“从来没有人是被分到Slytherin_ ** **_的，亲爱的。我们生来就是Slytherin_ ** **_。”_ **

**_她的语气没有留出任何质疑反驳的余地，所以他只是说，“知道了，母亲。”_ **

**_“那么，我们买好你的魔杖后，你还想要做点什么？我们还有一个小时时间。”_ **

**_Draco_ ** **_的心情一下子轻快了起来，尽管他注意到他母亲似乎有些伤感。“真的吗？不管我想做什么都可以？”_ **

**_她笑了笑。“什么都可以。”_ **

**_“甚至包括冰淇淋？”他知道她不喜欢去弗洛林冷饮店，那里现在一定挤满了孩子和他们的家长们。_ **

**_“可以，”她点点头，摸了摸他的脸颊，“我们去吃点冰淇淋吧。”_ **

.

.

有时候，当一个人刚刚醒来的那一刹那，他们会忘记自己身处何处，也不记得发生了什么，直到他们完全清醒过来。

Draco就体会到了这种‘虚无’的感觉。他睁开眼后唯一感受到的就是他很温暖、很舒服，而且那一刻他也只在乎这两件事。

接着，他什么都 ** _记起来了_** 。

那种感觉不是忧伤。和他感受到的愧疚相比，忧伤搞不好还更好过一点。愧疚感就是这么搞笑。忧伤总会随着时间流逝逐渐淡化，但愧疚往往历久弥新。Draco闭紧双眼，现实这一股巨大的无形的压力慢慢降落到他身上。他只想把被子拉过头顶，躲在床上，直到梦魇将他吞噬。

他想要相信自己还有几年时间可以让他继续成长，他现在正在面对的所有问题也可以等到他有足够能力应对的那一天。Draco叹了口气。他不能逃避现实，这里的现实指的是过去两周发生的一切，具体如下：

他被胁迫接受魔法部给出的一项十分危险的任务。

他的母亲被谋杀了。

他之前从没见过，但一直听说的奥罗表亲就在他第一次和她相认的两天后失踪了。

食死徒显然对他很感兴趣。

最后，虽然排在最后但这并不代表这一条是最不重要的，他和Hermione Granger结婚了。

Marcus Flint，前任Slytherin魁地奇队长常说，Draco总能在比赛状况最糟糕的时候变得更厉害、更强势也更专注。

现在也是一样。

他最后从床上坐了起来，他的头感觉格外沉重，让他皱起脸。他的神志倒是非常清醒，而且头疼嘛，去一趟医务室就能够搞定。重要的是继续朝前走。他害怕哪怕是稍作停留，想象他母亲弥留之际的样子，他会…他就会…

Draco把梗在他喉间那郁结的情绪咽进肚子。不。他不要想这些。他不能够想。如果继续想下去的话，他就要分崩离析了。他的肩膀也很酸痛，这说明他睡觉时候一直压在肩膀上。

Merlin，他觉得自己就像是一位迫切需要一次悠长放松假期的老人，不再有人能够设局陷害他，把他作为目标，想要让他缺胳膊少腿，不会有人想要爱上他，也不会有人试图谋害他所剩无几的家人。

他的家人，除了Lucius之外就只有他们唯一仅剩的忠诚的家养小精灵Toolip了。

讽刺的是，他父亲现在被软禁的地方大概是整个巫师界最安全的地方。另外，Toolip也有她特有的魔法能够保护自己，他很怀疑Voldemort的军队知道他对这位年迈的小精灵其实怀有相当深厚的感情。

只剩下Granger了。她也是家人了，不是吗？

邪恶堕落军团一定知道了他们的事。Draco可以肯定。他需要和Potter聊聊此事。那个没有梳子的男孩无疑已经知晓了Narcissa的死讯。

毕竟Snape昨晚说报纸已经报道了此事。估计这件事已经人尽皆知了。Draco知道Harry不是那种会用这种事在别人伤口撒盐的人。事实上他如果真这么做了，或许更好。找到这么一个能让他在Potter脸上打一拳的借口绝对会让他好过一些。但是Draco知道，他能从Harry那里得到的只有怜悯。

而 ** _那个_** ，是他无法承受的。

Draco觉得他根本找不到能让他暂时逃离这个世界的地方。不过他从不允许自己沉溺于自悲自怜中，这一次他也不会屈服。

该死的，他想要Hermione。她到底去哪儿了？为什么她没有留下来陪着他？这不正是她应该要做的吗？抚慰呵护，诸如此类的，还有像她那样的女孩们为了帮助她们在乎的人忘记伤痛会做出的所有那些温暖又柔软的事。

就在他思考这件事的时候他想到了答案。如果他们现在不在Hogwarts的话，他一定会把她带上床让她陪他一整周，作为她给他生命带来这诸多麻烦的补偿。那样的话，在这种时候她一定会陪在他身边，看着他醒来。她会抚摸他、亲吻他，让他遗忘。他想要在她那双清澈的褐色眸子里看到自己的痛苦，因为他很清楚他完全无法忍受在自己眼里看到那些情绪。

正是因为这个Draco有意避开他抽屉柜上摆着的那面小镜子。这是他学生生涯的最后一天，但是除了对他正在穿上的皱巴巴的校服裤感到恼火外，他没有任何感觉。

接下来他系上了领带，但他还是无法感受到那种他觉得自己应该要感受到的悲痛。他想大概是因为自己也就只有这么多强烈的感情能供他支配吧。

昨晚离开Snape办公室的时候他暗自做了个决定。

做出这个决定不算困难，困难的是完成决定中的这个任务。Draco不相信魔法部能够帮他实现公正。他想要真正的公正，不是那些官僚还有Wizengamot法庭审时度势后做出的判决。

他想要 ** _复仇_** 。对他而言这是唯一的解决办法。他会为他母亲完成这最后一件事。

老天，这真的很难。除了学校的决斗俱乐部外他完全没有受过任何战斗训练，这简直是个笑话。他有的只有自己的大脑、反应还有他庞大如百科全书般的各种小诅咒和法术。还有，他是Malfoy。这个姓氏本身就代表与生俱来的邪恶能力了。但具备这些就足够了吗？

这些都不重要。他一定会找到杀死他母亲的元凶。他会亲自找到那个人，哪怕他需要花上好几年也在所不惜。

 ** _他们竟敢碰他母亲_** ，他想，一种从未有过的愤恨涌上心头。那是一种不敢相信混杂着愤怒的感觉。囚禁是一回事。暗杀就完全是另一回事了。

这都是他父亲的错。那个可悲的混蛋没法阻止自己的妻子离开自己，而当他的妻子真的离开他后，他又没有尽到保护她的责任。

这也是他的错。在她离开庄园后他都没有想到要去看看她。他只顾着为她对他显而易见的疏远而受伤了。或许她不是想要疏远。或许她是为他的安全担忧，才会远离他。尽管他们之间的关系有着这样或那样的问题，Draco从来没有怀疑过她对他的关爱。

最好不要深究她离开的动机。他甚至都没有想过Narcissa或许不愿意看到她儿子继续追究她的死因。但这种考量从来不适用于他们，他们这些Malfoy家族的人。她毕竟也是一位Black，从骨子里就是。血债血偿是必要的。对这个把他带到世上的女人，这是他欠她的。

他的父亲杀过人。他的母亲也一直站在她丈夫身旁，尽管她并不总是理解或赞同她丈夫的选择，她最终都接受了。是的。Narcissa不会因为他儿子想要为她复仇而怪罪他的。

“母亲，不管你现在到了哪里，我希望你过得比和我们在一起的时候爽得多。”

Draco不担心自己刚才这句一时兴起的不怎么文雅的祈祷会让上帝皱起眉头。

上帝自有他诡异的幽默感。毕竟，他把Hermione Granger送给了Draco。

.

.

“所以，”Hermione问道。“你有什么想要说的吗？”

早餐后Hermione、Harry和Ron来到空无一人的Hogwarts图书馆里她最喜欢的那个角落。Hermione觉得这是Hogwarts校园里最安全的能够让她把这件事告诉他们的地方，她知道没有人会在暑假前最后一天还到图书馆里来。

那天的阳光很明媚。特别适合传递坏消息的一天，至少她是这么想的。Ginny这一刻还坐在大礼堂里吃着她的早餐，对这一切毫不知情。Hermione觉得这样比较好。

她应该先从这两个男孩开始，因为毫无疑问他们会更加困难。

Harry继续奇怪地看着她，不过他之前一直张得大大的嘴总算是合上了。Ron的反应恰恰相反。他先是走开了，又走了回来，双手搭在髋部在课桌前来回踱着步子，眼里满是愤怒，紧紧盯着地面。

“我还没搞懂你是怎么和他一起从毕业派对提前离开的，紧接着你就告诉我你们俩结婚了。”Harry说着露出困惑的表情。

Hermione注意到他慢慢取下眼镜，把它小心地放在桌上。一般他只在非常心神不宁的时候，或是头痛欲裂的时候，才会这么做。他脸上的表情暗示着这一次或许两种原因都有。

“那现在你 ** _已经_** 搞懂了？”Hermione试探地问道。她总觉得自己是在向父母坦白，她为了和某个他们不同意的男孩约会偷偷溜了出去。

要是这两个男孩能直接跳到‘哦我的老天爷，你怎么可以这样？那可是Malfoy！’这一段该有多好。

“我不敢相信你竟然把这件事瞒着我们，瞒了整整两周。”Harry真的对她刮目相看。

“我也不敢相信。”她承认。

Ron的反应，或者更准确地说，是毫无反应，开始让她担心了。

“我不擅长瞒着你们俩这件事。”这句话她是冲着Ron说的。

“在这件事上，不知道或许更好，”Ron嘟囔道，总算开了口。至少他没有继续踱步了，他抽出了一把椅子瘫坐在上面。

Harry用手指轻轻敲着桌面。“你告诉Ginny了吗？”

“还没有。”

“不要告诉她，”Ron补充道。“她会死的。”

Harry哼了一声。“她不会。她的反应肯定比我们好。我必须告诉你，我们确实怀疑你在和一个Slytherin交往，但我们以为那个人是Zabini。”他说道。

Hermione的眉毛挑得高高的，几乎藏进了她的刘海里。“ ** _Blaise_** ？你们怎么会认为是Blaise？”

Harry的语气有些怀疑。“和我们怎么也猜不到这个人是Malfoy的原因一样啊！因为你 ** _喜欢_** Zabini，而且你 ** _讨厌_** Malfoy。”

“我从没有讨厌过他，Harry。”

“好吧，那我们就是被你三年级时候扇他的那一巴掌给骗了。”Harry含糊地说道。

“那时候的情况和现在不同。”

“怎么不同了？我现在还是想要扇Malfoy，如果可以的话，每周至少一次。”

Hermione忽略了他的话，转头把注意力放在Ron身上。“有话就说，Weasley。”

Ron照办了。“你是疯了吗？”他的声音提高了整整八度。“我们在说的可是Draco Malfoy。他是个人渣！”

Hermione叹了口气。这，才是她预想中的反应。“那我想你就是不同意咯？”

“不同意，我当然他妈不同意！”他咆哮着说。“你难道忘了他的父亲想要杀死我们吗？”

“声音小一点！”Harry嘶声说。

“Draco不是他父亲！我希望大家都不要再揪着这个不放了！”

“哦~所以现在是Draco了，是吗？”

“呃，他们 ** _的确_** 结婚了。”Harry觉得自己有必要指出这一点。但下一秒他就后悔了。

Ron站了起来。“我觉得我要吐了…”

Hermione愤怒地瞪着他。“你要去哪里？看在上帝的份上，坐下来吧，好吗？我还有其他事情需要告诉你们！”有那么一瞬间，他好像真的打算离开，不过他又坐了下来，双手抱胸直直盯着她。

“为什么是他？”Harry问。

她本来想要告诉他们原因的，但还是停了下来。她真的不想继续和Ron吵下去，她也很清楚现在的他完全没有任何逻辑思考能力。

“你们真的觉得自己准备好听我的回答了吗？我找你们不是想要被羞辱的。我找你们是因为我需要你们的 ** _帮助_** 。”

“你永远都会得到我们的帮助，”Harry向她保证，这次声音轻了一些。“发生什么事了？从你的语气判断，我想应该和Malfoy在床上的礼仪无关吧。”

她脸红了。“不是，当然不是。”

“你有危险了？”Harry问。他那双绿色的眸子永远是他最有说服力的地方，看上去就像是可以穿透一个人的灵魂一般。突然，他似乎是注意到了自己的注视有些异常，也过于强烈，于是他移开了自己的视线。Hermione知道每次他特别想要一探究竟的时候，他那些锁心术能力就会突然冒头。

所以，她 ** _真的_** 有危险了吗？

“对。”她轻声说。

Ron在她开口前就忙不迭地点起头。他又站了起来。“去他的，Harry！我们一定要找他聊聊，对不对？见鬼的Seamus和Dean已经离开学校了。我们还能找谁帮忙？我们可以去找Hagrid！你叫Malfoy等在——”

Harry也受够了，他把Ron拉了下来。“Ron，你这样我很头疼。闭上你的嘴，坐下来。”

Hermione不悦地看了Ron一眼。“让我猜猜。如果我交往的人是Blaise，你们俩不会这么介意？是这样吗？”

“Zabini不一样，”Harry打断道。“他和他们其他人不同。”

“ ** _他们其他人_** ？听听你们自己说的这些话吧。正是因为你们这些想法，学院间的敌忾才会无休无止地继续下去！”

Ron从喉咙里发出某种声音，用来表达他的愤怒。“哦！哦，所以有一对谋杀犯父母就不会造成学院间的…敌…敌…”他不知道如何说出这个词。

“是 ** _敌忾_** ，”Hermione冷冷地补充道。“需要我帮你拼读出来吗，Weasley？”

Ron的脸涨得通红。“能拼读出来有什么用？你不还是和那个恶魔的儿子上床了？”Ron尖声说道。

“你不需要对我大吼大叫。我能听到你说的话。”Hermione厉声说。

“他明显对你不好。看看你现在的样子！”Ron向她伸出手。“你基本就是皮包骨头了。这些天你几乎什么都不吃，上周你和我们说的话没有超过三句！”

Hermione怒气冲冲地看着他。她能看得出Ron很受伤，她也很清楚这背后的原因，但他们都这么大了，应该知道如何处理这些情绪了，该死的。

“不要告诉我‘泥巴种’这三个字已经变成他对你的恶心昵称了？”Ron冷笑着说。

“别再说了，Ron。”Harry开口说道。

“我告诉你，这个学年他没有再用那三个字叫过我，一次都没有！”

Ron翻了个白眼。“Merlin，赶快给那个男人颁个奖章吧！”

Hermione举起双手。“我就知道你会是这个样子！我猜到Harry会震惊，但你！你就是在借题发挥。Ginny说她喜欢Seamus的时候你也是这样，而且他还是Gryffindor呢。”

“这根本是两码事，你明明知道的！我们都知道Ginny想要和Harry在一起，但Harry想要做正确的事，不想让她承担风险。你呢，你居然和Malfoy在这种…这么动荡不安的时刻…搞到了一起！”

“哦，看在老天的份上…”Harry嘟囔道，为自己那些内心深处的秘密被袒露在阳光下而感到难堪。

Hermione对着Ron摇了摇头。“干得漂亮，Ron。我想 **或许** **Hogsmeade** **还有些人没听到你刚才那句话呢** ！”

“你觉得我们应该给出什么反应？”Ron接着说道。他和Hermione面对面站着怒吼着。“我们还以为你是背着我们在和冷冰冰的Zabini手牵手，这已经够糟糕的了！但是，我是说，那至少还说得通。你们至少可以讨论‘Hogwarts，一段校史’，直到你们俩都口干舌燥！但这个！ **我们在说的可是** **MALFOY** **！HERMIONE** **，他父亲是杀人犯！”**

**“不要吼我，RONALD** **！”**

Harry赶紧上前捂住他们的嘴。他听到脚步声越来越近，猜想大概是Pince夫人过来想要看看是谁在大声喧哗。他同时也发现Hermione马上就要哭出来了。

“Ron，冷静！”

Ron猛地转身面对Harry。“不，我不要冷静，还有 ** _你_** ，Harry，你肯定是疯了才会坐在这里，接受这一切。你快叫她恢复理智！”

Harry也站了起来。“ **你能不能停止你的嫉妒，听听她想要和我们说什么行不行！** ”

“我不敢相信自己的耳朵…”Ron往后退了好几步，好像Harry身上携带了什么病菌似的。“你们两个人都疯了。我最好的朋友和Malfoy上床了！妈妈如果知道了就完蛋了。这还真是巧啊，一个人怎么能恰好是Harry Potter的朋友，同时也是魔法部长的儿子呢？就是因为这个，对不对？当然是因为这个！你怎么知道他上你不是为了——”

最后是Hermione脸上的神情让Ron停了下来。她正看着Ron身后的某处，一脸目瞪口呆的表情。

泪水从她脸上划过。Ron知道自己应该对此感到抱歉，但是事情的发展早就失控了。

“Weasley，”Draco说道，语气中没有任何暖意，有如十二月极地的寒风般冷酷，“如果你 ** _有种_** 把这句话说完，不要怪我没有提醒你，我一定会尽我所能把你打成一团血浆。”

Ron猛地转过身。看到他们话题的主角此刻就站在他面前让他瞬间哑口无言。不过就在那一刻，一抹残酷的微光在他眼中闪现。

“Malfoy，我或许应该为你母亲的逝世而感到难过，但是前提是，我必须真的感觉难过才行。”

Harry骂了一句脏话。Hermione发出一声惊呼。

Draco露出一个笑容。

“ ** _非常_** 感谢你。”他开口道。接着，他的拳头挥上了Ron的脸。


	39. 第三十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十八章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/38/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Ron Weasley 罗恩·韦斯莱；Madam Pince 平斯夫人；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Sirius Black 小天狼星布莱克；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Alice Crowley 爱丽丝·克罗利
> 
> 本章译文字数：6453字

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：赶着情人节把这章发出来了。也算是有一点点小糖吧。  
> 情人节快乐！

一切似乎是在同一刻发生的。

Harry从桌旁跳了起来，不知是想帮助Ron还是想要阻止他们打起来。Hermione也冲上前帮他，但立刻被Harry制止了，要她离他们远点，除非她的脸想要被不知谁的手肘招呼一下。

他自己或许也该这么做。

Ron毕竟经受过Weasley家族打架学院的历练，他只呆呆地盯了Draco几秒，就立刻用一记重拳挥上他的胸口作为还击。或者，应该这么说，还击未遂。

他比Draco高了半个头，臂展也比较长，尽管这样，他的反应显然不如对方敏捷。

Draco往旁边一移，躲开了他，Ron的拳头扑了个空，整个人也不幸跌倒在Harry身上，对方无意间伸出手臂勾住他的脖子拦截了他。

“Ron，你这个傻瓜！”Harry喘着粗气从地上爬起来，用手揉了揉自己的喉咙。

Ron转过身，继续怒气冲冲地瞪着Draco，这次决定从他的中段下手，但Harry伸出脚打断了他第二次进攻。Ron被绊倒了，两条手臂飞舞着往前倒去，下巴险些惨烈地撞到桌角，不过Draco在最后一秒把桌子移开了，避免了悲剧的发生。

Hermione举着魔杖的手悬宕在这团混乱上方。她不知道自己到底是应该击昏他们，还是射出一道水柱把他们喷醒。

就在这时，Pince夫人出现了。

.

.

半小时后，在Pince夫人的强力驱赶下，那三个男孩（两个已经偃旗息鼓了，还有一个依旧是一脸不情不愿的样子）一起来到了大礼堂，坐在他们身边的还有Ginny。

大礼堂里空空荡荡的，除了一位坐在Hufflepuff学院餐桌旁的三年级生，那个男孩正一边哼着古怪姐妹的某首歌，一边看着当天的报纸。他在看到Ron的时候立刻捂紧了他的预言家日报，要知道他昨天的报纸就是被这位Gryffindor级长抢走的。

“与你无关。滚开。”Ron对那个倒霉孩子说。

Harry满怀歉意地看了看那个受惊吓的孩子，为叨扰到他平静的阅读时光而感到抱歉。那个孩子红着脸，带着笑容离开了。

这就是Harry的魔力。

Ginny的那双褐眸睁得大大的，静静听着Harry把Hermione告诉他们的那些事说给她听，Draco则是一脸事不关己的表情，一句话都没有说。那几个男孩看起来全都糟透了。

Harry和平常一样凌乱，但他衬衫顶上的几颗纽扣全被解开了，他正在用手揉着脖子。Draco的领带被胡乱塞在校服裤口袋里，尾部荡在口袋外面，看起来非常疲惫。他的白色校服衬衫被从裤腰里扯了出来，上面的好几颗扣子也不见了。当然，最糟糕的是Ron，顶着一边黑眼圈（其实是红色的，还带了些紫色），他衬衫的一边袖口也被扯坏了。

Harry觉得很别扭。Draco就坐在他们对面，而他不得不当着Draco的面把这件Hermione的私事讲给Ginny听。Malfoy双手抱在胸前，苍白的脸上露出一抹‘我倒是要看看你会怎么说’的冷笑。但Harry几乎没有停顿地把整件事复述完了。

最年轻的那位Weasley认真听着，完全没有打断他。她时不时会瞥一眼Draco，仿佛是想要确定他确实是和他们一起坐在Gryffindor的餐桌旁，这一切并不是她的想象。

Draco和Ron还在继续用眼神杀死对方。

“Hermione现在在哪儿？ ”Harry说完后Ginny问道。

“去厨房拿冰了。”Harry悄悄瞟了一眼Ron那只迅速肿大的右眼。

“疼吗？”Ginny询问着她的哥哥，但她语气中没有任何同情。

Ron怒气冲冲地瞪着Draco。“当然不疼，他打起人来和女孩一样。”

Ginny哼了哼。“上次我打你的时候，你差点哭了。”

“那都是三年前的事了，如果你还记得的话。而且你打的也不是我的脸。”

“你刚才对他说的话，是不可原谅的，”Ginny皱起眉看着Ron。“妈妈知道了一定会暴跳如雷。”

提到‘m’开头的那个字可不妙。Harry突然变得有些不安。Ron则是有些懊悔，而Draco看起来…Ginny专注地看着他。Draco看起来有些不耐烦。她猜想这就是他用来表达愤怒的方式吧。

她比自己预想中更快地接受了这个令人震惊的消息。哦，千万不要搞错了，她当然想要用双手捂住嘴，第一时间找到Hermione要求那个女孩一五一十地把所有细节告诉她。

Harry从来不喜欢讲述细节，不过也没差，因为他本来就不擅长记住那些细节。他更像是那种‘有全局观’的人。

Ginny非常清楚Malfoy的能耐——学校里各种流言蜚语详细描述了他的能耐——不过知道Hermione竟然也有这么爱冒险刺激的一面就完全是另外一回事了。

“所以你为什么 ** _娶了_** 她？”其实挺奇怪的，为什么之前没有人想到问这个问题呢。大概这是那种只有女孩才问得出来的问题吧，Ginny想。

Draco只给了她一个最典型的Draco牌鄙夷表情。那个表情里还含有大量的威胁。每当Malfoy直勾勾地看着一个人的眼睛的时候，总会让那个人有些不安，他现在就在这么做。他有一双很美的眼睛，但那双眼睛被藏在了层层盔甲后。只不过Ginny实在太好奇了，根本顾不上感到不安。

“怎么说？”她逼问道。

“我想我们刚才已经说过了，那是个错误。”

“和她上床或许还可以说是个错误。和她结婚，还有那个刺青，似乎太超过了吧…”

他下颚的肌肉绷紧。“你这么快就忘了吗？我们当时都醉得不省人事了。”

Ron嗤笑了一声。“所以呢？我听说，你和你那群喽啰每隔一周就会去买醉。而且是个人都知道Hermione不会喝酒。再怎么样你也猜得到吧。”

“你的意思是，这一切都是我的错咯？”Draco恶狠狠地瞪着Ron。

“本来就是你的错，”Harry指出。“你占了她的便宜。”

“ ** _我_** 占了——”Draco都不知怎么回应了。他真希望那一夜她在他背上留下的抓痕，还有他脖子上的吻痕还在那儿，这样他就可以展示给他们看了。她的朋友们似乎已经认定Granger是这场不堪情事中的‘受害者’。

Ron这一刻看起来好像还是想要把刚才那场无疾而终的对打继续下去。“她显然是这一场闹剧里无辜的那一方。你不是说你背上的刺青是一对天使翅膀吗？ ** _天使_** 翅膀，Malfoy。”

Ginny的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。“哦，我能看看吗？”

“不行。”Harry和Ron不约而同地厉声说道。

“不见得是天使翅膀。很多东西都有…翅膀…”Draco知道自己听起来很蠢，但他就是忍不住。

“而Hermione的那条龙是刺在一个挺私密的位置，”Ginny总结道。“挺能说明问题的，不是吗？”

“什么能说明问题？龙，还是龙的位置？”Draco忍不住想要问她。她的哥哥瞬间化身为一根人形消防栓。

“我不觉得我有允许这段对话往这个方向发展…”Ron嘟囔着说。

Draco觉得很好笑。 “我也不觉得你会允许Granger大腿上那条龙往那个方向爬。”

Ron向Harry投去一个恳求的眼神。“Harry，你能让他闭嘴吗？”

“我又不是质问他刺青的人！”

Ginny非常愉悦地直接忽略了Ron和Harry。“你在刺青前就知道Fida Mia是什么吗？”

Draco本来想要承认，他确实大致有个概念，不过还是改变了主意。承认的话只会让这一切更加像是他蓄谋已久的。他的下句话又回到了Ron身上。

“我发现了，你妹妹和Granger有同一种毛病。”

“你是指哪种类型的毛病？”Ron谨慎地问道。

“ ** _问题太多了_** 。现在，你们这两位Weasleys能不能滚远点？我要和Potter单独聊聊。”

Ginny不喜欢那个提议。“Hermione也是我的朋友，”她冷哼了一声。“我也要参与讨论。”

“这个对话不适合那些大惊小怪的人。”

“我又不大惊小怪。”她反驳道。

Draco露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。“我指的是你哥哥。”

“蠢货。”Ron啐道。

“Weasley。”Draco还击道。

Ginny看了一眼Harry想要得到他的帮助。“我们就不能抓紧时间在Hermione回来前说完吗？”

Harry想了想，过了一会儿才继续说道，“我不能让她整个暑假都和我待在格里莫广场。她会想和她父母待在一起。”

“格里莫广场，”Draco重复了一遍这个听起来很熟悉的名字。“我在哪儿听到过这个地方？”

“那是Black生前居住的地方，或许告诉你这个会有帮助。”

“你是说Sirius Black的故居？”

Harry的瞳色暗了下来。“嗯，没错。”他在想Malfoy知不知道杀死Sirius的人正是他的姨妈。

“该死的，Potter。你就直接要她这么做就行了，还有你必须让她照你说的做！“

Draco肉眼可见的挫败引起了Harry的兴趣。“或许你没有留意，Malfoy，不过她是很有主见的女生。”

“那个招新的事，”Ginny打断了他们。“魔法部到底想要你做什么啊？”

“鉴于我经常交往的那些圈子，魔法部似乎觉得我或许有机会能够接触到负责招新的人，或者说能够帮助他们找到招募者，”Draco说道。“这个计划倒是没什么问题，只是我本人并没有兴趣参与其中。”

“老天，”Ron说。“而且你觉得这个和Tonks的失踪也有关？”

Draco真的遇上大麻烦了，这一点已经越来越明显。

Tonks失踪这个话题让他们每个人瞬间清醒。“嗯，除了那个还有昨晚发生在翻倒巷的谋杀案。今天早上的新闻应该已经有报道了。”

Ron扭头看了一眼Hufflepuff的餐桌。“该死的！刚才那个看报纸的男孩跑哪儿去了？”

“你要他滚开，还记得吗？”Ginny冷冷地提醒道。

“你要怎么找到那个招募者？如果你根本不知道从何入手的话。”

“不知道，Potter，”Draco回答。“不过我会设置一个建议箱。如果你们有任何好主意，都可以往里面投稿。”

“这一切都让我很不爽。爸爸一定是走投无路了才会这样利用Malfoy。”Ginny对Ron说。

“最好不要讨论爸爸的动机。”Ron的声音有些刺耳。他们兄弟姐妹间对于这件事已经争论很久了。

“但是我们应该要讨论！他是因为这些紧急状况才就任的，紧急状况一旦解除，他就不必继续承担这些职责了。这是一个 ** _选举_** 产生的职位，Ron。他是受魔法社区的委托才坐到这个位置的。”

Hermione一现身大礼堂门口，这段讨论就被提前终止了。她脚步匆匆，手里拿着两条包着冰的擦手巾，冲着Ginny点了点头，朝他们走了过来。

“嗨，你还好吧？”Ginny问。

Hermione挤出一个笑容。“我没事。所以，他们都告诉你了？”

“他们的确是的，”Ginny轻声说道。“快坐下来吧。”

“我一会儿就坐下来，”Ron那只已经肿到睁不开的眼睛让Hermione皱起眉，她把包着碎冰的毛巾毫不温柔地贴在他受伤的地方。

Draco没有听到他们说了些什么，他们的声音非常轻，但他隐约听到了‘傻瓜’这个词，还有Ron无可奈何的叹息。

“嗷！ ** _轻点_** 。”他对她嘶声说，在承受她不怎么体贴的照顾时抬头瞥了一眼Draco。

Draco愉快地发现，对方不大能够承受他长时间的凝视。

他继续观察他面前这一对，眼睛在看到Hermione用一只手压着Ron的手，另一只手把冰包按在他脸上时眯了起来。她低头瞪着他，就像一只愤怒的母鸡一般。那天早上她没有扎头发；就在她照料他时，一大缕咖啡色卷发落在了Ron的前额和鼻子上。但他也丝毫没有要躲开的意思。

虽然Draco没有任何理由感到嫉妒，毕竟Weasley和Granger那一段早就是历史了。

请注意这里用的是‘历史’这个词。只是，他还是没法赶走那些不悦的念头。

但就在她处理好Ron，绕过整张长桌走到他身旁时，Draco的怒火立刻平息。

她坐在他身旁，握住他的左手把它放在自己大腿上，接着把第二袋冰包盖在他红肿的指节上。

她小小的手掌包裹着他大大的拳头，而他发现自己竟然盯着他们的手看了整整一分钟。

“你还好吗？”Draco没头没脑地说道，声音有些粗噶。他根本不知道自己怎么会问出这个问题。他就是突然想到，然后问出来了。

Hermione探究地看了他一眼。她的眼睛藏不住任何东西。她就是那么清澈透明。“这个问题应该是我来问 ** _你_** 吧。你睡得好吗？”她轻声说道，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的指节。

“嗯。”他说谎了。

Ron、Harry和Ginny全都目瞪口呆地看着他们。Ron和Harry看上去一头雾水，但Ginny却是一脸若有所思的表情。

Hermione在她座位上扭了扭，突然意识到这里还有其他人在场。“你们刚才在说想要我待在格里莫广场，这是怎么回事？”

“Malfoy似乎觉得你如果待在那儿会比较安全。或者陋居也可以，”Harry对她说。“我恰好也同意他的观点。”他看到她微微撅起的嘴唇补充道。

“那我只能说抱歉了，”Hermione用一种学生会长特有的口吻说道。“我会去看望你们，但我绝不会接受整个暑假都被关在Harry那儿或陋居里。”她转身面对Draco。“我要帮你，不管你喜不喜欢，我都要帮你。”

“你不可以！在这一切顺利解决前，你必须和我保持距离！”

“你觉得那会是什么时候？”她反问道。

“事实上，我想和Malfoy聊聊这件事，如果你不介意的话。”Harry突然说道。

其他三个人都看着他。“ ** _单独_** ，聊聊。也就是说你们两个Weasleys还有Hermione，都请回避。”Harry好意地提醒道。

Ginny立刻领会了。她重重打了一下他哥哥的背，站起身。“好吧。我们在公共休息室里等你。来吧，Hermione。”

明显Ron和Hermione都不愿意离开，但最后他们还是按照Harry要求的做了。

等到他们都走了，Harry立刻转身面对Draco。他那双绿色眸子心事重重。

“来吧，Malfoy。我们去透透气。”

.

.

Harry那句话就是字面上的意思。

他们甚至懒得召唤他们自己的扫帚。学校的扫帚速度很慢，而且很不配合，把手那个地方还发霉了，但至少能飞，毕竟能飞才是最重要的。

Harry的脚一离开地面，他就感觉自己的心情轻快了许多。毫无疑问Malfoy也是一样。那真是最适合待在室外的好天气。他们悬在了离地面约莫一百米的高空，那里的空气非常凉爽。Draco做了一个三百六十度的后空翻，想要调整一下这根扫帚歪歪扭扭的方向舵。这根扫帚一直在抖动着。

Harry观察着他。如果他必须推测的话，Harry或许会承认Malfoy确实很好看。直男一般不大会注意到其他男生的长相，但Harry真的很想知道Malfoy吸引Hermione的地方到底是什么。

他想得越多，越发现可能的答案越少。除了他其实还算好看这一点，当然。想想这还挺搞笑的，Harry从来不觉得Hermione是那种会因为对方长了一张好看的脸就会为他神魂颠倒的人。

Malfoy的头发很长，但没有Ron那么长。不过Ron那头长发充其量只能说是乱糟糟不修边幅的可爱（这是Ron某位年轻的爱慕者对他的形容），Draco的头发…却有种优雅却难驯的感觉。他大概在理发上花了不少钱。

Harry的脸皱了起来，突然意识到自己刚才脑中那句话简直就像是从女巫周刊里摘出来的。

Malfoy显然也很知道该怎么穿衣服。不管是魁地奇比赛用的皮质装备，还是他们的校服。他穿起来总是有种特别的慵懒自信。仿佛他根本不知道尴尬为何物，也完全不在乎其他人的目光。

这一点让Harry很恼火。这实在太不公平了，他们都是青少年，但为什么Malfoy不用体会那些青春期的不安全感。

这一刻，Draco把他的一条腿跨过扫帚把手，姿势从跨坐变为了面对Harry坐着。他们仍然一语不发地悬在空中。

尽管那个混蛋驾驭扫帚的本事也不赖，但是，如果说这世上只有一件事是Harry最有自信的话，那就是他，Harry，驾驭扫帚的本事绝对 ** _更厉害_** 。

只不过，对魁地奇共同的爱不足以支撑他们之间发展出真挚的友情。Harry非常清楚，自己是绝不可能喜欢Draco的，不管那个男孩对于Hermione而言意味着什么。

有些历史不应该被遗忘。

“谢谢你刚才拉了Ron一把。我想他自己都没有意识到他的脸马上就要撞到桌子了，如果你不把他拉开的话。”

Draco哼了一声。“大概是因为桌子上没有长乳房吧。”

Harry咧嘴一笑。在这件事上Harry可帮不了Ron。“呃好吧，你也注意到了？”

“你叫我到这儿来不会就是想要聊Weasley那些欲盖弥彰的偷窥吧？”

“你想要找到杀死你母亲的人。我愿意帮忙。”

“谢了，Potter。不过我想你要处理那个杀了你 ** _自己_** 母亲的黑暗蠢货已经够忙了。”

Malfoy特有的直接总是让人猝不及防。他说出这句话后，Harry花了些时间才平复好自己的情绪。“你要那么说的话，我们基本是同一类人，除非你觉得杀死你母亲的不是食死徒？”

“我几乎可以肯定是Voldemort的人，不过那不代表我们俩就要站在同一条战线了，或者你还有其他更加肉麻的叫法。我相信我能找到些方法的，不过在那之前，让Granger离我远点。”

Harry眯起双眼。“她不是一件每次你觉得自己无暇顾及就可以放到一边的物品，Malfoy。”

Draco愤怒地瞪着他。他的扫帚又开始抖动起来，于是他下意识地伸出手稳住它。他接下来的那句话是用一种近乎凶狠的语气说出来的。“如果你不打算帮我，那就滚远点。我不会再浪费时间给你解释现在的情况。我不会让她打扰我做那些我真正需要做的事。”

“哦，我很清楚现在的情况！不过在你采取任何行动前，我想你先要搞清楚她对你来说到底意味着什么，因为如果你成功了，当你回到她身边的时候你不再会是现在的你了。还有，如果你能告诉她你需要让她等你多久，也会有帮助。”

“ ** _她什么都不用做。_** ”Draco嘶声说。

Draco眼里有种让Harry毛骨悚然的情绪。就在那一刻，Harry突然明白了Draco的动机，因为那恰巧也是Harry的动机。他‘何时’归来根本不是关键。‘是否’会归来才是关键。

“你觉得自己回不来了，是这样吗？”Harry问，显然为自己刚刚的领悟感到惊奇。

“对话已经结束了。”Draco说着掉转扫帚准备离开。

Harry往前一冲截住他。“我知道你在想什么。我懂个屁，对不对？我自己的感情生活也是一团糟。”

“如果你指的是这个月初你和Hufflepuff的Alice Crowley那一段，刚才那句话太轻描淡写了，Potter。”

Harry脸唰地红了。就在Draco准备加速时，他抓住了那个男孩的扫帚。“你听我说，我确实深爱着Ginny。但如果我和她在一起，就意味着她要过那种我想你也不希望Hermione过的生活。但我也不是石头做的。Alice对我们的关系没有任何期待，尽管这段关系非常短暂也没有什么水花。但和她在一起，对我而言很 ** _安全_** ，你明白吗。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Draco轻声说道。

“因为我刚刚意识到你好像不是我从前以为的自私透顶的混蛋。”Harry特意等了等才重新开口。“而且我觉得 ** _你_** 也需要意识到这一点。”

Harry那一刻确信自己一定会听到一句羞辱、嘲讽，或讥诮。但那些都没有发生。Malfoy完全没有开火。

“如果你在乎她，让她离我远点。”Draco皱着眉对Harry说，但并没有看着他。

说完他就离开了。


	40. 第三十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第三十九章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/39/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Nymphadora Tonks 尼法朵拉·唐克斯；Bob 鲍勃；Travers 崔佛斯；Peter Pettigrew / Wormtail 小矮星彼得 / 虫尾巴；Bellatrix Lestrange 贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Carmen Meliflua 卡门·梅丽弗鲁瓦；Tandish Dodders / Tadpole 谭迪许·多德斯 / 蝌蚪；Filius Flitwick / Professor Flitwick 菲利乌斯·弗利维/弗利维教授；Madam Hooch 霍琦夫人；Professor Sprout 斯普劳特教授；Rubeus Hagrid 鲁伯·海格；Minerva McGonagall / Professor McGonagall 米勒娃·麦格 / 麦格教授
> 
> 本章译文字数：9059字

Goyle站在地牢走廊的入口，突然有些怀疑自己做出的决定。

他不应该出现在这里。事实上，他应该出现的是和这里隔了三层楼板的地方。他本该去那里把一窝寄居在横梁上的狐媚子除掉的。自从那些狐媚子在那里安家后，它们总会往任何进入那个房间的人身上扔垃圾。

当然，还有 ** _啃咬_** ，这是更加常见的狐媚子喜欢的娱乐活动。

他们现在身处威尔士北部的某个地方，这幢建筑最开始是一座古罗马堡垒，后来被某位巫师领主占领了，试图改造为城堡。当然了，是魔法城堡。Blaise一开始并没有把这座食死徒军营的具体位置告诉Goyle，直到周日早晨他们通过门钥匙从霍格沃茨来到这里时，他才真正知道。

禁林里有一棵特殊的树，就在保护着霍格沃茨城堡的禁止幻影移形边界外十分钟步行距离的地方。搞笑的是如果Blaise没有拦住Goyle，把那棵树指给他看的话，他一定会错过那棵花楸树，彻底忽略它，丝毫不认为那里会有什么需要他仔细看的东西。

“她很美，对不对？”

那棵树绝对是他这辈子看到过的，最让他毛骨悚然的东西。

经过那次后，他就再也 ** _做不到_** 忽视那棵花楸树了。它静静地站在那里，它蕴含的那些黑暗魔法，还有来路不正的生机让它几乎是在微微颤抖着。就在一条低垂的枝干上挂着一串由锻铁做成的锁链，上面挂着一枚金币。

Blaise笑了笑，告诉他这枚金币就是能带他们去军营的门钥匙。

啊，所以 ** _那_** 就是为什么Blaise能够轻松往返于城堡和军营。

那座‘军营’，Blaise喜欢这么称呼它，实话说看起来有些可怜。Goyle曾经问过Blaise，Voldemort是怎么找到这个地方的。谣传Tom Riddle在1960年代的某个夏日走着走着不小心直接撞到了这座城堡东面的墙上，随着这幢建筑的老化，很早以前施下的伪装咒语也逐渐失效了，这个地方虽然破破烂烂的，但作为藏身之处倒还能派上些用场。

军营里一共三层楼，十四个房间。如果这幢建筑不是用石头建造的话，它可能很早就坍塌了。哦，当然，有些墙摇摇欲坠，餐厅的墙上还有个巨大的，几乎有一人高的洞。人们常说，‘现代人造东西不像老早那时候了”，这种地方就是‘老早’这两个字的经典注解。

这幢建筑的石制地基坚若磐石，没错，这里就是双关。

不过，通往二楼的台阶已经彻底腐坏了。Goyle第一次踩在那些阶梯上的时候深怕自己会一脚踩空摔死。他全程紧紧握着魔杖，时刻准备着发出悬浮咒语，如果他脚下的木头无法承受他身体的重量的话。

这座古老堡垒地下还有两层，一层被用来作为地牢，还有一层则是一间从七十年代就没有再使用过的魔药工坊。

你从那些难看的橙色还有青柠绿色墙纸就能看得出来。

只可惜，凑近点观察你会发现居住在顶层的那些狐媚子扔出的垃圾其实是累积了近两百年的粪便。所有人一致同意，必须彻底消灭这一窝狐媚子。

尽管这种可能性很低，但如果某一天Voldemort ** _真的_** 来到这个藏身之处，他们的黑暗魔王，也就是未来的主人，绝对不能，他一时也找不到更贴切的表达，被扔一身屎。

就算要把整个下午的时间用来做这种家务事，他也没什么意见。Goyle一定会尽职尽责地清扫、整理，完成任何他们给他安排的杂活。他还没有上前线的资格，不过Blaise也向他保证过，他不需要上前线。

如果他们发现他即将要做的那件事的话，一定会杀了他。更不用提，这还是他加入的第一天。而且他们一定不会用一个浮夸又果断的阿瓦达索命咒结束他的生命。这个过程一定会极其痛苦，或许还会伴随着大量尖叫。正是Pansy曾经警告过他的那种黏黏糊糊的死法。

Pansy。

只是想到她都会让他想要撞墙，重新思考自己是不是真的要继续在这条路上走下去。

 ** _问题要一个一个解决_** ，他提醒着自己。他没有同时处理多个任务的能力，而且如果要完成眼下这件事同时保全自己的性命，他必须全神贯注。

Goyle伸出手摸了摸自己的被剪坏的头发（他明明和理发师说的是‘二号’，但那位理发师显然搞错了，愣是给他剪成了‘负二号’[i]），快步走向关押着那位奥罗的牢房。

Nymphadora是她的名字。他曾经听Bob，也就是地牢的看守，提到过这个名字。那位看守的名字其实不是‘Bob’。他是从附近的村庄里找来的，很不幸他的名字里有六个音节，还大多是‘x’、‘l’、‘t’和‘c’这种字母。

这些该死的威尔士名字根本没法发音。所以他们大多数人都叫他‘Bob’。

说到这个，那位女奥罗和‘Nymphadora’这个名字也不搭。Goyle也不知道一个叫‘Nymphadora’的女人应该是什么样子，但他脑海中想到的是一个更可爱一点的，头发颜色是浅金色的，笑起来又娇又嗲的女生。

Goyle上一次见到她的时候，她显然没有心情嬉皮笑脸。

不过那也合情合理，毕竟他把她敲晕了。的确，那个周四夜晚从各个角度看都糟糕透了。

Goyle约好和Blaise在那里见面，但是他晚到了十分钟。他们最开始的计划是那一天Blaise会带Goyle去军营。Goyle恰好在那位奥罗把Blaise击昏带回魔法部之前赶到了。

只不过Blaise在那个时候是 ** _Draco_** ，这让已经云里雾里的Goyle更加困惑了，那个时候他还不知道Blaise其实是一位易容马格斯。那个混蛋偏偏就忘了告诉他这件事，对不对？

后来Goyle才知道，在他到达之前，发生了一场对抗，一位男奥罗的性命不幸被门钥匙带走了。

Blaise用一种局外人的口吻把事情的原委一一告诉了他，听起来对自己的粗心大意十分不满。他觉得自己不该变身为Draco Malfoy，应该选择一个更加无害的角色。

如果他那么做了的话，那两位奥罗可能只会口头警告几句就放他走了。Goyle也同意他的看法。变成Draco就像是脑袋上贴了一大块写着“嘿！这里！快看我！”的告示牌。

这也不是Draco的错，但不管他走到哪里，他都能吸引别人的注意。当然了，当他作恶的时候，那的确就是他自己的错了，而且实话说，这种情况也很频繁…不过这就是作为一位Malfoy必不可少的要素。Goyle不禁想知道，Blaise这种顶着别人身份在霍格沃茨晃荡的行径，到底有多频繁。

这的确是极其实用的一项技能。难怪他的加入会让Voldemort如此欢天喜地。

Blaise真实的身份对于光明阵营的巫师来说或许还是个迷，但那位女奥罗已经看过Goyle的脸了。让她逃过此劫，对他们来说风险实在太大了。于是，Goyle狠狠地敲了她的头，接着他立刻恐慌起来，他以为自己把那个女人杀了。

毕竟他的确有着一条击球手才有的强壮手臂。

后来Blaise总算是昏昏沉沉地醒了过来。他爬起来，用冷酷如冰柱的眼神瞪着Goyle，仿佛这一切都是 ** _他的_** 错似的，接着他告诉Goyle，那位奥罗还活着（但或许也活不长了）。

就这样，Nymphadora Tonks被一位年轻的食死徒招募员和他刚刚物色到的食死徒候选人俘获了。如果不是Goyle及时赶到，这整件事会对他们产生更可怕的后果。

“你的第一个俘虏。”Blaise用一种令人毛骨悚然的，类似骄傲的老父亲般的笑容看着他。

先前Blaise对Golye是否有能力成为食死徒还不是很信服，这个小插曲打消了他所有顾虑。

他就算是正式 ** _入伙_** 了。

接着Blaise回到了霍格沃茨，美其名曰最后再看那里一眼。不过对Goyle而言这样其实更好，这样他需要担心的事情又少了一件。但是楼上还有Travers和Wormtail，正在为迎接Bellatrix Lestrange的到来而准备着。

Wormtail、Travers、Bellatrix…黑暗魔王。想到自己的名字竟然和这几个人联系到了一起，还是让Goyle觉得很奇怪。Goyle在长大的过程中当然听说过他们的名字。对一个无足轻重的小男孩来说，这些都是赫赫有名的大人物。

当Goyle得知Blaise不是唯一一位招募员时，他感到很震惊。除了他以外还有两位，分别负责布斯巴顿魔法学校和德姆斯特朗专科学校。让招募员直接在学校里行动是一招险棋，但也是一招妙棋。难道还有比这更好的找到候选人的方法吗？

他们正在期待着两位来自布斯巴顿还有六位来自德姆斯特朗的候选人。Goyle想要知道那位负责德姆斯特朗的招募员是谁，因为六位候选人这个数字实在是很惊人。不过后来Blaise告诉他Bellatrix当时也在德姆斯特朗，这些人是她亲自挑选出来的。

Voldemort想要的是质量而不是数量。没有通过Bellatrix的面试，这些候选人是不会有机会见到黑暗魔王的。

“如果我们中没有人被她挑中，会怎么样？”Goyle问Blaise。

“你会死。”

好吧，当然会死。Goyle突然觉得自己的问题很愚蠢。Bellatrix应该不会用一封写着‘ ** _感谢您的申请，但是所有职位空缺都已找到了合适的人选_** ’的信还有一次友好的握手把这些失败的候选人送走吧…

他这一波自我怀疑没有持续太久。Goyle又花了一分钟时间说服自己，让自己相信真的没有人会下楼查看那位奥罗。至少这一刻没有。Bob去镇上买吃的了，但很快就会回来。

如果现在不动手，就再也没有机会了。

他咽了一口口水，把梗在喉间的那一团恐惧吞了下去，接着他急匆匆地穿过走廊，停在了关押那位奥罗的牢房门口。她被关在靠近出口的第二间牢房，步行距离不长。

他小心翼翼地推开缝隙上的挡板，往里面张望着。里面很黑。

“嘿！”

没有应答。难道她发生什么了？Goyle又试了一次。

“嘿！我在叫你！Draco的表姐！”

奥罗都是训练有素的。他忘了这一点。缝隙另一头的黑暗中突然伸出了一只手，紧紧攫住了Goyle粗壮的脖颈。

她的手劲很大。对于一个女人来说。

“你就是那个打晕我的人。”她说。

透过那道缝隙他能看到一部分她的脸。她那双浅棕色的眼睛正在对他喷着火。她看起来有些憔悴，当然这也是意料之中的。她的嘴唇也有些干裂，而她那头蓝莓色的长发也褪色成了黯淡无光的薰衣草色。他们已经一两天没给她任何吃的喝的了。

Goyle后退了一步，咳了两声盯着她。“对，我知道。我是来这里救你的！”

而让他吃惊的是，这条信息并没有让她颤抖着感激起他来。Goyle再一次意识到，自己真的完全搞不懂女人。

她露出怀疑的表情。“我还一直在祈祷有人能来帮帮我呢，没想到掌管万物的那股力量竟然派了个废物过来，简直是浪费时间。滚吧，小胖子。”那个不知好歹的女人傲慢地把他从头到脚打量了一番。

“你没有搞清楚我的意思。我真的是来 ** _帮你_** 的！”还有，他才不是什么‘小胖子’。他只是骨架大，该死的。

“那我怎么知道你不是在骗我？为什么你会突然要帮我？”

Goyle懊恼着自己怎么没有想到会被问到这个问题。 ** _显然_** 她不会信任他。“我想你或许没法确定我是不是在骗你。但是，我是Draco的朋友，好吗？你是Draco的表姐，所以我会帮你逃出去。之前发生的那件事是不可避免的，不过我这次过来是为了弥补我之前犯的错误。这个解释你能接受吗？”

她没有直接回答他的问题。“是Goyle，对吗？”

“没错。”

“好吧，那你把我放了。”她后退了几步，为他接下来要采取的举动让出空间。

Goyle摇了摇头。“不，我不是说现在。我现在没法放走你，因为他们一定会发现是我干的！他们要求我在一个特定的时间把你带到楼上。等到那个时候，你需要先表现出挣扎，然后制服我逃跑。如果不这样的话，我的性命就要不保了。”他补充道，深怕她认为这整件事对他而言毫无风险。

他把一块石块从门上的缝隙递了进去。这是一块平平无奇的石灰石，这座军营以及Tonks所在的这间牢房大部分都是由这种石块建造的。如果说牢房里某块差不多大小的石块从墙壁上脱落了，这也挺合理。

她接过石块，一句话都没有说。他在想她是不是在等着他再递给她一些其他的东西。

“这是用来干什么的？”

Goyle还以为这很显而易见呢。“你的 ** _武器_** 。你一会儿就要用这个砸我的头。”

“这就是你的计划？”她嘶声说。

他简直不敢相信自己竟然会被这个他准备救的女人骂。女人都这么莫名其妙吗？“你还能想出更好的主意吗？几小时后Bellatrix就要 ** _杀了_** 你。如果你打算在她那儿碰碰运气，那随便你！”

“你看起来是个很善良的孩子。你为什么要加入这些人？”

“这个与你无关。”

“和我一起逃跑吧，”她提议道，脸又一次出现在了缝隙后。“我保证我们这边的人会赦免你的，只要你拿信息来交换就可以。你一定知道很多有关这里的对我们来说很有价值的信息。”

Goyle露出了那一天的第一抹笑容。“哦，会有那一天的，只是不是今天。”

那位奥罗懊恼地瞪了他一眼。“你听我说，孩子，你给自己选了一个糟糕透顶的职业。如果他们发现是你帮我逃跑的怎么办？他们会把你杀了。”

好吧，她以为他不知道吗。他没有回答。他们没有时间了。毫无疑问Bob随时有可能回来。

“我会再过来找你的！你只要准备好就行，好吗？”

也许她觉得他的路子行不通吧，因为在他离开的时候，她没有感谢他。

没事。他本来也不期待得到她的感激。

.

.

Hermione站在魁地奇设备储藏室门口，等着Draco。她斜靠在门边，双手交叠着，双脚也是，严肃地盯着前方的草坪。她一定是彻底沉浸在自己的思绪中了，所以完全没有听到他的脚步声，直到他出现在她面前。

她眨眨眼抬头看着他，明亮的光线让她眯起双眼。

阳光下的她实在太美了，Draco想。她和他不同，她不适合那种电闪雷鸣风雨交加，只能待在室内的天气。冬天是他最爱的季节。那个季节总是带着些沉思的属性。夏天太晃眼了，春天又太乐观。

她的色彩却完完全全是秋日的光景。而那些色彩，绝对是他喜欢的。

夏日的阳光给她深色的头发勾上了一道威士忌般的金边，让她的卷发更加迷人。她脸颊上也有了更多色彩，这让他很高兴。

“我还以为我要等很久，”她对他说，算是这一天里第二次和他打招呼。她听起来有些不开心。“所以，Harry和你聊完了？”

这句话里隐藏的只有得到Harry的同意他才可以结束两人的对话这个信息让他很不爽。“ ** _我们_** 聊完了，没错。”他把扫帚扛在肩上，故意看了看门。她正好挡在了门口。

“你们聊得顺利吗？”她问他，没有从门口移开。她的语气是愉快的，但她的表情却写满了担心。

“如果你觉得毫无意义也算顺利的话。”Draco绕过她伸手抓住门栓。她总算是往旁边走了一步，他松了口气。

她跟着他走了进去，看着他把刚才问学校借的扫帚挂回挂钩上。等他挂好，他们站在昏暗发霉的储藏室里，静静看着彼此。

“你是不是还有其他事情想和我说？”

“其他事情？”她反问道。“不好意思，我可能是想太多了，我不知道你什么时候就会不告而别，我也完全不知道你打算去哪里。我不傻。我想我确实猜得到你想要做什么。我们之间有过…我也不知道怎么说， ** _一些回忆_** ，我想。在这些转瞬即逝的时光里，我是真的相信我们是懂彼此的。然后你得知了你母亲的噩耗，”她继续说道，声音温柔了了一些。“结果我们又回到原点了，我觉得自己一直在你身后追着你，大声叫着求你放慢步子，陪我一起走。”

她顿了顿，为自己刚才下意识的比喻感到有些难为情。“我已经没有尊严了，Draco。一丝一毫都没有！我仅剩的那一点点尊严早就打包行李搬去一个压力不那么大的地方了。”

她突然的爆发并没有让他吃惊，倒似乎让她自己很震惊。她伸手摸了摸自己的额头。

“对不起。我只是再也受不了这种担忧的感觉了。对我们两人的担忧。为你担忧对我来说是全新的体验。”她满脸真挚又懊恼的表情实在是非常惹人怜爱。“如果你没有注意到的话，我是那种喜欢参与的人。”

“我也猜到了，”他喃喃道。“你听我说，我现在的状态不太好…”这是Draco最最诚实的一面，而且他知道她能够看得出来。“我需要时间。”

Hermione点了点头。“我理解。我真的理解。”

接下来那一分钟，两个人都没有再说一句话。Hermione无可奈何地叹了口气，转身准备离开。

仿佛突然被点醒了。或许是意识到她要离开让他莫名有些恐慌。下意识地，他伸手紧紧抓住了她校服衬衫的后襟。

他们的姿势看起来挺蠢的，她站在离他半米开外的地方，他的手横亘在彼此之间，手中握着一小块白色棉布。

“Hermione…”他在她身后说。

“你可以放手了。”她冷冷地回答道。

他的声音有些绝望。“我 ** _做不到_** 。那就是我的问题，对不对？”

她拒绝被他打动。“你需要多少时间我都可以给你，但不要再对我忽冷忽热了。我向上帝发誓，Draco Malfoy，我要被你弄 ** _疯_** 了。”

“我知道。过来。”

“不要，”她怒气冲冲地说。但她接下来那句话却温柔得多，也多了些期待，“为什么？”

所有妻管严晚期患者都知道诚实往往是最安全的策略，Draco想。“因为我想要吻你。”

她停了下来。“然后呢？”

“然后…然后你大可以要求我对你做出任何你希望听到的承诺。那样会让你开心吗？”

 ** _老天，当然！_** “会，”她低声说，整个人明显放松了下来。她猛地转身扑进他怀里。

Draco紧紧抱着她。陶醉在被她的温暖，他鼻子底下那些柔软的卷发，还有紧紧圈着他的她的手臂围绕的感觉中。她颤抖着双唇，胡乱地贴在他颈间吐出一连串湿湿热热的话语。

“我知道你马上就要走了，去做那些你觉得自己必须要做的事，但是如果你能给我一个邮寄地址的话，我会好过些…”

他叹了口气。

“如果你能每周给我写封信的话那就再好不过了…”

“Granger，我—— ”

“算了，每个月给我寄张明信片也行。我没那么难搞。”她讽刺地打断道。

她湿湿热热的唇贴在他皮肤上的感觉实在太棒了。他的脉搏越来越快，接着是每次他这样触碰她时都必然出现的熟悉的头晕目眩感。她亲了亲他的喉结，轻轻啃咬着他锁骨上方那块细致白皙的皮肤。

“如果你继续下去的话，我可以保证等会儿Potter打开门走进来放扫帚的时候，看到的绝不只有这些木头、皮革。”

Hermione把这句话当做了对她的鼓励。她把自己的手掌埋进他发间，按着他的头靠近自己。Draco呻吟着含住她的唇，狠狠吻住她。

她把舌伸进他口中让他吸吮，而他自然乐意配合，先是品尝着她柔软敏感的下唇内侧，再逐渐往她口中的更深处探索。

他们的呼吸都有些粗重。这个吻的意义是如此重大，抵消了他们两人之间的所有过往和所有问题。这就是那种全知全能般的吻，那种从来不会是代表结束，而应该是开启更多的吻。

他们也一点不安静。一直在对彼此说着一些毫无道理、含含糊糊的话语，这些话语本来应该能给彼此带来慰藉和安抚的，但效果却恰恰相反。

 ** _每个人都应该知道被一个人这么吻是什么感觉，_** Hermione心里这么想着，浑身颤抖着。紧接着，她有些失神地想到，有人会因为鸡皮疙瘩过量而死去吗。他的动作让她觉得很热，但同时又让她觉得很冷。她体内的温度计显然和她的尊严一起消失了。

她的裙子被拉到了大腿上。他的手需要为此负责。那双手是从她腰上开始的，往下握住她的臀部支撑着她。她紧紧贴着他的坚硬摩擦着，尽管在经历了翻倒巷的那一夜后她还有些酸疼。

他结束了这个吻。这大概是他们之间的第一次。那种渴望已久的吻被突然中断时常会给一个人留下深深的欲求不满的感觉。但现在他们却没有这种感觉。当一个吻无法更加深入，也无法从对方身上获得更多时，自然就会停下来。Draco丝毫不掩饰自己的喘息，低头看着她，眼里的敬畏惊奇让她的心猛烈地鼓动着。

“这不是告别。”她澄清道。这句澄清对他们彼此而言都有好处。以防他突然决定要曲解这一切。

“不，这不是告别。”他赞同地应和着。她或许没有意识到，但就在那一刻，他不会拒绝她的任何要求。

Hermione两手捧着他的脸。“你要答应我，你会记得和我告别。在那些我们能帮上忙的时候，你至少应该试着让我们帮忙，不管魔法部知不知道。还有，只要情况允许，你都应该让我知道你在哪儿，你在做什么，还有你很安全，好吗？”

Draco吻了吻她的鼻尖，她紧闭的双眼，她的前额，还有她的嘴唇。他看起来是那么害怕。

“不要让我做出这种承诺…”

“答应我！”

“那好吧。我答应你。”他轻声说道。

Hermione点了点头。这一刻，这句承诺就足够了。

.

.

离午餐还有一个小时。明天就进入暑假了，霍格沃茨也会被关闭，在那之前她还有很多事情要做，其中之一就是把她房间里的行李收拾妥当。

她不会允许自己为此感到沮丧。学生生涯结束带来的忧郁情绪已经侵扰她大半个月了，现在是时候说再见了。霍格沃茨已经完成了养育她的任务。是时候把她在这里学到的知识回馈社会了。未来还有许多值得她期待的东西，而知道Draco也会以某种形式参与到她的未来中让她非常满足。

Draco先返回了城堡。他走后Hermione又足足等了五分钟才走回城堡。正如Draco先前预测的，没过多久Harry就回到了储藏室，把他借走的扫帚放回原位。于是最后他陪着Hermione一起走回了前厅，在那里他说他需要和Snape聊几句，晚点会告诉她为什么他需要找Snape。

他或许是发现了Hermione的茫然，但他并没有多加评论。那一天对每个人来说都格外漫长。

就在她穿过大礼堂的大门时，她注意到了两位留在学校还没回家的Slytherin学生。

一位是一直跟在Draco屁股后面的那个四年级女生。但今天她却是和那位现在已经赫赫有名的Tandish Dodders在一起，下着棋，而且看起来她似乎非常享受对方的陪伴。但真正引起她注意的却是那个女孩的T恤。

那是一件黑色，但有些褪色的，上面印着一个显眼的绿黄色‘纽萃索肥料’标志的T恤。

Hermione实在很好奇，于是走上前试探地问道。

“Karen，是吗？”她问那个女孩。

那是个漂亮又俏皮的小姑娘，理着一头时髦的短发，长着一双大大的纯净的蓝色眸子。那个女孩抬头看了她一眼，似乎不急着把注意力从棋局上移开。她把一缕黑色短发拨到耳后，冷冷地看着Hermione，显然对于这位女学生会长叫不出自己的名字这件事有些不以为然。

“事实上是Carmen。”

“你穿的T恤引起了我的注意，”Hermione继续说道。“在学校里应该要穿校服。”

Carmen的目光立刻比刚才热切了许多，尽管Hermione刚才那句话是指责。她挺起胸咧嘴一笑。“这是我父亲新开的公司。你不会在学期最后一天还惩罚我的对不对？”她转过头朝教师餐桌子的方向点了点，Flitwick教授和Hooch夫人正坐在那儿喝茶。

“ ** _他们_** 都没说什么呢。”

Dodders的目光从他的棋子和涂抹了果酱的司康饼上移开。他脸上露出一个不逊的表情。

“你爸是做粪便生意的？”

显然这个话题对Carmen来首有些敏感。她的脸涨红了。“嗯，怎么说呢，不是每个人都有幸从死去的亲人那儿继承一大笔财产的，对吧？还有，那不只是‘生意’，那是一个‘ ** _商业帝国_** ’。”

Dodders耸了耸肩。“嘿，我父亲是那种很稀有的，需要工作赚钱养家的人。他在古灵阁工作。”他补充道，深怕她们不相信他说的话，还会想要进一步确认似的。

“你为什么问我那个问题？”Carmen把这个问题丢给了Hermione。

“哦，也没什么。我只是觉得自己好像不久前在，唔，另外一位同学身上，看到过这个标志。”她觉得自己没有必要告诉他们是Draco的棒球帽。谜题解开了。

“真的吗？”Carmen大笑了起来。“我每年都会给我们学院的杰出校友带一些礼品。当然啦，从来没人会穿。”她还是笑着，说明对于这种事情她早就见怪不怪了。

“我从没收到过。”Dodders说。

Carmen不以为意地挥了挥手。“那都是我喜欢上你以前的事了。”她把注意力又放回到Hermione身上。“我真希望Sprout夫人能注意到那个标志。父亲一直想拿下霍格沃茨这个客户，但Hagrid坚持要从罗马尼亚进口劣质龙粪当做肥料。那个比较便宜，没错，但它们会吸走土里一半的养分——”

Dodders放下手中吃了一半的司康饼。“我们能不聊肥料的事儿了吗？我在吃早饭，还有轮到你下棋了。”

“这叫早午餐。早餐时间早过了。”Carmen拨了拨她那颗正在打鼾的主教，走出她下一步棋。“将军，Tandish。”

“不可能就将军了！”Dodders号叫着。“才走了八步而已！”

就在Dodders埋怨着检查棋局的时候，Carmen对Hermione说，“对了，你有看到我们的男学生会长吗？他一个月前从我这里没收了一盒粪弹，我想要在他离开学校前拿回来。”

Hermione皱了皱眉。“没有，事实上我从…嗯，两天前，就没有看到过他了。”

仔细想想这其实很奇怪。她可以肯定Blaise还没有离开学校，如果他走了的话McGonagall教授一定会告诉她的。还有，Blaise可不像Draco，他从来不会不告而别。

“他一定还在学校里。”Hermione肯定地说。要知道这 ** _的确_** 是一座很大的城堡。

Carmen皱了皱鼻子。“如果你见到他，请告诉他我想要拿回我的粪弹。我家里还有三个兄弟，这个暑假又很漫长，你懂的。”

Hermione的嘴角微微牵起。“我会告诉他的。”

在她准备回到Gryffindor塔楼前，Hermione朝着一脸严肃阅读着预言家日报的Flitwick教授和Hooch夫人挥了挥手。

[i] 译者注：number two 是英语中用来表示男士理发短发长度的一种，一般分为八档，number one to number eight从一号到八号。一号为最短，相当于1/8英寸，八号为最长，相当于一英寸


	41. 第四十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon’s Bride 龙的新娘 第四十章 (原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/40/The-Dragon-s-Bride)
> 
> By Rizzle on Fan Fiction
> 
> 本章主要角色：Hermione Granger 赫敏·格兰杰；Draco Malfoy 德拉科·马尔福
> 
> 本章次要角色：Pansy Parkinson 潘西·帕金森；Gregory Goyle 格雷戈里·高尔；Blaise Zabini 布雷斯·扎比尼；Severus Snape / Professor Snape西弗勒斯·斯内普 / 斯内普教授；Tom Riddle / Voldemort 汤姆·里德尔 / 伏地魔；Albus Dumbledore / Professor Dumbledore 阿不思·邓布利多 / 邓布利多教授；Arthur Weasley 亚瑟·韦斯莱；Ginny Weasley 金妮·韦斯莱；Harry Potter 哈利·波特；Alice Crowley 爱丽丝·克罗利；Seamus Finnigan 西莫·斐尼甘；Viktor Krum 威克多尔·克鲁姆；Lavender Brown 拉文德·布朗；Remus Lupin / Professor Lupin 莱姆斯·卢平 / 卢平教授；Arne Hendricks 阿恩·亨德里克斯
> 
> 本章译文字数：6856字

Pansy从未见Draco如此愤怒过。

让她惊奇的倒不是怒气本身，而是他表现愤怒的 ** _方式_** 。Draco从不大吼大叫。他生气的时候往往是冷冰冰的；几个冷酷的眼神，几句严厉的斥责就足以让他的同学们鸦雀无声。

他从不会把时间浪费在让愤怒慢慢发酵上。每次发生了让他生气的事情时，他的神情总是从若无其事瞬间转变为冷若冰霜。

但那个夜晚却不是这样。他先是彻底惊呆了，接着他的情绪就像是乘上了特快列车 一般直接坐到了怒发冲冠这一站。

他的怒气就像是沙漠里炙人的热风般席卷着她。要知道，要吓到她并不是件容易的事，但Draco的反应真的让她害怕了。她支支吾吾地解释着，每次他熔岩般的灰眸灼烧着看进她眼中时，她都会不由自主地往后退缩着。当她说完，她站在他书桌旁，双手紧握着放在身前，因为她也不知道自己这双手到底应该放在哪里。

房间里陷入一阵该死的沉默。在他们相识的这么多年间，这是Pansy第一次真正对他感到害怕。

“Draco，我知道我—— ”

“ ** _闭嘴_** 。”

他语气中的厌恶让她眼中涌起了泪水。看到他站起身，她不得不压下心里那股想要后退的冲动，他在他床前踱起步子。之前他一直坐在自己的床上，头埋在两手间。

“我想我已经大概明白了，”他喃喃说道，更像是对自己，而不是对她说。“你要回答我几个问题，Pansy亲爱的，然后你要装作你从来没有告诉过我。”

他给了她一点时间，直到她的目光再次回到他身上才继续开口。

“你等会儿要下去吃晚餐。那位长者已经回来了，这是这个学期的最后一餐饭，显然他坚持要求留下来的所有学生坐在同一张桌子用餐。”他顿了顿，对那个想法有些嗤之以鼻。“如果任何人问你，我、Goyle或Blaise去哪儿了，你就和那些人说，我们不接受这种突然宣布的全新坐席安排，所以拒绝用餐。你知道的就这么多。如果他们派人来找我们，那就随他们去。晚餐结束后，你要把自己关在房间里， ** _不管谁来找你都不要开门_** ，除了我、Snape教授还有校长。Parkinson，你在听我说吗？”

“嗯。”

“等你明天回到家，你就是你父母的责任了。我敢说如果你父亲能让自己清醒五分钟，他一定会为他那个愚不可及的女儿震惊。”

换个时间，换个场合，她大概会因为他刚才说的这句话把他骂得体无完肤。

但那个晚上她却没有那么做。她唯一能够说出的，只是另外一声，小小的，“嗯。”

“好，我有几个问题。”他又坐了下来，仿佛他的怒气已经榨干了他所有精力。“Zabini把Goyle带到哪里去了？”

她迟疑了一小会儿，才开口。“我不知道他们到底去了哪里，但我知道Blaise是怎么到那个地方去的。”

Draco看着她，眼中混杂着好奇和不祥的预感。“那你又是怎么知道的呢？”

Pansy不敢再看他，因为她不认为自己能够承受他眼中的谴责。“Goyle不是Blaise的首选，你知道吗…我才是。”

“你？”Draco冷哼了一声。他转过头，嘲讽地笑了。

她实在太愤怒了，彻底忘记了刚才那个畏畏缩缩的自己。“没错，我！有那么难想象吗？”

Draco若有所思地看了她一眼。接着，异常冷静地，他拿起床头柜上那本厚重的精装数字占卜课本，重重地扔朝他书桌扔去。书桌上的镜子应声而碎。碎片铺满了书桌，一些细小的碎片从桌上弹跳着落到地上。

Pansy尖叫着退到门口，背紧紧贴在门上。

“Voldemort已经饥不择食到甚至愿意接受这么一个连 ** _这个_** 都承受不了的十七岁女孩？”Draco问，声音非常轻。

Pansy擦掉一颗不受控的泪水。“我不会去揣测Voldemort的想法，不过我可以代替Blaise告诉你，他显然看到了我的潜质。”

Draco摇了摇头。“他看到的，不过是一个愿意被他洗脑的人罢了。你没有任何潜质，Pansy。你只是喜欢随波逐流。”Draco怜悯地看了她一眼。“而且你的确知道那对你来说意味着什么，对不对？”

她闭上眼。“我现在真的恨你。”

“很好。他带你去了哪里？”

“那里有…一棵树，在禁林里。食死徒给了Blaise一个门钥匙。我没有看到那个门钥匙是什么，不过我知道他就是用那个在两地之间往返的。那天我本来要去他们的藏身处的，所以他带我去那棵树了。不过后来我改变主意了…”

当Pansy睁开眼的时候，Draco已经站到了她面前。他抓住她的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇她。这一次她不再害怕了，因为他眼中除了担忧，再无其他。

“你有没有想过，你那个时候拒绝，他有可能会对你做出什么事？”

“我确实想到了，我有想过！我也不知道怎么解释，我就是慌了！我不想继续下去。我当时唯一的出路就是说服他，告诉他我并不是一个称职的候选人，我迟早会犯错误把他安排我做的事搞砸。他知道Goyle对我的感情。我和他说，要么是他，要么是我。我们俩不能同时加入，因为我们会…妨碍彼此。Draco，他相信我的话了！所以，你看，这都是我的错，都是为了代替我Greg才会加入的。”她哽咽着哭了出来。

Draco肯定是觉得自己对她的惩罚已经够多了，于是他抱住了她。她闭紧双眼贴在他胸口。

“Goyle迟早会加入的。我很怀疑你能改变他的想法。”他无可奈何地对她说。

他们竟然在讨论选择，Pansy突然意识到。或者，说得更直白点，应该是幻想他们还有选择的权利。

有时候她觉得成为Slytherin实在太糟糕了。

她长长叹了口气。“如果真的能够重来一次的话，Goyle和我又会做出不同的选择吗？如果Blaise对我们的信任已经让他愿意把他真实的身份告诉我们，那他肯定早就算准了我们会服从他。如果我们直接拒绝的话，谁知道他会不会当下就把我们杀了？”

“Blaise是什么时候告诉你他在为Voldemort招募新人的？”Draco问。

“就在毕业典礼前一周。他是在Hogsmeade出现黑魔印记后告诉Goyle的。”

“Goyle告诉你了吗？”

“没有，直到Blaise接收他，他才告诉我。本来这个人应该是 ** _你_** 的，你知道吗？一直都应该是你。Goyle和我是万不得已的选择。但Blaise说你靠不住。”

Pansy看不到他的脸，不知道他在轻抚她背的时候脸上其实是极度愤怒的表情。

“他没说错。”

“我们该怎么办？我们不能把这件事告诉Dumbledore。Greg会坐牢的。”

“如果我带他回来的话，就不会了。”

她抬头看着他，对他的话感到震惊。“什么？你不能一个人过去！”

Draco已经知道招募人的姓名了。现在他只需要走出自己的房间，走到公共休息室的壁炉前，要求和Arthur Weasley通话。

然后他就自由了。他能够拿回他的庄园，他的财产，还有他的人生。他搞不好还有机会和Hermione共度余生。

但他 ** _现在还_** 不能做出那个决定。他先得把Goyle带回来。现在就告发Blaise很可能会暴露Pansy，也有可能会让Goyle坐牢。如果他在成功弥补他父亲犯下的罪过后还能保留一些他过往拥有的东西的话，他希望他可以留住他的 ** _朋友们_** 。

“我可以搞定Blaise。”

Pansy有些怀疑。“忘了你曾经认识的那个Blaise吧。你根本想不到他能做出什么事来。他疯狂地嫉妒着你。还有，如果Goyle不愿意和你一起回来呢？你没有看到他离开的时候的样子。他很坚决！”

Draco愤怒地说。“去他的不愿意。哪怕我要击昏那个蠢货再把他一路漂浮过来，我也要把他带回来。不用担心Zabini。他伤不了我。”

她仔细端详着他的脸，但他的表情没有透露任何信息。“什么意思？我不觉得他会让你就这么把Goyle带回来！”

Draco绷紧了他左肩的肌肉。如果他六岁的时候没有受那次伤，他的身体状况也不至于是现在这个样子，但今天，他突然很庆幸自己曾经受过那次伤。

“你就当是他欠我的吧。”

.

.

Ginny正在把她的长发扎成马尾，准备走出Gryffindor塔楼。就在这时，她差点撞到了正站在肖像画门外的Harry。她那根金属发夹掉在了地上。

“Harry？我还以为你已经下楼去吃晚餐了。”

Harry看了她一会儿，弯腰捡起她的发夹。“我想找Hermione聊聊。她还在房间里，是吗？”

“谢谢。”Ginny从他手里接过发夹，扎好马尾。“她在整理行李。你是在等她吗？”

“嗯。她似乎已经整理了好一会儿了。”

Ginny了解Harry就像她了解自己一样。那一刻，她却觉得自己有点读不懂他。这让她很不安。“你没事吧？”她问。

他困扰的时候总是格外戒备。

Harry用一个大概是想让她安心的轻松笑容回应了她。“我只是有点…心不在焉。”

“我能理解。”

看到Harry闷闷不乐的样子，Ginny下意识地靠近他，在他唇上印下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“这又是为了什么？”Harry问。

“谢谢你今天下午在Hermione面前表现得那么好。Ron还没有彻底放下她，你知道的。我很感激，至少你能够清醒地顾全大局。我今年都没怎么陪Hermione。我总觉得自己应该知道——”

“这是很忙碌的一年。”他打断了她，用一种好奇的眼神看着她。

Ginny伤感地看了他一眼。“明年你就不在这儿了，肯定会奇怪。当然，还有Ron和Hermione。我知道我们曾说好无限期暂停我们之间的关系，但我今天看到Hermione和Malfoy…该死的，Harry，如果 ** _他们_** 都能试一试，为什么我们不可以呢，你知道吗？”

她搞不懂为什么他突然看起来那么得意。她还没来得及深入分析，那个表情就消失了。“你和我，我们很复杂。”Harry不带任何感情地说道。

Ginny露出一抹苦笑。“这大概今年我听到的最轻描淡写的一句话了。那我想，Alice Crowley一定没那么复杂咯？”

Harry耸了耸肩。“肯定不比Finnigan对于你来说更复杂。”

一股对立的情绪在空气中慢慢升起，他们两人的沉默似乎也无济于事。

“言之有理，”Ginny最后轻声说道。“我们或许应该换个时间再谈这件事，对吗？”

“那样就再好不过了。”

她为他抵住肖像画门。“所以你到底要不要进去找Hermione？”她催促道，语气有些尖锐，他仍是呆呆地站在原地。

Harry回给她一个笑容，那是一个Ginny觉得自己从未在他脸上看到过的笑容。他看起来就像是一只马上就要舔到奶油的猫。

“当然，我当然要进去。”

.

.

一个女生是怎么做到在七年时间里积攒这么多垃圾的？Hermione把整个下午余下的时间都花在整理东西上了，她试着把她那一大堆东西分成‘书籍’、‘衣物’、‘个人物品’还有‘有的没的’这四大类。

目前看来，书籍那一堆似乎马上就会倒塌下来压死她，而‘个人物品’那一堆却少得可怜。一张Krum送给她的情人节卡片从她的速写本中滑落出来。她笑着捡起那张卡片，把它塞进一个专门用来放卡片、信件的鞋盒里，鞋盒里还放着很多张Ron在课堂上写的纸条，其中一张差点害得他们三个人被Snape关禁闭。

她正把一件雨衣叠好准备放进箱子里‘衣服’那一堆，就在这时响起了一阵敲门声。

“请进。”她叫道，完全不知道谁会在这个时候来找她。Ginny刚刚离开寝室去大礼堂了，现在Gryffindor学院里除了她这位学生会长外，空无一人。

这也是为什么当Hermione看到Draco站在走廊时会瞬间哑口无言。他几乎占据了她房间里所剩无几的那最后一点空间。

“Draco！你是怎么进来的？”

“Potter带我进来的。”不知为何，他突然觉得这件事挺搞笑的。

看见Draco出现在Gryffindor学院就像是在热带雨林里看见一只北极熊。Hermione猛地眨了几下眼睛想重新找回自己的注意力。他看起来很紧张，也很阴郁，从头到脚都是黑色的。而且是那么英俊。他显然回到寝室后已经梳洗过准备好下去吃晚餐了。真是幸运。她根本找不到任何时间。

“我还以为Harry已经下楼了呢。我们今天晚上要坐在同一张桌子共进晚餐。”

“我也听说了。”他修长的手指敲着大腿。“你到底要不要请我进去？还是我得继续站在走廊里和你说话？”他语气里有些打趣的意味。

Hermione脸红了起来。“当然。请进。”明明是一件简单至极的事，为什么她会这么尴尬呢？大概因为对于他们来说， ** _争吵_** 才是常态吧。她把床整理了一下，空出一块地方，但他说他站着就好。

“你有事要找我？”她立刻问道。

Draco立刻严肃了起来。“嗯，我的确有事要找你。”

Hermione皱起眉。“怎么了？”

“你爱我吗？”

她目瞪口呆地看着他，不确定自己是不是听错了他的问题。“Draco，”她小心翼翼地问道，“发生什么事了吗？是因为你刚才的承诺吗？”

“没发生什么，只不过通常被问到这种问题的时候，你应该要回答。”Hermione本该察觉到他语气里那有些反常的牢骚的，只是这一刻她彻底乱了分寸。

“你让我有点惊讶。我根本没想到你会出现在这里，更不用说刚才你…说的那些话了。”就在她紧张得口不择言前，她控制住了自己。“我当然爱你。”她低头看着自己的脚，低声说道。

她能感觉到自己的脸已经红到接近原子能爆发的亮度了。

他咧嘴一笑，露出一整排牙齿，看起来就像是个十岁男孩一样。“你不会知道从你这里听到这句话有多么美妙。”他伸出手。“我想带你去看个东西。跟我来。”

Hermione挑起眉毛。“现在？那晚餐怎么办？”

“去他的晚餐。不会花很长时间的。”他打着包票。典型的Draco。Hermione不禁笑了起来。她不想让自己看上去太开心了，他们下午的谈话刚刚过去没多久他就再次跑过来找她，但事实是她高兴得快要发狂。

“好吧，给我一点时间。”Hermione想要关上箱子，但那里面实在塞了太多衣服，让这个任务变得非常困难。她试着坐在箱子上。“还有，我刚才解开了一个谜题。”

“什么谜题？”他背靠着紧闭的门问道。

她笑了笑。“你那个，唔，肥料广告，的由来。”

一秒。两秒…三，三点五。“是吗？”他回答。

这个短暂的延迟透露了一切。他根本不知道那顶纽萃索帽子。

她现在并不是在和Draco说话，这个顿悟有如一只飞驰的游走球一般撞进Hermione脑中。她的血液瞬间凝固在血管里。她向上帝祈祷，祈祷他没有发现此刻她脸上的血色正有如塞子被拔掉一般迅速从她脸上消失。她的目光越过他的肩膀，用一种她希望是漫不经心的方式，来到挂在门后的那件袍子上。

Hermione把魔杖放在袍子左边的口袋里了。她隐约看到魔杖的顶端从口袋边缘露了出来。

Harry可以在比较短的距离内施出无杖飞来咒。

只可惜，她 ** _不_** 是Harry Potter。

“你需要帮忙吗？”他盯着她的箱子。她的体重似乎不足以让箱子合上。

糟糕。那一刻她多么希望自己拥有像Lavender一样富有技巧的天真，或是像Pansy Parkinson那样无坚不摧的冷漠。她天生的真诚会彻底害死她。她尽量不让自己直面那个冒牌货的目光，她很清楚自己一目了然的焦虑绝对会把她给卖了。

如果接受他的帮忙，他就会离开现在的位置，让她能够取回自己的魔杖。

“嗯，谢谢。“她的笑容有些僵硬，但也还算是个笑容。“我都没有意识到我这么会囤东西。”

他朝她走了过去，弯下腰。这个距离让Hermione彻底确信了自己的怀疑。他周身的一切都在大叫着‘不是Draco’。她瞬间意识到，原来自己能够 ** _感知_** 到那么多属于Draco的特征，因为从这个蹲在她身边的陌生人身上，她感知不到任何Draco的气息。

他也不喜欢Draco，尽管这个人身上有种诡异的熟悉感，而这熟悉感让她更加焦虑了。

 ** _咔哒_** 。箱子的卡扣扣上了。

“好了。搞定。”他说。

就在她准备说些废话，顺便直接拿回魔杖的时候，他把她拉进怀里，头深深埋在她颈边。

Hermione再一次意识到Draco和她比起来，是那么高大，那么强壮。以往他利用这些优势和她对抗的那几次，她就清楚地感受过自己的无助。而意识到现在环绕着她的并不是Draco Malfoy那双强壮的臂膀，让她越发清醒地记起那种感觉。

**_继续陪他演下去，不然就会被发现。_ **

只要她还在城堡里，她就是安全的。Lupin教授曾一再告诫他们，一定要尽全力不被任何人带离城堡。

Draco在哪里？他还好吗？那个冒牌货说是Harry带他到Gryffindor塔楼里来的。Harry受伤了吗？一定是变身药水。而且这一定是一个知道她和Malfoy真正关系的人。如果说她对这个冒牌货的真实身份一无所知的话，至少这一点她能肯定。

Hermione强迫自己放松四肢，让自己屈服于他的怀抱。

这个动作似乎给了他鼓励。接下来的事情让她愈发感到恐怖，他捏住她的下巴微微抬起吻住了她。

她身上的每一块肌肉都做好了逃跑的准备，但那一刻她却一动也不动。就在差不多一分钟的轻吻后，她感觉他的舌头试图撬开她紧闭的双唇。如果她表现出反感，一定会被他看穿。

Hermione双手撑在他肩上轻轻推了推，希望借由这个含蓄的动作让他停下来。

但他没有。

她感觉到Draco那只大手按在她脑后，为这个吻施加更多压力。这个吻从开始时的充满试探，变为了强势逼迫。她挣扎着，扭头想要躲开，双手同时用力推着他的胸口。

“ ** _停下来！_** “她上气不接下气地说道，如释重负地发现他放开了自己。

他知道她知道了！他脸上那抹挑衅表情就是最好的证明。哪怕在Draco最最冷酷的时候，Hermione都不记得曾经看他流露出如此明显的恶意。

那位冒牌货冷哼了一声，轻蔑地舔了舔唇。“嗯，我自己也觉得刚才有点得寸进尺。”

“你是谁？”Hermione逼问道。她想要啐在他脸上，不过她想那大概会让他更愤怒。

他装出一副受伤的表情。“我是你爱的那个男人啊。还是你那么善变，会对每一个满足你幻想的男孩说那句话？”这是一个充满醋意的问题。

他伸手拿起他的魔杖。

 ** _不要。_** 她疯了似的向她自己的魔杖跑去，只不过他更快，拦腰截住了她。他抓住她转了半圈把她往她那张小小的床上一扔。

她摸索着周围想要找到一些能被当做武器的东西，但她的书桌却在房间的另一边。那个冒牌货在她没来得及踢打尖叫前就趴到了她身上。没人能听到她。他的手牢牢盖在她嘴上，她发现自己正狂乱地看向Draco那双清澈的灰眸。只是那双眸子并不是她熟知的那双。

“我很喜欢你，Hermione，但我还是更喜欢我自己这副皮囊。如果有必要的话，我会毫不犹豫地伤害你。你明白的，是吗？如果你明白的话，就点一下头。”

她点了点头…然后悄悄绷紧了她右边膝盖，想要看看他把多少重量压在了她右边腿上。当她发现他大部分重量都被放在她左半边时，那种如释重负的感觉差点让她晕过去。她的手虽然被钳住了，但她并不需要它们。

暂时还不需要。

那个冒牌货看到她这么快就投降，露出了笑容。“看来我们有了进展。我想。”

但就在他低下头在她脸颊上落下一个湿吻时，她还是忍不住退缩了。“你不知道，很久以前我就开始渴望对你这么做了。”他嘶哑地说。

他们在翻倒巷里第一次和Arne Hendricks打照面时Draco那番打趣的话语突然在她脑中响起。

“ ** _你母亲从没教过你怎么用自己的膝盖吗？_** ”

Granger夫人当然教过。

Hermione提起右膝猛地撞向他的裆部。

可以想见的，他脸上那抹得意的表情立刻崩裂开来。他痛苦地呻吟着弯下腰。

不想浪费一分一秒，Hermione用自己仅剩的所有力气一把推开他，从床上跳了下来。她似乎感觉到他伸出了手想要抓住她，但他错过了。

跑到门口只需要三步。她的手指已经触到她魔杖那熟悉的光滑手柄了，就在这一刻她听到了那句让她彻底静止的命令。

“魂魄出窍！”


End file.
